


What Kind of Future

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: 호de to 우: howoo's alternate universe factory [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96z are bffs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Rivals to Friends to Lovers, JIYO, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slow Burn, Stars and Universe, Surprise characters later, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, original child character - Freeform, soonhoon hates each other, wonhui are stressed bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 107,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: What happens when Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung who claim to hate each other to guts didn’t just find their way into the future. They also found  a little girl with slanted eyes, bunched up cheeks, a dimple and a mole under her eye, claiming to be their daughter.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 호de to 우: howoo's alternate universe factory [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854433
Comments: 216
Kudos: 615





	1. fuck you.

**Author's Note:**

> — this is me and my impulsive brain telling me to let jiyo see the light of day~ (sorry gangster baby :(
> 
> — THIS IS MPREG. if not comfortable with this kind of alternate universe, please do NOT read.
> 
> — this is not what i planned but yeah, 90% of my aus aren’t planned n e ways... 😅 
> 
> — this is gonna be fluff~ but if you know me, you’ll know where this ‘might’ lead 👉🏻👈🏻

Soonyoung bit his fingernails as he impatiently taps his foot on the cement floor. 

_Today is the day._

Today is the day the faculty will choose the best performer in their college department. 

He looked to his left and saw a guy. It immediately made his blood boil.

“Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung said through gritted teeth. 

Said guy just answered him with a smirk. The other mouthed, “Ready to lose again?” at him. 

Soonyoung scoffed. “Oh my god, I hate him so much.”

Junhui, his best friend beside him, just snickered at what he said. It’s not really new to him. 

Kwon Soonyoung saying that he hates Lee Jihoon to guts is like an everyday thing to him. 

A day won’t be completed without those two cursing at each other.

“Stop staring, Soonie. Jihoon will melt.” Junhui joked. 

His best friend elbowed him. “Who the fuck is staring? I’m mind-murdering him.” 

The poor guy just shook his head. He was about to say something when the dean of Performing Arts Department arrived inside the hall.

Soonyoung shifted his gaze from Jihoon to the stage. 

He breathed heavily. He felt Jun tap him on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, Soonie. I know you’re gonna top this time. ‘Hurricane’ is a bop.”

Jihoon and Soonyoung are rivals. Though on different majors, they see each other in some classes. 

Soonyoung is a hardworker. He always see to it that he’s listening to what the professor says, makes sure he meets all the deadlines. 

Makes sure he’s always on top.

Well, he’s always on top. 

Being second is considered top, too right? 

Ever since Jihoon came, he’s ranked second. 

Every other evaluation, Soonyoung always tries to surpass that petite guy but to no avail.

Do you know what’s worst in being the second best? 

It’s the fact that the top spot is right in front of your eyes but you can’t reach it. It’s so near, yet so far. 

Knowing that you lack just a little percent to reach that top spot, it made Soonyoung feel like he’s always lacking.

Every time he looks at Jihoon, it feels like he sees what he’s lacking and it hurt his ego real bad. 

Looking at Jihoon keeps the fire inside of him burning. He vowed to himself he’ll be the best again. 

Not second best. But best _**best**_. 

Like the one on top.

This month, he’s sure he’s it. 

He’ll win against Lee Jihoon. 

Kwon Soonyoung is very sure. 

Not until the dean announced the second place and an all-too familiar tune played inside the hall. 

All-too familiar because he practiced this song for weeks. 

Hurricane.

Soonyoung bitterly smiled as he walks towards the stage and received his certificate. 

He looked at the crowd and saw Jihoon smirking at him while slow-clapping. 

“Fuck you.” Soonyoung said absentmindedly.

He just realized what he said when everyone fell silent. When he looked at the dean, her expression is grim. He bowed his head from too much embarrassment. 

He saw Jihoon mouthing ‘idiot’ to him from his seat. Soonyoung couldn’t do anything but clench his fist.

“What the hell, Kwon Soonyoung? Did you really just said ‘fuck you’ in front of the whole department? Congratulations, bro.” Junhui told his best friend who just groaned. 

Soonyoung tried to walk away from the hall. Everyone has been giving him the funny look from what he did.

He sprinted to the door only to be blocked by that familiar figure that automatically makes his blood temperature go up.

The guy held his hand up, offering to shake his hand. “Congratulations, Kwon.”

Soonyoung gritted his teeth. He badly wants to wipe off that smirk.

“I swear to god, I badly want to wipe off that irritating smile of yours in whatever method possible right now, Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung said, a sarcastic smile plastered on his face. 

Jihoon just laughed. “Then wipe it off. I won’t stop you.”

What Soonyoung is so iffy about is the fact that this guy in front of him is so damn full of confidence.  
He may be a bit shorter than him but his self-confidence, it goes beyond that.

Whenever he releases a song, no matter how different it is from his style, it’s always a hit.

Whenever they have a written exam or anything, he always answers like he knows everything. 

Lee Jihoon. 

He’s always seem so sure about anything...about _everything_. 

And it makes Soonyoung wonder why.

Soonyoung felt the need to walk away. Seeing Jihoon makes his heart ache. 

It only reminds him of the top spot that he knew he won’t be able to reach with that guy on his way. 

“Be careful not to trip!” He heard Jihoon shout from behind him.

Soonyoung just rolled his eyes. He was too preoccupied in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the mop in front of him. 

He landed face first on the floor. 

What an extremely unlucky day. 

Soonyoung ran as fast as he can when he heard Jihoon shout “I told you!” from a distance.


	2. it’s going to rain ‘there’

[ ** _July 3, 2019_** ] 

  
“Lee Jihoon, why are you smiling like a lovesick fool?” Wonwoo asked the guy who’s grinning by himself while looking outside their window. 

  
Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. “First of all, it’s not a smile. It’s a grin. And what did you just call me?” 

  
“Lovesick fool.” 

  
Jihoon gasped. “Excuse me? Why would I be a lovesick fool for Kwon Soonyoung?” 

  
His best friend sighed and shook his head. He’s not even surprised it’s about Soonyoung again. “As if it’s not an everyday thing.” 

  
Jihoon excitedly walked towards his best friend. “You should have seen his face, Won. It’s hilarious. He’s so red, it looks like all his blood rushed to his face.” 

  
Wonwoo took a cup of ramen from their cupboard and poured hot water on it while he listens to Jihoon’s Soonyoung monologue. 

“I mean, I know Kwon Soonyoung is an idiot but I didn’t know he’ll actually blurt out ‘fuck you’ in front of the whole department.” Jihoon continued laughing as he slap his knee. 

  
“You look too excited to me, Ji.” Wonwoo said while he waits for his ramen to be ready. 

  
“You know how much I enjoy pissing Soonyoung off.” The other answered truthfully. “That guy can’t even hide his bitterness when he was called as second place earlier.” 

  
Wonwoo noticed the sudden shift on Jihoon’s tone. The latter shifted his gaze to Wonwoo’s cup of ramen. 

Wonwoo creased his forehead. “I don’t get it. What do you even get from this?” 

  
Jihoon tried to ransack his brain for an answer. He tried so hard not to show his emotions. Wonwoo knows him too much, he would easily be able to read into him if he won’t be careful. 

  
With a confident tone, he replied, “The top spot. Satisfaction. I told you I enjoy Soonyoung’s reaction whenever he loses to me.” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon are polar opposites. Just like Hyde and Jekyll, Batman and Superman, or any other two people known for butting heads, they are each other’s archenemy. 

  
They are two people that should never be left inside the same space even within a minute because it’ll surely end up in bloodbath. 

  
A day won’t pass without the two of them exchanging snarky comments towards each other. A day won’t pass without someone winning and someone losing.

  
Well, most of the time, it’s Lee Jihoon who’s winning. 

  
What irks Jihoon the most about Soonyoung is that the other never knows how to give up. Kwon Soonyoung and giving up isn’t really meant to be together in one sentence. 

  
Whenever Jihoon wins, Soonyoung never admits defeat. He just keeps on doing everything to win against the other next time. 

  
Jihoon may not admit it, but it keeps the competitive spirit in him alive. 

Even though he’s already assured of his victory, he never let his guard down. Especially in front of Soonyoung, his eternal rival. The guy he hates to bones. The guy he enjoys pissing off. The guy he wants to crush so hard until nothing’s left on him. 

  
Long story short, they basically just hate each other. 

  
Jihoon reassured himself it’s just that. What he feel towards Soonyoung, it’s pure hate. He couldn’t even point out when it all started. When exactly they started hating each other. 

  
It just happened, he guess. 

  
They both woke up one day feeling that mutual hate that keeps them on gritting their teeth while mind-murdering each other every chance they get. 

  
Well, if that’s even possible. 

  
Otherwise, there’s no other way to call this heavy, stuffy feeling inside their chest every time they see each other. 

  
“Not to be that friend but ever since you started this rival thing, the four of us can’t even hang out together. Don’t you miss Junhui? Soonyoung? Don’t you miss him?” 

  
Jihoon just scoffed. “I miss Junhui but certainly not Soonyoung.” 

  
“You know we only talk with each other whenever we think of ways on how to murder each other.” Jihoon added as he watched his best friend count the seconds for his noodles. 

  
“You won against him again, now what?” 

  
Jihoon shrugged. “Then, I’ll just continue winning. We both know Kwon Soonyoung would never win against me anyways.” 

  
“Lee Jihoon, what you’re doing is basically cheating...” 

  
The other ignored him. He looked at his wristwatch. When he saw the time, he put on his hoodie, took his bag with his composition notebook in it. He also took his umbrella. The last time he went there, it says on the broadcast that it’ll rain ‘there’. 

  
“Ji, where are you going? It’s not even raining. What are you going to do with that umbrella? Don’t tell me...”

  
Jihoon smiled widely at his best friend. “The weather report says it’ll rain there.” He was about to walk out of the door when he stopped and looked at Wonwoo again. 

  
“11-7-12-22-05-26.” 

  
“What are those?” 

  
“Winning lottery numbers.”

  
“Ya!” 

  
He excitedly exited their room. He looked at the unit next door. It’s Soonyoung and Junhui’s room. He heard the loud music. He quickly wrinkled his nose. 

  
“Kwon Soonyoung and his weird taste in music.” 

  
Even their taste in music is different. He shook his head. “God, I really hate him.” 

  
10 p.m. 

He continued walking until he reached the familiar bus stop. He looked around and saw just a few people lurking around. 

  
“Perfect timing.” He smiled to himself. 

10:06 pm. 

  
The last bus finally arrived. It’s the last trip of this yellow bus who roams around the city. He took his beep card out of his pocket and tapped it on the machine. 

  
Jihoon greeted the driver who greeted him back. 

  
“Doing late night stroll again?” The guy’s lips quirked upward. He might have remembered Jihoon because he’s been doing this for many times already. 

  
Jihoon sat on his usual spot at the very back where no one would notice him. There are few people inside, most of them sleeping. 

  
10:10 pm. 

  
Jihoon closed his eyes, picturing the date and time on his head. He clenched his fist as he keep on thinking about the date and time he wishes to go to. 

  
Not long after, he felt his body moving in a flash. It feels like he’s being squeezed inside a vacuum but it’s not. 

  
A familiar feeling he’s been feeling ever since this ‘thing’ started. 

  
When he opened his eyes, he saw a different surrounding. He’s still inside the bus but imstead of darkness, there’s light and as expected, it’s raining heavily there. The bus is also full of people. 

  
Jihoon looked at his watch. 

  
[ _July 8, 2019 : 10:10 am_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ got the worst news today but i figured i should at least make myself happy and update this. 
> 
> kudos and comments are highly-appreciated. thank you sooooo much~


	3. that loser is you.

Being able to travel into the future: it’s both a blessing and a curse to Jihoon. 

  
It all started when Jihoon was in high school. It was a few days after he lost his mom. Jihoon lost his mom but he also gained this superpowers (if that’s what ordinary people could call it). 

  
He lost his mom on that same bus stop in which he always boards the yellow bus. The same yellow bus who took away the life of the most important person in his life. 

  
The only person who believes in him. The only person who views him as the best of the best. The only person who, even with failure, tells him that everything’s gonna be alright and the future will always be bright if Jihoon won’t give up. 

  
The first time he acquired this ability, he thought of it as a curse. He questioned why he received it only now. Only now that his mom is already gone. 

  
If only he acquired this powers a bit earlier... 

  
Everything in this universe has a rule. Time travelling isn’t an exception. Jihoon can only travel in the future. Never in the past. 

  
He can only travel a few days (maximum of a week) from the present time. He tried thinking of a date more than a week but he failed. He miserably failed. His body always ends up exhausted and super tired from the attempts. 

  
Next rule is that Jihoon should never make eye contact with his future self no matter what happens. 

  
If that happens, Jihoon should immediately go back to the bus stop portal as fast as he can because if he’s a minute late, one of them would disappear and that would result into chaos. 

  
Interfering with the future is strictly prohibited. If Jihoon wants to change the future, he must do it at present. What he can do in the future? It’s to watch only. 

  
Just like what he always does whenever he travels here, Jihoon walked towards their university. 

  
There’s an upcoming performance test and the person who got the highest votes would be able to perform on a university-wide event. He has to know what Kwon Soonyoung has prepared. 

  
Petty? Petty. 

  
But Lee Jihoon won’t let Kwon Soonyoung live so he has to do it. He has to protect ‘his place’. 

  
“Why is it raining here so heavily? It’s annoying.” Jihoon muttered to himself. 

  
He has always hated the rain. The rain was always there everytime something bad happens to him. First on that incident with his mom. Next, is what happened with Soonyoung a few years ago. 

  
Whenever Jihoon loses someone, the rain is always present. It’s always a witness. And so, he started to blame the rain everytime a mishap happens to him. 

  
He stopped in front of a room. He looked from left to right. He took his notebook out and wrote something. 

  
‘Dance Practice Room: 10:30 am’ 

  
Jihoon made it a habit to take notes of every little detail that happens when he time travels. Where he goes, what he saw, basically everything. 

  
It’s to remind him of the flow of things so he won’t mess up. For example, at this time of the day on this date, he’s supposed to be in one of his minor subject class. This is the reason why he chose this particular date and time. It’s to make sure he won’t bump into his future self. 

  
Jihoon peeked inside the room and found no one. Soonyoung isn’t there. He tried finding the other guy on the other rooms. 

  
“Why is the asshole not here? He’s supposed to be practicing.” He muttered to himself. 

  
“Same question. Why is the asshole here? He’s supposed to be in class.” Jihoon immediately looked at the voice from behind. 

  
His mouth is agape when he saw Soonyoung, his forehead and the headband he’s wearing drenched in sweat, looking at him with that eye-piercing stare he always sends Jihoon whenever they see each other. 

  
Jihoon immediately composed himself. He shouldn’t be discovered. 

  
“I was just passing by.” Lame excuse, he knows. But what can he do? This Soonyoung must not know he’s not from this time. 

  
Soonyoung grimaced. “Well, Mr.Lee, Music major’s classrooms are on the other side of this building. If you’re gonna tell me, you lost your way, find another lame excuse. I’m not buying that. Are you perhaps spying on me? That would be ridiculous because we’re part...”

  
Jihoon cut him off with an equally detesting tone. “Me? Spying on you? Why would I even? Do I even need to do that? You’ll always lose to me anyways.” He saw Soonyoung flinch. He smirked at that. Looks like another point for Lee Jihoon.

Soonyoung laughed sarcastically. “You really can’t be a decent human being for more than a minute. I’ve never wanted to step on someone so hard till I met you, Lee Jihoon.”

  
“Oh, thank you. That was so sweet of you but I think you’d be the one being stepped on, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon smiled sweetly it made Soonyoung clench his fist. 

  
This is what Jihoon is talking about. Soonyoung has always been showy on everything that he feels. When he’s mad, he’s mad. He can’t even try to hide it. 

  
Jihoon sometimes envy him for that but he also consider that as Soonyoung’s biggest weakness. 

  
“Watch me take that place from you in the sweetest way possible. Don’t come at me begging when that happens.” Soonyoung answered, full of spite. 

Soonyoung was taken aback when Jihoon suddenly changed his tone into something definitely not him. It’s something...sexy and submissive. “Soonyoung...please...” 

  
When Jihoon saw Soonyoung’s reaction, he laughed. “Do you expect me to do that? No fucking way. Keep on dreaming, Kwon.” 

He saw Soonyoung’s ears getting red. The latter immediately looked away from him. “What the hell? Are you perhaps turned on by that?” 

  
“Turned on? What the fuck? I’m straighter than a ruler...”

  
Jihoon mocked Soonyoung and pouted. “Aigoo~ Too bad poor Soonyoungie won’t be able to see me again like that. Ever.” 

  
He looked at his watch and saw that ten minutes has already passed. He has to at least gather some intel before he goes back to the present time. 

  
“Do well on the performance test, Kwon. You should at least protect that 2nd place if you won’t be able to snatch the 1st olace from me.” Jihoon was about to go when Soonyoung suddenly spoke. 

“You’re weird.” Soonyoung said that made Jihoon stop on his tracks. 

He faced the other guy again and crossed his arms. “If we’re going to talk about the top place on being weird, that’s definitely you.” 

  
Soonyoung raised a brow. “Have you forgotten? It’s just announced yesterday.” 

  
Jihoon felt shivers run down his spine. Beads of sweat started trickling down his forehead. 

  
Did he mess up? Did he miss something in just a span of five days? 

  
“The what?” He asked hesitantly. 

“The performance test would be in partners.” Soonyoung answered, brows still furrowed at Jihoon. 

Jihoon sighed. It’s not a big deal. He’s more than sure he chose one of his classmates. 

  
“Ha! So, another loser to taste the bitter taste of losing with you?” 

Soonyoung laughed hysterically. “Yeah, and that loser is you.” 

  
With those words, Jihoon knew he fucked up real bad. What could possibly happen in just a span of 5 days? 

“What do you mean...”

  
“Lee Jihoon, we’re partners.” 

  
Jihoon’s mind logged off. It couldn’t process what he just heard from the asshole in front of him. He heard it but it just...

  
“Excuse me, what...” 

  
“We’re partners and guess what. You’re the one who chose me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, jihoon. that loser is you :) 
> 
> as always, thank you sooo much for reading 💛


	4. be my partner.

Jihoon is mentally cursing himself. What the hell happened in the span of 5 days that he’s willing to be partners with this douchebag for this performance test. 

  
He can’t even stand him for more than 5 minutes. What more to collab with him? 

  
It’s either he lost his mind or he lost his mind. 

  
Even if there are thousands of thoughts running inside his head because of the future mess that he discovered, he tried composing himself. 

  
“Why do you think I chose you?” Jihoon asked the other. “It’s to show everyone that I can dominate the stage. I’ll be dominating the stage and you’ll be on my shadows.” 

  
Soonyoung balled his fist again. “Look here, Jihoon. I don’t care about your shitty reason on choosing me but I just want to remind you that if ever we mess this up, I won’t ever forgive you.” He said, gritting his teeth. 

  
Jihoon averted his gaze. “You know we could never forgive each other, Soonyoung.” 

  
The other was about to say something again when Jihoon realized that he really needs to get out of there. His classes will end soon and his future self will definitely be roaming around. 

  
“Soonie! Oh—is that Jihoon?” He looked at the voice and saw Junhui and Wonwoo together. 

Wonwoo squinted his eyes at him. Jihoon quickly walked away before his best friend could ever go near him. 

  
“Wrong timing, Lee Jihoon.” He muttered to himself. He was panting heavily when he reached the waiting shed on the bus stop. He slapped his forehead when he remembered what happened. “What the hell happened? Fuck.” 

  
Jihoon quickly took his notebook out of his bag and wrote down something again. 

  
‘ **Fuck you, Lee Jihoon! What do you mean you chose Kwon Soonyoung as your partner? Are you nuts? You are nuts!!!!’**

He frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at his watch again. It’s just thirty minutes but why does he feel so tired already. 

  
Well, dealing with Kwon Soonyoung is really exhausting. 

  
Imagine all the curse words he has to spit out in front of him. He groaned when he remembered what his future self did. 

  
“Lee Jihoon, you idiot!” He put both of his hands on his face, he didn’t even notice someone sat beside him. 

  
“Jihoon~” 

When he looked beside him, he saw that familiar guy with the beautiful eyes, his lips whose curved naturally upwards became more noticeable as he sent a smile to Jihoon. 

“Hyung!” 

  
“What happened to you? Why do you look so frustrated?” The guy asked that made Jihoon groan again. 

The other laughed. “Let me guess.” He placed a finger on his chin and pretended to think. “Kwon Soonyoung.” 

  
“No one could ever frustrate me like this other than Kwon Soonyoung. You know that, Jisoo hyung.” 

  
The guy beside him is a time traveller like him. He’s the one who taught Jihoon the rules of this time travel thingy. Jisoo taught everything that the younger should know when he’s in the future. 

  
They don’t meet often but when they do, Jihoon felt at peace. He felt at peace knowing that someone out here understands him. 

  
Sure, Wonwoo knows that he could travel in the future but he doesn’t really tell everything to his best friend. Wonwoo is Soonyoung’s friend too. He firmly believes that he should never let other people hate on Soonyoung just because he did. 

  
He didn’t want Wonwoo and Soonyoung to lose their friendship just like what happened to them. 

It’s a pity that the four of them couldn’t hang out together anymore but what can he do? Soonyoung and him’s relationship already hit rock bottom. There’s nothing or no one that could fix it. 

  
The damage is far too huge to be fixed anymore. Jihoon knows from the moment they both walked away from each other that day, that there would be no turning back on their relationship anymore. 

  
Broken friendships would be like those broken glass. No matter how much you try to glue the pieces all together, the crack will always be there. 

  
It could also be that white piece of paper, once crumpled, no matter how much you straighten it, it would never be perfect anymore. 

“You always talk about him whenever we meet, Jihoon. Are you sure you hate him?” 

  
Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Of course! You see how I always grit my teeth whenever he’s mentioned. My insides boil with fury whenever I think about him.” 

  
The older chuckled at what he said. “What you feel inside of you? Are you sure those aren’t flock of butterflies fluttering their wings inside your stomach?” 

“Are you sure you are my friend, Jisoo hyung?” 

  
Jisoo raised his arms up in defeat. “Okay, okay. Stop glaring at me. I’m still your hyung.” Jihoon sighed then shook his head. “What did you discover this time?” 

“Hyung, I can’t believe my future self would actually choose him to be my partner for our performance test. Like...I know I’m nuts sometimes but do I really have to be this nuts? Like...nuts. I’m going crazy.” Jihoon complained like a little child to his older brother. 

  
“See, even your future self is ganging up on you, Jihoon. I think he realized something.” Jisoo teased again. 

  
“Hyung! Please, this is a serious matter.” 

  
“Kwon Soonyoung is always a serious matter for Lee Jihoon. I wonder why can’t he just turn this into something ‘ _more serious_ ’.” 

  
Jihoon sighed frustratedly. “Okay, I gave up.” He completely took back what he thought earlier that he feels at peace with Jisoo around. “What I feel about Soonyoung, it’s too strong and it’s definitely not whatever you are thinking. See? I can’t even say the word.” 

  
“It’s love, Jihoon.” 

  
The younger rolled his eyes again. “The fuck, hyung! I can’t even say our names in one sentence...”

  
“Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon like each other.” Jisoo said innocently that Jihoon swore he wanted to wipe off that smile on the other’s face. “It’s that simple, Jihoon.” 

“You are certainly not helping.” 

  
Jisoo chuckled at what he said. “Okay, so you’re saying that you are partners for the upcoming performance test? That would be legendary!” He slapped Jihoon’s shoulder. “Imagine two of the best students collaborating. You’re winning this, Jihoon.” 

“I just want to know why my competitive ass chose Soonyoung. I mean, we can’t even stand each other for even a minute.” Jihoon already imagined how they would be working together and he already felt like exploding. It’s chaos. 

  
Pure chaos. 

  
He could already feel his insides boiling with anger. Then he’d be super stressed again thinking of mean words to say. They would definitely murder each other before the performance day. 

  
But above all, there’s a part of Jihoon that’s afraid. It would be the first time that the two of them would be together in the same place after a long time. 

  
He’s afraid but he didn’t know why... 

  
“No freaking way. I’d do anything to stop it.” 

  
“Why? Afraid of something...happening?” 

  
Jihoon gasped when he heard what Jisoo said. Is this hyung a mind reader or something? 

  
“Oh my god, so you’re really afraid?” 

  
Jihoon averted his gaze again. “I’m Lee Jihoon. I’m not afraid of anything.” 

  
“If you’re not afraid of anything, why don’t you just let things flow naturally this time? Maybe something will happen in the span of 5 days for you to do that.” 

  
Jihoon saw the familiar yellow bus coming their way. He bit his lip contemplating what Jisoo said. He was about to stand yp when he heard the other spoke again. 

  
“Everything has a reason, Jihoon. That’s what we always learn whenever we travel into the future, right? No one knows what kind of future is ahead of us not even time travelers like us.”

  
Jihoon bid the other traveller goodbye. He took his usual seat at the bus. It’s on the last row at the cornermost right seat. 

  
He closed his eyes as felt that familiar feeling of moving at vacuum speed again. When he opened his eyes again, he saw darkness outside the bus window. 

  
Jihoon is home again. 

  
When he reached his unit, the lights are already off. Wonwoo is already sleeping soundly in his room. He changed clothes and lay down on his bed. 

  
Before shutting his eyes, he contemplated if he’ll change the future and won’t choose Soonyoung or if he’ll just let the things flow naturally as planned. 

  
A bigger part of him wants to do the latter. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

Junhui shook his head when he saw his best friend sleeping in their class.

  
“Ya! Soonyoung!” He shook the other by his shoulders. 

Soonyoung’s eyes fluttered open. He groaned when he heard the professor talking about some random sex education stuff again. How both males and females can get pregnant and other stuff. 

  
“Why is he still talking about that? I thought he changed topics already.” Soonyoung asked, still groaning. 

“Sex ed is important, Soonie. Especially now that early pregnancy is a serious thing.” 

“Look at your eyes!” Junhui cupped Soonyoung’s face. “I told you to sleep last night, right? What the hell did you do? Don’t tell me you stayed up all night?” 

The other just nodded. “I have to finish my choreography. I definitely have to win this time.” 

  
Junhui took a deep breath. Wonwoo and him are tired watching their two best friends fight each other every day. 

  
“Aren’t you tired, Soonyoung? Just let Jihoon be. You know how he takes everything seriously.” 

  
“Do you think I’m not serious about this too?” Soonyoung replied. “I’m very serious about winning against him, Jun.” 

“Can’t you just forget what happened and be friends again? Wonwoo and I are tired. We miss hanging out together. All four of us.” Junhui said, his tone exhausted. 

“We can still hang out.” Soonyoung said in a quiet voice. 

  
“Yeah, sure we can. Last time we did, you almost stab each other with toothpicks. Seriously, why are you so childish? Both of you.” 

  
Junhui has had enough. He’s tired watching them spit fire whenever they see each other. He’s tired thinking of ways so his two friends could fix what’s broken and be friends again. 

  
Soonyoung smiled weakly at him. “I’m sorry, Junnie. The damage has been done. We’ve already ran far away from each other that we didn’t even know the way back anymore.” 

“But...”

  
“If Lee Jihoon stops being an asshole, I think I’ll consider the ‘forgiving’ part. Though I highly doubt that. Because Lee Jihoon is Lee Jihoon. Asshole is his middle name.” 

Junhui sighed for the nth time that day. “You know I just wish for someone to come and make both of your stubborn asses realize that too much hate isn’t good for the heart.” 

“Yeah, Lee Jihoon is not good for the heart. My blood pressure is always going up whenever I see him.” 

Junhui shook his head. This two is hopeless. “Remember this, Soonyoung. Two negatives when multiplied by each other produces a positive. The bigger the negative integers, the larger the positive answer would be.” 

Soonyoung just laughed at what his best friend said. “Jihoon and I...there’s only one integer meant to describe both of us. You know what that is? It’s one. We’ll constantly fight over that number for the rest of our lives.” 

  
“Watch both of you become one. I’ll definitely laugh my ass off when that happens.” 

  
“Watch me run around this university with my Hamtaro boxers only if ever that happens.” 

⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon took a deep breath. He looked at his left and there, he saw Junhui and Soonyoung standing next to each other. 

  
Junhui waved at him while his mortal enemy just rolled his eyes at him. 

  
See? How can he even choose that guy to be his partner? It’s like getting a hammer to hit yourself with. 

  
He walked towards the two guys. 

  
“What could be the announcement? Do you perhaps know something, Ji?” Junhui asked. He eyed the two warily, waiting for one of them to start something again. 

  
“I have no idea.” Jihoon lied. 

  
“If it’s something about doing this performance test in pairs, I swear I’m gonna flip.” Junhui said that made Jihoon gasp. “I mean, it’s possible right? They also did it last year. I’m nervous. Aren’t you both?” 

  
“Of course not!” The two of them said in chorus. They both groaned when they realized what happened. 

Junhui laughed. “You two make a good pair. Imagine two of the top students performing together. That would be legendary!” He exclaimed. He jumped up and down excitedly. Something Junhui does when he’s excited. 

“No fucking way!” Jihoon was the first one to say. “I’d rather pair up with the worst student.” 

Soonyoung raised a brow. “Why? Afraid you’ll fall for my charisma on stage, Lee Jihoon?” 

The other’s eyes widened. “Wow, Kwon Soonyoung, the confidence. Me? Falling for your what? Charisma? Do you even have that?” Jihoon said mockingly. The other students looked at them. The two of them are starting a scene once again. 

  
It’s an everyday thing but many still enjoy the sight of this two glaring and exchanging snarky remarks towards each other. 

“Oh, god. I’m overflowing with that. If you can’t see that, raise your standards.” 

  
“I have high standards! Not my fault you don’t have charms.” 

  
“Just say you’re afraid you’ll fall for me when we work together then go!” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon were both fuming with anger when a faculty member came. As expected, the two will never be at peace for more than five minutes. Junhui just facepalmed. 

  
“Performance test will be done in pairs.” 

  
It’s as expected, Jihoon thought. 

“Lee Jihoon, since you placed first for our monthly evaluation, you’ll be the first one to pick a partner.” 

“I choose him!” 

Everyone gasped when they saw where Jihoon is pointing. The person being pointed at has his mouth agape too. 

  
Jihoon smirked. He’d definitely show this asshat he’d never fall for him no matter what happens. 

  
“ _Kwon Soonyoung, be my partner._ ” 

[drop by my [cc](curiouscat.me/hoonderesoon) or dm me at [twt](twitter.com/soonderehoon)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you for reading~ oh and hello there, jisoo 💛
> 
> for those who came here after espiyas, jisoo says hi 👉🏻👈🏻


	5. what are we? ferry boats?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On another episode of Jihoon getting on Soonyoung’s nerves.

_**[July 7, 2019 - 9:37 pm]** _

  
“I’m very sure that asshole is messing with me.” Soonyoung said as he pounded his fist on the table. 

  
Junhui, the poor boy who’s eating his dinner almost choked. “When did you ever not mess with each other anyways?” 

  
Soonyoung has to agree. There’s not even a day that he’s not planning how to beat Lee Jihoon. He’s more than sure the other feels the same way too. 

  
“A-hole.” He gritted his teeth. “He’s crazy.” 

  
“You’re both crazy.” 

  
“Are you sure you’re my best friend?” Soonyoung shot him a look to which Junhui just shrugged. 

  
“I’m a friend to the both of you.” Junhui answered, matter-of-factly. “This is why you shouldn’t have provoked him with that ‘you’re-just-afraid-you’ll-fall-for-my-charms’ shit. You know how Jihoon takes every challenge seriously especially if it came from you and if he’s confident about it.” 

  
Soonyoung didn’t know why but he felt a sudden pang with what Junhui said. “Do you think he really won’t fall for me?” 

  
The other smiled knowingly at him. “Do you want him to?” 

  
Soonyoung snorted and rolled his eyes. He quickly diverted the topic.

  
“What is he thinking? I can’t believe he’ll actually choose me. How can we even make a routine? We can’t even stand each other. Dealing with him...” Soonyoung breathed heavily. “It’s so exhausting.” He curled his fists. “I want to crush him to pieces. I want to step on him. I want to wipe that smirk off his face.” 

  
“I hope you use protection for that.” Junhui told his best friend innocently. 

  
The other just quirked an eyebrow. “Protection?” 

  
Junhui chuckled as he drew a C with his index finger. Soonyoung looked at him, more confused. 

  
“Huh?” 

  
“Stepping on him, crushing him, wiping off that smirk on his face all sounded wrong to me, I’m sorry.” 

  
Soonyoung slapped his best friend’s arm. “No fucking way. I’d rather have my friend down there castrated.” 

  
Junhui’s eyes widened at what he said. “No! Don’t waste your genes, Kwon Soonyoung.” 

  
Soonyoung shove a huge chunk of meat inside his mouth. “I won’t ever date Lee Jihoon even if he’s the last piece of shit left on Earth. I swear to all the gods and heavens.” 

  
“Why? Jihoon is good-looking, talented...and not to mention he’s hot.” 

  
Soonyoung choked on his food. “If it were you, will you date him?” 

  
His best friend nodded enthusiastically. “I will!” Junhui heard Soonyoung scowl. “Don’t be jealous, I already like someone else.” 

Soonyoung was too deep in thought, he didn’t even press on the fact that his best friend already likes someone. “Ya! Who’s jealous? Me? Lee Jihoon...He’s good looking...” He has to agree with that. 

“Okay, but he’s i’ll-mannered. Talented? Okay. But he’s an asshole. The fact that he’s so tiny yet there’s a demon living inside his buff body.” Soonyoung bit his lower lip. He shook his head when he thought of Jihoon. “Lastly, let’s not talk about hot.” 

“You wouldn’t say ‘fuck you’ to him in front of everyone if you don’t think he’s hot.” Junhui teased. The other just glared at him. 

  
“Ya! That was meant to be a diss!” Soonyoung protested. 

  
Junhui continued looking at him with that teasing look. “This is why you have shippers.” 

  
His best friend just looked at him like he lost his mind. “Excuse me, what? Ship what? What are we? Ferry boats?” 

  
“You don’t know that? People in our department ship you. As in they think you look good together. What did they call you...” Jun looked up, trying to remember that word he heard them say whenever they see Soonyoung and Jihoon arguing with each other. “Ah!” He clapped excitedly. “ _SoonHoon_!” 

  
“What the—Soon-what? Are they crazy?” 

  
“Why? It fits perfectly together. SoonHoon. Don’t you like it?” Junhui asked. “They always say ‘Our ship is sailing!’ or ‘They’re so cute.’ whenever they see you together.” 

  
Soonyoung’s jaw dropped. “We haven’t even properly interacted for the past years. All we do is get on each other’s nerves whenever we see each other. To think that we actually look ‘cute’ when we’re actually mind-murdering each other, wow, I didn’t know that’s how ship works. 

  
The other continued munching on his food. 

  
“If Jihoon and I would be ships, it would definitely be Titanic. Wrecked. Damaged. Sunken.” Soonyoung added. 

  
“Don’t forget what I told you about two negatives, Soonyoung.” 

  
“Don’t forget what I told you about my Hamtaro boxers if ever that shit happens.” Soonyoung smirked. 

  
He thought of the ship other people name them. He just groaned at the thought. If hate can be converted into monetary stuff, he’d most probably be rich by now with all the hate he’s been feeling about Jihoon. 

  
Soonyoung finished his food then went to his study table to review for his upcoming exam. He tied a band on his head with “Soonyoung on Top” written on it. 

“Soonyoung, fighting!” He motivated himself. 

  
“You’re gonna go study all night again, Soonie? Our exam is scheduled next week.” Junhui asked. 

  
He just smiled, determination written all over his face. “Got an asshole to beat. Go to sleep first, Junnie.” 

  
The other bid him good night. Soonyoung focused his mind on the Math book in front of him. Not even an hour has passed when he heard a loud music coming from the room next door. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
_**[July 7, 2019 - 10 pm]** _

  
Wonwoo crossed his arms when he saw Jihoon who’s wrapped in his blanket looking like he’s regretting his life choices. 

  
“Lee Jihoon.” 

  
“Won, I’m doomed.” 

  
The other arranged the rim of his glasses before shaking his head. “I told you to not go to the future. It’ll just make you anxious...”

  
“The future didn’t change, Won. It happened just the way it’s supposed to happen.” Jihoon said, pouting. The scenario in which he chose Soonyoung as his partner continued to play inside his head. 

  
He lay down then rolled on his bed multiple times. “Stupid Jihoon. Stupid!” He shouted, muffled, as he buried his face on his pillow. 

  
Wonwoo just sighed. “Why am I friends with idiots?” He walked towards Jihoon and tapped his butt. “What did you even see in the future?” 

  
Jihoon got up in a cute manner that Wonwoo fought the urge to pinch his cheeks. Jihoon can be feisty but he can be like a little child too. 

  
“Okay, I talked with the future Soonyoung telling me that I’m partners with him in our performance test. He also said that I’m the one who chose him. I’m pulling my hair out in frustration telling myself to change the future but that asshat just provoked me with a bullshit and that’s how I ended up being partners with him.” 

  
Jihoon leaned on Wonwoo’s shoulder and pouted. “Won, if I suddenly gone missing and you found my different parts of the body scattered around the university for the next few weeks. You know who the culprit is.” 

  
His best friend shook his head. He moved his shoulder so Jihoon’s head will fall off. “From what I see, this will end up in a completely different way, Jihoon. Something that not even your futuristic skills or your so-called hate for each other can change.” 

  
“Stop pulling that Won-stradamus shit on me. I believe in my ability.” 

  
“What did Soonyoung even tell you that made you choose him as your partner?” 

  
_‘Afraid you’ll fall for my charms?’_

_‘Afraid you’ll fall for my charms?’_

_‘Afraid you’ll fall for my charms?’_

  
It played inside Jihoon’s head like a broken tape. He lay down again and rolled over his bed back and forth. “That dickhead provoked me. He thought I’m afraid I’ll fall for his charms on stage.” 

  
“And you let your ego lead the way? Like next thing you knew you’re already pointing at him to be your partner?” 

  
Jihoon nodded enthusiastically. 

  
Wonwoo rolled his eyes. He knows Jihoon since they were in diapers, way before they met Soonyoung and Junhui when they moved towns. He knows Jihoon is just confused about everything. 

“You should stop time travelling into the future. It’s just making you more confused. Just let the universe do its work. Past, present and future exist separately for a reason.” Wonwoo, the wise man that he is, advised. 

  
Jihoon just sighed. His stubborn ass just says no. Something inside him is telling him that there’s a bigger reason why he acquired that ability. 

  
Just like what Jisoo always tells him, everything happens for a reason. 

  
“I’m not confused, Won. I’m just worried we won’t be able to work together. You see how we’re always planning how to chop each other’s head off.” 

  
Wonwoo crossed his arms again and looked at Jihoon with teasing eyes. “So, you’re really confident that you won’t fall for Soonie?” 

  
“Of course!” Jihoon answered like it’s the most appropriate answer to that question. “Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon will never coexist in one sentence.” 

  
“Whatever you say, Jihoon. Whatever you say.” 

  
Jihoon looked at his watch. He immediately took his time notes out of his bag. He saw a note there written a few days ago. 

  
‘ ~~ _Play drums at exactly 10:34 pm. Piss Kwon Soonyoung off._~~ ’ 

  
Wonwoo raised a brow when Jihoon suddenly laughed. The younger stood up and stepped out of his room. 

“What are you going to do?” 

  
Jihoon sat on the seat in front of his drums and started playing. “I’m gonna summon a demon.” 

  
He continued playing his drums. Jihoon is mentally counting the seconds. 

  
“5, 4, 3, 2....1.” 

  
Someone knocked on their door hard. Jihoon tried to stifle a laugh as he ran towards the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we just talk abt how i love wonhui’s character in this? they are the perfect besties for this stubborn soonhoon ;____; 
> 
> also, jihoon being clingy to woooon. aaaa
> 
> n e waiz, thank you for reading 💛


	6. mom, he’s shining

_**[Past, August 2013]** _

  
“Jihoon.” Wonwoo called his best friend who just nodded at him. It’s been weeks since Jihoon lost his mother and a few days since the guy started being awfully quiet. 

  
Wonwoo worriedly eyed him. Jihoon isn’t the most hyperactive kid out there but ever since that day he lost his mom, Jihoon’s words has been really, really numbered. Not to mention that his eyes always looks so empty. Jihoon...felt like he’s not Jihoon anymore. 

  
Wonwoo couldn’t blame him. Jihoon’s mom is everything to him. She’s his only family and now that she’s gone, Jihoon’s whole world shattered. 

  
Ever since Jihoon’s mom passed away, Jihoon has been living with Wonwoo’s family. Their moms are best friends too so Mrs.Jeon decided to let Jihoon live with them since the latter has no one to take care of him. 

  
“Are you going there again?” 

  
Jihoon bit his lip and nodded again. “I won’t take long, I promise.” 

  
“Do you want me to come with you?” Wonwoo asked. He just can’t let Jihoon be alone at times like this. 

The other shook his head. “Don’t worry about me. I’m Lee Jihoon.” Jihoon tried to let out a smile. 

  
“That’s the reason I’m worried. It’s because you’re Lee Jihoon.” 

  
Jihoon chuckled dryly. He turned the knob and was about to go when Wonwoo stopped him and handed him an umbrella. 

  
The other just groaned and ran towards the door. “You know I hate umbrellas.” 

  
Wonwoo shook his head at his stubborn best friend and bid him goodbye. “Come home early! We’re going to arrange our papers for enrollment.” 

  
Jihoon nodded and exited. He slowly walked towards the bus stop where he lost his mother. They were supposed to meet there few weeks ago to look at their new house. Jihoon, who just finished his piano lessons, excitedly ran towards the bus stop only to see his mother’s lifeless body lying on the cement floor. 

  
Witnesses said she saved someone from being hit too. 

  
Small raindrops pricked Jihoon’s skin when he placed the bouquet of hibiscus on the exact spot where his mom died. Hibiscus is his mom’s favorite flower. According to her, it symbolizes sincerity. 

  
He frowned when he looked at the grey night sky. 

  
“There’s no stars, mom. I’m sad.” Jihoon said as he hugged his knees while he sat on the sidewalk. 

  
Stars. 

  
His mother always tells him that those are people who’s not in this world anymore watching you from above. If ever you feel lonely, you can just look up and look at them so you won’t feel alone. 

  
He hasn’t given it that much thought before until this happened. 

“Ever since you left, the stars ran away from me, mom.” Jihoon said as he looked at the equally-looking lonely sky hovering above him. “Can you...send me one?”

  
Jihoon hugged his knees tighter and sobbed. He didn’t know how to handle everything alone. He’s just so lost. It’s too dark and it feels like he’s drowning in darkness. 

  
He opened his eyes when he felt a flicker of light coming his way. He squinted and saw a yellow bus approaching the bus stop.

  
“Aren’t you coming?” Jihoon was startled when the bus door opened and the driver asked him. “It’s the last trip. I bet you don’t want to get wet from the rain.” 

The boy didn’t know why but he boarded the bus. He walked straight to the corner seat at the very back next to the window. 

  
Jihoon looked around him and saw few passengers. Some are already sleeping, must be exhausted from a whole day of work that passed by again. 

  
He took his headphones from his bag and listened to music. He momentarily closed his eyes to try to grab some sleep too. He’s been lacking sleep this past few days. 

  
Jihoon was falling into dreamland when he felt a strange feeling inside of him. He felt as if his body was moving and being squeezed into vacuum. 

  
When his eyes fluttered open again, he was shocked to see light coming from the windows. There’s no rain. The sun is out and many people are there inside the bus. 

  
Jihoon grabbed his things and ran towards the bus door. The driver smiled at him. “Missed your stop?” The guy ignored him. He’s too confused to even process anything. When Jihoon finally got off the bus, he saw the young driver smile. “I hope not.” 

  
“Fuck.” It’s the only word that came out of his mouth after being in the state of confusion for too long. “What’s happening?” 

  
He ran towards Wonwoo’s house. When he opened it, he saw Mrs.Jeon, cooking something. When she saw Jihoon, her forehead creased. 

  
“Did you forget something, Ji?” 

  
Jihoon looked at her, more confused. Crease on his forehead became more evident. “Huh?” 

  
“Your enrollment starts at 8 am. You’ll be late, sweetie.” 

  
“E-Enrollment?” Jihoon looked at his watch and there he saw numbers. 

  
Numbers that are yet to show up there. 

  
Date. It showed a date 5 days from what he remembers. 

  
Jihoon ran outside of their house and went to the school Wonwoo and him were about to enroll to. 

  
The sun is shining brightly earlier but now, the rain started pouring again. Jihoon groaned and cursed at the raindrops that hit him. 

  
Jihoon was about to run to look for shelter when something hovered above him. All of a sudden, tiny drops of water couldn’t be felt anymore. 

  
He looked up and saw a guy with slanted eyes and bunched-up cheeks, smiling at him. 

  
“Where are you going? You’ll get sick without an umbrella.” 

  
Jihoon couldn’t say a thing. He was...mesmerized. He didn’t know why but his heart raced inside his chest, a feeling completely unfamiliar to him. 

  
_Mom, he’s shining._

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
_**[Present, July 7, 2019]** _

  
As expected, he saw Soonyoung standing there with a huge frown on his face. Jihoon almost laughed when he saw the words on the band tied around his head. 

  
“Soonyoung on top, huh.” 

  
Soonyoung ignored his remarks. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

  
“Playing my drums?” Jihoon replied innocently. He even showed Soonyoung the drumsticks he’s holding. 

“Seriously? At this hour? Why are you always doing this whenever I’m trying to study?” Soonyoung gritted his teeth. He didn’t know why but something is telling him it’s not coincidence anymore. 

  
It’s always happening whenever he’s trying to study for exams. The last time, Jihoon played a rock music on top of his relaxing classical music when he was trying to review for his exams. 

“Are you messing with me?” 

  
Jihoon crossed his arms, lips quirked upwards that pissed Soonyoung more. “We’re always messing with each other. What’s new?” 

Soonyoung opened his mouth but closed it again. He’s too damn annoyed but he’s also distracted by Jihoon’s red, plump lips. “Stop that while I’m still asking nicely.” 

  
He was about to walk away when Jihoon laughed. “I didn’t know Soonyoung and nice can be together in one sentence.” 

  
Soonyoung exhaled heavily. Jihoon is really making him crazy. “All I ask is a whole night. A whole night in which I don’t have to deal with you. Can you at least give me that?” 

“I’m afraid I can’t give you that.” 

  
Jihoon was taken aback when Soonyoung pushed him on the wall behind him.

  
“What the hell do you want, Lee Jihoon?” 

  
Jihoon gulped but tried to compose himself. “You.” 

  
He smiled victoriously when he saw Soonyoung’s eyes went wide when the latter heard that. “W-What?” 

  
“I want you to suffer.” He smirked but it immediately faltered when Soonyoung removed the arm cornering him. The latter also sighed. 

  
“Look, the feeling is mutual but can we at least be decent human beings for at least after class hours? It’s just...exhausting. Jihoon, you’re wearing me out.” 

  
Exhausting. Wearing him out. Jihoon analyzed what this pang in his chest might mean and he concluded it might be that burning fire to piss off Soonyoung more. 

  
He was about to say something to rebutt but he ended up closing his mouth again. 

  
There’s an awkward silence that embraced the two of them. “If you’re tired, you can stop trying to win against me. It won’t happen anyways.” 

  
“I’ll get tired, but won’t give up.” Soonyoung said. “I’ll just rest and beat you, asshole.” 

  
Jihoon’s lips curved upward again. “I think you have to do better than that.” 

  
The other just looked at him, puzzled. 

  
“Quadrangle. 6 pm. Sharp. Don’t be late, dumbass.” 

  
Jihoon closed the door of his unit to which Soonyoung just shook his head. “I can’t believe that crazy guy just have to get into my nerves first just to give me the time for tomorrow’s meetup. I can’t stand him.” He tightened the band on his head and went back to his and Junhui’s room. 

⏰⏰⏰

  
_**[Present, July 8, 2019]** _

  
The next day, Jihoon made sure not to run into his past self. He made sure to go to the meeting place he told Soonyoung last night. 

  
What Jihoon did last night is one of his poor attempts to ruin the other’s day. It’s a daily habit. He didn’t know why but there’s this strong feeling of satisfaction whenever he gets into Soonyoung’s nerves. 

  
Wonwoo always tells him it’s just him trying to get Soonyoung to notice him. Jihoon just rolls his eyes every time his best friend would tell him that. 

  
Again, he just wants to ruin Soonyoung’s day. That’s what he convince himself. 

  
Meanwhile, Soonyoung is silently following Jihoon towards the university’s studio. It’s that room Jihoon always use whenever he’s composing. 

The dean made him use it ever since they saw potentials in him. 

  
He still thinks about the way Jihoon behaved weirdly when he saw him earlier. He’s not saying anything but it’s definitely not the first time. It’s not the first time that he talks to Jihoon...that seems like he’s not Jihoon. 

  
There are several times that he’d bump into the other and Jihoon would look at him like it’s not him. 

  
Soonyoung didn’t know why. And he has to find out why. Lee Jihoon is fishy. He knows it. He feels it. And he’ll know it. 

  
When they finally arrived, Soonyoung crinkled his nose when he saw what’s inside. 

  
Neon lights, a couple of Jihoon’s things, some stacks of hoodie and a slip-on. 

  
On the wall, there’s some polaroids. Soonyoung tried to convince himself that he’s not hurt when he saw that there’s no photo of them together. It’s just him and Wonwoo. 

  
There’s also Jihoon and Jun.

  
But no Jihoon and Soonyoung. 

“Wow, didn’t know mighty Lee Jihoon has a thing for neon lights and polaroids. Do you even own this place?” Soonyoung said as he awkwardly laugh. 

  
Jihoon sat on his swivel chair like a king and just shrugged. “Top student perks. Maybe if you do better, they might give you your own dance studio too.” 

  
Soonyoung sighed heavily. He should be used with Jihoon’s insults by now but it still hurts. It’s still hurting his damn ego that every freaking time Jihoon throws him those subtle insults, he still feels small. 

  
It damages his confidence big time. 

“Let’s get this meeting started. I can’t wait for this to be over.” Soonyoung replied, his tone laced with annoyance. 

“Okay, so I have this song that I’ve been waiting to be released since last year and I’m thinking we could use it for this. It’s a ballad...” 

“Wait.” Soonyoung cut him off. “A ballad? Seriously, Lee Jihoon? Let me remind you that I’m a dance major.” 

Jihoon snickered. “Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about. You’re a dance major and I don’t even know if you could pull this off.” 

  
Soonyoung balled his fists. He tried to fake a smile. “How about you? Can you even dance?” 

  
The other bit his inner cheek, trying to decipher what the other said. “What do you want me to do?” 

  
“Make a song. A song where we can both sing and dance. That would be quits.” Soonyoung demanded. They stared into each other’s eyes. An imaginary spark of electricity shooting from their orbs. 

Jihoon laughed sarcastically. “Wait what? But we don’t have enough time—“ 

“Why? Don’t have enough confidence to do it? Afraid I’ll shine brighter on stage?” 

Jihoon gritted his teeth. Soonyoung is provoking him again. If they’ll have to do a new song, add the fact that they also have to practice choreos, there won’t be enough time. 

  
“But there’s no time left—“ 

  
Soonyoung provoked him even more. “Genius composer Lee Jihoon telling this humble choreographer that he can’t do it. Wow, that’s new. Let me say I’m kinda disappointed.” 

  
Jihoon pinched the bridge of his nose. He suddenly thought of his ability and he almost smacked his head for not realizing it earlier. 

  
He can always go into the future to see what he’s going to do. That way, they’ll save enough energy and time. 

  
The bonus part is, he won’t be able to see Soonyoung that often. It’s a win-win situation. 

  
“Okay, give me two days.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰ 

  
“Lee Jihoon, where are you going again?” Wonwoo asked his best friend who’s packing his stuff again. “You’re going to the future, aren’t you?” 

The other just hummed in response. He has to know what’s going to happen a week from now. If he’ll manage to see what he’s composing at that time in the future, it’ll definitely save his time and energy at present. 

“Ji, what if you pass out again just like last time? You’ve been going back and forth lately. It’s not good.” 

Jihoon remembered that one time he has to go back and forth to the future because Soonyoung and his indecisive mind just keeps on changing his plans and he just can’t keep up. 

  
Next thing Jihoon knew, he already passed out from too much exhaustion. 

  
“Don’t worry about me. I just have to take a peek at something.” 

“Ji, don’t do this.” Wonwoo grabbed his wrist before he could exit the door. “If you want to beat Soonyoung, do it fairly.” 

  
“I have to do this.” Jihoon removed his best friend’s hand and stepped out of their room, ignoring Wonwoo’s shouts. 

  
He looked at his watch and saw that he’s a bit late and that he might not be able to catch the yellow bus. 

  
Jihoon ran frantically towards the familiar bus stop. A minute later, he saw the bus approaching. 

  
He wiped the sweat formed on his forehead. “That was close.” 

Jihoon quickly boarded the bus and sat at his usual spot. He quickly closed his eyes and think of the date and time he wants to go to. 

He was trying to concentrate when he felt a presence beside him. Jihoon opened his eyes and he almost fell off his seat when he saw the person sitting by his side. 

  
_**“Kwon Soonyoung.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh noooo jihoon, what would you do?


	7. glad the feeling is mutual

_**[Past, June 15, 2014]** _

  
Soonyoung excitedly fished out his phone and looked at the greetings on it. Birthdays are always the best. People celebrating the day you were born, it makes him feel really special. 

  
He browsed through the notifications and saw his friend’s greetings. He smiled with his bunched-up cheeks as he saw that many people actually remembered this very special day for him. 

  
From: **Won** 😼 

happy birthday, soon. 

  
Soonyoung chuckled when he saw Junhui’s greeting for him. “That guy, really.” 

From: **Junnie** 😽  
>> happy bday soonie. won and ji bought you a cake. 

>> oh wait that was supposed to be a surprise 

>> dont tell them i told u 

>> fuck promise me you wont tell them. pretend you’re surprised later.

  
>> soonie pls, they’ll kill me.

Soonyoung smiled even wider when he read his older brother’s greeting for him. 

  
From: Hyuuuuung~   
Nyong, happy birthday bro. Let’s celebrate later. It’s cringey but love you.

  
PS. If you’re thinking I got a surprise for you, you’re not mistaken.

  
He scrolled some more, afraid he missed someone’s greeting. He just shook his head while smiling when he read what Jihoon sent him. 

  
From: **Hoon** 🐱  
hbd 

  
“This is very Lee Jihoon to say as a birthday greeting.” Soonyoung muttered to himself. 

  
He scrolled some more to search for a message he’s been most excited about every year.

It’s from his mom. Every year, he’s waiting for that one message coming from her. 

  
His smile faltered when he found nothing. 

  
Just like any other year, he found no message sent by that person. 

  
It’s expected but Soonyoung can’t help but still feel sad about it. 

  
“Kwon Soonyoung, it’s okay. It’s not like she ever greets you anyways.” He tried convincing himself. 

  
He was startled when his phone suddenly vibrated. When he looked at the screen, a name was written on it calling him. 

  
‘ _Mom_ ’ 

  
Soonyoung rubbed his eyes, asking himself if he isn’t dreaming. When he was already certain that it really is his mom calling him, he immediately pressed the ‘Answer’ button. 

  
“Mom—"

  
“Your school called. They told me you’re joining a dance competition.”   
Soonyoung’s heart jumped when he heard that. He has always wanted to tell his mom about his passion in dancing but he couldn’t find a chance since the latter is always busy with work. 

  
“Yes, mom. I’m actually—"

  
“Tell them you won’t be joining.” 

  
Soonyoung’s heart broke into tiny million pieces when he heard that. “But mom, it’s two weeks away—"

  
He heard the woman from the other line sigh. “What did I tell you? I already told you dancing won’t get you anywhere. Don’t waste your time and just study harder.” 

  
“Mom, I’m sorry.” It’s not like he’s not doing his very best. His rank is still the same. He’s still the best student in their level. 

His mom never really supported his passion ever since. All his life, he’s been following his mother’s wants since he loves him so much and he knows how much the other just wants the best for him. 

  
“Soonyoung, do this. Soonyoung, don’t do that...” It has always been that way. 

  
But Soonyoung still felt disappointed having his own mom call the thing he loves the most a waste of time. 

  
“That Lee Jihoon guy’s a transferee right? I saw that you’re just a few points higher than him.” His mom added. “Don’t let him catch up to you. Forget about dancing and focus.” 

  
Soonyoung heaved a sigh. “Mom, he’s my friend.” 

  
“You’re too young to realize how this world works, Soonyoung. It’s the survival of the fittest. If you would let your guard down, next thing you knew, everything will be taken away from you.” The woman told his son who just bit his lip in frustration. 

  
He’s been wanting to press the ‘End Call’ button since earlier. 

  
“Stay away from him. Trust me when I say he’s a threat. You’ll definitely thank me later.” 

“Mom, do you even remember my—"

  
“Study hard, son. I just want you to be the best just like your brother.” Soonyoung didn’t even get to finish his sentence when the other suddenly dropped the call. 

Soonyoung’s heart sank. Forget about birthday greetings. It’s just making him feel worse. 

Soonyoung walked towards the dance practice room earlier than his first class. He tried to hide away the disappointment in his face. He didn’t want his friends to be worried about him. 

  
Junhui and Soonyoung are friends since pre-school. The other guy, as clingy as him, shares the same interest as him when it comes to random things, most especially dancing. It made them the closest. 

Soonyoung and him, moved to Seoul from Namyangju, to get into high school. Two years later, they met Jihoon and Wonwoo, those besties who’s the total opposite of them. 

  
Junhui and Soonyoung are the noisiest while Wonwoo and Jihoon are the most reserved in their class. Well, the saying ‘opposites attract’ exists for a reason. They immediately became close after a few weeks of being together during lunch and breaks. 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon, are top students even way back high school. Everything is the same except the fact that Soonyoung is the top student and those two are friends back then. 

  
By friends, that means they don’t come for each other’s throats just like how they always does at present. 

  
Soonyoung is constantly on top while Jihoon ranked second to him. They don’t compete against each other. They just enjoy each other’s company just like what bestest friends do. 

  
Well, people change. It’s the only constant thing in this world. Change. 

  
Soonyoung turned on the lights of the practice room only to be surprised by finding his three friends there. Jihoon, holding the cake, looking sleepy. Wonwoo, smiling at him while Junhui is on his back, begging him to pretend to be surprised. 

  
“Happy birthday, Soonie.”   
“Happy birthday, Nyong.” 

  
The two guys looked at Jihoon who just shrugged. “I told you, we should use ‘Soonie’.” Junhui whined. 

  
“I want to call him ‘Nyong’. It suits him better.” Jihoon retorted back. 

  
Wonwoo just shook his head. He looked at Soonyoung who’s already tearing up. “Soonyoung...” 

  
The three of them walked towards Soonyoung. “Ya! Are you that touched?” 

  
Soonyoung nodded. He smiled while wiping his tears. “How did you even know I’ll be here? It’s still early.” 

  
“Jihoon told us you’ll probably be going here this early. He seems so sure so we just followed.” Junhui explained. Wonwoo looked at Jihoon knowingly. 

  
“Ya! What are you? A fortune-teller?” Soonyoung asked the petite guy, who just smiled at him. 

“Junhui spoiled the surprise so we figured we have to change plans.” Jihoon said. Said guy immediately went behind Soonyoung. 

  
“That guy even knew I spilled the plan to you. He’s creepy.” Junhui said that made Soonyoung chuckle. 

  
“What do you mean creepy? He’s cute.” 

  
Jihoon glared at Soonyoung. “Call me that again, I’ll show you what cute Jihoon means.” 

  
“Trust me you don’t want to see that, Soonie.” Wonwoo advised. 

  
“But seriously, how did you know I’ll be here? What if I didn’t come?” Soonyoung asked again after blowing his cake. 

  
Jihoon smiled at him mysteriously. “You’ll come. You’ll surely come.” 

  
Soonyoung was about to say something again when Junhui put some icing on his cheeks. “Happy birthday~” 

  
Soonyoung immediately forgot what happened earlier. He glanced at Jihoon who’s running after Jun who put some icing on his face. 

  
The universe isn’t perfect. It works dirtier than anyone could ever imagine. What we can do is to choose the right people whose hands we’ll take as we walk along the way. 

Soonyoung heaved a sigh when he looked at his friends. He definitely found the right people.

It’s finally dismissal time. The four of them were on their way out of their school. Wonwoo put an arm over Junhui’s shoulder when they reached the gate. 

  
Soonyoung looked at them, confused. 

Wonwoo cleared his throat while Junhui just raised a brow at the other. “We’re just going to buy something.” 

  
“Let’s go.” Soonyoung was about to walk again when Wonwoo stopped him. 

  
“No, you and Jihoon should go home first. I’ll just take Junhui with me.” 

  
The poor boy creased his forehead. “Me? Why would you even take...“ He immediately shut up when he saw Wonwoo pointing his lips towards Jihoon. “Jihoon?” 

  
Wonwoo is fighting the urge to smack his friend’s head. “Ohh, yes. Jihoon should go home too. He’s in charge of dinner tonight. Right, Ji?” 

  
Before Junhui could spill something again, Wonwoo dragged him out of the scene, leaving Soonyoung and Jihoon standing there. 

  
Jihoon cleared his throat. “Let’s go?” Soonyoung hummed in response as he tried to match up Jihoon’s pace. 

  
They were walking side by side in silence. Not the awkward type of silence but that comfortable type of silence both of them love. 

  
“Nyong~” 

“Hoonie~” 

  
They both said at the same time. They just laughed when they looked at each other. Jihoon rubbed the back of his nape awkwardly. 

  
“You go first, Nyong. It’s your birthday anyways.” 

  
Soonyoung nodded and smiled. He looked at Jihoon and noticed the other’s red ears. “I just want to thank you for today. Won told me you’re the one who suggested to surprise me.” 

  
Jihoon wasn’t looking at Soonyoung. He suggested the surprise for Soonyoung when he saw something in the future. He just wants to...make his friend happy. 

  
Friend. Yeah, right. 

  
He may not admit it but ever since Wonwoo and him became friends with Junhui and Soonyoung, Jihoon doesn’t feel that alone anymore. 

  
“I’ll be expecting something grander on my birthday.” Jihoon teased. “It’s give and take, idiot!” 

  
Jihoon was startled when Soonyoung suddenly leaned his face towards him and smiled mischievously. “What do you want for your birthday? Don’t worry, I won’t greet you with just an ‘hbd’. I’ll make a 3-page, back to back, Times New Roman, size 12 essay just for you.” 

  
The other blushed at what he said. “Excuse me? That ‘hbd’ was sent at exactly 12 midnight. I was trying so hard not to fall asleep!” Jihoon whined. He looked at Soonyoung and saw the other smiling cheekily at him. 

  
“Really?” 

  
Jihoon diverted his gaze and continued walking. “I’ll be expecting that 3-page, back to back, Times New Roman, size 12 essay, Kwon Soonyoung.” 

  
Soonyoung ran beside him again. “What do you want to say, by the way?” 

  
Jihoon hesitantly grabbed Soonyoung’s wrist and led him to one of the playground’s benches. He opened his bag and took something out of it. Soonyoung just looked at it, puzzled. 

  
“That’s seaweed soup, dumdum!” Jihoon shoved the container to Soonyoung who’s eyes glistened at what’s in front of him. 

  
The birthday boy slowly opened the container and stared at it with glassy eyes. 

  
“It’s already cold because I made it this morning...“ He was surprised when Soonyoung took the spoon and ate it heartily with tears in his eyes. “Ya! Why are you crying? Is it that bad?” 

  
Soonyoung shook his head while sipping the soup. He couldn’t say anything at the moment. His heart just feels so full because of what Jihoon did. 

  
He never received a seaweed soup on his birthday not until that day. 

  
“My mom used to cook that for me on my birthdays.” Jihoon opened up. Soonyoung stared at him intently. The other guy doesn’t really talk about his family so it’s a surprise he’s talking about them. 

  
“Your mom? Where is she?” 

  
Soonyoung saw Jihoon’s eyes getting glassy too. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.“ 

  
“She left.” Jihoon tried to give the other a smile. A reassuring smile that he’s okay. He really doesn’t want others (except Wonwoo) knowing about what happened to his mom but he figured he can put his trust to the guy beside him. “She left me early.” 

  
Jihoon was startled when Soonyoung pulled him into a hug. A hug so tight, so warm, he swore he felt something fluttering inside of him. 

  
Soonyoung felt the same way. Forget about birthday greetings. Birthday hugs are certainly the best. 

  
At that moment, they both wished for time to stop. 

⏰⏰⏰

“Kwon Soonyoung.” 

  
The other raised a brow at him. Jihoon closed his eyes, freaking out at what’s about to happen. Is his secret be finally revealed? 

  
And worst of the worst, to the guy he hates the most? 

  
He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for that familiar feeling of vacuum taking him in. He figured he’ll just find a way out after. 

  
A few seconds after and it didn’t happen. Nothing happened. 

  
All he heard was Soonyoung’s insulting laugh. “What the hell, Lee Jihoon? Are you perhaps waiting for me to kiss you?” 

  
Jihoon immediately opened his eyes and saw that he’s still at present. He sighed in relief. His secret is still safe. 

  
He glared at the other who’s smiling at him mischievously. “Dream on, Kwon Soonyoung. Why would I even want to kiss you?” 

  
His eyes went down from Soonyoung’s eyes to his lips. He quickly turned his face away. 

  
“Glad the feeling is mutual.” 

  
Jihoon crossed his arms and looked at the other incredulously. He’s wondering why the other is here, riding this yellow bus at this hour. “Why are you here? Are you following me?” 

  
The other just gasped. “Wow! Lee Jihoon. Me? Following you? Wow, last time I checked, you’re not my type so why would I even?” 

  
“Last time you checked? Did you really check?” Jihoon teased. Soonyoung saw the other’s stupid grin as he felt his ears getting red. 

  
This guy really knows how to get into his nerves. He hates it. He hates it so much. 

Before he could even answer, the bus suddenly halted. “This is the last stop.” 

  
Jihoon groaned when he looked at the time. He can’t believe his time travel was sabotaged because of this guy. He was supposed to take a peek at what he’s writing. He sighed when he got off the bus. 

Soonyoung was following behind him. 

  
“I knew it! You’re following me!” 

“Shut up! We live in the same building, dumbass!” 

  
They walked side by side, side-eyeing one another. But not like how they did years ago, both of them wished for time to quickly go by. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

_**[Present, July 17, 2019]** _

  
Soonyoung was staring blankly in space when he felt a slap on his back. He didn’t have to look at the person who did it to know that it’s Junhui. 

  
“How’s your performance going?” Junhui asked that earned a deep groan from the other. 

“A-hole told me to give him two days but it’s been more than a week. The song he made was a bit meh. It doesn’t seem like Jihoon. Add the fact that he seems so...distracted.” Soonyoung replied. “That’s what his cocky ass gets for being cocky.” 

Junhui shook his head. They’re hopeless. Really hopeless. All he could do is wait for a miracle. Maybe, someone or something that could bring them together. 

  
Wonwoo and him can’t even think of locking them in a room together to sort out their feelings because they know their best friends too well. They might find a pool of blood the next morning because they already murdered each other. 

  
“I’m sure you both can do it. You know, just like old times.” 

  
The other just grimaced. “What old times? There’s no old times.” 

  
Soonyoung said with a bite. His friendship with Jihoon has been on the rocks for too long. He firmly believes there’s nothing that could save it. 

  
Not even Junhui nor Wonwoo. 

“Won told me you’re stalking Jihoon.” 

  
Soonyoung creased his forehead. “What the fuck? He even knows that. Lee Jihoon is definitely hiding something.” 

  
“Hiding something?” Junhui asked, brows raised. “What do you mean?” 

“There’s something fishy about him.” Soonyoung replied. “It’s like he knows my every move. It’s like he’s watching me always.” 

His best friend laughed, while slapping Soonyoung’s back. “Wow, the way you assume things, Soonie. What are you? Spies? Why would you even think that?” 

  
Soonyoung glared at him. “You don’t get it, Jun. Don’t you think it’s fishy how he always know what’s about to happen? How he always know the answers? How he’s always so confident about certain things? Junhui, that guy...is definitely hiding something. See! He even knows I’m following him.” 

Jun stopped laughing and stared at the other like he just grew another head. He tapped Soonyoung’s shoulder. “You know why there are enemies who fall in love in movies?” 

  
“For the nth time, I’m not...” 

  
“It’s because enemies tend to check on each other more than how they check those who are friends with them. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer then fall in love.” 

  
Soonyoung rolled his eyes. What Junhui is saying makes him uneasy. It’s not like he’s checking Jihoon out. What he’s doing is because he feels like he’s being played. 

  
Played by Jihoon’s game. 

  
“If you really hate each other just like what you both are always saying, I think it’s best if you could stop this.” Junhui advised. “That is...if you really hate each other.” 

  
“Of course, we hate each other!” Soonyoung retorted to which Junhui just shrugged. 

  
He brushed his hair frustratedly. He’s definitely going to know what Lee Jihoon’s secret is. 

  
“By the way, we’re going somewhere later.” Junhui said. 

  
Soonyoung cocked an eyebrow. “Where are we going?” 

  
The other rolled his eyes. “I know you’re not on good terms with Jihoon but how could you forget Won’s birthday?” 

  
“Oh. Right! I greeted him this morning.” 

After class, Soonyoung and Junhui were choosing gifts for Wonwoo. Junhui is silently praying that there’s no toothpicks, forks or anything sharp on the restaurant they were about to go to in case their two friends decide to start something again. 

  
Well, what kind of restaurant has no sharp objects but whatever, he’s just praying for a peaceful dinner later. 

He’s trusting Jihoon and Soonyoung to behave since it’s Won’s birthday anyways. 

  
Soonyoung picked up a cat plushie. He remembered how the three guys were all felines and he was insisting that he’s a tiger. 

  
Then, Jihoon told him that liking a tiger is different than thinking he is one. 

  
Soonyoung caught himself smiling at the memory. He immediately tried to suppress it. He was about to go to the counter when his phone vibrated. 

  
‘Mom’ 

  
Soonyoung stepped out of the store, took a deep breath and answered the call. 

“Mom, you called...” 

  
“Kwon Soonyoung, I was told that you’re 2nd place again. What are you even doing?” The woman told his son. Soonyoung isn’t even expecting a ‘how are you’ but this...he sighed and clenched his fist. 

“Mom, I’m still the top student for dance department.” Soonyoung tried to sound as cheerful as possible. 

  
“This is why I told you dancing won’t get you anywhere. Just look at what’s happening right now. You can’t even surpass that Lee Jihoon.” 

  
With the mention of Jihoon, Soonyoung felt his heart contorted. It’s not like he’s not doing his best. He’s doing everything that he can. 

  
He’s just...tired. 

  
Super tired of everything. 

  
Why do people assume that just because you’re the second best, it also means that you’re not good enough? That you’re lacking. That no matter what you do, you won’t get anywhere. Why is almost everyone making him feel so small? 

  
‘Maybe if you do better, they might give you your own dance studio too.’ 

  
Jihoon’s voice rang inside his head in chorus with the constant nagging his mom is telling him. He should be used to it by now. He should be immuned with all this ‘You’ll never be good enough.’ words from his own mother but why does it still hurt? 

  
It hurts...especially when she said those words that made Soonyoung’s stomach flip. 

  
“You’ll never be as good as your hyung. You’re such a disappointment.” 

When Junhui and Soonyoung arrived at the diner they were supposed to celebrate Wonwoo’s birthday, they saw the two already there. 

  
Junhui cheerfully ran towards Wonwoo and Jihoon’s table. He hugged Wonwoo tightly. 

  
Soonyoung greeted Wonwoo with a weak smile then sit silently on the table. 

  
“Late as always, Kwon Soonyoung?” Jihoon started. 

  
Soonyoung balled his fists. He didn’t even looked at Jihoon. 

  
“Jihoon, not now. Please.” Soonyoung said, in a quiet voice. Wonwoo and Junhui’s breath hitched. 

  
Junhui sat beside Soonyoung while Wonwoo sat across him. They’re both eyeing their two friends warily. 

  
Junhui was sneakily putting the utensils away from the two. 

  
“Don’t worry, we won’t be killing each other tonight.” Jihoon said with a playful grin on his face. “You have to watch our performance, Junnie. You’ll see how I dominate the stage again.” Jihoon chuckled. “I decided to just took him in as my partner. He won’t even win against me anyways.” 

“Jihoon...”

  
He was startled when Soonyoung laughed too. “I was trying to remember why I hate you and I finally recalled why.” 

  
Jihoon just smirked at him. He crossed his arms and stared at Soonyoung intently. 

  
“Really? Enlighten me. I honestly don’t remember too.” 

  
Wonwoo and Junhui facepalmed. This is why they rarely hang out anymore. There won’t be a time that these two would not get into each other’s nerves. 

  
“Hey, guys...You should stop. The food will come soon. It’s not everyday you get to see Wonwoo treating us...”

  
Soonyoung looked up and met Jihoon’s gaze. They stared at each other as an imaginary lightning went out of their eyes.

  
“Do you really want to know why?” 

“Spill.” 

“It’s because you’re an absolute asshole.” 

  
Jihoon laughed. It’s not like Soonyoung doesn’t say that to him enough. “Is that all? What’s even new...”

  
“Besides your top spot, can you think of other things that you could be proud of?” Soonyoung said, with venom in his every words. “Besides being #1, what are you Jihoon? You can’t think of any?” He saw Jihoon’s ears getting red. 

“That’s because you’re nothing without it, asshole. You’re nothing but a selfish asshole who thinks of nothing but himself.” Soonyoung added. Junhui tried stopping him but Kwon Soonyoung is Kwon Soonyoung. He has to say what he has to say. “You are a stuck-up arrogant bastard who’s so full of himself.” 

  
Jihoon surprisingly just shrugged. “Are you finished?” 

  
“This is why everyone leaves you.” Soonyoung saw the sudden shift in Jihoon’s face. “Everyone leaves you...even your _mom_.” 

  
With that being said, Jihoon stood up from his seat and walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jihoon, why’d you do that :(  
> soonyoung, why’d you say that :( 
> 
> can you just kiss already :((


	8. did you miss me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone’s coming. :)

_**[Past, September 2014]** _

  
“Where’s Jihoon?” Soonyoung asked as soon as he arrived their classroom. Junhui shrugged. He then looked at Wonwoo who just shook his head. 

  
“Not now, Soonie.” 

Soonyoung bit his lip. It’s one of those days again in which Jihoon spends his time alone somewhere. 

  
His shoulders slumped. He was supposed to tell him he already finished the dance routine he’s working on. 

  
All day, Soonyoung couldn’t get his mind off of Jihoon. He’s worried about him being left alone, lonely by himself with no one to lean on. 

  
Jihoon has been his constant support system for the past few months. The other constantly encourages him to pursue dancing. To which tugs something inside Soonyoung’s heart. 

  
After class, Soonyoung rushed towards the playground near their dorm. He found no Jihoon in sight. He also went to their dorm but still, the other guy isn’t there. 

  
Soonyoung thought of a place. He immediately ran towards there. 

  
When he reached the familiar bus stop, he panted heavily as he scanned his surroundings. 

“I found _you_.” 

  
His lips curved upward when he saw the person he’s looking for. There, on the bench, Jihoon was sitting near the edge, his earphones stuck on his ears while staring blankly at a distance. 

  
Soonyoung didn’t call him nor went near the other. He just sat there on the other end of the bench, a few feet away from Jihoon. 

  
He took his own earphones and listened to music too, while silently watching the people passing by and checking on Jihoon from time to time. 

  
Soonyoung didn’t know why but he just wants to be there for Jihoon. At the same time, he didn’t want to disturb the other’s ‘alone’ time. 

  
At that moment, he didn’t want Jihoon to be that... _alone_. 

  
A few minutes later, the rain poured. Not a heavy rain but a passing downpour. Soonyoung was watching the people run to take shelter when he felt someone lightly tap his shoulder. 

  
His heart skipped a beat when he saw Jihoon looking at him with a smile on his face. 

  
The other sat beside him. “What are you doing here?” 

  
Soonyoung gulped nervously. He took the earphones off his ear and stared back at Jihoon. “I....I was just passing by.” 

The latter just laughed. “Passing by when you’re sitting here for a few minutes now. Nice try, Nyong.” 

  
Soonyoung looked at Jihoon worriedly. He’s wondering if the other is alright. He’s wondering but he knew. He knew that Jihoon’s not alright. 

  
Jihoon always does this ‘alone’ time whenever he misses his mom. He felt Soonyoung’s stares on him. 

  
He didn’t mind. He let that comfortable silence envelope the both of them for a few minutes. 

  
This is what he likes about Soonyoung. He’s not that typical person who asks you if you’re okay. He’s that type of person who’ll just...stay there silently so you won’t feel so alone. 

  
Jihoon appreciates that big time. 

  
“Soonyoung, what’s the thing that you’re most afraid of?” 

  
Soonyoung continued staring at him, not really minding if Jihoon’s eyes are on somewhere else. 

“It’s losing someone.” He answered. “How about you?” 

  
This time, Jihoon looked at Soonyoung’s eyes. Eyes composed of tiny constellations where Jihoon finds peace. 

  
“It’s being left alone.” 

  
They held each other’s gaze for what feels like forever. Time seems like it slowed down while they listen to the pouring rain and the beating of their hearts. 

⏰⏰⏰

  
_**[Present, July 17, 2019]**_

  
Soonyoung felt a sudden pang inside his chest when he saw Jihoon’s expression. He didn’t even watched the other’s back walking away from them. 

  
“It’s not like he wants his mom to leave him.” Wonwoo balled his fists. “His mom is all that’s left of him yet she’s taken away from him, Soonyoung.”

  
Wonwoo immediately stood up. Before he walk away too, he looked at Soonyoung, voice deep and colder than it usually is. Even Junhui felt goosebumps hearing that. “Thank you for this amazing birthday gift, guys.” 

  
The guy walked out, leaving Junhui and Soonyoung sitting there, both of their shoulders slumped. 

  
“Soonie, that’s...below the belt. I know you...“ Junhui sighed. “It’s Won’s birthday, do you both really have to do that?” 

  
“He started it.” 

  
Soonyoung pinched the bridge of his nose. He knows what he suddenly blurted out is over the line but he just can’t stop himself earlier. He was carried away with the fact that Jihoon still has the nerve to provoke him even though he already told him to stop. 

  
Junhui patted Soonyoung’s shoulder and smiled weakly at the latter. “I know you’re having a hard time too, Soonie. But I didn’t expect you’ll use that card against Jihoon.” 

Soonyoung took a deep breath, stopping the tears that are threatening to fall. “Junnie, I’m tired.” He felt a stray tear rolling down his cheeks. “I’m tired...of everything.” 

Junhui pulled Soonyoung into a hug. He let the other cry hard on his shoulder, not really minding his shirt becoming wet. He’s been with Soonyoung for almost all his life, he knows how hard the other is going through. 

  
“You can rest if you’re tired, Soonie. Just...rest. You deserve it. You’ve worked hard enough.” 

  
Soonyoung cried harder when he heard that. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

For the next days, Jihoon is nowhere to be found. Just like the old times, Jihoon went into hiding after what happened that night. 

  
Soonyoung stood outside the room next to theirs, pacing back and forth for several minutes already. He held his hand up to knock on the door only to take it back again. 

  
He ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly. He knew that what he said that night was wrong. So here he was, in front of Jihoon and Wonwoo’s room to apologize. What he couldn’t understand is why is he chickening out. 

  
He was about to go when the door suddenly opened. Soonyoung stood there awkwardly. He slowly turned and heaved a sigh when he saw Wonwoo. 

  
The other was holding a trash bag on his one hand. Wonwoo looked at him, expression unreadable. 

  
“Won.”

“Soonie, if you’re looking for Jihoon, he’s not here.” 

Soonyoung’s eyes went wide. “I-I’m not looking for Jihoon! I-I...actually came here to apologize to you.” He took a deep breath and kept his head hung low. “I’m sorry I ruined your birthday, Won.” 

  
He chewed on his bottom lip. There’s no excuse to what he did on Wonwoo’s birthday. Soonyoung just wants to sincerely apologize for the mess. 

  
“I’m really sorry, Won...I was just...” He averted his gaze. “I’m...”

  
Wonwoo shook his head. “Soonie, don’t worry about me. Junnie told me that something happened to you too that day. And actually, it’s not just you who’s at fault. You’re both at faults here.” 

  
“I’m really sorry, Won. Let me make it up to you. I’ll do anything.” 

  
The other guy raised a brow. “Really? Anything?” 

  
When Soonyoung returned his gaze to his friend, he saw Wonwoo looking at him knowingly. 

  
“You and Jihoon should fix this. I’m seriously tired watching both of you fighting.” 

  
Soonyoung just heaved a sigh when he heard that. They all knew the wound is too deep already. There’s nothing that could connect them because all the bridges has been burnt by that four-letter word called hate. 

  
He knows that for the both of them, there’s no going back anymore. Unless the heaven sends a miracle or an angel. 

  
“I don’t know, Won. You know how stubborn we both are.” 

  
“Then be the bigger person and reach out.” 

  
Soonyoung’s brows furrowed. He shook his head and smiled at Wonwoo weakly. “I used to be the one always reaching out to him back then. Even on that particular day, he...” He trailed off and decided not to continue what he’s saying. “Can’t he do it this time?” 

  
Wonwoo rolled his eyes as he gripped the trash bag tightly. “You always say you’re total opposites but the truth is, you’re just the same. Too the same to admit it to yourselves. Your stubborn asses will get you nowhere. Fix that.” 

Soonyoung thought of everything that happened that night. Everything that he said just because his ego was stepped on. Just because when he looks at Jihoon he’s reminded of everything that he’s not and will never be. 

  
Kwon Soonyoung and his big, fat ego. 

“At least apologize to each other for that night, Soonie. Okay, at least for that night. Baby steps.” Wonwoo raised his hands up in defeat. 

Why is he friends with stubborn panini heads again? 

  
“I don’t even know where he is.” The other whispered enough for Wonwoo to hear. 

  
“You know where he is.” Wonwoo smiled at him. “He’s there...where you always find him.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

_**[Present, July 20, 2019]** _

Jihoon watched the people pass by that familiar bus stop. It’s not rush hour anymore but there are still many who walk here and there, not really minding his presence. 

  
Isn’t it ironic? Jihoon likes being alone yet he’s actually afraid of being alone. Well, Lee Jihoon is a complicated person so what’s even new? 

  
He watched people waiting on the bus stop then quickly leave the lonely waiting shed once the bus they’re waiting for comes. 

  
Just like how people come and go when the one they’re actually waiting for comes. 

  
Some waited long enough, some waited short. Some boarded the wrong bus, some boarded the bus without knowing what’s ahead of them. 

  
Jihoon, with a hibiscus in his hand, walked towards that spot again. He carefully placed the flower there and sat on the sidewalk. “Mom, it’s just me and you again.” 

He looked at his watch. Any moment, the familiar yellow bus might come already. Jihoon looked up and saw the clouds hiding the stars. 

  
“I told you to send me a star, right? Why isn’t it here until now?” Jihoon complained. 

  
With the mention of stars, his mind fell to what happened a few days ago. Soonyoung’s voice rang inside his head like a broken tape. 

  
He hugged his knees tighter, eyes starting to get glassy. “Kwon Soonyoung, that dumbass really knows how to say the truth, mom.” 

  
Truth hurts. 

  
Jihoon knows he’s an absolute, stuck-up asshole, add the fact that he’s a cheater too with this time-travel thingy. 

  
Knowing that what Soonyoung said is right just hurts big time. But what he can’t accept is the fact that Soonyoung actually used his mom to attack him. 

  
Jihoon trusted him even if he doesn’t want to let other people dig deeper into his life. He trusted him...but yeah, maybe when friendships got broken, trust is thrown outside the window too. 

  
Trust that takes years to build but seconds to break. 

  
When he caught sight of the familiar yellow bus, he took his earphones and plugged it into his both ears. There were no other passengers except him. The driver smiled at him widely. 

  
“It’s sad you don’t have company.”

  
Jihoon sat down at that usual spot at the back. Once he settled down, he closed his eyes. He’s contemplating what date to travel. He just wants to escape the present, hoping to find the peace he’s been seeking in the unknown future. 

  
Jihoon heard the door of the bus opening again. He heard the bus driver greet whoever that is. 

“Glad that boy has someone to be with now.” 

  
Jihoon, with his eyes closed, tried not to be distracted and was still thinking of the date to travel to when he felt a familiar presence beside him. 

  
Deja vu. 

  
“Jihoon.” 

Jihoon was about to open his eyes because of that all-too familiar voice that he heard when the bus suddenly stopped and he felt warm hands above his hand. 

  
It’s that kind of stop in which your body moves forward due to the impact. But Jihoon didn’t even mind that when he opened his eyes and saw Kwon Soonyoung sitting beside him, his one hand holding Jihoon’s with an equally incredulous look on their faces. 

  
When they both realized what happened, they quickly averted their eyes and turned their heads on opposite directions. 

  
But what really caught Jihoon and Soonyoung’s attention is the fact that it’s not dim outside of the bus just like how they both remembered a few minutes ago. 

  
“What the freaking hell happened?” Soonyoung asked. 

  
Jihoon immediately stood up and pressed the button for the bus to stop. Soonyoung, who’s still confused, had no choice but to follow him. 

  
They got off the bus and looked at their surroundings. It’s still the same but there’s definitely something off. Something different. “Jihoon, what the hell is happening? Where are we?” 

  
“Fuck.” 

  
“Appa! Papi!” 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung turned their heads at the direction of the voice and saw a little girl running towards them. 

  
“She’s not talking about us, is she?” 

  
Soonyoung’s question was answered when the girl ran towards them and hugged his one leg. 

  
_**“Appa! Papi! Jiyo waited so long. Did you miss me?”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jiyo’s here 💛


	9. what the actual fruit?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome, babie jiyo~

_**[Past, November 2014]** _

  
“Do you know anyone who can play the guitar?” The teacher asked the class. “We need a volunteer for our upcoming festival.” 

  
Soonyoung saw Wonwoo nudge Jihoon. The latter just shook his head. 

  
“Hoonie can play?” He asked the guy in front of him. 

  
Wonwoo nodded. “Yes. That guy can play almost all instruments.” 

  
Soonyoung gasped. Jihoon is too quiet about these. They didn’t even know that he can play instruments. 

  
Lee Jihoon is really mysterious. It makes Soonyoung wonder about him more. Even if they’re already friends. 

  
Though it makes him kinda sad that even though they always hang out with each other. There’s still many things that he doesn’t know about Jihoon. 

Soonyoung sighed heavily as he munched on the burger he ordered. Junhui looked at his best friend weirdly. 

  
“Soonie? You’ve been sighing since earlier. I swear to god there’s enough carbon dioxide here already. What’s your problem?” 

Soonyoung sighed again before looking at the other. “Junnie, do you know Jihoon’s favorite color?” 

  
Junhui looked up, trying to think. “Hmm, nope?” 

  
“How about his fave food?” 

  
“Rice?” 

“Do you know he can play instruments?” 

Junhui eyed the other weirdly. “Yes?” 

  
Soonyoung stood up and slap Junhui’s back. The poor boy winced. “Ya!” 

  
“Why didn’t you tell me? How did you know? How is it?” 

  
Junhui looked at Soonyoung with that teasing look on his face, his smile obnoxious while moving his eyebrows up and down. “What’s with this Jihoon interrogation anyways?” 

  
His best friend just pouted. “It’s just that...I feel like I don’t know Jihoon that much? I mean, we’re always together but I feel like I don’t really know him.” 

  
The other’s ears suddenly perked up. He loves this kind of topics. He crossed his arms and watched Soonyoung play with the straw of his cola from across the table.

“But you know how Jihoon is always so secretive about things. Wonwoo is the only person he trusts with anything.” 

Soonyoung pouted even more. He actually envy Wonwoo for that. He’s usually not like this. He let people open up to him without pressuring them to say things to him. So, why is he so curious about Jihoon?

  
Maybe it’s that glint of sadness in his eyes or the way his eyes shine whenever he’s laughing or maybe it’s just because his eyes is so beautiful it makes you want to know the person who owns it more but who knows? 

“Liar. You know he can play instruments. I don’t even know that.” 

Junhui just laughed at what he said. He decided to tease his best friend some more. “Jihoon is really cool playing that guitar. He’s so handsome strumming, his eyes closed while feeling the music like a pro—“ 

  
“Freaking unfair!” Soonyoung shouted that made Junhui chuckle even more. 

And so, when Soonyoung was left alone with Jihoon on one of their sleepovers (when Junhui took Wonwoo out to buy some midnight snacks), he took this opportunity to ask ‘some’ things about the other. 

  
Jihoon was busy answering their Science homework when he felt Soonyoung’s stares on him. 

  
“Stop staring. I know I’m handsome but I’m trying to concentrate.” 

  
The other just gasped at the sudden burst of confidence. “Wow, the confidence Lee Jihoon!” 

Jihoon chuckled at Soonyoung’s reaction. “Why are you staring? Do I have dirt on my face or something?” 

  
“Wonwoo told me...” Soonyoung trailed off. He licked his lips when he saw Jihoon raised a brow. “That you can play instruments.” 

  
Jihoon sighed. “Won’s just joking.” 

  
Soonyoung felt disappointed. Maybe he’s not that trustworthy enough for Jihoon to tell secrets to. It didn’t go unnoticed to Jihoon so he sighed again in defeat. 

  
“I used to play.” 

  
The other’s face lit up but it quickly died down when Jihoon spoke again. “Keyword: used to.” 

  
“Why not anymore?” Soonyoung curiously asked. 

  
Jihoon averted his gaze and returned his eyes on his notes again. Soonyoung saw the sudden shift in his eyes. He decided to not press on it anymore and just focus on doing their homework. 

  
“It would be nice if you could play again. I really want to see it.” Soonyoung whispered to which Jihoon just smiled. “I’m sure you’ll do great.” 

  
He actually stopped playing because there’s no one who motivates him to play anymore.

  
Sure, Wonwoo pushes him to do what makes him happy but it’s not...the same as the encouragement he gets from his mom. 

  
“How do you know I’ll do great? You haven’t even seen me play?” 

  
Soonyoung smiled at him. That one genuine smile Jihoon likes seeing on the other’s face. “I just know. Just like how you always encourages me to dance even if you’re not there to watch me every competition.” 

  
That’s actually a lie. Jihoon watched almost all performance of Soonyoung. Well, maybe not at present but in the future. He goes to the future to watch Soonyoung perform. 

  
The first time he did was that first dance competition Soonyoung joined in. He had to disguise himself because he can’t be seen there since dance competitions are always the same time with their class. 

  
Jihoon was in awe watching Soonyoung dancing. It’s making him want to continue his passion for music. It makes him want to work harder and do the thing he loves the most. 

  
At that moment, Jihoon realized that his mom already sent the star he’s asking for. The way Soonyoung performs on stage is like those stars dancing brightly in the sky. 

In the entire universe...

  
“That’s because I know you’ll do great too.” Jihoon answered with a mysterious smile playing on his face. 

  
“There’s that mysterious smile again. It makes me feel like I know nothing about you, Hoonie.” Soonyoung told him, a pout still on his face. 

“There’s nothing interesting about me, Nyong. You don’t have anything to know about. What you see, it’s what you get.” 

  
Jihoon was startled when Soonyoung cupped his cheeks as they stare at each other’s eyes. 

“No, I know there’s more to Lee Jihoon that what is seen by the naked eye. And you know what?” Soonyoung smiled while Jihoon just gulped. “I want to know him more.” 

  
At that moment, Jihoon wants to run to the bus stop to know what this unfamiliar rapid beating of his heart means, hoping that the future has an answer for that. 

“By more, you meant?” 

  
Soonyoung looked up and pretended to think. “Hmm, like your dream. Your likes and dislikes. Your favorite food, your weird fetish, favorite superhero.” 

  
“It’s not like we’ll not be talking to each other tomorrow, Soonyoung. Why the rush?” 

  
Soonyoung agreed. “Well, but...no one knows the future, Ji!” 

  
The other secretly smiled when he heard that. “Yeah, sure. No one one knows the future. But really, Nyong. What you see, this is the real me. My secret dream?” Jihoon thought of that one thing that he wants the most. 

  
One word just came into his mind. 

  
“A _family_.” Jihoon smiled at the thought of him and his children playing on the beach with his other half. Or the thought of them picking up their kids at school. 

  
Too bad, he can’t travel in the far future, 10 years from that moment. 

  
Soonyoung’s heart swell upon hearing that. Without even realizing it, he blurted out, “I want that too.” 

  
They were both taken aback because of that. They felt their ears burning as they looked away from each other. 

  
Jihoon awkwardly laughed. “You already have your family, Nyong. You have your brother and your mom...” 

“Yeah, you’re right. Speaking of my brother...” Soonyoung gazed at Jihoon again. “I’d really love to see you play instruments, Hoonie.” Soonyoung’s eyes formed into straight lines, completely hiding his eyes. 

  
The next day, the teacher is still looking for a volunteer. Everyone’s mouth is agape when they saw the least expected person raise his hand.

  
“Ji...”   
“Hoonie...” 

  
“I’ll try.” Jihoon said shyly, with his ears red. 

  
Their classmates started chanting, “Sample! Sample!” so Jihoon, who’s rubbing his nape, walked in front of the classroom. He took the guitar, searched for the eyes who pushed him to be this brave. He took a deep breath as he stared into Soonyoung’s eyes. 

  
_“I never trust a dog to watch my food_  
_And I like to use to the word "dude"_  
_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_  
_And I've never really been into cars_  
_I like really cool guitars and superheroes_  
_And checks with lots of zeros on 'em~_ ”

  
They both laughed because of the lyrics. They ignored Junhui and Wonwoo’s teasing eyes on them. 

“ _I love the sounds of violins_  
_And making someone smile~”_

  
Soonyoung’s bunched up cheeks became more noticeable hearing that lyrics. Jihoon has the sweetest voice. It’s beautiful, the way he delivered every lyrics. It makes whoever listen to it feel every words. 

  
“ _If you wanna know_  
_Here it goes_  
_Gonna tell you this_  
_The part of me that shows if you're close_  
_Gonna let you see everything...”_

  
Kwon Soonyoung is just honored to get to take a peek on Lee Jihoon’s life. 

“ _But remember that you asked for it_  
_I'll try to do my best to impress_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_  
_My heart, will you ask for it...”_

Speaking of heart, they both felt that unfamiliar tingle inside it. It’s that feeling in which they really couldn’t understrand but it feels so good. 

  
_“For your perusing_  
_At times confusing, slightly amusing_  
_Introducing me~”_

  
⏰⏰⏰

“W-Who are you?” They both said in chorus. 

  
The girl looked at them like they grew another heads. She scratched her head and pouted. “Appa and Papi are acting weird again. Are we playing ‘forget-the-name’ tonight? I’m Jiyo, Ji plus Yo. A mix of your names.” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at the little girl, both confused. They looked around them and found that familiar surrounding. 

  
The only weird thing is that it’s supposed to be night time. Jihoon knew they were transported into the future. 

  
But what he couldn’t understand is why is he with Soonyoung? 

  
Why did he time-traveled with this dickhead? 

  
Soonyoung knelt down so he can be at the same level with the little girl’s height. He put a hand on the top of her head and smiled. “Umm, Jiyo right? Where’s your parents? We’ll take you to them.” 

“My parents?” She looked at them weirdly, her cute little brows raised. “My parents....is here.” The girl pointed at the both of them. 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at each other with disgust on their faces. This time, Jihoon’s the one who knelt down. They must find a way to go back to the present immediately. “Let’s go?” 

  
Jihoon had his hand held up for the girl to take. “Ya! Where are you taking her?” 

  
“Don’t worry, panini—" Jihoon saw the little girl staring at him so he quickly changed his wordings. “Don’t worry, pancake head, I’m taking her to the police station. We have to go home too.” 

“Pancake head? Why are you suddenly calling me pancakes—" Soonyoung saw Jihoon pointing his lips at the little girl. “Okay, pancake head, let’s take her to the police station before you explain to me what the fuc—fudge is happening.” 

  
“Papi, pancakes have heads?” She gasped. “Oh nooooo~” 

  
When they arrived at the police station, the police quickly asked their concern. 

  
“We’re looking for her parents. We’re actually in a hurry so can we just leave her—" 

  
Soonyoung’s forehead creased. “We’re leaving her here? What if her parents don’t come?” 

  
“Ass—" The girl looked at them again and like an instinct, he corrected his wordings again. “Apple! I already told you, we have to get out of here fast. You don’t know what’s happening, right?” 

The other crossed his arms. “How would I know? I just followed you. Then next thing I knew, the night became day that fast. Wait! Wait!” Soonyoung suddenly realized something. “Don’t tell me, you’re the one behind this, di—duckhead!”

  
Jihoon scoffed. “What the actual fu— fruit! So you admit to stalking me? I knew it.” 

“I knew it! You’re a sorcerer. You’re weird! What did you do to me, son of a bi—biscuit!” 

  
“I didn’t do anything! It’s your fault you stalked me!” 

  
“I’m not fudging stalking you, A-pple!” 

  
“Stop!” The policeman shouted. “Why don’t you fix your lover’s spat and just take your daughter home?” 

  
“We’re not lovers! And she’s not our daughter!” They answered in chorus. 

  
Jiyo started tearing up, her face started contorting with what she heard from the two guys. “Appa, Papi, you don’t love Jiyo anymore?” 

  
Soonyoung walked towards Jiyo to wipe her tears. “Jiyo? I’m sorry but I think you’ve mistaken us as your parents. That ahjushi and I, we don’t really get along with each other...” 

Jiyo cried louder. “W-Why are you fighting again? You promised me you won’t fight anymore.” 

  
Jihoon glared at Soonyoung. He knelt down in front of Jiyo too and hugged her. “Don’t cry~ Don’t cry. I’ll make this duckhead ahjushi pay for making you cry.” 

  
“Appa and Papi, you should never fight. Jiyo will be sad.” 

  
The two looked at each other and faked their smiles. “Okay, okay, we won’t.” 

  
“Let’s endure this until her parents come.” Soonyoung said through gritted teeth. Jihoon has no choice but to agree. 

  
They have to leave immediately to find their way out of this glitch in this time travel shit but they cannot leave a little girl behind. 

  
Ten minutes later, Jiyo fell asleep on Soonyoung’s back. She got tired from too much crying. Jihoon was caressing her cheeks when the police called them. 

  
“Can you search her bag and look for her parent’s contact number?” 

  
Jihoon carefully took the bag from Jiyo’s sleeping figure. He found a wallet inside. When he opened it, his eyes widened.

  
Jihoon looked at the picture on the wallet once again. “What the actual fuck?” He frantically ran to the police desk and looked for a calendar. 

  
He almost fainted when he saw the date on it: **JULY 2024**.

“Jihoon, what’s happening—"

  
Jihoon returned his gaze at the little girl on Soonyoung’s arms and to the picture inside Jiyo’s wallet. 

The picture shows a couple smiling happily at the camera like a perfect family would, holding a little girl in pig tails, on the beach. 

  
The couple on the picture...it’s them. 

  
_Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon._

  
Mortal enemies, Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon. 

  
“This can’t be happening...” 

  
Soonyoung approached Jihoon and his eyes went as big as saucers when he saw the picture too. “Tell me, I’m just dreaming. I mean, nightmare-ing. W-What am I doing there...”

  
“There’s someone looking for her. They’re on their way here to the station.” 

  
As soon as Jihoon heard that, he told Soonyoung to lay the little girl down the couch. He grabbed Soonyoung’s arm to exit the police station when he felt someone tugging his shirt from behind. 

When they looked back, they saw Jiyo who’s rubbing her eyes. “Papi? Appa? Are you leaving Jiyo here?”

  
Their hearts both clenched at the sight but Jihoon knew that the worse will happen when they both came in face-to-face with their future selves. 

  
Soonyoung stared at him, confused at everything that’s happening. “Jihoon...” 

  
Jihoon cupped Jiyo’s cheeks and smiled at her. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back. We promise.” 

  
“Pinkie promise?” Jiyo held his pinkie finger out to which Jihoon gladly took. 

  
“Pinkie promise.” 

The two hesitantly left the police station after telling the policeman to take care of the little girl. Soonyoung looked at the tightly wrapped hand on his wrist. 

  
“What the flying fuck did you even do? Why are you here?” Jihoon asked, gritting his teeth. 

  
Everything is just puzzling to him. First, why the hell is Soonyoung here with him in the future? Next, how did they jump 5 years into the future? 

  
But worst and worst of all, how did he and this asshole got themselves a daughter? 

  
Like a daughter...

  
That cute little girl with bunched up cheeks, slanted eyes, little teef, a dimple and a mole under her left eye totally resembling the two of them. 

  
Like how? 

  
Jihoon held his temples. This is completely absurd. This is just a dream, he concluded. No, he wished it was all just a dream. 

  
On the other hand, Kwon Soonyoung is just as confused. Why is he here? What the hell is this time travel fuck he got himself into? What does Jihoon know about it? 

  
He was about to ask questions when a yellow bus stopped in front of them. Jihoon pulled him hastily. They sat on the spot they were sitting on before all of this happened. 

  
“What did you do before we get in here? Here as in the future. Do it again! Quick!” Jihoon commanded. 

  
“Ya! You know something about this? Don’t tell me....you can really time travel.” So this is that weird thing Soonyoung sensed from Jihoon. This is why... 

  
Soonyoung laughed sarcastically. “So, this is why you...wow, you cheater!” 

  
“I-I will fucking explain later! Just do something! We have to get out of here!” Jihoon shouted. 

  
“Why are you pressuring me? You’re the time traveler here. I’ve never traveled in the future unlike some cheater I know.” Soonyoung retorted. 

Jihoon balled his fists. “Just tell me what you did. I’ll explain everything when we get back.” 

  
“I just held your hand when the bus suddenly stopped! That’s all—" Soonyoung was startled when he felt a grip on his hand. 

  
“Like this?” 

  
“Where the heck are you touching?” 

  
“You touched me first!” 

  
Jihoon tried to think of the present date where they’re from despite that warmth he felt on his hand and that tingle he felt inside his heart. 

  
He opened his eyes, hoping they successfully came back. His shoulders slumped when nothing happened. 

“Fuck. This is your fault! I’m sure you did something!” 

  
“I told you already I didn’t do anything!” Soonyoung shouted back. 

  
“Just do something!” 

  
Jihoon was thinking of something to do when Soonyoung suddenly cupped his cheeks. 

  
“W-What are you doing?” 

  
Soonyoung looked at him intently. “About to do something.” 

“W-What—"

  
Soonyoung cut Jihoon off as he leaned his face towards the latter’s to connect their lips.

  
As soon as their lips _touched_ , Jihoon felt that familiar feeling of moving inside a vacuum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...they finally... chu~ uwu
> 
> thoughts about our little star, jiyo? :) also, the swearing scene. :D


	10. so, who topped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a kwon soonyoung in a state of kwonfusion and junhui asking the most important question.

_**[Past, November 2014]**_

  
“Ji, do you like him?” Wonwoo asked Jihoon who’s smiling by himself at the window of their room. 

  
The other didn’t even spare him a glance. He just answered absentmindedly. “I like him.” 

  
When Jihoon realized what he just said, he quickly threw Wonwoo a glance but the other is already smiling at him with a knowing look on his face. “I knew it.” 

  
“No! I meant...I like him, I like you and I like Junhui too.” 

  
“Nah, you don’t need to explain anything to me, Ji.” Wonwoo answered and continued writing on his notebook. 

  
Jihoon’s cheeks turned red. “Ya! I’m just clarifying things. I like Soonyoung the same way I like you and Junhui. That’s all.” 

  
“Whatever you say, Jihoon. Whatever you say.” 

Jihoon jumped off his bed and walked towards Wonwoo’s table to _explain_ himself. 

  
“Won...it’s really not that—" 

  
Wonwoo finally looked up from his notes to look at Jihoon with that _bestie_ eyes he always gives Jihoon whenever the latter is trying to explain himself to his best friend even if Wonwoo already knows the truth. 

  
“Ji, seriously. Are you really trying to lie to me? I’m Jeon Wonwoo. Your best friend of 18 years, Won-stradamus, Jeon Wonwoo.” 

  
“Okay, I won’t. I like him, Won. Like _like_. Not the same as how I like you and Junhui.” Jihoon finally admitted. He took a pen from the things scattered on his own table and started drawing circles from the scratch paper laid out in front of him. 

  
“So, why the long face? I mean, it’s obvious Soonyoung likes you too.” Wonwoo said when he saw Jihoon’s sudden shift in expression. 

  
Jihoon’s ears perked up when Wonwoo heard that. He scooted closer to the other to lean on Wonwoo’s shoulder. 

  
Jihoon is always like this when he’s shy about things. He tends to become clingy around people he’s comfortable with. 

  
“You think so?” 

  
“Do you even see him shut up with all this ‘Jihoonie~ Jihoonie~’ this past few days? Junhui’s even complaining that Soonyoung talks about you to him all day. He even told me to ask you if you two can switch rooms already.”

  
Jihoon chuckled as he imagined Junhui’s complaining face. “What is he even telling Junhui about me?” He whispered. And changing rooms? Quite a nice idea, he thought. 

  
Wonwoo eyed him again with that teasing look on his face. “If you’re that curious, why don’t you ask him?” 

  
“Hey, Won! Do you want to switch rooms with Soonyoung?” Jihoon winced when Wonwoo punched him on his shoulder. “Ya! I’m just kidding. You know I’ll always love you more.”

  
The other snorted. “Stop being cringey on the wrong person and just confess to him already!” 

  
“I’m waiting for the perfect time.” 

  
Wonwoo crossed his arms as he watched Jihoon doodle some more circles on the white paper. “Why am I feeling ominous about this? What are you planning, Lee Jihoon?” 

  
The other just smiled at him and Wonwoo knows what that smile means. “Ya! Don’t do that. I’m telling you, no.” 

“What? I’m not even saying anything.” 

  
“You’re planning to go into the future again to take a peek, right?” Wonwoo took his glasses off, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jihoon, can’t you just let things flow naturally? I mean, can you not go into the future and just let things...happen at the right time.” 

  
Jihoon sighed. “I’m just going to take a peek if he’ll accept me or not.” 

  
“Lee Jihoon, you should stop cheating with time. What if...what if time ask for payback someday? What will you do?” Wonwoo asked worriedly. He’s against his best friend time traveling into the future. He believes this ability just ruins things. That someday, this ability will devour Jihoon someday. 

“There’s nothing left to me anyways, what would time even ask as payback?” Jihoon answered, a bit of bitterness in his voice. 

  
“Trust me when I say it’ll betray you someday, Jihoon. So as early as now, please...stop this.” Wonwoo pleaded to which Jihoon just shrugged. 

  
“I won’t let that happen. Trust me, Won.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
A first kiss is magical. It’s a special happening that lingers in our memory for a very, very long time. 

  
For Jihoon, his memory of first kiss is that one day in late November many years ago. Students were busy studying, some were even sleeping in the library to complete the requirements needed before the most awaited winter break. 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon aren’t exceptions to that. Top students who always ace their classes doesn’t mean that they slack off and they don’t need to study. 

  
They work just as hard as other students too. 

It was that one day in late November when Jihoon’s eyes, who’s tired from all-night browsing through the pages of the books in front of him, fluttered open and saw a figure a few inches away from him. 

  
The familiar figure shines brightly, with the sun illuminating light to his angelic face from the window outside. 

  
He was staring at the other’s glowing face and felt peace. 

  
When Jihoon saw Soonyoung scrunch his nose, he raise his hand to block the sunlight from striking the other’s face. 

“Stupid sun, don’t you know he’s a star? He doesn’t need your light. Go away.” Jihoon whispered as he swept away the stray hair on Soonyoung’s forehead. 

  
He was silently watching Soonyoung sleep when his eyes trailed down to the latter’s red, plump lips. 

At that moment, he wondered what would first kiss taste like. What would Soonyoung’s lips feel on top of his. 

  
Jihoon still has his one hand blocking the sunlight from hitting Soonyoung’s face as he leaned down. He slowly leaned closer to the other’s face. 

  
Slowly... 

Slowly... 

  
Until his lips touched Soonyoung’s soft lips. 

  
“Kwon Soonyoung, why are you making me crazy?” 

  
It was a split second moment but Jihoon felt like time did its magic again and it slowed down. 

  
It was a split second moment but Jihoon knew. Jihoon knew it’s the start of his favorite song. 

  
First kiss are always magical. 

  
It lingers forever and stays inside our mind for a long time. It’s one of the things that remain even if feelings...can’t.

  
When the feeling of being moved through vacuum disappeared, and Jihoon finally realized where his lips are touching, he immediately opened his eyes. 

  
He looked at Soonyoung with his whole face, blushing. The other stared at him back, not saying any word. 

  
“Kwon Soonyoung, are you fucking crazy?” Jihoon exclaimed. “W-What did you just do?!” 

  
“You pressured me!” Soonyoung retorted. “But I think it’s effective anyways.” 

  
They roamed their eyes around the surrounding and found themselves inside the same yellow bus except the fact that it’s dark and peaceful outside. 

  
The bus halted and the driver announced that it’s the last stop. 

  
Jihoon quickly ran towards the door while Soonyoung followed behind. The driver smiled at the both of them. 

  
“I hope you enjoyed the ride.” 

  
Jihoon rolled his eyes and got off the bus, ignoring Soonyoung calling his name. 

  
This is so fucked up. Everything is a mess. What the fuck happened in the future that made them parents of a cute little girl that resembles both of them. 

  
Most importantly, what the hell does this asshole did to him that made his heart beat wildly inside his chest like it wants to come out. 

  
Jihoon’s mind is a mess as well as his heart. He just wants to run away. Run away from Soonyoung, from time, from everything. 

  
For the first time in his life, he’s afraid of the future. 

  
He was stopped from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his wrist. 

“Lee Jihoon!” 

  
“What the fuck do you want?!” Jihoon shouted. 

  
“I want you to explain what’s that? What kind of sorcery is that? I want you to explain everything?!” Soonyoung demanded, his eyebrows knitted because of confusion too. 

  
“I don’t know anything too! I’m just as confused as you are.” Jihoon replied. 

  
Jihoon’s head suddenly started spinning. He held his temples as Soonyoung continued shouting back at him. 

  
“Oh shut up! I know you did! You can time travel, too right? I knew it! You’re a cheater. You’re a liar.” 

  
Jihoon shut his eyes tightly when he felt like his head is breaking into two. He turned around to walk away from Soonyoung. He has to get home fast. 

“Are you running away again? Just like years ago, are you running away again?” Jihoon heard Soonyoung say that made him stop on his tracks. 

  
It’s not just his mind who felt like breaking in two. It’s also that thing inside his chest. 

  
Jihoon didn’t say a thing as memories started flashing back through his mind like old tapes. Old tapes that’s been haunting him for years already. 

  
Soonyoung clenched his fists. He couldn’t accept the fact that the reason why he’s always losing to this asshole in front of him is because he can freaking time travel. 

  
Who knows what Jihoon sees in the future? 

  
To say that Soonyoung felt betrayed is an understatement. He’s beyond disappointed about everything. All he could feel at that moment is that strong, heavy feeling inside his chest. 

  
The magical feeling earlier when he’s connected with Jihoon’s lips, now buried with confusion and hate. 

  
Jihoon started walking away again. Soonyoung figured he won’t ever run after him. 

  
No, not again. 

  
Not until he saw Jihoon’s body fell on the ground. 

  
Soonyoung immediately ran towards the other’s body. “Ya! Jihoon! Lee Jihoon!” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Wonwoo tapped his foot impatiently as he stared at his phone. It’s already 12 midnight and Lee Jihoon is still not home. 

  
Jeon Wonwoo called Junhui who answered immediately. 

  
“Junnie.” 

  
“Won? What’s the matter?” He heard the other boy yawn. He figured he’s already sleeping and he felt sorry because he awakened him. 

  
“Is Soonyoung home?” 

  
Wonwoo heard footsteps from the other line. Junhui really walks with heavy footsteps. “He’s not here.” 

  
“Fuck. I hope they’re together and that they didn’t murder each other somewhere.” Wonwoo mumbled as he took his phone and wallet to look for his two friends. 

  
“What do you mean?” Junhui asked, voice louder than earlier. “Oh my god, is he with Jihoon? Holy shit.” 

  
Wonwoo opened the door and what he saw in front of it made his jaw drop. 

  
Junhui came into view, with his cat pyjamas and slippers. “Won, let’s go find— oh! They’re here.” 

  
In front of them is Soonyoung carrying an unconscious Jihoon on his back. 

  
“I-I didn’t do anything.” Soonyoung defended when he felt his friends’ eyes on him. 

  
Wonwoo let the others in as Soonyoung lay Jihoon on his bed. Soonyoung scanned the whole room. Jihoon is still the biggest Marvel nerd, he thought when he saw the action figures on the other’s desk. 

  
He was snapped back to reality when Wonwoo called him. 

  
“What happened?” 

  
“Did you two fight again?” 

  
“I told you to apologize to each other.” 

  
Soonyoung shook his head. Wonwoo and Junhui act like those typical Kdrama moms and he’s too tired to deal with it. Instead of answering, he looked at Wonwoo with exhausted eyes. 

  
“Tell me the truth, Won.” 

  
The other stared back at him with sharp eyes too. “What truth?” 

  
Soonyoung knew Jihoon tells Wonwoo everything. And his suspicions were proven right when he saw Wonwoo tense when he added, “You know he can time travel, right?” 

  
Junhui, who’s clueless about everything, just laughed. He walked towards his best friend and put a hand on the other’s forehead. “Soonie, are you drunk? What time travel? Are you nuts?” 

  
Wonwoo averted his gaze. He tucked Jihoon who’s still unconscious with the Iron Man blanket he gave the latter on his 20th birthday. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re tired. You should sleep, Soonie.” 

  
Soonyoung laughed bitterly as he swatted Junhui’s hand away from his face. “What now? So, you’re an accomplice?”

Wonwoo took his glasses off and shook his head. “Where did you even get that time travel thingy, Soonyoung?” 

“I traveled with him!” Soonyoung shouted.

  
Wonwoo and Junhui looked at him like he lost his mind. “W-What?” 

  
“I traveled with him and guess what? We saw our child.” 

Their two friends choked on their own spit with what they heard. Their jaws dropped with what Soonyoung said. 

  
“What?!” 

Soonyoung sat down and rubbed his temples. “Fudge, I’m losing my mind.” 

  
Soonyoung and Junhui decided to just go and talk about things tomorrow because they’re all tired and it’s already dawn. 

  
Before Wonwoo close the door to their unit, he heaved a sigh. “Jihoon should be the one to tell you this, Soonyoung. I’m really sorry.” 

  
The other just nodded. That feeling of betrayal still lingers inside his heart. There are so many ‘what ifs’ clouding his mind too. Before he and Junhui go, Wonwoo spoke again that made Soonyoung’s heart clench even more. 

  
“Soonie.” 

“Hmm?” 

  
“I hope you don’t hate Jihoon that much.”

Soonyoung smiled weakly at him. Instead of answering, he went straight to his and Junhui’s room. 

  
Before Junhui could ask any questions, he walked straight towards the bathroom to wash up. 

  
Soonyoung shut his eyes as he felt the running water from the shower. Everything that happened earlier flashed back to his mind. 

  
That betrayal is still in his mind but the weird part is...he can only picture one thing. 

  
And that is, the face of that cute little girl with mole under her left eye, slanted eyes, cute little teefs, a dimple and bunched up cheeks. 

  
When he went out of the shower, he saw Junhui sitting on the bed with a huge pout on his lips, his arms crossed. 

  
“Spill.” 

  
Soonyoung shook his head. He really didn’t know what to tell his best friend since he’s also at the state of confusion. He sat down the bed while wiping his wet hair with the towel. 

“I really don’t know, Junnie. I have no idea what’s happening too.” 

  
Junhui scooted closer to Soonyoung. “What about that time travel thing? Soonyoung, are you serious? I mean, are you drunk or what?” 

Soonyoung heaved a deep sigh. His mind flew to that face of the little girl again and the photo inside that wallet that made him more anxious. 

  
“I wish I’m just drunk, Junnie. But no, I’m too sober that time. I know what I saw and I know that what happened is true.” 

  
Junhui saw the crease on Soonyoung’s forehead. The crease that only forms whenever Soonyoung is deep in thought about something. Hint: If it involves someone with a name that starts with ‘ _J_ ’ and ends with ‘ _ihoon_ ’. 

  
“Okay, let’s say that what you’re saying is true—"

  
“What I’m saying is true!” 

  
“Okay, okay. Let’s assume it’s true—" 

  
“Moon Junhui!” 

  
“Okay, what’s that fussing about a child all about?” Junhui finally managed to let out. It made Soonyoung tense even more. 

“We have a child.” Soonyoung said, still staring at the distance, remembering the way Jiyo smiles at him and calls him _Appa_. 

“Like you saw your child and Jihoon’s child? I mean, what are they doing? They’re fighting too? So, like parents, like children?” Junhui continued asking. 

“Junnie, it’s our child. As in Jihoon and I’s child. Like in the future we’re family. We have a cute little daughter.” Soonyoung trailed off then sighed again. “Jihoon and I.” 

  
Junhui’s eyes widened, his jaws dropped. “You mean? You mean—“ 

  
“Yes, Jihoon and I have a daughter, Junhui.” 

The other gasped louder. He tapped Soonyoung’s shoulder and asked a question that made Soonyoung lose his mind even more. 

  
“So, who topped?” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

When Jihoon finally woke up, he immediately took his things to go the bus station. 

  
When he opened his room, he saw Wonwoo waiting for him at the living room. “Lee Jihoon, where do you think you’re going?” 

“Won, not now. I need to do something.” 

  
Wonwoo walked towards him and blockedhis way. “No, you’re not going anywhere.” He looked at Jihoon’s pale face, it’s most probably exhaustion from the time travel he’s done with Soonyoung last night. “You’re out the whole day, Jihoon. Don’t go there. Are you trying to kill yourself?” 

Jihoon bit his lip. He’s actually frustrated with all his questions that’s left unanswered. “Who brought me here last night?” 

  
“Soonyoung.” 

Jihoon’s face reddened at the mention of the other’s name. He grimaced. “So he still cares, huh.” 

“Is it true you time traveled with him? What exactly happened? And what’s that child he’s talking about? You can only travel for a week, right?” Wonwoo bombarded his best friend with questions that made Jihoon dizzier than what he already is. 

“We fucking traveled five years into the future, Won. And I need to know why. I need to know why and how we did that.” Jihoon brushed his hair upwards. “I also need to know why we have a child.” 

Wonwoo crossed his arms. “Isn’t it obvious, Jihoon? You two fell in love, that happened, then boom. You got yourself a daughter.” 

Jihoon laughed sarcastically. “Don’t make me laugh, Won. Soonyoung and I...We’ll never be that way.” 

“But that’s the only explanation to that, Jihoon.” 

  
Jihoon gripped his bag and walked towards te door. “I don’t trust Won-stradamus. I need to go to the future and find out why.” 

“You’re still weak!” 

  
“I’m Lee Jihoon. I’m strong.” Jihoon said as he exited the door. 

  
Stubborn Jihoon is stubborn. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon attempted to travel five years into the future for several times already. He sighed as he felt his head spinning after his 7th attempt. 

  
“Jihoon?” 

  
That familiar guy sat beside him. He quickly put a hand on Jihoon’s forehead when he saw the younger’s pale face. “What happened to you? Are you sick? Why did you go here if you’re sick? What if something happens to you while you’re here?” 

Jihoon felt relieved. He may not be able to travel into the future but at least he saw his Jisoo hyung. 

  
“H-hyung, you won’t believe what happened to me yesterday.” 

Jisoo knitted his eyebrows. “What happened?” 

“I freaking traveled into the future with Soonyoung.” 

  
Jisoo gasped. “What?” 

  
“Not just for days. Not for weeks, but years. Five freaking years, hyung. I’m losing my shit.” Jihoon put his head on his palms. His head felt like exploding because of everything that’s happening. 

  
Add the fact that he can’t face Soonyoung at the moment. When he remembered Soonyoung, he immediately thought of the little girl they left at the police station. 

  
This is actually the reason why he’s attempting to travel five years into the future again. 

  
He wants to know how the hell that happened but most importantly, Jihoon wants to see Jiyo again. 

  
He wants to see that little girl with cute little teef, bunched up cheeks, slanted eyes, a dimple and a mole under her eye. 

  
Jihoon didn’t know why but he really wants to see the little girl again. 

  
“What did you see in the future, Jihoon?” 

  
“Soonyoung and I’s daughter.” 

Jisoo almost choked on his own saliva when he heard that. “What? You and Nyong— I mean Soonyoung, have a child?!” 

  
Jihoon nodded. “I want to hate the situation. I mean, imagine having a child with your mortal enemy you absolutely hate to guts five years into the future, but...” He trailed off. “But when I held her in my arms, I can’t help but want to see her again.” 

“If you were able to travel more than what your normal ability can handle, that can only mean one thing, Jihoon.” Jisoo said while looking at the younger who’s confusion is written all over his face. 

“What does that mean, hyung?” 

  
“That means something is messed up in the future. That means the natural flow of things is disturbed.” Jisoo answered that made Jihoon tense. 

  
“Have you already experienced that?” 

  
Jisoo let out a mysterious smile that made Jihoon curious but because he still has his own problems, he let the topic go for now. 

  
“I think it’s best if you could work with Soonyoung for this.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jisoo’s words still lingers inside his mind when he went back to present time. The world seem to sway at his feet when he stood up to get off the bus. 

What could possible be messed up in the future that made him capable of traveling five years into it with Soonyoung? 

  
Why Soonyoung? 

  
Why not someone else? 

  
He finally got off the bus and went home. His mind is a mess. Add the fact that it’s still being a bitch and feels like it’s splitting into two. 

  
Jihoon went home to an empty unit. He found a note on the fridge from Wonwoo telling him that he won’t be able to come home that night because he’ll be going home to Busan. 

  
He weakly opened the cupboard and took the medicine kit to take some headache pills. 

  
He finished taking the pills but the pain is still there. The pain is still there, he feels like fainting. 

  
Jihoon limped towards the door to see who’s knocking at this time. When he finally opened it, he saw his least favorite person. 

“K-Kwon...” 

“You owe me an explanation—" 

  
Soonyoung didn’t get to finish his sentence when Jihoon fell into his arms for the second time in a span of two days. 

  
“Why are you always falling into _my_ arms lately, Lee Jihoon?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, i decided to adjust the rating... 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> thank you for all the kudos and comments. 💛 jiyo will be soooo happy uwu


	11. i don’t want to be alone anymore

_**[Past, December 2014]** _

“For this Science project, I want you to work in pairs.” The teacher announced to the class that morning. 

  
“What’s exactly the project, Ma’am?” One student asked. 

  
“Don’t be too excited and just pick a number from this fishbowl.” 

  
The mysterious fish bowl circulated the class. Jihoon smiled secretly to himself. He already knows who he’ll be partnered with and he’s so excited about this. 

  
“Why are you smiling like that? Do you know what this project is?” Wonwoo nudged his best friend. 

  
The other just shrugged. “Don’t worry, you’ll be partnered with the most beautiful girl in class, Won.” 

  
“Lee Jihoon! I told you not to—"

  
“Okay, open the papers. The student with the same number written in there will be your partner for a month.” 

  
The students opened the papers that they picked except Jihoon. He’s just there, smiling, waiting for his partner to open his paper. 

  
True enough, Wonwoo got paired up with the most beautiful girl in class. Junhui, with another girl. 

  
“Who got #17?” 

  
Jihoon confidently raised his hand. He waited for the other to raise his too. When his partner finally did, he smiled even wider. 

  
“Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon. Our top students in class. I wonder if you’ll be able to do well in this project too.” The teacher said, interested on how her top students will pull off the project she prepared. 

  
The teacher went out only to go back with trays of egg. The students looked at her, all confused and puzzled, except for Jihoon who already knows what’s going to happen. 

  
“These eggs will be your babies for a month.” 

  
Everyone gasped. They looked at their teacher like she just grew another head. 

  
“You and your partner will be the parents of this egg. You’ll have to decorate them, draw eyes, lips on them, do anything you want.” The teacher paused and smiled. “The only rule is that you should not break them. After a month, I will check. These eggs shouldn’t have any crack or whatsoever, understood?” 

  
And so, the students began decorating their own eggs. Jihoon and Soonyoung sat beside each other. Soonyoung took the egg and scrutinized it. 

  
He took a marker and started drawing the little egg’s eyes. He drew two slanted lines on it. 

  
“10:10 eyes.” 

Jihoon watched him, amused. He took the marker pen from Soonyoung and drew a dot below Soonyoung’s slanted lines. 

  
“A mole.” 

  
Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hand who’s still holding the pen as they both drew the egg’s lips. 

  
“Noot noot lips.” They both said. 

  
“I want my first child to be a girl.” Soonyoung added so they drew hairs for it. Jihoon even added a ribbon on the side of the egg’s temple.

  
“Jihoonie~ your secret dream of having a family came true that fast.” Soonyoung said, chirpily. 

  
The other just laughed. “What do you want to name our child?” 

  
Soonyoung felt his ears burning when he heard the last two words. “O-our child?” 

  
“Hmm.” 

  
Soonyoung looked up to think of something. Jihoon did the same. 

  
“It should be a combination of our names.” 

  
“Ji.”   
“Nyong.” 

  
“Jinyoung?” Soonyoung asked. 

“Sounds like a guy’s name.” 

They repeated Ji and Nyong inside their heads. Their eyes both widened when they finally think of something. 

“You should go first. Tell me what you think of.” 

“No, you go first.” 

  
In the end, they decided to say what they think of at the same time. 

  
Both of them breathed deeply like they’re about to say something life-changing. Like they’re about to name their own child. 

  
“Jiyo!” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

Soonyoung carried unconscious Jihoon in his arms and took him to the bed. He carefully put Jihoon down. 

  
At that moment, he wondered why the other is always fainting out of nowhere. He tried to erase the worry in his face when he thought of Jihoon having some kind of illness that he doesn’t know of. 

He took his phone to call Wonwoo. He has to tell this guy’s best friend what happened. Wonwoo answered on the third ring. 

  
“Soonie, what’s up?” 

  
“Won, your best friend is lying in front of me and I currently don’t know what to do. So, I’m wondering what time you’ll be coming home.” Soonyoung asked. 

He knitted his eyebrows when he heard someone other than Wonwoo gasp on the other line. 

  
“Wait, is that Junhui?” 

  
“Huh? No! That’s my...nephew. And what? What do you mean Jihoon is ‘lying in front of you and you don’t know what to do’?” Wonwoo interrogated. 

  
It’s too late when Soonyoung realized that what he said sounded wrong. He facepalmed at the realization. “Fuck. What I meant is he fainted again.”

  
“Oh my god. I already told him not to go there. Lee Jihoon, you stubborn dumdum. I swear to god I’m gonna lock him inside his room when I go back.” Wonwoo nagged worriedly, the Jihoon motherbird in him jumped off. 

  
“Is he sick or something? He’s been fainting a lot lately.” 

  
‘Not to mention it’s in my arms.’ Soonyoung was about to ask but decided to keep it to himself.

  
He heard Wonwoo sigh. “It’s a complication.” 

  
“Complication?!” Soonyoung tried not to sound worried. “I mean, should he be taken to the hospital?” 

  
“It’s a complication from time traveling.” Wonwoo answered. “I already told him many times to stop doing this. If you happened to travel five years ahead, that surely wore his body out.” 

  
Soonyoung looked at Jihoon’s sleeping figure. “He’s still as stubborn as ever.” He whispered but Wonwoo heard it. 

  
“Both of you are.” 

  
Soonyoung averted his gaze. “What time are you coming back?”

  
“Soonie, about that...I’m actually in Busan. So, I’d really appreciate it if you can take care of Jihoon—"

“What the hell, Jeon Wonwoo? Are you kidding me? You know we can’t even stand each other for more than five seconds.” Soonyoung groaned. 

  
Wonwoo chuckled. “But I’m sure you’re still there, watching his sleeping figure in front of you.” 

  
“No, I’m not! I went out of your apartment already.” Soonyoung lied. 

  
Well, not exactly a lie because Soonyoung was about to walk out of the room when he felt something warm on his wrist. 

  
“Mom...” Soonyoung looked back and saw Jihoon’s hand wrapped on his wrist. The guy is still sleeping, forehead creased. 

  
“Oh, that’s Jihoon right?” 

  
Soonyoung almost cursed when he remembered he’s yet to end his call with Wonwoo. 

  
“Fine! I’ll stay. But I won’t take care of him, Won. I’m not his babysitter. Come home quickly and take care of your best friend!” Soonyoung said with gritted teeth before he disconnected the call. 

  
Soonyoung was about to remove the hand on his wrist when Jihoon spoke again. 

  
“D-Don’t...leave me.” 

Soonyoung paused for what feels like forever before he decided to sit beside Jihoon. He just stared at the other’s face. Without knowing why, he slowly reached his hand towards Jihoon’s creased forehead. 

  
He quickly withdrew it when he caught himself. “What do you think you’re doing, Kwon Soonyoung?” He asked himself. 

  
Soonyoung went to the kitchen to get a basin of water. He went back to Jihoon’s room to look for a towel. 

  
He scratched his head and questioned himself why the hell is he taking care of his mortal enemy. The person he hates the most. 

  
In the end, he just groaned and placed the wet towel on Jihoon’s forehead. Soonyoung roamed his eyes inside the room. Jihoon is still the biggest Marvel nerd. There are posters on the wall, and some action figures on one of the tables. 

  
What caught Soonyoung’s attention is the universe lamp projector on Jihoon’s bed side table. He didn’t notice it the last time he went here because of too much confusion from their time-travel thingy. 

  
“This is...” His eyes grew wide when he remembered what this universe lamp projector is. It’s his gift on Jihoon’s last birthday. 

  
Last birthday as his friend. 

  
He also noticed the two beds are inside the room. The units where they are living has two bedrooms. So, Jihoon and Wonwoo are sharing a room even if there’s another one. 

  
He figured it’s because of Jihoon. 

  
“So, you’re still afraid of being alone.” Soonyoung muttered, mostly to himself, but he’s looking at the still sleeping Jihoon. 

  
He remembered that one rainy day at that bus stop, in which they both talked about their fears. Soonyoung shook his head at the memory. 

He realized he’s the same. He’s still afraid of losing someone. 

  
Even if he already went through that twice. 

  
First, his brother. 

  
Second...is the person lying in front of him. 

  
Well, the second one...is not really lost because he’s still there. Not like the first person whom he hasn’t seen for almost 5 years already. 

  
Flashbacks of that day played inside his head again. 

  
He shut his eyes tight, hoping to erase the memories haunting him for years already. 

  
When he opened his eyes again, he saw a stray tear streaming down the other’s cheek, his hand found its way to Jihoon’s face to wipe it. 

  
Jihoon stopped crying, the crease on his forehead is also gone when Soonyoung did that. 

  
Soonyoung continued staring at him. At that moment, he wondered. Just like any other day, he wondered. Why does he hate this guy again? 

“You don’t seem too hateful when you’re asleep, Lee Jihoon.” 

  
Soonyoung was startled when Jihoon suddenly held his hand. 

  
“Mom...I don’t want to be alone again.” Jihoon softly mumbled that made Soonyoung’s heart do several backflips. 

  
Soonyoung reached for the light switch to turn it off and turned the universe projector on. Thousands of stars started filling the room. 

  
In the end, he decided to stay and just wait for Wonwoo to come back. He’ll just leave before Jihoon wakes up. 

  
Soonyoung convinced himself it’s definitely not because he’s worried about Jihoon. 

  
No, that’s definitely not the reason. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon dreamt a beautiful dream. He dreamt of running towards the bus stop to chase the yellow bus where his mom is riding. 

The bus stopped and his mom got off the bus and ran towards him. They hugged each other so tightly, they never want to let go. 

“Mom...” Jihoon cried his heart out. He missed his mother so much. “I don’t want to be alone again.” 

The woman broke the hug and cupped his cheeks to wipe away the tears falling down his eyes. She smiled so sweetly at him. The smile he wants to stare at forever. 

  
“You won’t be alone anymore, Hoonie.” She said as she started walking away again. 

  
Jihoon was about to run after her when he felt a hand on his hand. When he looked down, he saw a little girl, with slanted eyes and bunched up cheeks who smiled widely at him, little dimple showing. 

“Papi, don’t cry. Jiyo’s here, I’ll never leave you.” The little girl hugged him tight. Jihoon hugged the little figure back as he cried again. 

  
The kind of warmth he’s been trying to find for so long. The kind of warmth to melt his heart. 

“Jihoon...” 

Jihoon turned to the direction of the voice and saw a figure of a man nearby. There’s a blinding light that’s shining around the said man. 

  
The light is so dazzling, it made Jihoon wake up from his beautiful dream. 

  
The first thing that he felt is that there’s something warm beside him. When his eyes slowly fluttered open to see what’s that warm thing he’s been hugging this whole time, the room is dark, with only his universe projector illuminating the whole room but it’s enough to reveal the least expected person sleeping by his side. Jihoon gasped. 

  
He also felt a wet towel on his forehead.

_‘Did he...take care of me?_ ’ 

  
Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. His mind refused to believe that this guy took care of him. Add the fact that their position right at that moment is kinda...not normal. 

  
They look like they were cuddling with each other.

  
Before he peel off his body from Soonyoung, he stared at the latter’s peaceful sleeping face and he can’t help but wonder. 

  
“What happened to us, Nyong?” 

  
Talk about perfect timing. As soon as Jihoon blurted that out, Soonyoung’s eyes opened. 

  
The other guy, who’s startled, quickly pushed Soonyoung away from him. The poor guy who just woke up fell off from the bed with a loud thud. 

  
“Ya! Lee Jihoon! What the hell?” 

  
“W-What the hell are you doing? Why are you here? Who let you in?!” Jihoon stuttered. 

  
“This is very Lee Jihoon to say to someone who helped him and took care of him while he’s sick.” Soonyoung said as he stood up and rubbed his butt. 

  
Jihoon quickly averted his gaze. “You don’t have to do that. I can handle myself.” 

  
“Says someone who’s always fainting in my arms. Are you fucking kidding me?”

“It’s not like I can choose where I can pass out!” Jihoon argued some more. 

  
“So, it’s my fault now? I just went here to ask for explanations and you’re the one who passed out in my arms, Jihoon.” Soonyoung grumbled. Jihoon and his pride is as high as the Namsan Tower. 

  
A simple thank you is enough. Well, he’s not even expecting that from the other. But arguing right after he woke up, this is absurd. 

“Be thankful, you’re still sick. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you cheating through that time travel.” 

  
Jihoon’s eyes widened. He quickly averted his gaze and shut his mouth. He couldn’t think of anything that he could reply to what Soonyoung said. 

Soonyoung grimaced. “Forget what I said. I know we’re both tired. I have to go.” He turned around to leave but immediately stopped when he heard Jihoon say in a very soft voice the word he never expects to hear from the other’s lips.

  
“Sorry.”

  
Jihoon’s mind is telling him to continue the argument but his heart says otherwise. He’s tired from everything that happened and the last thing he wants to do is cause any more damage to what he’s done to Soonyoung. 

More than that, Soonyoung deserves an explanation. 

  
“I can time travel to the future. I can’t do it with the past. I can only prevent but I can never correct.” Jihoon said, his voice laced with exhaustion. 

  
Traveling into the future made him realize that things that already happened cannot be changed anymore. 

  
What’s done is done and he can never do anything about it. What he can do is to prevent a certain thing from happening in the future. 

  
“I can only travel for a max of 7 days. So, I don’t really know how I managed to travel 5 years later.” Jihoon rubbed his temples “And the fact that I took you with me.” 

  
“Since when can you do that?”

  
Jihoon took a deep breath. “Since mom left.” 

  
Soonyoung stared at Jihoon who’s head is hanging low, eyes not meeting his. It’s not everyday you got to see Lee Jihoon acting like this in front of Kwon Soonyoung. He sighed deeply and decided not to press into that matter any further for now. 

  
With the mention of Jihoon’s mom, Soonyoung’s heart clenched. He suddenly remembered what he told the guy a few days ago. 

  
Soonyoung bit his lip. He contemplated if he’ll be able to say it. He figured he needed to say it. 

  
If Jihoon can man up and say sorry to him, why can’t he? 

“Jihoon, I’m...” Soonyoung trailed off. The other just looked at him. “I’m sorry for what I said the other day.” 

Jihoon remembered what happened on Wonwoo’s birthday. He shook his head and smiled a little. 

  
“We really can’t be together without hurting each other’s feelings.” Jihoon said that made Soonyoung agree. “The fact that we’re like this at present makes me think of that little girl in the future more.”

  
Soonyoung tensed. His mind went to the memory of that little girl smiling at him with those eyes resembling his and Jihoon’s orbs. 

“Do you really think I?” Soonyoung laughed. “Do you really think I agreed to do ‘that’ with you?” 

  
Jihoon laughed sarcastically too. “Well, same. What makes you think I’ll do ‘that’ with you too. We’re probably drunk or it’s probably accidental. But I don’t think I’ll ever do it with you while I’m in my right mind.” 

  
Soonyoung couldn’t help but agree. But he couldn’t take his mind off of that picture in Jiyo’s wallet. They look so happy. 

  
They look so...in love. 

  
Then, he looked again at present Jihoon’s face whose eyes gaze back at him with that mutual hate they both feel for each other. He shook his head at the thought. That is definitely sorcery. 

  
But, Jiyo...that cute little girl haunts both of them. They couldn’t forget the way she smiled at them. The way she held their hands with her little fingers. 

  
“We have to know what happened. We may hate each other now but that little girl didn’t do anything wrong. We have to go back to the future, Soonyoung.” Jihoon suddenly said. The other crossed his arms. 

“Do you know how to? I thought you don’t know? And your body is weak. Wonwoo told me it’s complication from time traveling. Are you trying to kill yourself?” Soonyoung retorted back as he looked at Jihoon’s still pale face. 

  
Jihoon snorted. “Are you perhaps worried about me?” 

  
The other gasped scandalously. “Wow, dream on, Lee Jihoon. Why would I? I’m just worried you’ll collapse in my arms again. That’s a...hassle.” 

  
Jihoon felt his heart crack a bit because of that. Of course, he won’t admit it. 

  
“Wow! What made you think I want to fall into your arms, Kwon Soonyoung?” 

  
“I knew it, you won’t be able to resist faling for me.” Soonyoung teased a bit more. 

  
“Isn’t it the other way around?” 

  
“Fuck you!” 

  
“Sorry, I won’t let you!” 

And so, Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon both realized they will never have a decent conversation unless Jiyo is involved. 

“So, let’s say we already know what happened that we have Jiyo in the future, what are we gonna do next?” Soonyoung asked curiously. 

  
Jihoon bit his lower lip as he lowered his gaze again. He didn’t want to say it but he has to. He has to in front of Soonyoung. He knows the other doesn’t want what’s bound to happen in the future too. 

“We have to...prevent her from happening.” 

  
Soonyoung’s heart broke into tiny million pieces when he heard that from the other guy. He couldn’t believe Jihoon would actually say it but he remembered how much of an asshole the other guy is. 

  
“Okay.” 

  
“Tomorrow night, 10:10 pm. Bus stop.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Soonyoung waited for Jihoon at the mystical bus stop. He looked at his watch and it’s already 10 in the evening. Jihoon came a few minutes after. 

  
They were sitting awkwardly next to each other. A few people are still roaming the streets. Both of their hearts are beating fast, both excited to meet the little girl again. 

  
Though it’s also breaking knowing that it might be the last time they’ll be seeing her. 

To lessen the awkwardness, Jihoon tried to start a conversation. 

  
“Now that I think about it, Jiyo’s name sounds familiar.” 

  
He saw Soonyoung tense on his seat. What the latter said next made Jihoon tense too.

  
“Her name is familiar because we once named our...” Soonyoung coughed, not sure if he can really say ‘our’. “I mean, we named the egg baby ‘Jiyo’ back in high school.” 

  
Jihoon looked at Soonyoung with wide eyes, his mouth agape. 

  
“Y-Yeah, you’re right.” Jihoon finally remembered. “Y-You still remember that?” 

  
Soonyoung let out a weak smile. “Of course, I do. It’s one of the many reasons why I hate you now.” 

  
Jihoon couldn’t do anything but sigh. Yeah, right. Looking back at where they both started hating each other, that egg baby project....

  
He was snapped back to reality when the familiar yellow bus came into view. 

  
The bus door opened and the bus driver welcomed them with a huge smile. 

  
“Oh, you’re not alone anymore.” 

  
Jihoon just shook his head and walked towards his usual spot. Soonyoung sat beside him. 

  
“So what now? Do I have to kiss you again?” 

The other guy almost choked when he heard that. He glared at Soonyoung who just smirked at him. 

  
“You wish, asshole.” Jihoon said. 

  
Soonyoung was about to say something again when Jihoon intertwined their hands tight that made him jolt up. “Y-Ya!” 

“Close your eyes and think of the date you want to go to. For us, let’s think of Jiyo and July 2024.” Jihoon instructed to which Soonyoung followed, ignoring the fact that his fingers were intertwined with Jihoon’s and the rush of heat going up to his face. 

  
After a few minutes, Soonyoung felt that strange feeling of being transported through vacuum. It seems like he’s floating in space, or being squeezed into a black hole. 

  
When the feeling stopped and they opened their eyes, Jihoon quickly looked at his watch. 

  
_**July 2024.**_

  
“Success.” 

  
So, he really needs the asshole for him to be able to travel that far. 

  
He excitedly tugged Soonyoung’s hand as they got off the bus to go to the police station. The policeman still recognized them. But what he told the two crushed their hearts. 

  
“ _Have you found your missing daughter? It’s been a week, right_?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nooooo, what happened to Jiyo babie? :(


	12. jiyo is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who misses Jiyo? :(

_**[Past, December 2014]**_

“Jiyo, say hello to Papi~” Soonyoung said as he zoomed in the egg baby to Jihoon’s face. The other just glared at him. 

  
“Ya! I’m trying to concentrate here.” Jihoon answered then returned his eyes to the book he’s been holding since earlier. 

  
Soonyoung pouted. He talked to the egg baby as if it’s alive. “Jiyo, your Papi loves the book more than us. I’m sad.” 

Jihoon shook his head, closed the book then looked at Soonyoung, one arm supporting his head. He stared at Soonyoung intently. “Happy now?” 

  
The other chuckled. “I’m sorry, that was a joke. I’m just enjoying this project too much.” 

  
“Yeah, you’re definitely enjoying this.” Jihoon said, not taking his eyes off of Soonyoung and their egg baby. 

  
“I’m just happy for you, Jihoon. You have a family now.” Soonyoung joked, half-meant. He’s actually happy with this whole Science project. He noticed how much Jihoon smiles more these days ever since this began. “It’s making you a whole lot brighter.” 

“I’m always bright, Nyong.” 

  
“I wonder where Lee Jihoon with no confidence went.” Soonyoung replied to which the other guy chuckled. “I hate and love it at the same time.” 

  
Jihoon smiled when he heard that. Of course, he won’t tell Soonyoung that he’s the reason for this new found confidence. Well, not the bragging part. But the confidence he’s been gaining lately. 

  
Their teachers are also noticing how much Jihoon’s self-esteem improved. Especially after he performed for the school festival. 

  
“You might be gaining confidence from those girls and guys who fell in love with you after your festival performance. They were all like, ‘Lee Jihoon is so cool!’ after that day.” Soonyoung said, in a tone a bit different from his tone earlier. 

  
“What the hell, Nyong? Are you jealous?” Jihoon saw Soonyoung’s ears got redder. “Ya! Jiyo! Appa is jealous!” He excitedly pointed at Soonyoung’s ears while laughing. 

  
“Why would I be jealous? I am Kwon Soonyoung and I’m Jiyo’s appa and Jihoon’s husband.” Soonyoung defended. “You’re mine.” 

It’s Jihoon’s turn to blush because of what Soonyoung said. He immediately stopped laughing and averted his gaze. No, Soonyoung shouldn’t know he likes him before he confess. 

  
The other noticed the sudden shift on Jihoon’s face. “I mean...for our Science project, you’re mine.” He laughed awkwardly. 

  
“What does it feel like to have a family, Soonyoung?” Jihoon opened up when he sensed the awkward atmosphere coming through. 

  
Soonyoung answered him with a smile. A smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Soonyoung’s family is complete yet he feels incomplete inside. He knows he shouldn’t feel this way but he can’t help it. 

  
Living your whole life being compared to the person you look up to the most is the hardest. He loves and adores his brother so much. But he can’t help but feel like his mother is making him live a life of someone else everytime she dictates him of what to do. 

  
Correction: of what he ‘must’ do just so he can reach his brother’s level. 

  
He doesn’t hate his family. Soonyoung would never but he’s more than disappointed and it makes him feel empty inside. 

  
This is also the reason why he insists on going to Seoul to study for high school. It’s to unclip his wings. Unclip his wings from expectations that he would never meet. Expectations that will forever be ahead of him. 

  
Turns out it’s one of the best decisions he has ever made. Well, he misses his brother too but being faraway from them, it’s a breath of fresh air. 

  
Soonyoung feels like he can fly even a few feet above the ground. 

  
Add the fact that he met Wonwoo and Jihoon here. 

  
Yes, Jihoon...

  
This is also the reason why he doesn’t tell stories about his older brother that much. It may sound petty but he just didn’t want to be compared again. 

“Having a brother, how is it?” Jihoon asked when he sensed Soonyoung’s unsettled eyes when he heard the word ‘family’. “You know I’m an only child and Wonwoo is like a mom figure to me so I won’t really know.” 

  
“Hyung...is the most wonderful person in the whole universe.” Soonyoung answered, his eyes full of admiration towards the person he’s referring to. “He can play instruments too.” He proudly said. 

  
Now that he thinks about it, his brother and Jihoon have the same personalities. He thinks that it’s one of the reasons why he likes Jihoon so much. 

  
Soonyoung likes Jihoon so much. He’s not even trying to deny it. Tho, he’s still waiting for the perfect time to say it to the other directly. 

  
“I think I’d want to meet your brother in the future.” Jihoon said. Seeing Soonyoung talking about his brother with eyes filled with those tiny stars he’s grown to love even more makes his heart at peace. 

  
He definitely wants to meet one of the reasons behind those stars. 

  
“Don’t worry, you’ll meet him soon.” 

  
They stared at each other for what feels like forever. They immediately looked away when the bell rang, signalling that it’s lunch time. 

  
“I wish Kwon Jiyo will have a brother too.” Soonyoung remarked that almost made Jihoon choked on his own saliva. 

  
“S-Say what? A brother? And what? Kwon Jiyo?” 

  
Soonyoung nodded enthusiastically. 

  
“I’d want her to have a brother. But Kwon Jiyo? She’s Lee Jiyo!” Jihoon exclaimed, emphasizing the ‘Lee’. 

  
“Excuse me? It’s Kwon.” 

“Lee!” 

  
“Lee Jihoon is the wife. I’m the husband so it’s Kwon Jiyo.” Soonyoung retorted. 

  
“When did I agree? It’s Lee Jiyo.” 

  
Wonwoo and Junhui entered the room to get their friends but when they heard that they’re arguing, they shook their heads. 

  
“Idiots.” Wonwoo mumbled. 

  
“What idiots? They’re cute.” Junhui said with a huge grin on his face. 

  
“Why am I here? Why am I friends with idiots?” Wonwoo sighed. 

  
“Cute idiots!” Junhui corrected. 

⏰⏰⏰

  
“W-What do you mean she’s missing?” Jihoon asked, his face filled with horror. 

  
The policeman looked at them, more confused. He took a piece of paper from his things and showed it to the two of them. 

  
In it, is a picture of the little girl they’ve been wanting to meet again for days. Above it is a word they both dreaded to read: MISSING. 

  
“H-How? Why...I mean, how did this happen?” Soonyoung asked. 

  
“Are you both crazy or what? That’s your own daughter. You have been acting strange everytime you go here. The last time, you took your daughter here telling me you found her. Then, after an hour, you picked her up again.” The police raised his brow. “The next time, you’re both crying telling me that your daughter went missing again. What on earth is happening?” 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at each other. “W-We have to do something.” 

  
They both felt that guilt inside their chest. Is this their punishment for trying to prevent Jiyo from happening? 

  
“She isn’t deleted from our timeline, is she?” Soonyoung asked, worry written all over his face. 

  
“I-I don’t know too.” Jihoon answered as he sighed deeply. He returned his gaze at the police to ask him an even crazier question. “Can we get the little girl’s address?”

  
“Don’t tell me you even forgot your own address?” The officer, crossed his arms at them. 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung didn’t know what to do. Not until another policeman came, who smiled at them mysteriously. “Just give them the address, Officer Boo. I think they just want to check if they gave the correct address, right?” 

  
The officer winked at Soonyoung. He didn’t know why but Jihoon felt a bit of a pang inside his chest when he saw that. 

  
After getting the address, they thanked Officer Boo and stepped out of the precinct. The other policeman smiled at them again and shouted, “I hope you find her.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

Soonyoung walked faster to be able to block Jihoon on his way. “The last time, you told me we can’t bump into our future selves? What’s this nonsense, Lee Jihoon? What’s going to happen if ever we saw our future selves here?” 

  
Jihoon froze and stared at Soonyoung in the eyes. “We can’t make eye contact with them. If ever we did and we didn’t make it to the bus stop in time, one of us will disappear.” 

Soonyoung’s mouth is agape. This whole thing is indeed crazy. But what makes him crazier is the fact that Jiyo is missing. Like a true parent, he’s worried for their future little girl. 

  
“Why did you ask for Jiyo’s address? What are we going to do there?” 

  
“Dumdum, we’re going to figure out what happened.” Jihoon answered. He bumped into Soonyoung’s shoulder and started walking. 

  
Soonyoung grabbed his wrist. Jihoon halted and eyed the other’s hand, still touching his skin. The other immediately let go. 

  
“What if we see our future selves there?” 

  
Jihoon is worried too but the idea of Jiyo alone somewhere with no one to turn to is making him so damn scared. His mind is not thinking straight at that moment. 

  
“I don’t trust our future selves because they let that happen to Jiyo but I trust they both know their past selves are coming so I know they won’t be there.” 

  
With that being said, they went to the address that the police gave them. 

  
They both stood there in awe when they saw a two-storey house in an exclusive subdivision. It’s painted white, contains a little garden with hibiscus flowers planted on it. 

“Wow.” They both said. 

“How did we even afford that?” 

Jihoon roamed his eyes around the place. The windows are closed. He also turned the door knob and he sighed in relief when it’s locked. 

  
“Where do you keep your spare keys?” He suddenly asked Soonyoung who’s watching him ever since earlier. 

  
“Under the door mat.” 

  
Jihoon groaned. “It’s very Kwon Soonyoung to do.” He muttered as he bent down. True enough, he found a spare key underneath the door mat. 

“What are you? A spy in your other life?” Soonyoung asked him. “You look like a professional thief.” 

  
The other just rolled his eyes. “I don’t like keeping things. That’s why I’m sure you’ll be the one in charge of these things.” 

Soonyoung grimaced. “Yeah, just like years ago, Lee Jihoon doesn’t like keeping things...even people.” 

  
“Are you trying to start an argument again? Because trust me, it’s working.” Jihoon retorted back with a bite. He didn’t want to take a trip to memory lane to that day. 

That day he lost the guy in front of him...

  
When Soonyoung shrugged, he felt relieved. He turned his back and just entered the house. The other followed him. 

  
Soonyoung saw Jihoon struggling to find the switch. Right, the guy, aside from being left alone, hates darkness too. He walked towards the switch and turned the lights on. 

  
What they saw when they switched the lights on, made their eyes grew wide.

  
In front of them, there’s a huge photo. 

Their jaws dropped open when they saw the huge frame in front of them, containing two people they almost don’t recognize as themselves. 

  
It’s because of the two persons in black suits with huge smiles plastered on their faces, their hands linked with each other. Behind them is a completely white background, in contrast to what they were wearing, adorned with hibiscus together with other flowers they fail to recognize. 

  
In it, they’re smiling. It’s the smile both of them have almost forgotten ever existed. 

  
Existed way before everything that happened between them. 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon’s breath hitched when their eyes landed on the silver bands on each of their fingers. It’s a silver band wrapped on their ring fingers confirming what they’re both scared of. 

  
In the near future, they’re married. 

  
Two persons who hate each other to guts getting married, it’s enough to question the days to come. 

  
They awkwardly stood there in front of the huge photo, completely questioning their existence. How on earth would this happen? And how on earth did they think of doing this? 

  
Soonyoung was the first one to look away. He coughed awkwardly as he moved away from Jihoon. “I-I’ll just look for more clues.” 

  
Jihoon cleared his throat. “Y-Yeah. You must do that.” He decided to do the same. It’s when he discovered a photo album on the coffee table. 

  
He checked where Soonyoung is first before he browsed through the pages. 

  
“Holy shit. Lee Jihoon, what did you got yourself into?” He muttered to himself as he stared at the photos displayed on each pages. 

  
Just like the photo they saw on Jiyo’s wallet, there are multiple photos of him and Soonyoung there. 

  
They look so happy, with no signs of anger nor annoyance. Most importantly, in these photos, they look so...in love. 

“What the fuck are you smiling at, Lee Jihoon?” He asked himself when he looked at the photo. 

  
It’s a photo of them with Soonyoung’s wrapped around his shoulder while he’s pulling the string of the other’s hoodie. 

  
Jihoon didn’t know why but he took that particular photo and put it in his pocket. 

  
He was about to return the album to where it was when something fell from it. It’s a piece of paper. 

  
Jihoon quickly recognized the messy handwriting as Soonyoung’s. 

  
“His handwriting is still the worst.” 

  
Jihoon didn’t mean to pry on what’s written on the paper but he saw his name on it and it immediately caught his attention. 

  
‘ ** _To: Jihoon from the Past’_**

“You found anything?” 

  
“Nothing. Just some...pictures. How about you?” Jihoon slid the piece of paper inside his pocket. He made sure Soonyoung didn’t notice him doing it. 

“You know what? We should just search for Jiyo rather than going here.” Soonyoung grumbled. “This is all your fault, Jihoon.” 

  
Jihoon raised a brow. “My fault? Again? Don’t you have anyone to blame for every fucking thing except me, Kwon Soonyoung?” 

  
“You—" Soonyoung trailed off. “You told me we should prevent Jiyo from happening. That must have affected the future. That must have ruined the what’s supposed to be...” 

  
“Why? Do you want her? Do you even want to keep her in the first place, Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked that made the other tense. 

  
It took a few moments of silence before Soonyoung answered. “I don’t understand why it has to be you. I don’t understand why you have to be Jiyo’s other father but yes, I want to keep her. I like her, not you!” 

“I like her too!” Jihoon admitted. “I actually want to see her, that’s why I asked you to go here again. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t like you too!” He averted his gaze and ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly. “What I said last night...is a lie.” 

“Well, it’s too late because Jiyo is already missing. Where can we find her?” Soonyoung put both of his palms on his face. 

  
Their breath hitched when they heard someone talking outside. 

  
“Fuck! That’s us—" Soonyoung shouted. Thankfully, Jihoon covered his mouth while dragging him to hide on that small space under the stairs. 

Their hearts were beating so fast inside their chest when they saw how close their faces are. Jihoon is still covering Soonyoung’s lips with his one hand. 

  
They heard the door open and they heard their future selves talking. 

  
“Soonyoung, you don’t understand. I have to do this!” Future Jihoon said, his tone a bit raised. 

  
“No, Jihoon. Please, don’t go.” They heard future Soonyoung crying. “Let’s trust them. I know they’ll take care of her.” 

Soonyoung and Jihoon stared at each other, wide-eyed. Are they perhaps talking about Jiyo? 

  
“We’re both idiots, Soonyoung. I don’t think I can trust them.” 

  
“Jihoon, please...I can’t lose you again.” Soonyoung pleaded. 

  
“I’m sorry...I have to find our daughter.” The two people hiding under the stairs heard silence from their future selves. 

  
“Jihoon, let’s do this together...” 

  
“This is all my fault, Soonyoung. I have to fix this.” 

“Fuck, are they kissing?” Jihoon whispered that made Soonyoung’s eyes grew wide. They heard the door slamming shut again. 

  
When they were sure that their future selves went out of the house again, they quickly ran towards th bus stop to go home to their own timeline. 

  
“Fuck, what are they talking about?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon who’s just as confused as him. “See, I told you it’s all your fault! Past, present and future Jihoon are all fucked up.” 

  
“I may be fucked up but at least past and future Soonyoung likes me.” Jihoon answered matter-of-factly to which Soonyoung just gasped. 

  
It took him several seconds to answer. He tried opening his mouth, only to close it again because he figured he can’t answer anything to what Jihoon said. 

  
Jihoon’s heart broke when he heard his future self say that everything is his fault. Just knowing the fact that he is the reason why their future daughter is missing or why the future is messed up, it’s making him want to disappear. 

  
He knows himself too well. He knows that there’s a high possibility that one of his impulsive decisions might led them to what they are in the future. 

  
“I hope wherever Jiyo is, she’s fine.” Soonyoung said. “I’m...really worried.” 

  
“You’re not the only one.” 

  
“Whoever are those people that my future self is saying that they could trust, I hope they’re really trustworthy.” Soonyoung added as he sighed deeply. It’s making him frustrated that he couldn’t do anything to help find his own daughter (in the future). 

  
The yellow bus came. They immediately went to their usual spot. 

  
“So how do we go back, asshole?” 

  
Jihoon is tired, his body is reacting to the travel they’ve done again. 

  
“Just...just do what you did the last time.” Jihoon said, sleepily. 

  
“What? Are you serious—" Before he could say something again, Jihoon pulled him by his collar and connected their lips. 

  
Soon enough, they felt that familiar feeling again. Next thing they knew, they’re home to their own time. 

  
Soonyoung noticed that Jihoon’s energy deflated again. He hesitantly walked faster to catch up on the other’s pace. 

  
“Ya! Are you okay?” 

  
“Don’t worry, I won’t fall in your arms again.” 

  
They reached the building where they’re living and found someone standing at the entrance. When they walked closer, it’s a police officer. 

  
“Are you Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung?”

  
They both gulped as they nodded. 

  
“You have to go with me to the police station.” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon, although both confused, rode the police car that’d take them to the station. 

  
“This is why youngsters shouldn’t have kids this early.” The police mumbled. The two just knitted their eyebrows. 

  
“Is he talking to us?” Soonyoung asked. Jihoon just shrugged. 

  
His eyes grew wide when he suddenly realized something. “Wait— what if...” 

  
“What?” 

  
Jihoon shook his head. “No, no. That’s not possible.” 

  
“What is it?” 

  
They finally arrived the police station and what they saw inside waiting for them made their hearts race inside their chest from too much happiness. 

  
Inside, sitting on one of the chairs, is a little girl with slanted eyes, bunched up cheeks, a dimple and a mole under her one eye, who’s swollen from too much crying. 

The little girl ran towards the two guys. Soonyoung and Jihoon bent down just so Jiyo can hug them tight. 

  
“ _Appa, Papi...Jiyo is here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JIYO IS HERE 😭😭😭
> 
> anyways, what do you think is jiyo’s surname? :)


	13. you made a baby overnight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, what happens to our fave rivals? :)

_**[Past, December 2014]** _

Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open and saw the light coming from the bus window. Just like always, he succeeded in traveling five days into the future but this time, he’s feeling a whole lot different. 

  
It’s for the reason that he traveled into the day of his confession. He’s been planning to confess to Soonyoung for days now. Jihoon is planning for the, if not perfect, most _appropriate_ way to tell the other how special he is to him. 

  
How Soonyoung actually adds color to his dull and colorless life. How Soonyoung radiates and somehow shares his light to Jihoon’s dark days. 

  
It’s not really a secret that Jihoon, ever since his mom passed away, has thought that his life is already meaningless. Having succumbed to the fact that the most important person in his life is not by his side anymore, Jihoon thought he’ll be living his life for the sake of just living. 

Being alone sucks. Jihoon is the embodiment of a complicated equation. He likes being alone, yet he hates being one. No one could ever understand him. 

  
No, not even his best friend Wonwoo himself. Jihoon never says it but he really hates it when Wonwoo just thinks that just because he’s sad, he’d want to be alone. The other boy, when Jihoon is having those kind of moments, just let him be...by himself.

  
Wonwoo wouldn’t say anything. He’d just let Jihoon have his alone time just like how a good friend is. 

  
Jihoon appreciates that because he’s not really the best at expressing himself but he kinda hates it too. Have you ever felt so lonely that you don’t want to talk to anyone but you just want someone to be by your side? 

  
That’s what he feels at times. 

  
No, scratch that. That’s what he feels all the time. 

  
Sometimes, people don’t want to be understood, they just need to be heard. In Jihoon’s case, he doesn’t want to be heard either. He just wants someone to be by his side even with the deafening silence embracing them. 

  
Sometimes, we just want someone’s presence, not someone’s understanding. 

  
That’s what Soonyoung gives Jihoon most of the time. The boy, whenever Jihoon feels like missing his mom, would accompany the latter to that familiar bus stop. 

  
No words, just company. 

  
Apparently, between Soonyoung and Jihoon, there are no words needed. They enjoy the comfort they give to each other with just being on each other’s side all the time. 

  
The skies aren’t always clear at night. Sometimes, there are clouds blocking the stars from flaunting its beauty to the world below. But you know that those twinkling ball of fires are there. 

  
They will always be there and it somehow gives you hope. Hope, that tomorrow, the skies will be clear again and that you’ll see them again. You’ll see the stars again, dancing brightly above your head. 

  
Kwon Soonyoung is like that to Jihoon. His presence is more than enough to make Jihoon feel that he’s not alone. 

And so, Jihoon made his way to the university, to look at what’s about to happen when he finally tell Soonyoung his feelings. He was fishing something out of his bag when he felt something else inside. 

“Oh, fudge. I forgot, I’m on Jiyo duty.” He muttered to himself when he saw a plastic container. 

  
Said container contains soft fabrics, cottons and most importantly, Soonyoung and him’s egg baby. 

  
They both agreed to take care of the egg baby based on a schedule. That day was Jihoon’s turn to take care of the egg because Soonyoung is on his dance club president duty. 

“You should behave, Jiyo. Papi is going to confess to Appa. It’s for your future.” Jihoon told the egg as he petted its outer shell. His lips quirked upward when he remembered how Soonyoung called him ‘mine’ the other day. 

  
That boy sure knows how to make Jihoon crazy. 

  
Jihoon searched for Soonyoung in their dorms, careful so Wonwoo won’t see him. His best friend has been telling him to stop looking into the future and just let things happen if they’re meant to happen. 

  
But stubborn Lee Jihoon is stubborn. He’s actually afraid of the future, as ironic as it may sound. The future holds a certain mystery that makes Jihoon excited and anxious at the same time. 

  
Jihoon walked to the dance club room, with his heart thumping crazily inside his chest. He figured it’s still early for his set date of confession and that maybe, the other guy is still inside the dance club room, practicing some routines. 

  
Well, he wasn’t wrong. When he took a peek on the glass window, he saw Soonyoung dancing passionately inside the room, beads of sweat formed on his forehead but he didn’t seem to care. 

It’s another reason why Jihoon likes Soonyoung. When said boy sets his mind on something, he’ll definitely do anything and everything to achieve it. 

  
Giving up isn’t in Kwon Soonyoung’s vocabulary. 

  
Jihoon watched Soonyoung move his hips and roll his body. God, he could watch Soonyoung all day. 

  
After a few more minutes, Soonyoung stopped practicing as he realized the time. Jihoon quickly hid himself when he saw Soonyoung approaching the door. 

  
Jihoon froze when he heard Soonyoung talk to someone over the phone. 

  
“Mom...” He heard the other guy sigh deeply. His tone stern, very different from the sunshine voice Jihoon loves hearing. 

  
Jihoon stopped himself from going to where Soonyoung is standing. He couldn’t hear what they’re talking about because he can only hear Soonyoung’s response. 

“Jihoon?” Said boy tensed when he heard his own name. He could hear Soonyoung’s tone getting darker. But what the other said next made Jihoon’s heart shatter into tiny, million pieces. 

“We’re...not friends. Just...hanging out with him because of our project. Don’t worry, mom. I won’t let him beat me.” 

  
Jihoon went to the bus stop, with his lips quivering. His knees felt wobbly as he sat down at the last seat, his usual spot. 

  
“So, that’s it? That’s the real reason?” 

  
He was still deep in his train of thoughts when the bus suddenly halted and something slipped from his hands. It’s too late when he realized what is it. 

  
In front of him is a plastic container, with fabric and cottons. Most importantly, the egg baby is there too. But unlike before, it’s broken. Just like Jihoon’s heart at that moment, it’s broken and far from being fixed. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung hugged Jiyo’s little frame. They’re both puzzled as to why their future daughter is here with them at present. 

  
Jihoon wondered what fucked up thing happened in the future that their timelines seem to mess with each other. Add the fact that Jiyo was able to travel here. He even double checked his watch to check if they’re really at present times. 

  
Yes, they are at present times. 

  
“Holy shi—” Soonyoung immediately covered his mouth. He removed the hand when he realized that Jiyo is there. “Holy cheese. Where did you found her?” Jihoon asked one of the officers. 

  
“It’s at that bus stop near the intersection this morning.” 

  
The two tensed when they heard the location where Jiyo was found.   
Jihoon’s brow raised when he saw a familiar face from behind the officer that accompanied them to the police station. 

  
“He’s the one from—”

It was cut off when he heard Jiyo’s grumbling stomach. 

  
Jiyo, who’s still crying, touched her stomach with a pout on her face. “Jiyo is hungry.” 

  
The couple smiled apologetically at the officers at the station. They thanked them for taking care of their ‘daughter’. Jihoon tried finding the police officer they met at the future but to no avail. 

  
They stepped out of the police station with Jiyo’s warm hands holding each of Jihoon and Soonyoung’s hands. 

  
Jihoon knelt in front of Jiyo to ask her where she wants to eat. 

  
The little girl’s answer made both of their hearts melt, her eyes still puffy from crying. Soonyoung bit his lower lip as he thought of Jiyo crying all day looking for her parents. 

  
“Anywhere is fine as long as Appa, Papi, and rice is there.” 

Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at each other and decided to talk later after their dinner. They decided to go to this diner and ordered rice for the little girl. 

“Appa, Papi...I’m sorry. I just want to find Papi because I know Appa will be sad.” 

  
The two looked at each other, confused. “You want to find me?” Jihoon asked as he caressed Jiyo’s back. 

  
The little girl nodded. She then turned his head towards Soonyoung. “Appa, you won’t leave us now, right? I already found Papi.” 

  
Soonyoung wiped Jiyo’s mouth who’s filled with sauce. “Why would I even leave you?”

Jiyo sniffed. “But...but I heard you talking to Uncle Hui.” She wiped her own tears with her little fingers. She glanced at her parents with those slanted eyes. “Promise me, you’ll never fight again.” 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at each other then returned their eyes at Jiyo. They both sighed in defeat. “We promise.” 

  
Jiyo stood up from her chair and patted Jihoon and Soonyoung’s heads. “Good papi’s~” 

  
Both of the two guy’s hearts melted because of that. 

⏰⏰⏰

  
“Are we going to bring her back?” Soonyoung asked in hushed tones. Jiyo is already asleep on his back. His heart felt warmth all over when Jiyo’s cute little snores reached his ears. 

  
Though unsure, Jihoon answered immediately. “Of course we have to bring her back. She’s not from this timeline. Who knows what might happen to her if she stay here for long.” 

  
Soonyoung bit his lower lip. He carefully adjusted Jiyo’s position so he could carry her in front of him. “How did this even happen? I mean, what’s with all these time travel?”

  
“Believe me, I don’t know too.” Jihoon shook his head. “If you’re going to blame me again, go on. It’s not like I’m not used to it already.” 

  
The truth is Jihoon’s mind still wanders to those words his future self said earlier. About this things being his fault. 

His fault. 

  
Lee Jihoon’s fault. 

  
His mind is a mess, thinking what fucked up decision he did himself for all of this to happen. 

  
Soonyoung sighed. “I’m not...” He petted Jiyo’s hair then glanced back at Jihoon. “I don’t even know what’s happening anymore so why bother blaming you? And besides...” He trailed off as he gently adjusted Jiyo in his arms. The little girl is so light, he just wants to carry her forever in his arms. 

  
“Besides what?” 

  
“Never mind.” 

Jihoon returned his gaze at the little girl on Soonyoung’s arms and all his weariness disappeared. “I’m just glad she’s safe now.”

  
They walked in silence, only Jiyo’s steady breathing can be heard, because it’s already late. They both realized it’s already too late to return her that night because the bus’s last trip was the one they rode earlier. 

  
In the end, they both decided to take the little angel at their dorm. 

  
Soonyoung is still carrying Jiyo in his arms when they saw two familiar figures in front of their rooms. When they stepped closer, Junhui and Wonwoo were there, holding two large bags and giggling with each other. 

  
Jihoon crossed his arms as he quirked an eyebrow at Wonwoo who’s still not noticing their presence. 

  
“How’s Busan, Junnie?” 

“It’s so good, Soonie.” Junhui answered absentmindedly. When he realized who just talked, Wonwoo and him froze.

  
The two guys in front of them stopped giggling and slowly turned their heads at the direction of the voice. Their eyes went as wide as saucers when they saw Soonyoung and Jihoon at their back. 

But what caught their attention is the little girl on Soonyoung’s arms. 

“What the fuck?!” Junhui blurted out. 

Jiyo stirred and opened her eyes. The two glared at Junhui while Wonwoo slapped his mouth. 

  
The girl rubbed her slanted eyes then looked at the two new guys in front of her. 

  
“Uncle Woo~ Uncle Hui~” 

  
“U-Uncle?” Wonwoo stared at the two, confused to which Junhui just gasped scandalously. 

  
“You made a baby overnight?” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon shook their heads at Junhui’s question. Jiyo smiled at them, little dimple showing. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

Jiyo munched on the chocolate bar Wonwoo has been hiding on his closet for days already while the four guys talked. 

  
“So, you are saying, she is your daughter and that she’s from the future and her name is...” 

Jihoon and Soonyoung nodded. “Jiyo.” 

Wonwoo raised a brow. “Jiyo? As in...that egg?” 

  
The two guys averted their gaze as they remembered that egg baby they lost years ago. 

Jihoon rubbed his nape. He couldn’t believe they’ll actually name their own child the same as the egg baby they had back in high school. “Yes, but in human form.” 

  
“Wow! You really named your future child with your combined names. Romantic.” Junhui exclaimed. He’s been staring at Jiyo since earlier, inspecting the little girl’s features. 

Wonwoo and Junhui would have not believed when Soonyoung and Jihoon told them that the girl they are with is their future daughter. Not until they see Jiyo’s facial features clearly. 

  
She looks a whole lot like her daddies. Their jaws dropped open when they looked at each other. The resemblance is so obvious, they almost can’t believe it. 

  
From Jiyo’s slanted eyes and bunched up cheeks to which reminded Junhui of that 5-year old Soonyoung who asked him if they could be best friends back when they were in pre-school because they both hate carrots.

  
Up to Jiyo’s mole under her one eye and little dimple on the corner of her lips that forms a sting-ray when she smiles that Wonwoo remembered as that quiet kid who didn’t say anything whenever their mothers meet for afternoon teas when they were young. 

They looked at Jihoon and Soonyoung then back at Jiyo. 

  
Junhui poked Jiyo’s cheek. The latter glared at him. “Don’t touch my cheekies, Uncle Hui.” 

  
“Whoa! Whoa! I got goosebumps! She really looks like Jihoon! Whoa. Did you see that glare, Won?” 

  
Jiyo went towards Wonwoo and smiled at him. “Uncle Woo~ give me more chocos.” Her eyes formed into crescents as her lips curved upwards. 

  
“Even the duality and aegyo. Wow, Soonie and Ji...your genes. Wow, just wow.” Junhui slow-clapped. 

“She really is your child.” Wonwoo remarked. 

  
“No doubt, Won. No doubt.” Junhui said, still amazed. 

  
Jiyo’s parents both sighed. They have almost the same reaction when they discovered Jiyo. 

  
Their hearts and minds are on that debate on whether to accept that Jiyo is their daughter or not. But looking at the little girl simply did the trick and they immediately confirmed their doubts. 

  
“No, Jiyo, no more chocolates. Your teef will turn into monsters.” Soonyoung said that immediately turned Jiyo’s smile into a pout. She went to Jihoon and tugged his shirt. 

  
“Papi, just one more, please.” Jiyo pouted. 

  
Jihoon bent down and pinched Jiyo’s cheek. How can he say no to that? “Give her one last choco, Won.” 

  
Soonyoung frowned at what Jihoon said. “Ya! Di—Duckhead! It’s already late. Her teeth will be damaged. And besides, are you going to take responsibility for her energy all night?” 

  
“That’s why I told her one last, right? Don’t shout at me, as—apple! I’m not a panini—pancake head!” 

  
“Yes, you are a big pancake head. How can you even allow her—”

“Appa, Papi, are you fighting again?” Soonyoung and Jihoon stopped shouting at each other and looked at their daughter whose eyes is starting to tear up again. 

  
“No, we’re not, baby. That’s how Appa and I _normally_ talk.” Jihoon emphasized the word _normally_ as he elbowed Soonyoung. 

  
“Yeah, yeah. It’s because Papi here has poor hearing.” He elbowed Jihoon back. 

  
They faked their laughs as they gritted their teeth while Wonwoo and Junhui just stared at them in disbelief. 

  
“Wow, did you see that, Won? My prayers are finally heard.” Junhui whispered but enough for the two to hear.

  
“I’m outta here.” Wonwoo said as he turned to leave. 

  
“Ya! This is your room!” Jihoon shouted at his best friend. The latter smiled at him cheekily. 

  
“Nope, I’m sure Jiyo wants to sleep beside her parents.” Wonwoo replied as he tugged Junhui’s shirt, signalling him to go with him. 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at him incredulously. Their jaws dropped when they realized what he meant by that. Especially when Jiyo tugged both of their hands. 

  
“I won’t eat chocos. Let’s sleep, Appa. Let’s sleep, Papi.” She yawned. 

  
“Wait, wait! Let me ask an important question first.” Junhui ran towards Jiyo and knelt in front of her while the three other guys looked at him, puzzled. “Jiyo, what’s your full name?” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon slapped their foreheads when they heard that. “Ya!” 

  
Jiyo looked up and put a finger under her chin. The four guys held their breaths while waiting for her response. When she finally opened her lips, their eyes grew wide in anticipation. 

  
“If there’s a full name, is there an empty name too?” 

  
Junhui’s Q&A: failed. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

It’s been past twenty minutes since Wonwoo and Junhui left Wonhoon’s room. 

  
“So, what now?” Jihoon asked, his arms crossed as he looked at the little girl who’s busy arranging the pillows on his bed. 

  
Soonyoung cleared his throat awkwardly. “I...” He bit his lower lip. “Let’s help Jiyo wash up first.” 

  
“But we don’t have any clothes for kids here.” Jihoon replied. 

  
Soonyoung laughed at what he said. “What do you mean we don’t have kiddie clothes here?” He said as he scanned Jihoon’s body from head to toe.

  
Jihoon quirked an eyebrow at him. When he finally realized what Soonyoung meant, he rolled his eyes. “Try to say it, I swear I’ll break every bones in your body, Kwon Soonyoung.” 

“I’m very sure it will fit as Jiyo’s dress, Jihoon.” 

  
“As—” Jihoon looked at Jiyo and saw tgat the girl is watching them again. “Apple!” 

  
Soonyoung stuck his tongue out at Jihoon. “Yeah, that’s so sweet, Pancake!” He leaned his face closer at Jihoon to whisper something. They both waved at Jiyo to assure her that they aren’t fighting. 

  
“Just for one night, Lee Jihoon. Please. Let’s not argue. Just for this night. For Jiyo.” Soonyoung said. 

  
“You started it this time, appl— I mean, asshole!” Jihoon half-shouted, half-whispered. “But, okay. Just for tonight.” 

  
Soonyoung smirked. “Wow, apple, that’s really sweet of you.” Jihoon swore he wants to wipe that smirk off of Soonyoung’s face. 

With Jihoon’s constant grumbling that his shirt won’t fit on Jiyo, he still agreed in the end. He chose that black shirt his body has grown out when he started working out that year to put on Jiyo. 

“Hands up, Ji.” Soonyoung told the little girl who gladly complied. She raised her arms up while her Appa put on the black shirt Jihoon lent her. “Good girl~” He said as he patted Jiyo’s head. He was startled when Jiyo kissed his cheeks. 

“I got it from you, Appa~” 

  
She then went towards Jihoon who’s taking his extra blankets from the cabinet. He’s contemplating if Jiyo will like his cat-printed blanket since earlier. 

  
“Papi~ let’s sleep.” Jiyo tugged Jihoon towards his bed. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung sat on different sides of the bed, their cheeks blushing. 

  
This is just...so domestic. Their hearts couldn’t stop themselves from thumping crazily inside their chest. 

  
This is hate, this heat inside their chest. This is hate, they convinced themselves. 

  
“Why are we here? Are we never going back to our house? I forgot Hamham and Tenten there.” Jiyo asked. 

  
“Who’s Hamham and Tenten?” Soonyoung asked. 

  
“My soft friends, Hamham and Tenten.” 

  
“Sleep now, Jiyo~ We’ll take you back home to Hamham and Tenten tomorrow.” Jihoon said as he leaned down to kiss Jiyo on her cheeks. 

  
The little girl clapped her hands. “Appa~ the lights!” She pointed her tiny index finger at the light on the ceiling. 

  
Jihoon looked at her, puzzled. The other guy saw him tensed. He remembered the other’s fear of darkness. “Jiyo, Papi can’t sleep with the lights off.” 

  
“I know, but Appa always turn your   
magic star box on so we won’t be scared. How can you forget about that?” 

  
The couple froze when they heard that, their cheeks flushed when they remembered the star projector. 

  
Soonyoung walked towards the light switch and turned the lights off. He then reached for the star projector and turned it on. Jiyo clapped excitedly when she saw the stars. 

“Stars! Just like you, Appa~” 

“Me?” 

  
Jiyo nodded. “Papi always tell me you look like a star—oops! Is that supposed to be a secret? Sorry, Papi!”

  
Jihoon just wants to disappear at that moment. Just what kind of future is ahead of them that he’s becoming this cheesy towards this...he glanced at Soonyoung...this— _this thing_. 

  
The guy he hates the most. 

  
He can feel Soonyoung’s stares at him so he immediately changed the subject and tucked Jiyo inside the blanket. He stood up and was preparing to leave the room when he felt a tug on his shirt. 

  
“Where are you going, Papi? Are you leaving?” 

  
Jihoon still tried to avoid Soonyoung’s gaze. “This bed is small, Ji. I’ll just sleep on the couch outside—”

“No, Jihoon. I should be the one sleeping on the couch.”

  
“No, you should stay here, Soonyoung.” 

  
“It’s your room.” 

  
“Just accompany Jiyo here.” 

  
They were about to start an argument again when Jiyo spoke. “But...I can’t sleep without you beside me.” She looked at them with puppy eyes. Eyes in which you can’t say no. “Both of you.” 

  
They turned their heads and saw the pout on Jiyo’s face. It tugged Jihoon and Soonyoung’s heartstrings. 

  
In the end, it’s another win for Jiyo. Despite being cramped, they managed to fit on Jihoon’s bed. The two refused to look at each other in the eye. 

  
The situation is really...weird for the both of them but the odd thing is they don’t feel uncomfortable at all. Instead, they feel warmth. 

“Papi, lullaby~” 

  
“What song?” 

  
“You forgot it too?” Jiyo sulked. “Twinkle twinkle!” 

  
Soonyoung tried to stop himself from smiling. Jihoon...and his love for stars will never get old. 

  
That’s also the reason why he gave Jihoon that ‘magic star box’ as what Jiyo calls it. Jihoon told him that he thinks about his mom every time he looks at the stars. He was snapped back to reality when he heard Jihoon singing. 

_“Twinkle, twinkle little star_   
_How I wonder what you are_   
_Up above the world so high_   
_Like a diamond in the sky~”_

  
Jihoon is on his side, one arm supporting his head as he lightly tapped the little angel beside him. Soonyoung watched him quietly. 

  
This Jihoon is definitely different from the Jihoon he encounters and bickers with everyday. 

  
He knew what he’s wishing deep inside is wrong but he actually wished to keep Jiyo some more. 

  
If time permits... 

  
Soonyoung is thankful that the only source of light inside the room is the star projector. If not for it, Jihoon might have seen him staring at him. 

  
After 17 loops of ‘Twinkle, Twinkle’, Jiyo finally fell asleep. Soonyoung tucked her into the kitten-printed blanket as he slowly try to sat up. 

  
“Don’t go.” 

  
Soonyoung froze when he heard Jihoon’s voice. He turned his head and looked at the other guy. 

  
“What?” 

  
_**“Just for tonight, don’t go.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this finally some progress? 😭😭😭
> 
> jiyo, why don’t you answer uncle hui’s question? 🤣 expect more os junhui’s Q&A~ 
> 
> also, are we not going to talk abt wonhui secretly going to busan together? :)


	14. what a cute family you have!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Apple and Pancake being domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year, jiyo-ists⭐️ i hope you enjoy this chapter uwu

_**[Past, December 2014]** _

“Do you know where Jihoon is, Won?” Soonyoung asked the other guy who just shook his head at the question. 

  
“I don’t know, Soonie. He disappeared without telling us. My mom is worried too.” Wonwoo replied, worry evident on his face. 

  
It’s been three days since they last saw Jihoon. Worried is an understatement. Soonyoung is beyond worried. They’ve been together for months and he knows that Jihoon isn’t usually like this. 

  
Jihoon, for Soonyoung, is someone who’s very vulnerable. He pretends to be tough on the outside when he’s actually a softie on the inside. 

  
Just like those beautiful roses with thorns, it’s Jihoon’s defense mechanism to make it seem like he likes shutting people out when in fact, he’s someone who always wants someone by his side. 

  
Soonyoung knows how much the other guy hates being alone. He knows how much the other longs for company. He knows how much Jihoon, no matter how much he tries to hide it, needs someone. 

  
Soonyoung is actually thankful to be one of those few people that Jihoon let in his life. The other guy will forever remain a mystery to him but he figured he’ll just patiently wait for Jihoon to open up to him wholly one day. 

  
And so, when Jihoon didn’t show up for class the first day, he quickly went to that bus stop to see if Jihoon is there. He went but found no Jihoon there. 

  
He also went to other places where he could find Jihoon but to no avail. 

  
“It’s been days, Won. Should we report it to the police?” Soonyoung asked. 

  
The other guy sighed. “I’d want to do that but the stubborn guy left a letter. He told us not to overreact and that he’ll be back.” Wonwoo said. “I just hope he didn’t go there again.” He added in a whisper. 

  
“There? What do you mean?” 

Wonwoo quickly averted his gaze. “Nothing. Forget it. He’ll be back, Soonie. He’s done this before. Trust me, the longest he’s been away is for more than a week.” 

  
“But still...” 

  
“Won!” Junhui shouted as he entered the classroom. Beads of sweat are formed on his forehead, stress evident on his face. “Oh, Soonie, you’re here. Fuck! You wouldn’t believe what almost happened.” 

  
“Junnie, language! What happened?” 

Junhui frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. “I almost cracked my egg.” 

  
The two guys blinked at what he said. When they realized what Junhui just said, they chuckled. “What the hell, Moon Junhui! That sounded so wrong.” 

“But it’s really true! I almost had a heart attack. I thought I’ll be failing this subject. That was close!” Junhui said, his forehead, still sweating. 

  
“Why does your partner even trusts you with your egg?” Wonwoo shook his head. 

  
Junhui gaped and looked at his friend, feeling betrayed. “I’m trustworthy! Junjun the egg is safe with me.” 

  
“The moment you named your egg Junjun I already know I can’t trust you.” Wonwoo replied that made Junhui clung his one arm to his best friend. 

  
“Soonie, tell him I’m trustworthy.” Junhui pouted like a little kid asking his dad to praise him. 

  
“Sorry, but I also think Junjun isn’t egg-worthy of a name.” 

  
“How dare you insult my son?” Junhui whined as he caressed the egg with his index finger. “Says someone who names their egg after their combined names. That’s cheese-worthy, not egg-worthy.” 

  
It’s Soonyoung’s turn to gasp. “Excuse me! But our Jiyo is the cutest little egg in this classroom. No one could ever convince me otherwise.” 

  
Wonwoo who’s watching his two friends just heaved a deep sigh, questioning why he’s friends with them again. 

  
“Speaking of Jiyo, where’s your egg, Soonie?” 

  
Soonyoung stopped arguing with Jun. He tensed when he remembered that the egg was last seen with Jihoon the day before he disappeared. 

“It’s with Jihoon.” He smiled and returned his eyes at Junhui. “But I know he’ll take care of Jiyo unlike someone I know.” 

  
Just like a joke, the door opened and revealed Jihoon whose eyes are droopy, his expression unreadable. He didn’t even spare his friends a glance. He just went directly to the seat at the last row beside the window. 

  
Soonyoung was about to sit next to him when Wonwoo stopped him. 

  
“Maybe not now, Soonie?” 

  
But Soonyoung is a persistent little boy. He went to sit beside Jihoon, not saying any word. He’s just staring at the other who’s still not looking at him. 

When Jihoon felt that Soonyoung’s eyes are on him, he quickly turned his head and looked outside the window, words he heard from Soonyoung when he time traveled still ringing inside his head. 

  
“Hoonie...” 

  
He froze when he heard Soonyoung say his name. It has the same effect on him, his heart swell in warmth except the fact that this time, his mind is messing with him big time. 

  
_He’s not my friend._

  
He’s always been afraid of being left alone. It’s for the fact that people in his life always come and go. One person comes, he stays for a while, then leave him again. The process is never ending that he just made it a resolution not to get attached and to never open up wholly to people. 

  
Wonwoo is an exception. That kid is as persevering as when he’s playing those computer games and when it comes to Jihoon. 

  
Well, another exception is Soonyoung. 

  
And it’s different from what he feels with Wonwoo. It’s that different warm feeling that he couldn’t get off his chest no matter what he does. 

  
You know those special flowers who only blooms at night. Just like those, Jihoon easily opens up when the starlight in the name of Kwon Soonyoung shone upon him. 

  
He should be used to this feeling by now. People getting close to him because of other benefits, not because of who he is. So why does it hurt? 

  
Why does it hurt so much when it came from this person? 

  
When it came from Kwon Soonyoung. 

  
Jihoon shifted his body more, covered his face with his hoodie and pretended to sleep. It hurts. It hurts big time to hear that from someone whom you’re just starting to open your heart into. 

Soonyoung, on the other hand, eyed Jihoon worriedly. His mind has been drawing different scenarios, trying to give explanation as to why Jihoon is acting this way. 

  
Jihoon has been ignoring everyone the whole day. He won’t talk to anyone, not even to Wonwoo. When dismissal time came, the teacher asked Jihoon to stay to explain his absences for the past few days. 

  
Wonwoo tapped Soonyoung who’s patiently waiting for Jihoon outide the classroom while their homeroom teacher talks to Jihoon. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him tonight.” Wonwoo said, trying to sound reassuring. 

“I haven’t seen him this cold, Won. I mean, I’m afraid there’s something that’s happening to him that we don’t know. I...” Soonyoung gnawed on his lip. “I just want to be there for him.” 

  
Wonwoo smiled at him. “You really like him, don’t you?” 

  
The other’s eyes widened, contemplating if he’ll deny it or not. In the end, he just sighed. “Well, it’s not like I hate him.” 

Wonwoo laughed at what he said. “Idiots.” He glanced at Jihoon from the window and saw the latter still talking to their teacher. “That kid worries too much about the future. I hope you make him come to his senses, Soon.” 

  
“The future?” 

  
Wonwoo hummed. 

  
“The future is important but I think the present is more significant. I mean, whatever decision we make today matters tomorrow so if you’ll do good today, you won’t have to worry about the future anymore, right?” Soonyoung said. 

  
“Tell that to the stubborn boy right there.” Wonwoo pointed his lips at Jihoon who’s already standing up and turning to leave the room. He tapped Soonyoung’s shoulder again then ran away shouting a ‘good luck’ to his friend. 

When Jihoon saw Soonyoung on the corridor, he quickly changed his way. It’s stupid of him because after a few seconds, he felt a warm grip on his wrist. 

  
He kinda hates himself because his heart fluttered at the gesture. 

  
“Hoonie.” 

  
God, that again. The way Soonyoung says his name makes him want to just...cry on Soonyoung’s arms. 

  
No, that can’t happen. That won’t happen. 

  
“What?” Jihoon said in an icy tone that Soonyoung felt shivers run down through his spine. 

  
“I...I’m worried about you, Hoonie.” Soonyoung stared at him with eyes illuminating of what seems like sincerity. 

  
Keyword: seem. 

  
Behind those eyes are lies, Jihoon mentally noted. 

  
Soonyoung saw Jihoon avert his gaze. It pains him when Jihoon is like this. All he wants at that moment is to wrap his arms around Jihoon and tell him everything’s gonna be alright. 

“You don’t have to. Just leave me alone.” Jihoon coldly said and tried to break free from Soonyoung’s grip. 

  
Soonyoung sighed and decided not to push any further. He knows Jihoon will open up if he wants to. 

  
But he’s really damn worried about him. He tried to open up a topic again just so Jihoon will talk to him. 

  
He suddenly remembered Jiyo, their egg daughter. He called Jihoon’s name again and asked, “Hoonie, where’s Jiyo, by the way?” 

  
Jihoon stopped on his tracks when he heard that. What he answered made Soonyoung crease his forehead. 

  
“It’s gone.” 

  
Soonyoung walked towards Jihoon and held him on his shoulders, his eyes wide. “What do you mean she’s gone? Hoonie, tell me you didn’t—”

“It’s gone. It slipped through my fingers then...boom. It cracked.” Jihoon said in the most nonchalant way that made Soonyoung look at him like he’s another person. 

“Are you fucking serious?! Jihoon! That’s...That’s our...” 

  
“That’s for our grades? Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry if you’ll be failing our project but it’s just an egg, Soonyoung.” 

  
Soonyoung flinched when he heard Jihoon call him by his name. No, he’s not Soonyoung to Jihoon. He is Nyong. 

  
Nyong. 

  
A nickname only his older brother and Jihoon is allowed to call him. 

  
His grip on Jihoon’s shoulder loosen. “She’s not just an egg, Hoonie. She’s... our family. Your family.” Soonyoung said in a quiet voice. 

Jihoon looked at him, eyes void of emotion. “I don’t have a family, Soonyoung. Not that egg. Not even you. And I will never have one.” 

⏰⏰⏰

  
Soonyoung’s eyes fluttered open. It’s that dream again. He was about to sit up when he felt a light weight on his chest. When he looked at it, he saw two arms draped over his chest. 

One is Jiyo’s. 

  
The other one is Jihoon’s. 

  
Soonyoung gently removed the arms on his chest and sat up. He stared at Jiyo who’s still sleeping then moved his eyes towards the guy next to her. 

  
It’s a beautiful view, enough to tug something inside of Soonyoung. 

  
He reached his hand to caress Jiyo’s cheeks. Cheeks perfectly resembling his. A few hours and this little girl already has this big effect on him and Jihoon.

  
It’s not everyday you’ll get to see them not arguing and it’s all thanks to Jiyo who came from the future. 

  
A future, Soonyoung is a bit afraid to see but is also excited. Because in the future, there’s Jiyo. 

  
And...a tiny voice inside of him is also curious as to what led him and Jihoon to that point. When they last visited the future and he took glance of that huge wedding photo in their future house, Soonyoung didn’t know why but he felt relieved. 

  
He felt relieved seeing both of them smiling, their eyes both full of happiness, with no worry nor any evidence of loneliness. 

  
Soonyoung wondered. He wondered that maybe...somewhere along the way, Jihoon and him will find the way to fix what’s broken between them. 

  
He slowly reached for Jihoon’s face to sweep away that stray hair away from his forehead. 

  
But Soonyoung’s dream flashed back in his mind and the thought of fixing what’s broken quickly vanished inside his head. 

  
Jihoon’s forehead creased but immediately uncreased when Soonyoung touched it. 

  
“Don’t you really want a family, Lee Jihoon?” 

  
Soonyoung was about to stand up from the bed when he heard a soft voice. 

“Appa, are you leaving?” 

It’s Jiyo who’s still rubbing her still sleepy slanted eyes. Soonyoung’s lips tilted upwards as he helped Jiyo sit up. 

  
“I’m just going to prepare breakfast, baby.” 

  
Jiyo gasped cutely with no sound. She looked at the still asleep Jihoon beside her then put her index finger on his lips, telling her Appa to stay quiet. 

  
“Do you want to help Appa?” 

  
Jiyo nodded as she clapped excitedly, trying hard to make no sound to not wake her Papi up. 

  
As quiet as they can, Soonyoung took the little girl in his arms and carried her outside the room to start preparing for breakfast. 

  
He put Jiyo down on one of the chairs at the dining table then went over the fridge to see what they can make. 

  
Luckily for them, it seems like Wonwoo, aka Jihoon’s motherbird, went to the grocery seeing how the fridge is full. It’s super organized too. Something his and Junhui’s fridge will never experience. 

  
“Right, we have to cook rice. Hoonie can’t eat without rice on the table.” Soonyoung muttered to himself. It’s a surprise he still remembers that. But well, he didn’t even tried to forget in in the first place so. 

  
When he caught himself, he bit his lip, thankful that only Jiyo is there to hear his blabbers. 

  
“Appa, are we going to make pancakes?” Jiyo asked, eyes twinkling with anticipation. 

  
Soonyoung looked at her and how can one say no when their daughter is this cute. He took some eggs from the fridge then opened the cupboard to see if the two owners of that room have pancake mix. 

  
Well, they have. 

  
Jiyo clapped her hands excitedly when she saw the box. “That’s you, Appa!” 

  
Soonyoung quirked an eyebrow at what she said. “Me?” 

  
Jiyo nodded and hummed in response. “Papi always call you that. Then you call him _Apple_. Isn’t it sweet?” 

  
Soonyoung almost choked at what the little girl in front of him said. Are they really this cheesy in the future? Pancake and Apple are curse replacements. It’s Jiyo-friendly words. 

  
He didn’t know they’ll actually turn it into cringey pet names. 

  
“Appa, why does it seem like you’re forgetting a lot of things lately?” Jiyo reached for Soonyoung’s forehead. “Are you perhaps sick? Oh no, Jiyo will be sad.” 

Soonyoung smiled when he felt Jiyo’s warm hand on his forehead. He ruffled Jiyo’s hair then looked at the room who’s still quiet. Jihoon is still sleeping so he decided to take the chance to ask Jiyo ‘some’ questions. 

“Jiyo, Appa is really forgetful these days. Can you help me remember what Papi and I usually do? I...need to know so I won’t forget again.” Soonyoung said, bunched up cheeks mirroring the cheeks of the girl in front of him. 

  
_I’m just curious._ Soonyoung tried to convince himself. 

Jiyo put a finger under her chin then looked up to think. “You and Papi love to cuddle. Sometimes, when I wake up early, I saw Papi backhugging you.” 

  
“Jihoon— I mean, Apple backhugging me?” Soonyoung stuttered, eyes in disbelief. 

  
“Hmm, while you’re cooking!” 

  
Soonyoung’s ears immediately felt heat creeping up when he imagined Jihoon backhugging him. He shook his head at the thought. “Doesn’t it look like he’s manhandling me?” 

“What’s ‘manhandling’, Appa?” Jiyo asked to which Soonyoung shook his head. 

“That’s nothing, baby. Tell me more. Do we...do we frequently fight?” Soonyoung felt the need to ask the most important question. 

  
Jiyo sighed cutely. She pouted then took her Appa’s hand. “You do...A lot, lately.”

  
Soonyoung saw how Jiyo got sad when he mentioned fighting. Something bad might have happened in the future. It explains why their future selves are arguing and why Jiyo looks like she ran away from home to look for Jihoon. 

“But!” Jiyo added, smiling cheekily at Soonyoung. “You always make up with a kiss.” 

  
“A...kiss?” 

  
Jiyo hummed. “There’s nothing that can’t be fixed with a kiss, Appa! Uncle Hui told me that.” 

Soonyoung shook his head when Jiyo mentioned her Uncle Hui. “Moon Junhui, you really...” 

He felt Jiyo tugging his shirt. “Appa! Aren’t you going to make Papi’s coffee? And my milk!” 

“Coffee...right.” Soonyoung roamed his eyes to look for the coffee maker. He’s certain this household has one since those two are fond of staying up all night with several cups of coffee to help them be awake. 

When he found it, he scratched his head. Now that he thinks of it, he doesn’t really know how to make Jihoon’s coffee. He looked at the little girl again, who’s just blinking at him. 

  
His bunched up cheeks became even more noticeable when he thought of something. 

“Uhh, Jiyo...can you help Appa make Papi’s coffee?” 

  
The girl just stared back at him, confused. 

  
“Papi would love it if you can make him coffee too, baby.” 

  
Jihoon woke up and sighed when he felt no one beside him. He asked himself if yesterday was all just a dream when Soonyoung and Jiyo suddenly opened the door with cheeky smile on their faces. 

“Papi, you’re awake!” Jiyo ran towards him and placed a soft kiss on his cheeks. 

Jihoon felt relieved that what happened yesterday is all in reality. He eyed Soonyoung who’s still smiling at him weirdly. 

“Ya! What did you do?” 

  
Soonyoung gasped. “What’s with that grumpy look, Jihoon—I mean, Apple?” 

  
Jihoon raised his brow at the pet name. He scoffed. Kwon Soonyoung is definitely enjoying this. “Apple?” 

“Jiyo and I prepared breakfast for you.” 

  
Said little girl jumped up and down excitedly on the bed. Jihoon reached for her one arm, pulled her down to tickle her. Jiyo giggled non-stop telling her Papi to stop. 

“A-Appa! Help!” Jiyo managed to blurt out in between giggles. Without warning, Soonyoung jumped in and started attacking Jihoon with tickles too. 

  
“Y-Ya! What are you doing? Ya!” Jihoon squirmed trying to get out of Soonyoung’s hold. 

They didn’t even noticed Jiyo already got out of their hold when Jihoon managed to get on top of Soonyoung. He sat down on Soonyoung’s waist. “How dare you do that to me?” 

Soonyoung chuckled. “Jiyo asked for help!” 

  
Jihoon was about to start attacking Soonyoung with tickles too when the latter flipped them over so Soonyoung is the one on top of him this time. 

  
Soonyoung pinned Jihoon’s hands above his head, smirking. 

  
“Looks like I won this time.” 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung stared into each other’s eyes for what feels like decades before they hear someone talking.

“Appa, Papi, what are you doing?” 

  
When they looked at the direction of the voice, they saw Jiyo standing by the door. Well, she’s not alone. Beside her is Wonwoo who covered the little girl’s eyes and Junhui with a stupid grin on his face. 

  
“Jiyo, the power that you hold.” 

  
After the embarrassing situation earlier, they all made their way to the dining table for breakfast. 

  
Jihoon saw the plate of pancakes and the cup of coffee prepared on the table and he almost tear up. 

Jiyo tugged him to one of the chairs. The little girl sat beside him. Junhui and Wonwoo sat across them. If it wasn’t for Jiyo, Jihoon would’ve smacked that stupid grin off of Junhui’s face. It’s been there on his lips since earlier. 

  
Soonyoung, with a kitten-printed apron, put a plate of eggs, on the table. He sat beside Jiyo on her right. 

  
“Papi, eat~” Jiyo told him as he took the spoon the girl is giving him. 

Is this what family looks like? 

  
Soonyoung put a handkerchied around Jiyo’s neck. “What do you want, baby?” 

  
“This!” She pointed at the pancakes. “And this!” She pointed at the eggs next. “I want all of it Appa because you made them.” 

  
Soonyoung’s heart did several backflips when he heard that. He then looked at Jihoon who’s staring at them, with fondness in his eyes. 

  
“Do you think Papi will like it too?” 

  
“Of course he will! Right, Papi?” 

  
Jihoon was brought back to reality. He saw Soonyoung grinning at him and Jiyo with twinkling eyes. How can he say no to that? “Of course!” 

  
Junhui and Wonwoo just looked at the unusual scenario in front of them. This is so...domestic. It’s not even a day and Jiyo already has the two guys who hate each other to guts wrapped around her little fingers. 

  
“She’s the answer to my prayers, Won.” Junhui said, still staring at the beautiful family in front of them. 

“What are you planning to do with her? How can you bring her back to ‘you-know’? Wonwoo asked while watching Soonyoung feed Jiyo with pancakes. 

  
Jiyo’s parents froze. Who are they trying to kid? They have to bring Jiyo back to her timeline. Jihoon sighed as he answered, “Tonight, we’ll go to the bus stop.” 

“How I wish she stays here for a little longer.” Junhui said as he sipped his coffee. His two friends sighed. They both wished for it too. 

  
But, when timelines aren’t in their proper order, Jihoon knew better than anyone else that something not good might happen. 

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and Jiyo beside him and he almost melted. The way Soonyoung wipes the syrup on Jiyo’s lips is so endearing. 

  
He can’t stop...staring. 

Junhui coughed a bit louder and a bit overreactingly. “Soonyoung will melt.” He coughed fakely to which made Jihoon quickly avert his gaze. 

  
Jihoon ate the whole chunk of egg on his plate, wishing that nobody noticed his reddened face, then gulped down the coffee. 

He wished he didn’t do the last part. As soon as the coffee reached his throat, he choked because of too much bitterness. 

  
“Who made this coffee?” 

  
Soonyoung and Jiyo’s eyes widened. They pointed at each other then both laughed awkwardly at Jihoon. 

  
“Someone wants to be tickled by Papi.” 

  
Wonwoo and Junhui watched the three of them chase each other at the living room. 

  
“Is this the real life? Is it just fantasy?” 

  
Wonwoo shook his head at what Junhui said. He sipped his coffee too but he almost choked when the other blurted out something all of a sudden. 

  
“Don’t you want to have a family too, Won?” 

⏰⏰⏰

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon has been shooting daggers through their eyes for ten minutes already. 

  
“How many times do I have to tell you that this is what’s good for Jiyo?” Jihoon said, clearly frustrated. 

“This ain’t it, Lee Jihoon. This is what’s best for Jiyo!” Soonyoung retorted back, gritting his teeth. 

  
“What do you mean best? Just because you love Patrick Star so much doesn’t mean it’s the best for our child.” 

  
They’ve been arguing what to play for Jiyo to watch. It’ll be their bonding time before they send Jiyo off to the future later tonight. 

Soonyoung couldn’t help but blush when Jihoon said _our child_.

“Says someone who wants Jiyo to watch Ratatouille cooking.” 

  
Jihoon’s brows furrowed. He crossed his arms then pouted. “For the nth time, the rat’s name isn’t Ratatouille. Its name is Remy, dumbass!” 

  
“Stop calling me dumbass! Jiyo might hear.” 

“Appa, Papi, have you chosen the show I’ll watch?” Jiyo asked when she returned from the washroom. “Wait, wait, are you fighting?” 

  
The two guys looked at her, all-smiles as if they’re not arguing about cartoons. 

  
“No! No, we’re not fighting.” Jihoon said, waving his hands in front of him. 

“Really?” Jiyo asked to which both of the two guys nodded. “If that’s true, can you kiss?” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at each other only to look away a few seconds after because of their blushing faces. 

  
“K-Kiss? Jiyo, that’s—” 

  
Before Jihoon could say another word, Soonyoung gave him a peck on his cheeks. His eyes widened because of what the other did. 

  
“Just do it. There’s nothing that a kiss couldn’t solve, Jihoon.” Soonyoung said then tried to distract again by sitting beside Jiyo on the couch. 

He tried to compose himself. He gulped then shouted, “Okay, we’ll watch Ratatouille!” When Soonyoung saw Jiyo’s eyes twinkled, he just sighed in defeat. 

“Sorry, Pancake. I won!” Jihoon stuck his tongue out at Soonyoung as he pressed play so the movie can start. 

They watched movies all day while waiting for 10:10. Thankfully, both of them doesn’t have classes that day. 

  
Both of them spent all day, enjoying Jiyo’s company. Well, they may not admit it but they’re also enjoying each other’s company. 

  
They bicker but thanks to Jiyo, it quickly turns out into cute banters rather than serious arguments and they immediately make up. It’s the scenario the whole day until they all fell asleep on the couch with Jiyo’s head on Jihoon’s lap while her legs are on Soonyoung’s. 

  
Truly, time is really relative. It moves slowly when you’re bored and it moves faster when you’re enjoying. 

  
When Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open, he looked at the time and saw that it’s 15 minutes before 10 o’clock. He gently shook Soonyoung to wake him up. 

“Soonyoung, it’s time.” 

⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon carried sleeping Jiyo in his arms as they treaded towards the familiar bus stop. Soonyoung quietly walked next to him. 

“She’s lovely.” Soonyoung said, heart warm the whole day because of the child in Jihoon’s arms. “A total sunshine.” 

Jihoon hummed in response. He totally agreed at what the other said. He cleared his throat and answered with a soft voice, “I think she got that from you.” 

Soonyoung froze when he heard that. “W-What?” 

“Nothing! I said, the bus is coming. We should hurry up.” Jihoon quickened his pace while Soonyoung just stared at his back. 

When they saw the yellow bus approaching, their hearts cracked. They clearly didn’t want to let Jiyo go yet. 

  
The bus stopped in front of them. Soonyoung put a hand on Jihoon’s one arm. 

“Do we...” Soonyoung bit his lip. “Do we really have to...” 

“We need to do this.” 

  
The couple, with Jiyo in Jihoon’s arms, entered the bus. The driver smiled at them. The last time Jihoon saw him, his hair is brown. Now, it’s blonde. 

“What a cute family you have.” The driver told Jihoon. 

  
They went to their usual spot at the very last row. Jiyo stirred in her sleep. She slightly opened her eyes. 

  
“Papi, where are we going?” 

  
Jihoon kissed Jiyo’s temples while Soonyoung held her one hand. “We’re going to go home to Hamham and Tenten.” 

  
Jiyo smiled then went back to sleep again. “I love you, Papi. I love you, Appa.” 

Soonyoung and Jihoon’s hearts shattered when they heard that. They should do this. They must. 

  
Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hand. He took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.” 

  
Jihoon nodded as they both closed their eyes. They think of the date in the future in which they’ll return Jiyo. 

  
They think...and think...and think... 

  
But the feeling of being transported into a vacuum can’t be felt. 

  
They opened their eyes and looked at each other, confused. 

  
“Why isn’t it working?” Soonyoung asked. 

  
“Kiss me.” Jihoon urged. 

  
“What?” 

  
“Kiss me, quick!” 

  
Soonyoung cupped his cheeks and planted a kiss on Jihoon’s lips. They felt something inside of them. Something warm, something...fluttering. 

But again, the feeling of being transported didn’t come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we already know 1/2 of the reason why they drifted apart in the past :( 
> 
> but oh noooo, what happened 😱 why cant they go to the future hhh


	15. i’m her favorite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appa and Little Star bonding time plus Papi having composer's block.

“Appa, Papi, you’re so sweet.” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon’s eyes snapped open when they heard Jiyo’s still sleepy voice. Jihoon pushed the other away from him, both of their ears red from embarrassment. 

  
Soonyoung tried to save the situation and caressed their little girl’s cheeks. “Sleep more, Little Star. It’s late.” 

Jiyo shut her eyes again, a cheeky smile spread on her lips. “Okay, sorry for interrupting your moment, Appa. You can continue. Jiyo will sleep again.” 

Jihoon and Soonyoung facepalmed at what she said. They both shook their heads but looked up again to assess their current situation. 

  
First, they kissed _again_. 

Second, they can’t time travel anymore. 

“What’s happening? Why can’t we go back, Jihoon? I mean, not go back. Go ahead.” Soonyoung scratched his head, more confused than ever. “Whatever you call that shi—sheep. Why can’t we go there?” 

  
Jihoon is impatiently gnawing on his lip, trying to think of the reason and the solution to this. “I-I don’t know too.” 

  
He suddenly thought of the guy who’s been teaching him of the basics of time traveling. “Maybe, _hyung_ knows.” 

“Hyung?” Soonyoung furrowed his brows. 

  
“Yeah, the one who taught me the basics.” Jihoon replied as he transferred Jiyo to Soonyoung’s arms. “Hold Jiyo for a while. Let’s try again.” 

They closed their eyes and held each other’s hand tightly. Jihoon thought of a date and visualized Jisoo’s face, hoping they could travel to a day where Jisoo is there. 

  
After a few minutes, he felt that familiar feeling flowing through his system again. 

  
_Success,_ he thought. 

  
When he opened his eyes, his shoulders slumped when he found no Soonyoung nor Jiyo beside him. He looked at his watch and saw the date which is three days ahead of their present time. 

  
Jihoon immediately got off the bus. He slapped his forehead when he remembered that he doesn’t have any contact number or anything of his Jisoo hyung. They always meet by chance. It’s all unplanned. 

  
So how can he even meet him? 

  
“Idiot Jihoon.” He muttered to himself as he sat down on one of the benches. Jihoon decided to wait for the older. 

  
How Jihoon and Jisoo met is fate as what Jihoon calls it. It was just another day and Jihoon was strolling four days into the future when he accidentally saw his future self. 

  
They met each other’s gazes. Jihoon didn’t know what to do. He just stood there, frozen. His feet didn’t seem to know how to move when suddenly, a hand grabbed him and pulled him away. 

“Fuck! Run faster! You have to get to the bus stop fast!” The stranger told Jihoon. His voice gentle but there’s some sense of urgency laced in it. 

“W-Who are you— Fuck! My hands are disappearing!” Jihoon stared at his hand in horror who’s becoming transparent all of a sudden. 

“Time travelers shouldn’t have eye contact with their future selves. Why don’t you know that?” The guy told him. 

  
“You’re a time traveler too?” Jihoon asked the guy. 

The other just hummed in response. He quickly pushed Jihoon towards the yellow bus. “Go back to your time, quick!” 

  
When they met again (which took several days and several time travels), Jisoo explained time travel basics. 

  
“How did you acquire this ability, Hyung?” Jihoon asked the older who’s busy sipping his coffee. 

“I’m actually undergoing so much pressure at school back then. I fell asleep on the bus on my way home then...poof! Next thing I knew, I’m still there but the sun is shining brightly outside.” Jisoo explained. He chuckled when he remembered how much he panicked the first time he experienced this time travel thing. 

“Your family knows about it?” 

  
Jisoo lowered his gaze. He looked at his feet like it’s the most amusing thing at the moment. “My family...doesn’t know.” 

When the yellow bus came, signalling Jihoon to return home to his timeline, he took one last glance to the guy with the most gentle and sweetest smile he has ever seen. 

  
“Hyung, how can I contact you? So we can see each other in the present as well.” 

  
The other guy just smiled at him, a smile that didn’t reached his eyes, then ruffled Jihoon’s hair. “There’s no way we can contact each other, Jihoon. Let’s just see each other in the future always.” 

Jihoon’s eyes opened when he felt someone shaking him. His vision became clear and found Jisoo standing in front of him with a worried look on his face. 

  
“Ya! I thought you passed out again.” Jihoon held Jisoo by the wrist, face filled with worry and confusion. “Jihoon, what happened?” 

  
“Hyung, I can’t...” He shook his head. “I can’t bring my daughter back into the future.” 

  
Jisoo’s eyes widened. “W-What do you mean your daughter? Yours and Soonyoung’s daughter?” 

  
Jihoon told the older everything that happened for the past days. He saw the look of worry on his hyung’s face when he told him that their daughter traveled back with them at present times. 

“Shit, they’re messing with us again.” Jisoo mumbled but enough for Jihoon to hear. 

  
“They? Who are they?” The younger asked, his brows furrowed. 

  
Jihoon saw that glint of panic that passed by Jisoo’s eyes before the latter smiled at him again. “Nothing. I meant time and fate.” 

  
“Fuck time and fate for messing with us. I’m worried for Jiyo, hyung. What if something bad happens to her while she’s at the present time?” 

  
Jisoo looked at Jihoon fondly, eyes dripping with honey when he said that. 

  
“Aigoo~ our Jihoonie and his daddy instincts.” 

  
The younger almost choked because of what Jisoo said. “D-Daddy instincts?” 

  
“You told me you’ve been passing out whenever you time travel five years to the future, right?” 

  
Jihoon nodded. 

“You might’ve unconsciously took Jiyo with you when you traveled back. Add the fact that you have Soonyoung with you. Most likely, your body wasn’t able to withstand the long travel with two people.” Jisoo suspected. 

  
Jihoon pinched the bridge of his nose. “So what are we supposed to do?” 

  
“I’ll see what info I can gather. For now, all we can do is wait, Jihoon.” The other said that made Jihoon flinch. He’s hoping nothing bad happens to Jiyo while she’s at present. “Oh! And maybe...” 

  
Jihoon returned his gaze at Jisoo who’s smiling cheekily at him. “Maybe what?” 

  
“Maybe Jiyo has a mission that’s why she’s sent to the present by time and fate.” 

  
The other knitted his eyebrows. “By mission, you meant?” 

  
Jisoo held his two index fingers up to which made Jihoon’s brows to furrow even more. “For Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon.” He slowly put his two index fingers closer. “To be together.” 

  
“Hyung!” 

  
Jisoo watched the yellow bus drove away. The bus he won’t be able to ride no matter what he does. It’s the price he pays for that day. He sighed deeply while looking at Jihoon at the back of the bus waving at him. 

  
Feeling of _guilt_ , still there. 

  
It’s still there, it’s never gone. 

Jisoo felt a presence on his back. When he turned, he saw a guy. That familiar guy he saw for the nth time already, wearing that uniform that made his presence more questionable. 

  
“How’s my favorite traveler?” 

  
Jisoo flinched. “Favorite, huh.” 

  
“He’s admirable. _That_ guy.” The guy said as he watched the bus that’s already far away from them. 

  
Jisoo clenched his fists. “Just what are you even planning to do with them?” 

  
The other guy shrugged and just smiled at him. “I always have plans. I’m called Fate for a reason.”

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open and the first thing that he tried to find is Jiyo and Soonyoung. But when he came back, they aren’t there anymore. He worriedly pushed the button so the bus can stop. He immediately got off and ran towards the bus stop. 

  
Now that time is messing with them, what if they were transported to another timeline and they don’t know how to go back? What if time messed up again and dropped Jihoon to another time? What if...

There’s so many ‘what ifs’ clouding Jihoon’s mind. 

So when he saw the guy with a little girl on his arms waiting there, Jihoon’s eyes became glassy. He slowly approached them.

  
“Y-Ya.” 

  
When Soonyoung and Jiyo finally saw him, Jihoon tried to give them a smile to mask all his worries. But what Soonyoung did next made his eyes betray him as he shed a tear or two. 

Soonyoung, with Jiyo still in his one arm, pulled Jihoon into a hug. Hug, so tight, it’s evident it’s full of worry too. 

  
“What the actual fuc—fruit happened to you?!” 

  
“Papi, Jiyo worried you left us again.” Jiyo wiped her tears with her little fingers and Jihoon’s heart broke seeing his little girl cry for the nth time since she went to the present. 

  
Jihoon didn’t know why but he let his heart get the best of him as he returned Soonyoung’s hug to which made the latter tense. 

  
“I won’t ever leave you. Never. Not in this time.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
“So, are you saying we have to keep her until that time-traveler friend of yours figure out what’s happening?” Soonyoung asked in hushed tones. Jiyo is already sleeping in Jihoon and Wonwoo’s room. 

  
There’s been an awkward silence wrapped around them inside the room because of that hug earlier. When they came back to their senses, it’s hilarious how they pushed each other away again with their faces, all-red. 

  
Jihoon nodded. He bit his lower lip contemplating if he’ll say what he just thought of. In the end, he said it. 

  
“If you don’t want to take care of her, I’ll just do it alone.” 

  
Soonyoung arched his brows at what Jihoon said. Just what is the other thinking that he’ll actually assume he didn’t want to be with Jiyo. 

  
“Are you nuts? You’re the one who suggested to prevent her from happening.” Soonyoung replied with a bite. 

  
“Correction! And you agreed.” 

  
The other sighed in defeat. He figured it might lead to an argument again. “You know what? Let’s just consider this as ceasefire.” 

  
“Ceasefire?” 

  
“For Pete’s sake, let’s put aside this rivalry and hate inside of us until Jiyo goes back to her own time.” Soonyoung suggested to which Jihoon crossed his arms. 

  
“You? Asking for ceasefire? Interesting.” 

Soonyoung grimaced. “You don’t know how much I want to punch you in the face right at this moment but I’m afraid we’ll wake Jiyo up so be thankful to her, Apple.” 

  
Jihoon stood up and laughed sarcastically. “Too bad I’ve always wanted you to lose your cool and wipe this smirk off my face.” 

Soonyoung went towards him and leaned on his face. “But I already wiped off that smirk for like four times already.” He said, pouting his lips at Jihoon and making kissy noises that annoyed the hell out of the other. 

  
Jihoon stepped on Soonyoung’s foot that made the other groan and jump up and down with his one foot. “Okay, ceasefire it is.” 

  
“You and your temper Lee Jihoon!” Soonyoung half-whispered, half-shouted, face still contorted in pain. 

  
Jihoon just shrugged and pointed to the room. “Let’s...avoid fighting while Jiyo is here.” 

  
“And!” Soonyoung finally managed to say. “No curse words!” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Of course, Pancake! We have to make this timeline a Jiyo-friendly world.” 

  
“Tomorrow, let’s start by picking some clothes for her. She won’t survive with your clothes, Jihoon.” Soonyoung suggested. 

  
The other snorted. “Who even suggested that she wears my clothes?” 

  
Soonyoung just snickered at him, looking at him from head to toe. “I told you it’ll pass as her dress. It’s cute!” 

  
“Shut up! Let’s just sleep before I smack you—" Jihoon said, gritting his teeth. 

  
“Ceasefire, remember?” Soonyoung said already making his way towards Jihoon’s room. The latter eyed him weirdly, blocking his way. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Kwon Soonyoung?” He asked, arms crossed. 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and crossed his arms too. “I’m going to sleep, Lee Jihoon. Get out of my way.” 

“Ya! But that’s—"

  
Soonyoung put a finger on Jihoon’s lips. “Remember? Jiyo can’t sleep when one of us is not by her side. But if you want to sleep on the couch, go on. I’m her favorite anyways.” He continued walking towards the room. Jihoon groaned and pulled the back of his shirt. 

  
“Favorite, my ass! I’m her favorite. Don’t you see her eyes whenever she sees me?” Jihoon retorted. 

  
Ceasefire who? 

  
“Jiyo’s eyes sparkles because she got that from me.” Soonyoung replied then leaned his face closer to Jihoon, blinking his eyes multiple times. 

  
Jihoon pushed his face away from him. “Don’t do that! You look stupid. What do you mean she got your eyes? It’s my eyes, idiot!” 

  
“Whatever you say, Lee Jihoon. Whatever you say. It’s 10:10!” Soonyoung replied. 

  
Jihoon squinted his eyes and showed it to Soonyoung. “I’m 10:10 too!”

  
“Shut up! It’s 9:15. Don’t you know how to look at clocks, Mr. Time Traveler?” 

  
And so, their argument went on for another hour before they finally decided to settle down on the bed and call it a day. 

  
Jihoon bent down and kissed Jiyo on the cheeks. Soonyoung did the same. They tucked themselves on the Iron Man blanket and drifted off to sleep, both happy and worried. 

  
Happy that Jiyo is still with them and worried about tomorrow that’s about to come. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Soonyoung lazily stirred, only to feel something hard beside him. He touched that something firm some more, still not opening his eyes. Last time he checked, it’s Jiyo’s little figure hugging him. What’s a rock doing here? 

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw is that guy he hates the most smirking at him. 

  
“Enjoying what you felt right there, Pancake?” 

  
Soonyoung saw his hands on Jihoon’s chest. In just a matter of seconds, he managed to push the other off the bed. 

  
“What the actual fruit! What are you doing?!” Soonyoung hollered as he looked around the room. “Where’s Jiyo?” 

  
Jihoon was laughing while caressing his poor butt. He was hurt yet he still has the audacity to laugh at Soonyoung’s red face this early in the morning. 

  
“Your face is hilarious! You should’ve seen it!” 

  
Soonyoung gritted his teeth. “I asked you where Jiyo is.” 

A few seconds later, a little girl went inside the room and waved at them. 

  
“Jiyo is here~” 

Soonyoung sighed in relief. He thought Jiyo disappeared. He got up from the bed and went to her. “Why are you outside? Why are you awake already? It’s still early.” 

“Uncle Woo and Uncle Hui brought hotdogs!” She squealed as she tugged Soonyoung to the living room, Jihoon following them behind. 

  
“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Soonyoung asked his friend before turning to his right to glare at Jihoon. 

  
“I asked Jihoon to wake you up.” 

  
Jihoon just shrugged before a playful smirk tugged on his lips. “I did wake him up but he pulled me then touched my chest.” He even gasped then put his two arms in front of him looking at Soonyoung obnoxiously. “Didn’t know you like my chest that—"

Soonyoung shut him up with a bread toast on the table. Jiyo just laughed at her parents while Wonwoo shook his head. 

  
“Aigoo, you’re more beautiful when you shut up, Apple.” 

“You have classes today, right?” Wonwoo asked Jihoon who’s busy checking his phone. 

  
The latter’s eyes grew wide as he checked the date. “What the fu—" He didn’t get to continue what he’s about to say when he saw Jiyo looking at him. “I have a piece to submit two days from now.” 

Jihoon frantically went to his room to get his things. How can he forget that he has so many deadlines coming up? Add that song him and Soonyoung will have to perform for the next evaluation. 

He took a bath for only five minutes. When he finally put on some clothes, he went out of his room and saw the little girl, waiting for her at the couch. 

  
“Papi, where are you going?” 

  
Right, how can he forget about her. 

  
He knelt down and pinched her cheeks. “Papi is going to work, Little Star.” He then looked at Soonyoung. “You don’t have classes today?” 

  
“I don’t.” Soonyoung answered. “I already finished my pending routines. The only one left is that song where we’re partners.” 

  
Jihoon slapped his forehead. Ever since Jiyo came, he hasn’t been traveling to the future to take a peek at what Soonyoung is doing. How can he forget how hardworking the other is. 

  
“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” He asked Soonyoung. 

  
“I’ll take care of Jiyo, don’t worry. I can come up with some steps while watching over her.” 

  
Jihoon kissed Jiyo’s cheeks as he stood up to walk out of the room, his heart heavy. He wants to spend time with Jiyo the whole day. 

  
“Wait!” Jihoon halted when Soonyoung called him. “We’ll be shopping clothes for her later. Will you be able to come home?” 

  
Jihoon nodded. He finally got the drive to finish this song in just hours. 

Or so he thought? 

  
“Why can’t I think of a single note? What the fruit?!” Jihoon grumbled as he pulled his hair out of frustration. It’s been hours since he sat down in front of his PC to continue the piece he’s working on. 

The senior who’s beside him just laughed at his misery. “Shall we call it composer’s block?” 

He’s been trying to continue his and Soonyoung’s song since last week but he can’t seem to find the right notes and lyrics for it. 

  
“Chanyeol hyung, I’m doomed.” 

  
Jihoon glanced at the watch on his wrist. He’s been doing it for nth time already that the older started to eye him weirdly. 

  
“Do you have any appointment, Ji? I’ve been noticing you’re looking at your watch for like every minute.” 

  
The younger sighed. He’s actually looking forward to their bonding time later with Jiyo. He’s excited to buy Jiyo some clothes and things while she stays here at their timeline. 

  
“By the way you sighed like you won’t ever exhale your whole life, I’m guessing it’s a yes.” Chanyeol said that made Jihoon sigh again. He lightly tapped Jihoon’s shoulder and smiled at him, pearly white teeth showing. “Why don’t you try to find inspo first? It works everytime, right?” 

  
By inspo, Jihoon’s mind automatially wandered to the little girl waiting for him at home. He took his phone to call Soonyoung. When he found the other’s phone number, he contemplated. 

  
“Right, he might not know I still have his number.” Jihoon mumbled. He figured the other deleted his number ever since they started getting on each other’s skin. 

He felt the other staring at him. “What?” 

“So, by inspo, you meant Kwon Soonyoung?” Chanyeol looked at him with teasing eyes. 

Jihoon groaned. “What the actual fruit, hyung? I was just about to ask him about our song!” 

  
“Whatever you say, Jihoon. Whatever you say. And by the way, what’s with the ‘what-the-actual-fruit’? Is that the new ‘what-the-fuck’ now?” The older asked, curious. 

The other shrugged as he picked his phone again. He decided to call Soonyoung again. He has to hear Jiyo’s voice for motivation. “It’s for a better world, hyung.” 

⏰⏰⏰

  
Soonyoung was doing some stretching while Jiyo was watching Peppa Pig on his phone. 

  
The little girl, after a good half hour watching the show, stood up and imitated what his Appa is doing. They sat there on the floor, facing each other, trying to reach their toes while their legs are stretched. 

  
Soonyoung chuckled when he saw Jiyo struggling to reach her toes. He stood up and helped his daughter. 

  
“Ap-Appa! This is so hard.” 

  
Soonyoung laughed at the adorable way Jiyo is scrunching her face while trying to imitate what he’s doing earlier. It somehow reminded him of Jihoon’s scrunched face. 

  
“Little Star, stop that. I’ll just teach you some other stretching.” 

  
And so, Soonyoung taught his child some stretching for kids. Jiyo is a fast learner. She’s just four years old but Soonyoung is amazed at how she can easily follow instructions. 

  
As expected from the daughter of top Performing Arts students. 

  
He ruffled Jiyo’s hair after they’re done with one routine. “Good job~ Are you tired? What do you want as reward?” 

  
Jiyo clapped while jumping up and down. “Chocos! Uncle Woo’s chocos!” She excitedly squealed. 

  
Soonyoung and Jiyo smiled cheekily as they try to sneak into Wonwoo’s storage box to sneak some chocolates. 

  
They tiptoed towards Wonwoo’s things like undercover spies. 

  
“Clear!” Jiyo said in hushed tones. Soonyoung made his way towards the box. He put his ear on the box’s lid then signalled Jiyo to come closer. Jiyo did the same. “Do you hear that, Little Star?” 

Jiyo nodded. 

“Those are chocos waiting to be rescued!” Soonyoung said, his face serious. 

  
Jiyo and him quickly opened the lid and there, they found the chocolate bars Wonwoo has been hiding since last week. 

“Chocos, you’re safe now!” Jiyo said as she hugged two bars of chocolates in her arms. 

Jiyo is already munching her _“escued chocos_ on the couch while Soonyoung is beside her with his choreo notepad. He’s been thinking of some possible formations. 

The little girl tapped his cheek. When he looked at her, she’s holding a piece of chocolate on her one hand. “Appa, choo choo~” She said as she shove the chocolate into her Appa’s mouth. 

“You already finished two bars, Ji. You should stop now before your teeth turn into monsters.” Soonyoung said as he wiped the chocolates on Jiyo’s lips. 

“What kind of monsters, Appa?” Jiyo asked, still munching on the chocolates. 

Soonyoung let out his cute fangs as he put his two hands formed into claws. “Like this. Rawr!” 

Jiyo just shrugged. “Appa! You’re not scary. Try again.” 

  
The guy laughed because he remembered Jihoon’s savageness. What he did next made Jiyo burst into fits of laughter as he tickled the little girl. 

“Wait, what’s that smell?” Soonyoung scrunched his nose. He stopped tormenting Jiyo with tickles. 

  
The little girl smiled at him, shyly. “Appa, I think the monsters in my tumtum wants to come out.” 

  
Soonyoung closed the door of the restroom. “Tell me when you’re finished, baby.” 

He was about to go when Jiyo stopped him. “Appa, don’t go. I can’t poop when you or Papi doesn’t sing a song.” 

  
Soonyoung chuckled when he heard that. “Aigoo~ Little Star. You’re a cutie.” He sat down next to the door and started singing. “Rain, rain go away. Come again another day~ Little Jiyo wants to play. Rain, rain go away~” 

He heard Jiyo clap her hands. “Your voice is beautiful, Appa!” 

  
Soonyoung froze as he felt his cheeks burning from the compliment. “You’re only saying that because I’m your Appa.” 

  
Jiyo protested. “No! It’s not only me who thinks like that.” 

  
“Who else?” 

  
“Papi! Papi always tells me how beautiful your voice is and how much of a total performer you are.” Jiyo said that made Soonyoung even redder. 

  
“Lee Jihoon did?” Soonyoung asked, unbelievably. All he hears from Jihoon ever since they started hating on each other are insults. 

  
The future might have been so beautiful for Jihoon to tell him that. 

  
Soonyoung’s heart beat rapidly inside his chest. He was suddenly brought back to all those times Jihoon complimented him back when they were friends. 

  
It never fails to give his stomach butterflies. 

  
“Also! That song you both sang the first time you performed together. It’s beautiful. Appa, Papi! You’re the best!” Jiyo said as she gave a thumbs up. 

Soonyoung was snapped back to reality when he felt his phone vibrated from his pocket. 

  
When he took it out, his heart beat faster. Speaking of the devil, it’s Jihoon calling him. He immediately answered. 

  
“Hello—"

  
“Don’t misunderstood. I got your number from Jun. I didn’t call you. I called Jiyo. I want to hear Jiyo and her voice as inspo. Yeah, that’s right. Don’t misunderstood, Kwon. Just give your phone to Jiyo.” Jihoon said without pause. 

  
It made Soonyoung chuckle after. “Lee Jihoon and his defensive ass.” 

  
“Defensive?! Who the hell is defensive? I just don’t want you to misunderstand why I know your number!” Jihoon whined. 

“Is that so? Too bad I’ve always have your number.” Soonyoung answered. 

Jihoon’s eyes grew wide at what he said. “What do you even mean by that?” 

  
The other guy chuckled again. “Lee Jihoon, I never deleted your number.” 

  
It made Jihoon’s heart do several backflips, his cheeks burning from the newly-acquired information. The next minute turned into silence until Jihoon decided to change the topic. 

  
“Where’s Jiyo?” 

  
“Oh, she’s at the restroom.” Soonyoung opened the restroom door a little. Jiyo is humming to a song, foreign to both of them. 

“Here’s Papi on the phone—"

  
“Turn loudspeaker mode on!” Jihoon said when he heard what Jiyo is humming. 

  
“Papi!” 

  
“Little Star, what song are you humming earlier?” Jihoon asked. 

  
“It’s you and Appa’s duet song!” 

Jiyo is indeed a star sent from above, Jihoon thought. Because of the melody Jiyo gave him, he finally get to write the next few notes of the song for him and Soonyoung. 

After his other classes, he went home giddily, his heart beating frantically inside his chest as he thought of what’s waiting for him at home. 

  
Jihoon’s day is stressful with deadlines, demanding professors and many others. So when he finally opened the door to his unit, and found Soonyoung and Jiyo doing crazy dances on the living room, his heart swell from too much happiness. 

  
“I’m home.” Jihoon said. The two looked at him. Jiyo ran towards him excitedly and kissed his cheeks. 

  
Jihoon then looked at Soonyoung then back to their little angel, their little star. “Who wants to shop some cute dresses tonight?” 

Soonyoung smiled at him as he raised his hand. “Me!” 

  
“Me too!” Jiyo answered, raising her hand higher. 

  
_I’m home,_ Jihoon thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, jihoon, you're hoooome :(
> 
> also, who do you think is jisoo talking to? 
> 
> as always, thank you for the kudos and comments~ uwu


	16. hoonie...nyong...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, it's Papi x Jiyo's quality time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's because this already hit 2.6k hits and im really happy so i updated fast aaaa thank you soooo much~
> 
> more fluff to come uwu uwu

“Appa, Papi! That one!” Jiyo ran towards the pink dress. “This one too!” Then she ran off towards the cute overalls too. 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon smiled fondly at her. Jiyo is indeed a big ball of sunshine. 

  
Jihoon felt his heart doing several backflips watching their child excitedly looking at the dresses inside the department store. 

  
He felt small hands tugging him. “Papi, what do you think of this?” It’s a headband with pink bow on it. Jihoon took the headband and put it on Jiyo’s head. He even arranged the girl’s bangs. 

  
“Pretty little star.” Jihoon smiled. 

  
They were choosing some of Jiyo’s clothes. Soonyoung picked a skirt with cute frills on the end. 

  
“Wait, wait. Isn’t that too short?” Jihoon protested. 

  
“Too short? Jihoon, it’s knee-length.” Soonyoung retorted back. 

  
“Exactly! Find something that’s extending until her toes.” 

  
Soonyoung grimaced. “That’s not a skirt, Jihoon. That would be a gown. I don’t want her uncomfortable.” 

  
Jihoon took a longer skirt. “This! This is the proper length.” 

  
“No! That’s gonna make her uncomfortable—"

  
“Appa, Papi, are you fighting?” The two guys heard their daughter’s voice and they immediately unfurrowed their brows and faked their laughters. 

  
“No, baby! Appa and Papi are definitely not fighting. Right, Pancake?” Jihoon said through gritted teeth. 

  
Soonyoung put an arm around Jihoon’s shoulder. “We’re absolutely not fighting, Jiyo. We’re absolutely not.” 

“I already told you this is what’s best for Jiyo.” Jihoon half-whispered, half-shouted. 

  
“No, this is what’s best for her! You can’t tell me otherwise.” 

  
The two guys are fighting over the toothbrush now. Soonyoung is holding a pink one with a hamster on the handle while Jihoon is holding a blue one with a kitten. 

  
Jiyo slapped her forehead when she saw the two guys arguing again. For the nth time that day, she asked them with that cute smile on her face, “Appa, Papi, are you fighting?” 

  
The two guys immediately stopped glaring at each other. They smiled and looked at Jiyo. 

  
“No, we’re not!” They said in chorus. 

  
Jiyo shook her head then smiled cheekily at them. “Really? Then, kiss!” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon’s jaws dropped. They’re both wondering where their daughter got this personality of hers. 

  
“Baby, we’re in...public place. Kissing isn’t allowed.” Jihoon said to which Jiyo pouted. 

  
“Later, Ji! Papi will kiss me later.” Soonyoung immediately said that left Jihoon’s mouth agape. “You owe me a kiss later, Apple.” Soonyoung said before he turned his lips into a pout. 

  
Jihoon...lost again. 

Soonyoung was looking through the plushies when he felt Jiyo’s hand intertwining with his. “Appa! I suddenly missed Hamham and Tenten.” 

  
“What do they look like?” 

  
Jiyo cutely giggled when she remembered her plushies back home. “Hamham looks like you and Tenten looks like Papi.” 

  
Soonyoung quirked an eyebrow at what she said. “Wait, so Hamham is a hamster? While Tenten is a kitten?” 

  
Jiyo nodded her head. “Hmm.” 

  
“Are you saying Appa looks like a hamster?” 

  
Jiyo nodded again. 

  
He curled up his fingers into claws. “But Appa is a tiger. Rawr!” 

  
Jiyo just laughed at him. “Appa, I told you you’re not scary. Better luck next time.” 

  
Soonyoung remembered those times he’s been calling Jihoon a small kitten when they were in high school. Well, all his other friends look like felines. They all look like cats. He’s been insisting that he’s a feline too but the others always disagrees. 

Jihoon was always the first one to protest. Everytime Soonyoung tells them that he’s a tiger...

  
“Liking a tiger and thinking you are one are two different things.” Soonyoung was snapped back to reality when he heard Jihoon’s voice. 

  
Soonyoung chuckled. Yep, that’s what Jihoon always tell him whenever he tells them he’s a tiger. 

  
“Oooh! There’s a tiger there, Papi.” Jiyo jumped up and down pointing at the tiger plushie. Jihoon’s shoulders slumped when he saw where Jiyo is pointing at. 

  
It’s at the top shelf. 

There are two things Jihoon hate the most. One is Kwon Soonyoung. Second are top shelves. 

  
Jihoon expected Soonyoung teasing him but he was taken aback to what the latter did. The other bent down and offered his back at him. 

  
“Ya! Get on my back.” 

  
“W-What?” 

  
“Get on my back and get that plushie quick.” 

  
Jihoon bit his lip. He looked at Soonyoung’s back then at Jiyo whose eyes are expectant. He carefully got on Soonyoung’s back, wrapping his arms on the other’s neck, to reach for the tiger plushie. 

  
He heard Soonyoung grunt when they stood up. 

  
“Ya! Lee Jihoon! Why are you so heavy? How many bowls of rice do you eat everyday?” Soonyoung teased when he sensed the other’s awkwardness on his back. 

Jihoon fought the urge to smack Soonyoung’s head. He raised his arms higher to reach for the plushie. When he finally succeeded, he heard Jiyo squeal. 

  
“Papi, you’re the best!” The little girl said when he got down and gave her the tiger plushie. She wrapped her arms around Jihoon’s neck and kissed his cheeks. 

  
Soonyoung pouted and faked a cry. “I did the hard work and I got nothing. This is so sad.” 

  
Jiyo went to him and kissed him on his both cheeks too. “Appa, you’re the best too!” 

  
They finished choosing Jiyo’s things. They bought her clothes, that tiger plushie and that cute toothbrush with a pink heart on the handle. The couple and Jiyo lined up to pay. 

  
When they finished paying (they agreed to split the bill in half), the cashier smiled at them, took something under the cashier table and gave it to them. 

  
“What’s this?” Jihoon asked. 

  
“These are family shirts, Sir. It’s a special giveaway for the 17th couple with their child visiting the store today.

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung’s ears felt their ears heated up with what the cashier said. 

  
_**‘Couple’** _

_**‘Their child’** _

_**‘Family shirts’** _

  
To lessen the awkwardness, they inspected the shirts that the lady gave them. The smallest shirt which is obviously for Jiyo has a ‘ **Super Cute Baby** ’ written on it, the other one has a **‘I make super cute babies** ’ then the last one has an ‘ **I married a super cute dude who makes super cute babies** ’. 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at each other only to look away again when they saw each other’s flustered faces. 

  
“But, we’re not marri—" Soonyoung shut Jihoon up then pointed his lips at Jiyo. “Please, put them in the paper bags. Thank you.” 

  
“What a cute family.” She added that made the two guys redder. 

“You’ve worked hard, Cashier-nim.” Jiyo bowed to the woman at the cashier when she finished packing the things they bought. 

  
“You have a lovely daughter, Sirs.” The cashier said that made the two smile. Jiyo is indeed a lovely child. 

  
_Their_ lovely child. 

  
Before going home, they went to a restaurant to eat dinner. This time, it’s Jihoon who’s feeding Jiyo. 

“Little star, here’s the spaceship. _Shuuuuuuuuung_ ~” Jihoon said awkwardly that made Soonyoung laugh. He glared at the latter who’s laughing so hard at him. “What are you laughing at?” 

“Nothing. It’s just that...you sound so awkward.”

“Appa! Here’s the spaceship! _Shuuuuuung_ ~” Jiyo said with her one hand holding a spoon making its way into Soonyoung’s mouth to which the latter gladly received. 

He ruffled Jiyo’s hair after what she did. “See! That’s how you do it, Jihoon.” 

  
Soonyoung felt Jiyo poking him. When he looked at her, she was putting the spoon to his hand. “Baby?” 

  
“Appa, feed Papi too!” 

  
It’s Jihoon’s time to laugh at Soonyoung. But it quickly died down when the latter took the challenge willingly. He’s pissed off at the way Soonyoung has been looking at him with teasing eyes as he gladly took the spoon from Jiyo. 

  
“Apple, here’s the spaceship. _Shuuuuuung_ ~” Soonyoung took numerous loops with his arm, leaving Jihoon’s mouth open longer than necessary. When the poor guy closed it, Soonyoung shoved the spoon into his mouth that almost made Jihoon choke. “Is it delicious?” Soonyoung asked with a grin on his face. 

What do you expect from Lee Jihoon? He’ll never let himself lose as he took the spoon, filled it with a mouthful of food before he grinned devilishly at Soonyoung. 

“I think I’m full—"

  
“No, Pancake, you have to let the spaceship in. _Shuuuuuuuung_ ~” Jihoon chuckled when he shoved the large spoonful into Soonyoung’s mouth. He took his phone and took a photo of Soonyoung with his mouth full. “Aigoo~ what a cute pancake.” 

Jiyo just looked at them with heart eyes, honey dripping from her orbs, as if what her parents are doing is the sweetest thing she has ever seen. 

“Appa! Can you teach me that biting heart?” Jiyo asked Soonyoung when they finished dinner. 

Soonyoung put his hands in front of him, fingers forming a triangle. He cutely opened his mouth as if taking a bite then formed a heart. Jiyo clapped excitedly after what he did. 

Jiyo imitated what Soonyoung did to which tugged Soonyoung and Jihoon’s heartstrings again. 

  
She did the biting heart, sent one to Jihoon. Then sent another to Soonyoung. At that moment, they both wondered where she got this personality of hers again. 

  
“Papi! You do this, too.” Jiyo requested that made Jihoon freeze. 

  
The latter shyly scratched his neck. “Uhmm, baby, Papi doesn’t like doing this kind of things.” 

  
“Even if I pout like this?” Jiyo asked, lips pouted. 

Jihoon shut his eyes tightly. “No.” He felt Jiyo nudging him. “Baby, no.” 

Jiyo sulked and it didn’t go unnoticed to Soonyoung. “Let me be the one to do this all night, Jiyo.” 

  
“Okay~”

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
“Appa! Appa!” Jiyo squealed giddily as she pointed at Soonyoung’s neck. 

  
The guy stopped walking and bent down so he can meet gazes with his little star. 

  
Soonyoung, Jihoon and Jiyo are walking towards their way home. The two guys are holding paper bags containing Jiyo’s clothes. It’s a bit late and there are already few people on the streets but it seems like they really don’t mind. Jihoon suggested for them to just walk instead of hailing a cab. 

  
They both agreed. Jihoon wants to spend time with Jiyo after being away for the whole day and Soonyoung figured this out just by looking at Jihoon’s eyes when he got home earlier. 

  
“What is it, Little Star?” 

  
“Carry me on your neck, Appa!” Jiyo requested with a huge smile on her face. 

  
Jihoon’s brows furrowed at what Jiyo asked her Appa. “Jiyo, baby, you might fall down—"

  
The little girl pouted. “But Papi, I really want to see what Appa sees up there. Please~” 

  
Just like always, Lee Jihoon didn’t have the heart to say no to Jiyo’s pout and cute ‘ _please_ ’. He heaved in a deep sigh as he helped Jiyo climb up Soonyoung’s neck. 

Jiyo gasped. “Waaaa~ the air up here is much, much more refreshing!” 

  
Soonyoung laughed while Jihoon just facepalmed at what Jiyo said. 

  
“Enjoying the view up there, Jiyo?” Soonyoung asked to which Jiyo just hummed. “Good. There are so many people here who won’t experience that. Right, Apple?” 

Jihoon smiled through gritted teeth and faked a laugh. “You should be thankful Jiyo is up there, Kwon. If not, I won’t hesitate to break your bones.” 

  
Soonyoung just winked at him that made Jihoon more annoyed if it only weren’t for Jiyo who’s cutely giggling on the other’s back. 

“Appa, Papi, look! There are so many stars tonight!” Jiyo said as she pointed at the sky above them. She raised her hands higher as if she’ll be able to catch them. 

  
“Jiyo, be careful.” Jihoon gently said as he warily put his hand behind Soonyoung’s back that made the latter tensed. 

“Appa! Those are your siblings!” Jiyo told the guy carrying her. 

  
“My siblings?” 

  
“Hmm, Papi said you’re the big star. I’m the little star.” The little girl informed them. Jihoon tried his best not to blush especially when he felt Soonyoung’s eyes on him. 

“Papi really said that?” Soonyoung asked again, his tone teasing the other whose ears are red from embarrassment. “If I’m the big star and you’re the little star, then what is Papi?” 

  
Jiyo raised her hand higher and pointed at the vast sky with a smile on her face, little dimple showing. “Papi is the universe, the home of the stars.” 

  
Jihoon stared at the two figure in front of him, Soonyoung carrying little Jiyo on his back. His hand holding the little girl’s small fingers. It’s a beautiful sight. 

  
He could watch her all day and he would never mind. All the pressure and stress he accumulated the whole day has been wiped out just by looking at their little star. 

When Soonyoung noticed that Jihoon stopped walking, he turned his back and found Jihoon still staring at him with that fond smile on his face. 

  
Jiyo waved at Jihoon, little dimple showing. “Papi~ hurry up.” 

  
Jihoon smiled wider and fonder as he strode towards Soonyoung and Jiyo. “I’m coming~” 

  
Maybe, the future is right. 

  
Those two are the stars to Jihoon’s universe. 

Jihoon’s fond smile is so rare, you can only see it once in the bluest moon. It’s that same smile Soonyoung missed looking at for the past years. 

  
The smile he buried deep down inside his heart. 

  
“You should smile more often.” Soonyoung suddenly blurted out. Jihoon looked at him, ears red from what he said. 

  
“W-What?” 

  
When he realized what he just said, Soonyoung awkwardly averted his gaze and looked at Jiyo again. He coughed awkwardly. “I said, you should smile more often. It makes you less hateful.” 

  
Jihoon froze. He didn’t really expect to hear that from Soonyoung. “You find me less hateful now?” 

It’s Soonyoung’s turn to tense. A few seconds of silence before he returned his gaze at Jihoon and gave the latter a smile. “It’s 1% less today.” 

  
Jihoon didn’t know why but his heart felt contented when he heard that. It’s like 1% of that heavy feeling in his chest that has been sitting there for the past years has been slightly lifted too. 

Little did he know, he’s not the only one feeling it too. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

It’s been days since Jiyo was stuck in the present. That day is Jihoon’s turn to watch over Jiyo since Soonyoung has some classes plus he needs to finish the choreo for their collab. 

Jihoon finished the song in just days. He can’t believe he’ll be able to finish it. He’s been stuck for weeks already. Thanks to Jiyo...his motivation, his inspiration, his driving force. 

  
Artists really need it. Having ideas is one thing but having the right motivation and inspiration to make your ideas into reality is another thing. 

  
Jihoon has always been writing lyrics before based off the things Soonyoung does when he takes a peek on the other in the future. But now, having Jiyo by their side makes everything a whole lot easier. 

  
He’s been noticing that the heavy feeling inside his chest is starting to become lighter too. Add the fact that Soonyoung and him’s relationship is not that...Well, they still bicker but the gritting of teeth and planning each other’s murder inside their heads are slightly gone. 

  
They’re both calling it ceasefire but whatever. 

  
Soonyoung also switched rooms with Wonwoo. The latter has been complaining that his chocolates has been missing for the past days. He volunteered to just sleep at Junhui and Soonyoung’s room. 

  
“Papi, Papi!” Jiyo called out from Jihoon’s room. The guy is in front of his keyboard, busy trying to fix some of the notes on his and Soonyoung’s song. 

“Jiyo? What happened?” He immediately went towards his room to check why Jiyo called him. He sighed in relief when he saw that Jiyo just found a box. 

“Papi, what is this?” Jiyo asked as she put an ear over the box. 

  
Jihoon sat down on the floor, wiped the dust that stuck on Jiyo’s nose then opened the box. 

“It’s a clarinet, Little Star.” He said as he took the instrument out of the box. It’s the instrument his mom gave him when he topped his middle school classes. “Grandmommy gave this to me when I was little.” 

“Can you play? Can you play?” Jiyo asked as she excitedly held her Papi’s hand. 

“Of course. For you, little one.” 

  
Jihoon held the clarinet in his hands, closed his eyes, then started blowing on it while Jiyo watched him intently. 

  
After his mini-performance, he opened his eyes and saw Jiyo staring at him in awe while clapping her hands. She gave him a thumbs up after. 

  
“Papi, you’re jjang! This is why Appa loves you so much.” 

  
Jihoon felt the blood rushing to his cheeks again when Jiyo said that. “Y-You think Appa loves me so much?” 

  
The little girl nodded enthusiastically. “That’s why I’m here, right? Kids are made out of love, right?” 

  
Jihoon ruffled her hair, lips curved upwards. “Of course, it is.” Yes, it’s definitely love. Tho, it’s still not clear how and when, Jihoon decided to just let time and fate do its magic. 

  
Now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t time traveled since that last time. That last time he saw his Jisoo hyung. He wondered what the older is up to. 

His mind flew to what the older time traveler told him. That fate and time is messing with them. But the more days pass by, he’s starting to think that rather than messing with them, it’s actually helping them out. 

  
“What does Appa and I always do to show our love for each other?” Jihoon asked their little girl. 

Jiyo excitedly went to sit on his lap. She hummed then put a finger under her chin to think. “Kissing! Then one time, when I suddenly woke up at night, I saw Appa backhugging you telling you not to go.” 

  
Jihoon froze. “I-I did what?” 

  
“Appa is always crying telling you not to go. You’re not even there to cook his favorite seaweed soup on his birthday.” Jiyo said, her slanted eyes getting glassy. She then wrapped her arms around Jihoon’s neck. “I’m so happy you’re not leaving us anymore, Papi.” 

“I-I already told you I’ll never leave you, right?” 

  
At that moment he wondered what his future self is thinking that he’s hurting his little girl this way. He prayed hard that whatever it is, he’ll be able to fix it at present. 

  
Jihoon promised himself that no matter what happens, he’ll do everything he can so he won’t see Jiyo cry in the future. 

“Don’t cry, Little Star. Papi will be sad, too.” Jihoon said as he wiped Jiyo’s tears. “How about Papi teach you something to surprise Appa?” 

Jihoon carried Jiyo in his arms as they went to the living room. He brought her down the chair in front of his keyboard. “Papi will teach you how to play the piano, okay?” 

And so, Jihoon taught Jiyo how to play the keyboard. The little girl happily pressed the keys while Jihoon is cooking something. The guy gazed at his daughter who learned what he taught her fast. 

  
_She really is our daughter_ , Jihoon thought. 

  
When he finished what he’s cooking, he went to sit beside her again. He kissed her cheeks then patted her on the head. “Very good, baby. I wonder whose daughter are you~”

  
“I’m Appa and Papi’s daughter~” Jiyo said then gave him a biting heart. 

  
Jihoon bit his lower lip, contemplating if he should say what he just thought of. In the end, he did. “Ji, baby, can you— uhh— can you teach Papi that...” Jihoon took a deep breath. “That...” 

  
“What, Papi?” 

  
“That...heart thing.” Jihoon finally let out, his cheeks flushed. 

  
Jiyo giggled cutely when she heard her Papi’s request. “Of course, Papi! Let me teach you the new one Appa taught me.” 

  
“There’s a new one?” Jihoon asked, surprised. Kwon Soonyoung and his crazy (but cute!) ideas. 

  
“Hmm. The balloon heart.” 

  
Jihoon scratched his nape. “Ba-Balloon heart?” 

  
Jiyo giddily showed her Papi how the balloon heart is done. The guy just shook his head, imagining how Soonyoung taught their daughter this. 

  
“You have to blow it like this, Papi. Just like how you blew the clarinet earlier. Then you have to send it to someone.” Jiyo instructed, her face serious. 

  
“Okay, so...I should put my hands in front of my lips. Then, I have to blow it then...send it to someone?” Jihoon asked, his face looking like he’s regretting his life decisions. 

“Try, Papi! Try!” 

  
Jihoon took a deep breath, awkwardly put his both hands in front of his lips, puffed his cheeks then blew the balloon heart. He was about to blow it when the door suddenly opened and it revealed Soonyoung. 

  
“Appa! Catch it!” Jiyo shouted. 

  
Soonyoung was still shocked at what he saw. Wonwoo appeared next to him with Junhui who caught the imaginary heart Jihoon sent their way. 

  
“Gotcha!” Junhui said as he acted like he grabbed something in the air. Jiyo immediately ran to her Uncle Hui and jumped up and down to reach Junhui. 

  
“Uncle Hui! That’s Papi’s heart. Bring it back!” 

Junhui raised his hand higher. “I won’t. Until you answer my question.” 

  
Wonwoo shook his head at Junhui’s childishness while Soonyoung and Jihoon stared at each other, both frozen. 

  
‘ _Earth, swallow me now_.’ Jihoon thought. 

“Appa! Help me get Papi’s heart!” Jiyo tugged Soonyoung’s shirt. 

“No! Tell me first what’s your name.” Junhui told the girl then started running around the room like a kid. 

  
“W-What are you doing here?” Jihoon finally managed to say after a minute. 

  
“Why? Expecting Soonyoung only?” Wonwoo teased his best friend to which the latter just glared. “We miss Jiyo actually. Look at Junhui pestering her again.” 

  
Jihoon shook his head at the sight. “Sometimes I wonder who’s the adult between the two of them.”

  
Wonwoo shrugged. “More than sure it’s not Junhui.” 

  
“Uncle Hui, I already told you it’s Jiyo. Ji plus Yo. Give me Papi’s heart!” 

  
“Are you Kwon Jiyo? Or Lee Jiyo? Answer me first.” Junhui asked the little girl. “Or ask your Papi to just do that again.” 

  
“Ya! Moon Junhui. Stop that! You’ll make my little girl cry.” Soonyoung said as he took Jiyo in his arms. He kissed the little girl on her cheeks. “Appa missed you.” 

  
“Jiyo and Papi miss you too, Appa!” 

  
Soonyoung looked at Jihoon whose eyes are wide in shock. “Really? Papi missed me?” 

  
Jihoon was about to protest but Jiyo spoke again. “In fact, we have a surprise for you!” 

  
Wonwoo and Junhui’s jaws dropped open. 

“Really? Jihoon? Lee Jihoon has a surprise for Kwon Soonyoung?” Wonwoo looked at his best friend, dumbfounded. 

  
Junhui went to the kitchen to check the utensils. “Won, quick! Tell me if one of your chopsticks or knives are missing!” 

  
Everyone facepalmed at what Junhui did. 

  
Jihoon scratched his nape as he took the clarinet out of the box. Wonwoo’s lips curved into a smile. It’s been long since he last saw the other playing the clarinet ever since his mom passed away. 

  
Soonyoung, on the other hand, was just staring intently at his two sunshines. Jiyo and Jihoon played ‘Happy Birthday’. The little girl on the keyboard while the other guy on his clarinet. 

  
He’s a bit confused since his birthday was over several weeks ago. But all of the confusion disappeared as he watched the two play in front of him. 

  
Soonyoung looked at their little girl then shifted his gaze at Jihoon. His eyes lingered on the other for a few seconds, heart beating loudly inside his chest. 

It’s that same feeling years ago. That same feeling he hide deep, deep down inside his heart.

  
That same feeling who’s trying to break free right at that moment after so many years. 

  
It’s not until Junhui coughed beside him muttering a _‘Jihoon will melt_.’ comment before Soonyoung was snapped back to reality. 

“I-It’s not my birthday.” 

  
Jihoon whispered something like, “Don’t misunderstand. It’s the easiest piece to teach Jiyo.” 

  
“You sure knows how to ruin a moment.” Soonyoung laughed and Jihoon just shrugged. 

“Appa! Here’s your seaweed soup.” 

  
Soonyoung smiled even wider when he saw Jihoon facepalmed at what Jiyo said. The other two guys smiled at him teasingly. 

  
“Ji, are you okay?” It’s Wonwoo. 

“Jihoon, are you sure you’re not swapped with your future self?” Jun asked.

  
“Are you gonna tell me it’s the easiest dish to cook too, Apple?” Soonyoung said with a dumb grin on his face, emphasizing the curse pet name. 

  
‘ _Earth, swallow me now_.’ Jihoon said for the second time that day. He just wants to surprise Soonyoung with that because he didn’t get to do that for the past years ever since they started hating each other. He also felt guilty when Jiyo said he’s not doing it also in the future. 

  
“Just eat.” Jihoon said through gritted teeth. 

  
Soonyoung took Jiyo in his arms again as he sat beside Jihoon. His heart has been beating loudly inside his chest since earlier. He knows it’s because of this... 

  
Of these two persons... 

  
Kwon Soonyoung prayed hard at that moment for time to slow down. He wants to be with Jiyo for a long, long time. 

Jiyo...and well, Jihoon. 

  
Okay, Lee Jihoon. 

  
“Thank you.” Soonyoung whispered that made Jihoon tensed. “For this super belated birthday greeting.” Jihoon shook his head. “It’s not me. Thank Jiyo instead—"

  
“I still want to thank you.” What Soonyoung said next made Jihoon’s heart beat rapidly inside his chest too. 

  
“Thank you, _Hoonie_.” 

  
But what Jihoon answered almost made Soonyoung lost his mind. 

  
“Y-You’re welcome, _Nyong._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> them, calling each other by their nicknames is really a big step to their relationship. i'm gonna cry :(((
> 
> also, junhui, i love you so much :D


	17. i hate you so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 96z going on a trip to Busan with our Little Star.  
> 96z being the bestest friends.  
> 96z being precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, your girl is seeing svt on feb 8 for #OTYinMNL 😭😭 im soooo happy so here’s an update. this is actually my fave WKOF chapter~ i hope you enjoy this as much as i do uwu

Hours become days. 

Days become weeks. 

  
Jiyo has been staying with the present form of her parents for already a month. The little girl grew weeks older in the care of present Jihoon and Soonyoung. Well, we can all say it’s not just Jiyo who grew. 

  
There’s something more, _more_ important...

“Appa! Can you teach me how to ride a scooter?” Jiyo tugged Soonyoung one day. She’s watching a random kiddie video and she happened to saw a kid being taught by his parents how to ride a scooter. 

Soonyoung scratched his nape. “Uhh— Little Star, about that...actually.” 

The other guy who’s busy munching on his cereal laughed when he saw the expression on Soonyoung’s face. “Ya! Don’t tell me you still can’t ride a scooter now, Kwon Soonyoung?” 

  
The other glared at him. “Do you really have to humiliate me in front of our child?” 

  
_Our child._

It never fails to make Jihoon’s heart warm just by hearing that from Soonyoung. 

He tried to regain his composure. He pointed the spoon at Soonyoung. “Jiyo has every right to know the truth.”

  
“Want to bet?” Soonyoung challenged. 

  
Jihoon shrugged. “Why do you always do bets you know you’ll lose?” 

  
And so the next the day, Jiyo and her dads woke up early to teach Jiyo how to ride a scooter. Jihoon chuckled when he saw Soonyoung still staring at the scooter in front of him. 

He froze when he felt Jihoon tap his shoulder. The latter’s lips tugged into a playful smirk. “You can practice first while I teach Jiyo.” 

  
Soonyoung gritted his teeth. It’s been long since he felt this determination to win against Lee Jihoon. 

  
Now that it’s been said, Soonyoung’s competitive spirit towards Jihoon and that feeling inside their guts they concluded as _hate_ was now...gone. Tho, there’s still something warm inside of him whenever he looks at Jihoon. 

  
There’s something warm whenever he looks at Jihoon feed Jiyo. There’s something warm when he stares at Jihoon who’s singing lullabies to their little twinkling star every night. There’s something warm whenever Jihoon smiles at him with his eyes formed into crescents. 

There’s something warm and fuzzy inside of him that wants to come out everytime...he sees Jihoon. 

  
Soonyoung gazed at the said man whose hands are on the tiny scooter they rented for Jiyo earlier this morning. Jihoon was helping Jiyo balance while gently telling her instructions. 

  
He roamed his eyes and saw kids with their families too, bonding with smiles on their faces. 

  
It’s been long since he felt this, Soonyoung thought. It’s been long since he felt... _home_. 

  
When Soonyoung caught himself, he quickly shook his head. No, he can’t feel this way. He shouldn’t feel this way. 

  
He feels home because of Jiyo. Yes, that’s the correct answer, Soonyoung convinced himself. 

  
“Pancake!” But looking at Jihoon again gives him this strange yet familiar feeling again. Jihoon smiled at him, eyes crinkling, dimples showing. 

  
Most importantly, him calling Soonyoung ‘pancake’ isn’t helping at all. 

“Don’t fucking smile at me.” Soonyoung said to himself. 

So when he saw Jihoon walking towards him with the same expression on his face that’s making him crazy, he panicked. He rode the scooter, forgetting the fact that he can’t ride it properly. 

  
He just wants to get away from Jihoon and this strange feeling but failed. It failed miserably when he lost his balance and fell down. 

  
“Nyong!”   
“Appa!” 

  
Jihoon and Jiyo ran towards Soonyoung who’s sitting on the cement floor, a bruise starting to form on his knee. 

  
“Ya! Why did you run away?” Jihoon asked, worry written on his face. 

  
“Are you hurt, Appa?” Jiyo bent down and blew on the scratch on Soonyoung’s knee. “Papi, blow on it too.” 

  
They both froze at what Jiyo requested. Soonyoung’s breath hitched when Jihoon started blowing on his knee too. 

  
“Are you okay now, Appa?” The little girl asked again. 

  
She smiled when she saw her Appa staring at Jihoon who’s still blowing on his scraped knee. 

  
“I’m more than okay, Little Star.” Soonyoung answered absentmindedly, heart beating loudly inside his chest. 

  
“No more bets, idiot pancake. I’ll just teach you too.” Jihoon smiled. He fucking smiled it did wonders on Soonyoung’s heart again. 

  
_Kwon Soonyoung, you’re doomed,_ he told himself. 

⏰⏰⏰

  
Well, Soonyoung isn’t the only one feeling that way. Lee Jihoon has been fighting this warm, fuzzy feeling inside his chest ever since that day they called each other ‘Hoonie’ and ‘Nyong’ again. 

  
Both Soonyoung and Jihoon didn’t have any classes and it only means one thing: it’s Jiyo time. 

  
They were in the living room. Soonyoung, practicing his lines on his duet song with Jihoon while the other is busy watching Soonyoung’s choreo vid for their song. 

  
“Papi, why are you doing that with your lips?” Jiyo asked when she saw Jihoon trying to suppress his smile by puffing his cheeks repeatedly. “Why are you trying to stop yourself from smiling?” 

  
Jihoon froze when he heard that. He immediately covered Jiyo’s mouth. “Jiyo, Papi is not smiling. I’m relaxing my vocal cords.” 

  
“Vocal cords without sound?” Jiyo scratched her head. “That’s weird.” 

  
The truth is Jihoon is trying to suppress his smile while watching Soonyoung dance to their song. Soonyoung is wearing a black shirt and a black cap, sweat sticking on his forehead. 

  
Jihoon has to admit the other looks hella... _attractive_. 

  
Add the fact that the choreo he made for the song he has written apparently has steps that includes skinships. His breath hitched when he imagined them doing that. 

Jiyo went to her Appa and tugged the latter’s shirt. “Appa! Papi is red. I think he’s sick.” 

  
Jihoon was brought back to reality when he felt something warm on his forehead. Soonyoung placed a hand on his forehead while leaning on his face in a dangerous distance. 

  
“Oh? I think he really is.” Jihoon can feel Soonyoung’s warm breath, it smells like that coffee he made for him this morning for breakfast. 

  
When Jihoon felt that crazy thumping of his heart against his chest again, he quickly swatted the other’s hand and averted his gaze. “I-I’m fine!” 

  
Soonyoung gave their little angel a smile, cheeks more noticeable than usual. “Don’t worry, Little Star. I’ll take care of Papi if ever he got sick. Right, Hoonie?”

Jihoon’s heart did several backflips with what the other said. 

  
‘This is dangerous. Kwon Soonyoung is dangerous. Lee Jihoon, no.’ Jihoon kept on telling himself. Feeling this way again, it’s definitely dangerous. Jihoon’s mind wandered to what happened years ago and his mind just went blank. 

  
No, he definitely shouldn’t feel this again. This strange feeling he felt years ago he tried to bury deep down the dark corner of his heart. He shouldn’t feel this way again. 

  
“What are you two doing?” Jihoon asked when he saw Soonyoung and Jiyo who’s positioned like those circus people. 

“We’re doing flip kiss, Papi!” Jiyo shouted excitedly. 

  
“Flip what?” 

“Flip kiss.” It’s Soonyoung who answered, he playfully formed his lips into a kissing position to tease Jihoon. 

  
The latter’s ears got red. He awkwardly cleared his throat then pointed at Soonyoung and Jiyo’s position. Jiyo’s body was bent down, hands in between her legs while Soonyoung is holding her hands. 

  
“Why are you in that position? What the actual fruit, Soonyoung? That’s dangerous!” 

  
“There are videos of parents doing this with their children, Jihoon. Don’t worry.” Soonyoung assured but Jihoon already stood up then took Jiyo away from him. 

“No, my daughter won’t do that.” Jihoon firmly said. 

  
Jiyo pouted but her face lit up when she thought of a solution. “Aha! Why don’t you try it with Papi first, Appa? So we can assure him it’s safe.” 

  
“W-What?!” Jihoon exclaimed but Soonyoung just shrugged. 

  
“Jiyo has a point.” 

  
“But Jiyo, Papi is—”

  
 _Papi is afraid he’ll fall._ A tiny voice inside Jihoon’s head said. 

  
“Papi, please?” The little girl pouted. Jiyo’s pout aka Papi Jihoon’s ultimate weakness. As soon as he saw his little angel’s lips curled into a pout that’s impossible to resist, he finally agreed. 

  
Jihoon bent down as he placed his both hands in between his thighs. He tensed when he felt Soonyoung’s hand touching his. 

  
“A-Are you ready?” Soonyoung asked. The other’s face beet red too. He’s thankful they can’t see each other’s faces. 

  
“Jiyo! Don’t take a video!” Jihoon told their little girl who’s already holding Jihoon’s phone, trying to capture this golden moment. “I swear to god, Kwon Soonyoung, if this ain’t safe and I fall down, you’re so dead to me.” 

  
“Don’t worry, Hoonie. I’ll definitely catch you when you fall.” Soonyoung said that made Jihoon’s breath hitch. The latter wasn’t even prepared when Soonyoung started flipping him. 

  
The result? Jihoon fell on top of Soonyoung. Well, it’s not just Jihoon’s body. 

  
It’s...his lips too on top of Soonyoung’s. 

  
Jihoon’s eyes snapped open. He pulled away from Soonyoung with eyes opened wide in shock. 

  
“Why do you always fall in my arms, Lee Jihoon?” Soonyoung absentmindedly said. 

  
Jihoon quickly rolled over so he would be away from Soonyoung’s body. 

  
The two looked away, their faces as red as tomato from what happened. 

  
“I told you I’ll catch you when you fall, Hoonie.” 

“I told you it’s dangerous!” Jihoon shouted. 

  
“But it’s a success tho.” Jiyo said as she excitedly jumped up and down. “Flip kiss, success!” 

  
_Flip kiss is dangerous. It’s definitely not for kids and not for Jihoon’s heart._ Jihoon thought as he clutched his chest. 

⏰⏰⏰

  
“Hoonie! Where’s your picnic mat?” Soonyoung shouted from the room. Jihoon and Jiyo were busy preparing the clothes that they’ll bring for their trip. 

It’s a long weekend because of a holiday and so, Wonwoo asked his friends if they want to go with him to Busan.

  
Soonyoung, Jihoon and Junhui agreed too. Wonwoo already told his mom that they’ll be coming with a child. They told her Jiyo is Soonyoung’s cousin he needs to babysit for the weekends to avoid any questions. 

“It’s under my bed!” Jihoon shouted back. 

  
“I can’t find it—” Soonyoung stopped rummaging the stuff under Jihoon’s bed when his hand came across the mat. However, when he tried to pull it out, there’s something that came with it. 

  
Soonyoung froze when he saw that it’s a box. 

  
It’s that box where they used to keep their egg baby back in high school. He carefully opened it and found some cracked egg shells inside. 

  
It took him a few seconds before he realized what these egg shells are. 

  
“Jiyo...” 

  
“Did you find it already—” Jihoon went inside his room and saw Soonyoung holding the box he’s been keeping for years. 

  
When Jihoon broke their egg baby, he picked up the pieces, one by one. With tears in his eyes, he tried to fix it. He tried so hard...and failed. 

  
In the end, just like how he gave up that time on his friendship with Soonyoung, he gave up trying to fix the egg and just keep it inside the box, almost forgotten. 

  
“You...found it.” Jihoon said. 

“I didn’t know you kept it. I really thought you lost her.” Soonyoung told the other whose eyes are not meeting his. 

  
He felt so betrayed that time Jihoon told him that they would never be a family and that their egg is just an egg. But turns out, the other actually kept it for years even if it’s already broken. 

“I would never.” Jihoon finally looked up and gave him a weak smile. 

  
At that moment, Soonyoung realized that what started all of this _hate_ thing between him and Jihoon, they really never get to talk about it after. 

  
Add the fact that that night he tried to fix it, is also the night he lost his brother. The night he also lost a friend. 

  
Now, his mind is clouded with thoughts, questions. 

  
Soonyoung was about to ask a question again but he was cut off when Wonwoo and Junhui who’s carrying Jiyo in his arms entered the room. 

  
“Let’s go— oh! Are we interrupting something here?” Junhui asked the two who looked awkward looking at each other. 

  
The first one to break the staring game is Jihoon who just smiled at them. “No, no. Soonyoung just asked me where the picnic mat is. I’ll continue packing the foods.” Jihoon excused himself. 

Soonyoung stood up and watched Jihoon’s back walking away from him. The other two guys just eyed their best friends warily. 

  
They really need to talk. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
The topic about the egg wasn’t opened up not even until they boarded the train. Jiyo giddily went inside, one hand holding Soonyoung’s, another hand holding Jihoon’s. 

  
“I found our seat! I found our seat!” Jiyo exclaimed pointing at the seat at the far end. 

  
“Wow, Jiyo can already read at 4?” Junhui nudged Wonwoo, amazed. 

  
The other just shrugged. “What do you expect from Soonyoung and Jihoon’s child?” Wonwoo raised a brow at the huge box Junhui is holding. “What did you even bring inside that box? It’s a hassle.” 

  
Junhui pouted and hugged the box tighter. “How dare you, it’s my precious baby, Won.” 

  
Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me it’s that machine you bought—”

  
“It’s not just a machine, Jeon Wonwoo.” Junhui said before stomping towards their seat. 

  
Soonyoung, on the other hand, let Jihoon sit beside the window with little Jiyo on his lap. His heart couldn’t help but feel contented and happy when he saw them marvelling at every scenery they pass by. 

  
A few minutes later, Jiyo fell asleep on Jihoon’s arms. 

  
“You must’ve been happy to be back home.” Soonyoung said.

  
Jihoon looked at him and nodded like a little child. “I missed home and...” He lowered his gaze, heat creeping up on his face again. “Actually, I’m happy...you and Jiyo are here.” 

  
Soonyoung froze. He didn’t expect to hear that from Jihoon. The latter is caressing their little girl’s back. “Y-You should sleep, Hoonie. I’ll wake you up when we’re already there.” 

  
“I want to enjoy the ride, thanks.” Jihoon answered. But minutes later, Soonyoung found him headbanging. 

  
Soonyoung chuckled. “Stubborn Hoonie.” The other’s head was about to hit the window but thankfully, Soonyoung has quick reflexes as he placed his hand so Jihoon would hit his palm instead of the hard window. 

  
“Caught you~” He carefully took Jihoon’s head in his hand and carefully placed it on his shoulder while Jiyo is still sleeping peacefully in the other’s arms. “Told you I’ll be always here to catch you.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
When they finally arrived at Busan, all of them went to Wonwoo’s house first to drop their things. 

  
Wonwoo hugged his mom so tight, it feels like eternity since they last saw each other. The boy might be silent but he’s really showy when it comes to his mom. 

  
Jihoon watched them fondly, his eyes turned glassy. He definitely misses his mom. It wasn’t until he felt something warm on his one hand. 

  
It’s Jiyo smiling at him, slanted eyes curvier than usual, little dimples showing. It’s as if the little girl knows what he’s going through. 

  
“Jihoon.” Mrs.Jeon called him. “I know you don’t want hugs but...” She went near him and engulfed him in a hug. “I still want to give you one. I miss you, son~” 

  
Jihoon felt like tearing up. Ever since his mom left, Wonwoo’s mother treated him like his own son. In the end, he failed to stop the tears from flowing. 

  
“I miss you too, Ahjumma~” 

  
When their mini-reunion ended, Mrs.Jeon turned to the other two guys with them. She looked at Soonyoung then to the little girl holding his hand. 

  
“Soonie! You grew up so well. It’s been years since I last saw you.” She hugged Soonyoung too. When she pulled away, she glanced at the little girl. “And this girl’s name is?” She bent down so she’ll be on the same level as Jiyo. 

  
“Jiyo~” 

  
“Jiyo? What a cute name.” She squealed. “Oh! She actually looks like someone.” Mrs.Jeon looked up to stare at Jihoon. “Jihoon! She looks like you! Oh my god. How can this happen?” 

  
All of them are now sweating because of Mrs.Jeon’s question. Thankfully, Moon Junhui is there to save the day. He held out his arms open wide. 

  
“Eomeonim!” 

  
“Oh! Junjun~” She went towards Junhui and hugged him too. “Oh my god, I didn’t noticed you’re there, my boy. I just saw you a few weeks ago but I still missed you!” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at each other while Junhui tensed and Wonwoo facepalmed. 

  
“You called her what?” 

“I can explain—”

“He calls me eomeonim. Why? He goes here with Won often.” Mrs.Jeon said that made Soonyoung and Jihoon’s eyes widen in surprise. “Wait, you didn’t know? I thought he is Won’s boyfriend—”

  
She was cut off when Wonwoo laughed nervously. “Mom! We’ll be going to the beach. See you later~” 

  
Wonwoo and Junhui faced their friends whose arms are both crossed. They almost squealed when Jiyo cutely imitated them. She even tried to glare but she still turned out cute. 

  
“Boyfriend, huh?” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

“I feel so betrayed, Jeon Wonwoo.” Jihoon told his best friend since diaper days. 

  
The other just shrugged. “We’re just...getting to know each other.” Wonwoo replied, ears red. Jihoon didn’t fail to notice that. The last time he saw Wonwoo’s ears became this red is when his crush on middle school saw his baby picture. 

  
He snorted when he heard that. “Bullshit. Getting to know each other when you’ve known each other for years.” 

  
They were sitting a bit far from the sea under the shade of the umbrella Mrs.Jeon let them borrow while Junhui is grilling hotdogs nearby. The boy really took his newly-purchased hotdog griller with him. 

  
Jihoon returned his eyes at Soonyoung and Jiyo playing “catch-the-waves” by the sea. He can’t help but smile seeing the two playing with the waves.

  
“That’s what you and Soonyoung are doing right now, Ji.” 

  
The other’s eyes widened as he looked at his best friend. “W-We’re...what?” 

  
Wonwoo tapped Jihoon in his shoulder. “You don’t have to give me that surprised look. You know I won’t buy that. I’m called your best friend for a reason. I know the feelings inside there...” He pointed his lips at Jihoon’s chest. “—are rekindling..” Wonwoo said, matter-of-factly. 

The younger sighed. He looked at Soonyoung and Jiyo again. The other guy is busy teaching their daughter that crazy (but cute!) crab dance again. The little girl copied what her Appa is doing. 

  
Jihoon’s heart never felt this contented before. 

“No! I would never. Won, shut up! I’m doing this for Jiyo.” Jihoon replied, his voice full of doubt. Doubts about the future ahead of them. Doubts that he’ll get hurt again. Doubts that his decision will ruin Jiyo’s life. “I don’t want to make the same mistake twice.” 

  
“Time traveler Lee Jihoon really said that.” Wonwoo chuckled. He saw Jihoon smiling fondly at Jiyo and Soonyoung. 

“Look at that idiot. Why is he dancing like that? Oh my god. That idiot thinks he’s cute.” Jihoon mumbled while staring at Soonyoung. 

  
“For two people who apparently hate each other...” Wonwoo emphasized the word ‘hate’ by quoting it with his two fingers. “You spend an awful lot of time looking like you’re getting to know each other, getting up close and personal and looking like a family.” 

  
Jihoon froze when he heard the word ‘family’. “I-I still hate him. Closeness is used to establish physical dominance, my friend.” 

  
Wonwoo just snorted at what he said. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Jihoon. By the way, what does your longing looks and fond smiles towards the guy right there establish?” 

  
It took Jihoon a moment to retort back because of that. He was again caught off guard by his best friend. “I-I’m looking fondly at Jiyo, not him!” 

  
“Again, I’m called your best friend for a reason, Lee Jihoon.” 

  
Jihoon sighed in defeat. Instead of arguing, he tried to divert the topic, hoping that the redness of his ears would subside. 

“I think I know why my ability only allows me to travel to the future and not in the past.” Jihoon’s eyes never left the little girl and the other guy not far away from him doing crazy crab dance. 

  
“Why?” 

“It’s because the past is a timeline that shouldn’t be bothered. What’s done is done. It’s all finished once you decided to do something. While the future...” Jihoon smiled when he saw Jiyo starting to bury her Appa under the sand. 

  
“Being able to travel there lets you decide on a one time decision before it all becomes a past tense again. What you do today matters tomorrow. Today will make your tomorrow.” Jihoon added. 

“So, what are you planning today for your tomorrow, Jihoon?” Wonwoo took a glance at the beautiful sight Jihoon is seeing. It’s not the beach. 

  
It’s way, way more beautiful than that. 

  
It’s his future family. 

  
Jiyo looked at Jihoon and waved at him. “Papi! Come here!” 

“I’m still afraid but I choose to be happy today so I’ll be happier tomorrow.” Jihoon stood up and removed the sand that’s stuck to his shorts. “I’ll finally follow your advice, Won. I’ll go with the flow this time.” He said before running towards Jiyo and Soonyoung.

  
Wonwoo’s lips curved upwards when he saw how happy his best friend is. It’s been long since he saw him that happy and excited over something...over someone. He hoped and prayed Jihoon stays happy for a long time. He went through a lot, that boy deserves everything. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo of Jiyo running around the seaside, trying to catch the seagulls. 

When she didn’t succeed, she ran to Jihoon with a pout on her cute face. “Papi, the sea birds hate me.” 

  
Jihoon laughed and cupped Jiyo’s face. “No, Little Star. Why would they be afraid of someone as cute as you?” 

  
She then pulled Jihoon towards Soonyoung who’s busy picking up seashells. 

  
Soonyoung waved at Jiyo so the little girl will come near him. “Jiyo, look at this.” He held the shell against Jiyo’s ears. The latter gasped cutely. 

  
“Appa! There’s someone whispering inside! Oh no! We have to let him out!” Jiyo repeatedly said. 

  
Soonyoung chuckled at Jiyo’s reaction while Jihoon snapped a photo again. This time, the guy with the slanted eyes is included. His smile is just so contagious, he can’t help but smile too. 

  
Kwon Soonyoung and his magic. 

“Papi, did you take a photo of Appa too?”

  
Jihoon flushed with what Jiyo asked him. He quickly averted his gaze when Soonyoung glanced at him. “No. Why would I?” 

  
“How about a video?” 

  
“N-No.” 

  
“Papi! You’re a liar. I saw you keeping a video of Appa dancing on your phone—“ 

  
Jihoon’s eyes widened. He quickly pinched Jiyo’s cheeks so the latter will stop talking. “Aigoo~ what a cute little star.” Apparently, Jiyo took after Soonyoung’s talkativeness. 

  
“I’ll just take a photo of you two.” Jiyo suggested with a grin on her face. The two has no choice but to agree. 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung stood beside each other side by side like statues. They saw Jiyo frown at that. “Appa! Papi! Closer!” 

  
They scooted a bit closer to each other but not close enough to Jiyo’s liking. “Closer, please~” She repeated. 

They scooted closer again, this time, the skin of their arms burn when they touched. They quickly looked away from each other. 

  
“Appa! Papi! This looks like you’re not married.” Jiyo said with a sad pout on his face. It made the two freak out. They bit their lips while looking at each other. 

  
Soonyoung took the initiative and wrapped his arms around Jihoon to which made the other stand there frozen. It looked like he malfunctioned because of what Soonyoung did. “Do we look like married couple now, Little Star?” 

  
Jiyo’s frown turned into a smile, dimples peeking. 

  
“Perfect.” 

  
She pulled the other two guys so she can take a picture of them too. “Uncle Hui! Uncle Woo! Group picture!” 

  
The four guys posed goofily. It’s been long since they last took a picture together. 

  
Junhui bothering Soonyoung who’s busy bothering Jihoon who just glared at him while Wonwoo is just standing there, looking so done with what his friends are doing. 

  
Jiyo not only mend broken relationships. She also fixes broken friendships. 

⏰⏰⏰

  
“Uncle Hui, why are hotdogs called hotdogs when they can’t bark.” Jiyo asked her Uncle Hui who’s still busy grilling hotdogs. 

  
“Believe me, that’s my question too, Jiyo.” Junhui answered in a serious manner it looks like they’re talking about world domination. 

  
Jiyo went under the umbrella to rest while the other three guys are swimming. 

  
“Uncle Hui! Give me one! Give me one!” 

  
Junhui faked a cry. “No, you don’t answer Uncle Hui’s question so no hotdog for you.” 

  
“I always answer your questions, Uncle Hui!” Jiyo exclaimed. “If you won’t give me hotdogs, I’ll tell this to Uncle Woo.” 

  
With the mention of Uncle Woo, Junhui panicked and handed Jiyo a piece of hotdog. “Happy now?” 

  
Jiyo nodded enthusiastically. “Uncle Hui! You’re the best.” 

  
Now that he thinks about it, this girl in the future has been calling him Uncle Hui and Uncle Woo. “Why are you calling me Uncle Hui when you could have called me Uncle Jun?” 

  
Jiyo looked at him, confusion written on her face. She crossed her arms. “You’re the one who told me to call you that and Uncle Woo.” 

  
“I’m the one who said that?” 

  
“Hmm.” 

  
“Why?” 

  
“You told me it sounds like the siren of the ambulance when put together! Hui-Woo! Hui-Woo!” Jiyo answered that made Junhui gaped. He then slow-clapped while still looking at Jiyo in awe. 

  
“Wow, I’m a genius.” 

  
Jiyo walked towards him and touched his tummy. The little girl tiptoed to put an ear against his abdomen. 

  
“Why?” 

  
“Your tumtum became smaller, Uncle Hui! Oh no, where did it go?”

  
Wonwoo came with a towel hanging on his shoulder. He ruffled Jiyo’s hair. “What do you mean by that, Jiyo?” 

The little girl continued inspecting Junhui’s tummy. “I’m sure something is inside there the last time.” 

The other guy chuckled. “That’s what you get from eating too much hotdogs, Moon Junhui!” 

  
Jiyo gasped at what Wonwoo said. “So, babies are made out of hotdogs?” 

  
Both of the two guys choked on the hotdogs they were eating because of what she said. Junhui and Wonwoo looked at her like she just grew another head. 

  
“B-Baby?” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
That night, after eating dinner and after lulling Jiyo to sleep, the four of them sat outside of Wonwoo’s house, with beers and some foods in front of them. 

  
“You turned the star projector on, right?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon who sat beside him. 

  
The latter hummed in response. They both don’t want Jiyo to wake up without the both of them by her side. Thankfully, Soonyoung didn’t forget to bring the star projector with him. He figured Jiyo and Jihoon needs it so they can sleep well. 

  
Wonwoo adjusted his glasses then took a sip of his beer. “Do you remember the first and last time we drink beer?”

  
The three other guys smiled at the memory. It was one summer night. All of them were stressed with all those projects in high school. Goody-two-shoes Soonyoung and Jihoon suggested they drink the night away. 

  
“We’re still illegals back then.” Soonyoung pointed out. 

  
“All I remember is Soonyoung hugging the toilet bowl asking it to be his date to prom.” Jihoon recalled that made Junhui and Wonwoo burst out laughing. 

  
“Do you really have to remember that?” Soonyoung glared to which the other shrugged. 

“It’s a Kwon Soonyoung memory so of course Lee Jihoon remembers that.” Junhui commented. Jihoon sent him a glare and he just shrugged. 

  
“We’re trying so hard to pretend we don’t have hangovers the next day. Then, out of all days, Soonyoung’s mom visited us at the dorm. We told her we just stayed overnight for a project. I remembered Soonie acting like he’s okay in front of her not until we all threw up in front of her. That was freaking hilarious!” Wonwoo reminisced. 

  
“Good old days.” Jihoon said as he sipped on his beer. He felt Soonyoung tense by the mention of his mother. He didn’t know why but he reached his hand out to Soonyoung only to pull it back again when he caught himself. 

  
_This is fucking dangerous, Lee Jihoon._ He told himself. 

  
“Ya! Don’t drink too much. We don’t want Jiyo to wake up without someone beside her.” Jihoon warned as he took a bottle of beer away from Soonyoung. 

  
“Ya! Apple! That’s not fair.” 

“That’s very fair. Besides, I don’t want to see you hugging the toilet bowl again.” Jihoon teased. The other sighed and mumbled ‘okay’. 

  
“Let’s play ‘Spin-The-Bottle’!” Junhui suggested that earned groans from his other friends. 

  
“What are we? High schoolers?” 

  
“Try again, Mr.Moon.” 

  
“Moon Junhui, you are my best friend but your ideas are so-so.” 

  
However, when Junhui shouted ‘cowards’ at them, they found themselves sitting there, all eyes on the spinning bottle as they prayed hard not to be chosen. 

  
“If ever you can’t answer the question, you’ll drink a glass of this hard drink, okay?” 

  
First spin and it pointed to...Wonwoo. 

  
“Fuck.” Wonwoo shut his eyes tight. 

  
“What do you want to name your first born?” It’s Junhui who asked that made the other two look at him confused. 

  
“Moon Junhui!” 

  
“First born? Why are we talking about babies all of a sudden?” Jihoon asked when he saw his best friend blushing like crazy. 

  
Junhui shrugged. “Just curious.” 

  
“It’s Wooju.” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon raised a brow at their two friends who’s staring at each other like they’re the only ones there. If it weren’t only for Soonyoung coughing. 

“I feel betrayed.” 

“Me too.” Jihoon answered. 

When it pointed to Junhui, he was asked by Jihoon what his favorite memory with the four of them was. 

  
Junhui laughed when he suddenly thought of something. “That Halloween party!” 

  
The other three remembered what he was referring to and they joined Junhui in laughing at their silliness. 

  
“That time, I dressed as a pirate because I really like Jack Sparrow then Won dressed up in all-black because he’s too lazy to dress up. But the highlight are you two.” Junhui pointed at Soonyoung and Jihoon. “You dressed up as Jihoon then Jihoon dressed up as you. That’s peak boyfriend culture!” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon felt their faces heating up because of that memory. It was actually just for fun. They were too lazy to dress up for Halloween too but since Junhui is really excited about it, they agreed to go with him. 

Soonyoung was like, “I don’t think I’ll be able to dress up like vampires or other stuff. Dressing up as Lee Jihoon is much much easier.” Then Jihoon replied with “Aha! Let’s just dress up as each other!” 

  
“Good old days. I really thought you’ll be something more after that.” Junhui added that made the atmosphere awkward. Soonyoung coughed awkwardly then just proceeded to spin the bottle again before it became more awkward. 

Next spin and it pointed at Soonyoung. Junhui smiled cheekily at his best friend. 

  
“Kwon Soonyoung, do you like Lee Jihoon?” 

  
Jihoon almost choked on the crackers he’s munching when he heard that question. “Ya! Why am I involved with this?” 

  
Soonyoung’s ears got so red. He looked at Jihoon but immediately turned away again when he met gazes with him. He bit his lower lip then took a deep breath. 

  
“Where’s the drink?” 

Before Soonyoung could even drink the hard liquor, a hand took it away from him. 

  
“I told you not to drink!” Jihoon shouted. 

  
“Then do you want me to answer?” 

  
Jihoon, who’s afraid of what Soonyoung’s answer is, gulped the liquor in one go. “I’ll be his black knight. Don’t misunderstand. This is for Jiyo.” He defended that earned snorts from the other two. 

Everytime the bottle would point at Soonyoung, Jihoon would be the one to drink it if ever the other can’t answer it. The last time the bottle spun, it finally pointed at Jihoon. 

Their two other friends are already drunk at that time. The only one left sober is Soonyoung. He scratched his head as he asked the question to Jihoon whose cheeks are so red from the drinks. 

“Jihoon, do you still hate me?” 

  
The other chuckled at what he asked. “Kwon Soonyoung-ssi~” He pouted. “If you think I’ll answer that, think again.” Jihoon took another drink in his hand. 

  
“Ya! It’s just a matter of yes or no.” Soonyoung stopped him from drinking. 

The other shook his head. “No, it’s a matter of the mind...or my heart.” 

  
Soonyoung helped his other friends get to their rooms, careful not to wake Jiyo and Mrs.Jeon up. 

  
He took Wonwoo and Junhui to Wonwoo’s room. When he helped Jihoon stand up, the other complained about wanting to throw up. And so, he took him to the restroom. 

  
Soonyoung closed the door and waited for Jihoon to finish throwing up. A few minutes when he couldn’t hear the other’s gagging noises anymore, he turned the knob and opened it only to see Jihoon hugging the bowl. 

What Jihoon looks like at that moment is so hilarious. Soonyoung couldn’t help but laugh. Apparently, he’s not the only one who likes to hug toilet bowls too. 

  
He bent down beside Jihoon and lightly tapped the other. “Hoonie, don’t sleep here. Let’s go to our room.” Soonyoung already placed some blankets and pillows on the floor for Jihoon to sleep on. 

“Y-You’re enjoying this, Kwon Soonyoung. You—” Jihoon pointed at Soonyoung, words slurred. “You will never win against me.” 

  
Soonyoung didn’t know why but those words that used to get him gritting his teeth felt like empty words now. The feeling of annoyance and desire to beat the other almost forgotten. “Yeah, but we really need to get you on bed right now, Hoonie.” 

  
“I’m not yet done talking!” Jihoon refused to stand up. Instead, he pulled Soonyoung down so he’ll be sitting next to him. 

  
“Okay, okay. I’ll listen.” Jihoon is really drunk. He’s not even this loud when sober. “But promise me to tone down your voice. We don’t want Jiyo to wake up, right—“

  
“Kwon Soonyoung, I’ll answer your question now.” Jihoon said, other words blurred. 

  
Soonyoung sighed. “You don’t have to.” 

  
“I hate you so much. I hate you to guts. Just the thought of you makes me want to punch something while clenching my fists and gritting my teeth.” 

  
Soonyoung heard something crack. He’s convincing himself it’s not his heart. He stood up then tried to help Jihoon up again. “You know what, you really should sleep.” 

“I hate you so much, Kwon Soonyoung but you know what? I think I hate myself more.” 

  
Soonyoung froze with what Jihoon said, his heart is beating fast inside his chest. He’s thankful the other is drunk and won’t be able to hear it. “W-Why?” 

  
“I hate myself more because _hating_ you is not the only thing I’m feeling for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA so yeah, we’re not gonna talk abt 96z being precious, 96z being the best bestest friends, wonhui moving faster than soonhoon, jiyo doing crab dance, soonyoung catching jihoon every time he falls and jihoon being that honest when drunk hhhhh 
> 
> i really love this chapter so much. i love 96z, i love jiyo 😭😭😭
> 
> thank you sooo much for the comments and kudos ✨


	18. i have balls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Soonhoon being the emotionally constipated idiot that he is, Jiyo being precious (as always!) and Moon Junhui doing God's work.
> 
> So, who got the balls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ im soooo happy you loved the last chapter. 
> 
> have you ever wondered about soonyoung's missing brother?

_**[Past, New Year’s Eve, 2014]** _

“Soonie, where are you?” Junhui asked his best friend through the phone. 

  
“I’m going to Busan.” Soonyoung answered, with determination in his voice. 

  
“At this hour? Ya!” His best friend shouted at him. “Are you crazy? It’s going to be New Year soon. Aren’t you supposed to be with your family?” 

  
_Family._

  
“Hyung’s not home.”

  
Junhui sighed. Soonyoung is glad his best friend understands him too well. The other might be kidding around most of the time but he’s a really reliable friend. Aside from his older brother, Junhui is really that friend you can lean on during hard times. 

  
They basically grew up together and Junhui has witnessed every ups and downs in Soonyoung’s life. It’s amazing how he stayed even after seeing all that. 

  
“Your mom?” 

  
His mom left their house a few days ago because apparently, his hyung is nowhere to be seen. 

  
Soonyoung knew his brother too well. He knows when the other goes missing for days, it’s because he wants to be left alone. His personality is really the same with Jihoon, it’s scaring him. 

  
“She went to look for hyung.” Soonyoung laughed bitterly. “I’m basically alone on a New Year’s Eve, Junnie. So, I’m here wearing my scarf and three layers of sweater going to Busan so I won’t feel so lonely when the clock strikes 12.” 

  
“What do you mean?” 

Soonyoung breathed heavily as he bit his lip. “I don’t care what Lee Jihoon would say but I’m going to go talk to him. We should talk whatever this bullshit out.” 

  
“Kwon Soonyoung having the balls to talk his feelings out. Wow, I love him.” Junhui said, jokingly to which made Soonyoung snort. 

  
“You know...I can’t lose _him_.” Soonyoung said, his tone now serious. 

  
“I know, Soonie. I know.”

  
When Soonyoung didn’t answer, Junhui laughed again. “Go talk to Jihoon. I’ll kick his ass if ever he pushes you away again.” 

  
The other chuckled. “Please do so.” His phone sent him a notification telling him that he only has 20% of battery remaining. He ran towards the station when he realized he should fix this cold war between him and Jihoon that he forgot that he didn’t charge his phone. “Shit, I’ll be deadbatt soon. I’ll go now, Junnie. Wish me luck.” 

“I’ll give you all my luck, Soonie.” 

  
When Soonyoung arrived at Busan, he immediately ran towards Wonwoo’s house where Jihoon is living. He was about to knock at the door when he saw Wonwoo and his family at the window celebrating New Year’s Eve. 

  
The strange thing is...Jihoon’s not there. 

  
They look so happy that Soonyoung felt something inside him crack. This is what a family should look like. He didn’t have the heart to bother them so he just sat there outside the gate. He figured Jihoon might have gone somewhere else to buy something and that he’ll just wait there until he comes home. 

  
What Soonyoung is good at is waiting anyways. Waiting for his mom to come home with a smile on her face whenever she looks at him. Waiting for his mom’s approval of him. Waiting for his mom to finally recognize that he’s her son too...

  
It’s what he’s good at. 

  
Waiting out there with the cold biting him to the bones is nothing compared to the waiting he’s done all his life. 

  
Anyways, Lee Jihoon would always be worth the wait. He’s been waiting for the right person to make him feel that way so he won’t let him pass. 

  
“Lee Jihoon, please reply.” Soonyoung muttered as he looked at his phone whose battery is draining fast. It’s been half an hour already. 

  
Soonyoung rubbed his palms together trying to keep himself warm. He felt his phone vibrate and it revealed a message from his brother. When he was about to read it, his phone suddenly died. 

  
“Shit.” 

  
“Soonie?” 

  
Soonyoung’s ears perked up when he heard someone call his name. His shoulders slumped when he saw it’s not Jihoon. Well, he should’ve known. Said guy calls him ‘ _Nyong_ ’ not ‘ _Soonie_ ’. 

  
“Won.” It’s Wonwoo, a look of confusion written on his face. “What are you doing here at this hour?” 

  
“J-Jihoon.” Soonyoung said, his lips freezing. 

  
“Jihoon...is not here.” Wonwoo answered as he shook his head. “That stubborn guy went there again—" 

  
“There?” 

  
Wonwoo’s eyes widened. He bit his lip when he realized what he just said. “Jihoon won’t be coming home, Soonie.” 

  
“How sure are you? Where did he even go? I’ll just go to him. Tell him please, Won.” Soonyoung pleaded. He’s really desperate to fix whatever is broken between him and Jihoon. 

No, Soonyoung can’t lose anyone. He won’t ever let that happen. Not in this lifetime. 

  
“Even I don’t know where he is, Soonyoung. Wherever he is, I’m more than sure he won’t be coming home tonight.” Wonwoo replied firmly. 

“I’ll—" Soonyoung bit his lower lip. “I’ll still wait for him.” He insisted. 

  
Wonwoo couldn’t do anything but sigh. Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung are indeed a perfect match. They’re both the epitome of stubbornness. Soonyoung insisted that he’ll just wait outside but Wonwoo told him that he doesn’t want the other to freeze there to death. 

  
So, Soonyoung went inside the Jeon residence. Mrs.Jeon prepared some food for him. 

  
Soonyoung craned his neck every three minutes outside the window to see if Jihoon is already there. 

  
But minutes and hours passed and no Jihoon came. 

  
“Won, can I borrow your charger?” Soonyoung charged his phone. He finally read the messages his brother left him and it made his whole world shatter.

  
From: **Hyuuuuuung~**

_Nyong, let’s talk._

  
_Nyong, please._

  
_This is my last chance._

“Hyung...” Soonyoung grabbed his coat then went straight to the door. “Fuck, no. Hyung, what’s happening?” 

  
“Soonie, where are you going?” Wonwoo asked when he saw Soonyoung sprinting outside their house. 

  
“W-Won— I’ll explain later.” Soonyoung shouted as he hailed a taxi to take him home. 

  
The message was sent hours ago. Soonyoung prayed fervently that it’s not too late. He prayed fervently nothing bad happens to his hyung. 

  
Several hours later, he finally reached the meeting place his hyung sent him but found no one there. He pulled his hair in frustration as he went to their house next. 

  
What welcomed him is his crying mom. He walked towards her to hug her but the other just pushed him away. What she said next to him made Soonyoung’s heart break into million pieces. 

  
“A-Are you happy now? Your brother is gone, Soonyoung. He’s gone.” 

  
**[January 1, 2015]**

Kwon Soonyoung lost not just one but **two** important persons in his life. 

⏰⏰⏰

“W-What else?” Soonyoung asked, heart ramming inside his chest as if it’s going to burst. 

  
Being with Jihoon for the past weeks made him realize one thing. 

  
There’s something inside him. Something inside him that he tries so hard to resist. Something he tries so hard to beat. Something he tries so hard to fight just like how he tries to fight for the top spot. 

  
No, scratch that. It’s something different from trying to fight for the top spot. Fighting for the top spot is tiring. It makes him want to stop sometimes. But the thought of giving up and not being able to talk to Jihoon at all somehow makes him feel empty. 

  
Jihoon cupped his cheeks that made him freeze, his cheeks heating up even more. “Kwon Soonyoung, I— actually, I...” He was about to say another word when his face suddenly fell on Soonyoung’s chest. 

  
Soonyoung felt something warm on his chest. What’s weird is he felt it literally and metaphorically. 

  
“Ya, Lee Jihoon— what the—" When he moved Jihoon’s face so it can face him again, he saw what’s that something warm he felt on his chest. 

Lee Jihoon threw up on Soonyoung’s chest. 

“You really won’t let me live, A-hole.” He rolled his eyes at Jihoon who’s now leaning on his right shoulder. 

  
“Nyong, I hate you.” Jihoon mumbled before falling asleep. 

  
Soonyoung sighed then whispered, “Don’t worry, the feeling is mutual.” 

  
He helped Jihoon get to their room. He gently lay him down the blankets he arranged for him earlier. Soonyoung tucked Jihoon with the blanket, swept the stray hairs away from the other’s face as he smiled. 

  
“Stop making me crazy, Lee Jihoon.” 

⏰⏰⏰

It was one dinner night when Jiyo started asking her parents that one question. 

  
“Appa, Papi, why aren’t you saying ‘I love you’ to each other that often?” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon choked on their foods because of what she asked. They looked at each other only to look away again after seeing their equally red faces. 

  
Jihoon awkwardly cleared his throat. He patted Jiyo’s head. “Hmm, those words—" He glanced at the other guy who’s busy staring at his food like it’s the most amusing thing at that very moment. “Those words carry a heavy meaning, Little Star.” 

  
Jiyo looked at them, confused. “But Papi, it only contains three words and eight letters. Why is it so hard to say? Besides? You two are married.” 

  
The couple froze at what Jiyo said. Yeah, right. In Jiyo’s eyes, they’re married. The little girl has no clue she’s not living in her own timeline. 

  
Soonyoung laughed awkwardly. “It’s not that hard to say, of course, baby. That’s the easiest thing to say for married couple. Right, Apple?” He pointed his lips at Jiyo, asking Jihoon to agree to him. 

“Ahh...yes. Yes, your Appa is right.” 

  
Jiyo’s eyes gleamed with delight. “Really? Can you say it to each other? Please? Please? Jiyo wants to hear it from the both of you.” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon both want the Earth to crack open at that very moment to swallow them both whole. Jihoon kept fanning himself as he stared at Soonyoung. 

  
Both of them are used to telling those three words and eight letters to each other and it’s definitely not that L-word.

  
**I hate you.**

  
That’s what they always tell each other. They spit those words every chance they get for the past years like it’s the easiest words to say to each other. 

  
Soonyoung faced Jihoon. The latter did so too. They both breathed heavily as they opened their mouths only to close it again. 

  
They tried again. This time, they closed their eyes to which Jiyo opposed. 

  
“Those words are best said while looking in the eyes, Appa, Papi. Why don’t you know that?” 

  
Both of them cleared their throats awkwardly. They stared at each other for what feels like eternity. Jihoon felt his heart beating crazily inside his chest. 

  
He wondered if the other’s heart is doing that too. 

  
Well, it does too. Soonyoung clutched his chest because it feels like his heart is about to come out of his chest at any moment. 

“I—" They both managed to say. “I—lo—" 

  
Jihoon couldn’t take it anymore. He was the first one to look away. He shifted his gaze to Jiyo and kissed the little girl on her right cheek. “I love you, Jiyo.” 

  
Soonyoung did so too. He kissed Jiyo on her left cheek. He said those words while looking at Jihoon to which the latter failed to notice because his eyes is on somewhere else. “I love you too.”

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
“Moon Junhui, what are you doing here?” Jihoon asked as he crossed his arms. 

  
The other spread his arms on the armrest like a king on Jihoon’s studio. It’s early in the morning and Jiyo’s Papi left early to prepare the studio because Soonyoung and him will record there later. 

  
“I’m visiting you, my emotionally constipated friend.” Junhui answered. 

  
“Constipated what? Ya! I pooped just fine this morning.” Jihoon retorted back. He sat down on his chair in front of the PC and decided to continue what he’s doing. 

  
“You don’t know emotional constipation, Jihoon? That’s the deadliest constipation in the world.” Junhui informed the other like a doctor diagnosing his patient. “A little star sent me to heal that.” 

  
Jihoon stopped clicking his mouse when he heard that. 

  
“She told me you can’t even say the L-word to Soonie. That’s so funny.” 

  
Jihoon clenched his fist. He shook his head then continued clicking his mouse. “It’s not that easy to say.” 

  
“It’s the easiest thing to say.” Junhui said that made Jihoon turn his swivel chair to face the other. 

The other raised a brow and crossed his arms at Junhui again. 

  
“Really? Can you even say that to Wonwoo?” Jihoon challenged. 

  
Junhui smirked, fished out his phone from his pocket then started doing something. A few seconds later, Wonwoo’s voice can be heard.

  
“Hello? Why are you calling this early—"

  
“Woowoo, I love you~” 

Jihoon’s eyes widened at what Junhui just did. He’s stopping himself from gasping. What Wonwoo said next made Jihoon more shocked. 

  
“I love you too, Huihui~”

  
“Sleep some more, babe.” Junhui said before hanging up. He looked back at Jihoon whose mouth is agape. 

  
“Are you sure that’s my best friend? Wonwoo? As in Jeon Wonwoo?” Jihoon finally managed to say after a minute. “That’s impossible. I’m sure that’s— I’m— Woowoo and Huihui plus babe? Are you guys okay?” 

  
Junhui shrugged, a smirk still plastered on his face. “That’s the easiest thing to say when the feelings are true, my friend.” 

“Are you saying that I love Soonyoung?” Jihoon chuckled. “Don’t make me laugh, Junnie. I still feel those warm tingles inside of me whenever I see him and I—“ Jihoon trailed off. Those warm tingles, he definitely knows it’s different now. But well, he’s too coward to admit it. “Whatever. I hate him.” 

“That’s what you keep on convincing yourself. But your longing stares when he’s not looking, your fond smiles whenever Soonyoung is doing something cute, the stolen shots and videos on your phone—"

  
“Wait! How— what stolen photos?” 

  
Junhui laughed when he saw Jihoon’s flustered face. He’s having a great time seeing Jihoon like this. 

  
“I already told you, your little star and I are friends.” He said proudly especially when Jihoon’s jaw dropped open. “Anyways, where was I? Ah! The stolen photos plus...” Junhui stood up and peeled the Bruno Mars poster on that one corner of the room. “Plus this polaroids says otherwise.” 

  
There are like two or three polaroids of Soonyoung and Jihoon taken way back high school posted there on the wall. Jihoon kept it hidden with that poster Junhui removed earlier. 

  
Jihoon couldn’t even say a thing. He was just there, sitting on his swivel chair, mouth agape with what Junhui did. 

  
“Moon Junhui, are you a spy? How the hell did you...” 

The other just coolly shrugged. “Have the balls—"

  
“I have balls, Junhui.” 

  
Junhui looked at him from head to middle then scrunched his nose. “Whatever you believe, Jihoon. Anyways, have the courage to take the first step, Lee Jihoon. It won’t hurt. If anything, stepping backwards would hurt you more.” 

  
Moon Junhui and his wise words got someone thinking the whole day. 

“Are you okay, Hoonie?” 

  
Jihoon was brought back to reality when Soonyoung called him from inside the booth. 

  
“Yes, I’m okay. Don’t worry. Please continue singing your part.” 

  
Soonyoung continued singing his part on the song they’ll perform. For the first time since they became ‘enemies’, Jihoon got to hear Soonyoung singing again. 

  
He has to admit the other’s voice is really good. It’s making him want to listen more. 

  
“Again.” Jihoon said when he pushed the button. “Put more emotions to it.” 

  
Soonyoung sang again two lines when Jihoon pressed the button again. “Nyong, your voice is...” Jihoon trailed off as he bit his lip contemplating if he’ll say the words he just thought of. In the end, he did. 

  
“Your voice is already beautiful, Nyong. I don’t think you should be nervous. Just relax and feel the song.” 

  
Soonyoung was taken aback with what Jihoon said. It’s been years since he last heard the other sompliment him. 

  
He...missed hearing those from the younger’s lips. 

When Soonyoung finished recording, they both listened to the song they’ll perform. They both smiled at the result. 

  
Jihoon was about to pat Soonyoung’s back when he caught himself so he retreated his hand. In the end, he quickly mumbled a soft, “You’ve worked hard.” to Soonyoung. 

  
Soonyoung’s ears didn’t fail to catch it. So, when he felt his ears heating up again, he stood up then walked towards the couch to distract himself. 

  
“Oh! You posted the picture Jiyo took when we went to Busan.” Soonyoung exclaimed as he scanned the polaroids displayed on the studio’s wall. 

  
He may not admit it but he’s still butthurt, there’s photos of Jihoon with Wonwoo and Junhui there but there’s no photo of him. So, seeing their photo makes him happy. 

  
Finally, Kwon Soonyoung’s face on the wall of Jihoon’s studio. 

“Y-Yeah. Jiyo took that perfectly. I can’t help but post it there.” 

  
Soonyoung’s mind wandered to the little girl left at home, together with Wonwoo. The latter has no classes that day and they really have to finish their song because the performance is weeks away. So, even if they’re worried, they agreed to leave Jiyo there. 

  
“Jiyo is really a blessing, isn’t she?” Soonyoung said. “Aren’t you wondering how she is able to do this? To get the four of us together? To get the two of us not fighting for the past days already?” 

  
Jihoon chuckled. “Liar! We fought this morning because you told me to just leave Jiyo with Wonwoo while I suggested to just bring her here. Oh! And last night, we argued about Jiyo’s choice of pyjamas. You want the hamster one while I want the cat one.” 

  
The other agreed. They still bicker about pointless things. But unlike before, it’s not about who’s top or who’s better anymore. It’s all about Jiyo. 

  
Jiyo and Jiyo only. 

“I wish Jiyo will stay with us for a very long time.” Jihoon said that made the other tensed. 

  
Who are they kidding? They both know it’s impossible. Jiyo is not from this timeline. Sooner or later, nobody knows when, they know Jiyo will have to go back. 

  
For now, they just have to take care of their little star. 

When Soonyoung sensed the silence inside the room, he tried to find a way to start a conversation again. 

“Wow, Bruno Mars—" Soonyoung saw a small poster on the corner of the room hanging awkwardly there. He was startled when Jihoon suddenly pushed him away from there. He stumbled and fell down the couch. 

Lucky for him, he pulled Jihoon with him. Their position made the atmosphere more awkward. Jihoon is...again, on top of him. 

“Why are you always falling on top of me, Lee Jihoon?” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
“ _I love you, you love me_  
 _We’re a happy family_  
 _With a great big hug_  
 _And a kiss from me to you_  
 _Won’t you say you love me too~_ ” 

Jihoon flinched when he heard Jiyo singing the Barney song Junhui taught her. He has no choice but to listen to it for the whole day. He even banned Junhui from entering their room to stop him from teaching Jiyo some stuff. 

He scooted closer to his daughter. “Jiyo baby, do you want me to find you another song? Or another show?” 

  
The little girl shook her head. “No, Papi. I love Barney.” 

  
The guy just facepalmed because of that. “You should really stop hanging out with your Uncle Hui.” 

  
Jiyo went to sit on his lap as she played the Barney video singing that song again. “Papi, look at Barney. He can say ‘I love you’ multiple times. Why can’t you say that to Appa?” 

  
The guy froze. It’s not like he can really say that to Kwon Soonyoung that easily. “Jiyo, there are things that are better left unsaid so our hearts won’t get hurt.” 

  
Jiyo pouted and crossed his arms. “Are you saying you don’t love Appa?” 

  
Jihoon felt his heart beat loudly inside his chest because of that. “I-I....I—" He kissed the top of Jiyo’s head and hugged the little girl. “Can you keep a secret, Little Star?” 

  
Jiyo adjusted her body so she can see her Papi’s face. “You know you can always trust me, Papi! I’m good at keeping secrets.” 

The guy chuckled when he remembered how their little girl actually spilled all those things that are supposed to be secrets and the fact that she also showed the flip kiss video to her Uncle Hui and Uncle Woo. 

  
Jiyo is indeed Kwon Soonyoung’s daughter. 

  
“I actually do. I —" Jihoon bit his lip. “I...L-word your Appa.” Jihoon told his daughter. There’s no use lying in front of their child. 

  
“L-word? What’s that?” 

  
Jihoon licked his lips that’s bone dry as he started feeling sweats trickling down his forehead. “L-word...as in... lo— lov—" In the end, he gave up. 

  
“Papi actually don’t know how to say those words. Can you teach me how? So I can...” He trailed off. “So I can say it to your Appa properly.” Jihoon felt embarrassed asking his daughter for this things but he figured he really need someone’s help for this. 

  
It’s not like he can ask Junhui or Wonwoo about this without being teased. Moreover, how can he even ask Soonyoung to teach him how. 

  
‘ _Hey, Nyong. Can you teach me how to say ‘I love you’ so I can say it to you properly?_ ’ 

  
Jihoon shook his head at the thought. No, he definitely won’t ask for Soonyoung’s help for this. 

  
“Papi, imagine that I’m Appa.” Jiyo sat down beside Jihoon then faced him. 

  
“Wait! Why would I imagine you as your Appa—" Jihoon saw Jiyo frowning. He immediately bit his lip. “Okay, I’ll imagine you as Appa.” 

“Look straight into my eyes and say it. ‘I’— repeat after me.” 

  
“I.” Jihoon did as he was told. 

  
“Love.” 

  
“Lo— Lo—" He tried to open his mouth as he imagined Soonyoung sitting in front of him. 

  
“Come on, Papi. You can do it. Say it.” 

  
“Lo—"Jihoon was finally about to say the whole word when the door opened and it revealed Soonyoung who just got home from his classes. “You.” 

  
“Lo— You?” Soonyoung asked. 

Jiyo ran towards him to hug and kiss him on the cheeks. “Appa! Do you want me to teach you how to say ‘I love you’ too?” 

  
Jihoon facepalmed because of that. Again, Jiyo is really Kwon Soonyoung’s daughter. 

  
Soonyoung laughed because of what Jiyo said. “Don’t mind me, Little Star. I can say it perfectly fine.” 

  
Jiyo ran towards Jihoon’s phone and played the Barney song again. Soonyoung and her started singing it while dancing cutely. Jihoon is embarrassed at how Soonyoung and their daughter are both crackheads but he also felt endeared. 

  
Thus, explaining the fond smile that painted his lips while watching the two. 

  
“I love you, you love me~” Jihoon froze when Soonyoung suddenly looked at him at this part. “We’re a happy family.” 

  
Jiyo then took his hand so they can all hug when the lyrics, “With a great big hug” comes on. 

  
But when the part, “And a kiss from me to you” came, Soonyoung and Jihoon stood there awkwardly with blushing cheeks. 

  
“Appa, Papi! You have to kiss at that part!” Jiyo directed. She played the song again. The couple looked at each other then looked away again to plant a soft kiss at Jiyo’s cheeks. 

  
“Won’t you say you love me too?” Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and he was taken aback when the latter is already looking at him. 

  
They stared at each other, both drowning in each other’s gazes. 

  
Fuck Barney. 

Fuck this song. 

  
Just like what a Lee Jihoon always does, he tried to divert the topic. “Okay, enough with this Barney song. Who wants a quick trip to the convenience store?” 

  
Soonyoung and Jiyo cutely raised their hands. “Take us with you, Papi!” 

  
Jiyo was hopping happily as she took Jihoon’s hand with her left hand and Soonyoung’s hand with her right. She’s still humming to that Barney Song. 

  
“Your best friend really taught her silly things.” Jihoon shook his head. 

  
“What ‘silly’? It’s cute. Moon Junhui, you’re the best.” Soonyoung chuckled. 

  
When they arrived at the convenience store, Jihoon and Soonyoung bought coffees while they gave Jiyo a carton of milk. 

  
They sat by the window, sipping their drinks, looking like a really, really cute family. 

  
“Appa! Appa! Try my milk. It’s healthier than that black milk.” Jiyo said as she gave the carton of milk to Soonyoung. 

  
“Jiyo, it’s called coffee.” Jihoon told her as he patted her head. 

Soonyoung lazily took the milk and sipped on it while the straw of his coffee is still on his lips. His eyes widened a few seconds later. “Whoa! Whoa!” 

  
“Why? What happened?” Jihoon asked, startled by Soonyoung who suddenly shouted. 

“This is amazing!” Soonyoung put both of the straw in his mouth and sipped them both at the same time. “Wow! This tastes like latte.” 

  
Jiyo looked at her Appa with an amused look on her face. “May I? May I?” She raised her arms trying to reach the two cartons of milk and coffee on Soonyoung. 

  
Soonyoung gave her the milk and coffee for her to try. A few seconds after, Jiyo’s eyes gleamed with delight. “Wow! This is delicious!”

  
“You looked stupid but why do I—"Jihoon bit his lip. He almost said the words he’s been thinking out loud. “—why do I want to try it?” 

  
“Papi! Try it too!” She tugged Jihoon who just looked at them weirdly (but fondly). 

Jihoon hesitantly took the milk and coffee from Jiyo’s hands. He laughed when he tasted it. “Wow.” 

  
In the end, the three of them walked home sipping on their “idiot latte”. 

  
Jihoon gazed at Soonyoung who’s laughing with their daughter about their new discovery. 

  
“Kwon Soonyoung, you look like an idiot!” 

  
‘You look like an idiot but why do I still love you.’ Jihoon thought, praying he’ll have the courage to say it out loud...someday.

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
_**[August 2013]** _

  
The rain is pouring heavily that day. Jihoon read the messages his mom sent him. 

  
‘ **im already here.’**

**‘take care hoonie.’**

**‘i hope u dont forget your umbrella.’**

**‘i love u, my baby. always.’**

Jihoon wrinkled his nose at his mom’s cheesiness. They were meeting to check their new home. His mom and Wonwoo’s mom apparently bought a new house at Seoul for a new start.

  
When Jihoon finally arrived at his stop, he was confused to see many people there. There’s also an ambulance, siren blaring, nearby. 

  
He didn’t know why but he felt a sudden pang in his chest. It’s that weird feeling in his guts telling him to get off the bus. 

  
When he did, Jihoon’s world shattered below his feet. Lying there, on the cold and wet asphalt is his mom with lots and lots of blood surrounding her. 

  
Shaking, Jihoon grabbed his hair as he made his way towards his mom. 

“She saved a guy who was about to get hit earlier.” A witness said. 

  
The cop shook his head. “Where is he now?” 

  
The witness looked at him, confused. “I saw him with another cop earlier? Where did they go?” 

“M-Mom!” Jihoon cried out. “M-Mom...” He repeated, while hugging his mom’s lifeless body. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon’s eyes snapped open. He immediately sat up, with tears in his eyes. He’s crying... 

  
He’s crying because of that dream. 

“Hoonie, are you okay?” Soonyoung asked in a whisper, careful not to wake Jiyo up. He was startled when Jihoon suddenly pulled him into a hug. 

  
“I-I don’t want to be alone.” Jihoon cried. 

  
It didn’t take long before Soonyoung returned the hug. “You will never be alone again, Hoonie.” He rubbed Jihoon’s back in a comforting manner to help the other calm down. “I’m here. Jiyo and I are here. You’ll never be alone.” 

⏰⏰⏰

  
“Are you okay now?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon when he handed the latter a warm cup of milk. 

  
“Hmm.” Jihoon hummed in response. “It’s been long since I last dreamt of my mom. I’m sorry I bothered you.” 

Soonyoung contemplated if he’ll put a hand on top of Jihoon’s. In the end, he did. “You’ll never be a bother.” 

  
Jihoon felt his heart doing several backflips because of that. 

  
Soonyoung, on the other hand, bit his lower lip. It finally dawned to him why Wonwoo told him that Jihoon’s mom left not because she wants it. 

  
Apparently, it’s the heavens who took her early from Jihoon. 

“All this time, I thought your mom is gone because she left you. Being the insensitive fuck that I am, said those hurtful words to you. Turns out, we both lost someone important in our life.” Soonyoung said. 

  
Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, puzzled. “W-What do you mean?” 

  
“Remember that New Year’s Eve when I went all the way to Busan to talk to you? That’s the last time I received a message from my brother. It’s the last time and I didn’t even get to reply.” Soonyoung narrated, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

  
“To be very honest, I blamed you for that. I blamed you, Jihoon. I blamed you for not showing up. I blamed you for making me feel...” Soonyoung stopped himself from saying that. “I’m sorry I felt that way towards you.” 

  
Both of them looked at their feet like it’s the most amusing thing in the world. It’s been long since they last talked like this. Since they last talked about them. 

“Hoonie, what I said earlier...” Soonyoung started. “I meant it. I really do.” 

  
Jihoon didn’t know why but his heart felt warmth because of that. It’s not even the L-word so why is he feeling those familiar tingles inside his chest just like how he felt years ago. 

  
The familiar tingles but this time, it’s more intense. The feeling is more intense that it’s as if his heart will explode any moment. 

  
At that moment, he realized how much being alone has long been forgotten ever since Soonyoung and Jiyo came. 

  
Ever since Jiyo fixed what’s broken between him and Soonyoung. 

  
Ever since that ‘hate’ feeling is gone and replaced with that L-word he couldn’t even say. 

  
Jihoon couldn’t even remember what the exact moment was when he started not feeling so alone anymore whenever he looks at Soonyoung and Jiyo. 

  
“I don’t feel so alone this days, Nyong. I have to...” Jihoon trailed off. “I have to admit you’re one of the reasons.” 

  
Soonyoung’s eyes widened when he heard that. He felt his heart ramming inside his chest crazily.

  
“Hoonie...” 

  
“Hmm?” 

  
“Can you be—" Soonyoung averted his gaze. He opened his mouth only to close it again, contemplating if he’ll really say it.   
“Can you be my—"

  
Jihoon’s heart is beating at an abnormal speed right at that moment. Soonyoung biting his lower lip, obviously contemplating what he’ll say is certainly not helping. 

  
“Can you be my _friend_ again?” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon didn’t know that out of the two of them, he’ll be the one to do this first. He has always thought that between him and Soonyoung, it’s the latter who’ll have the balls to do it first. 

“Idiot Kwon Soonyoung.” He mumbled when he remembered the happenings on that one night. “Can you be my friend again your ass.” Jihoon said through gritted teeth. 

“Where are you going, Jihoon?” Wonwoo asked, with Jiyo on his one arm. 

  
“Papi, are you going to school?” 

“I’ll be going to your Appa and sing that ‘Barney’ song to him, Little Star.” Jihoon said as he kissed Jiyo’s cheek. The little girl clapped excitedly at what he said. 

  
“You finally got your balls back, Lee Jihoon.” 

  
“Take care of Jiyo while I go take care of that idiot.” Jihoon told Wonwoo. 

  
“Without anything? Not even a flower or a letter?” Wonwoo asked his best friend that just rolled his eyes at him. 

  
“You know that’s not my style!” Jihoon said but he’s already looking for a blank piece of paper. His brows furrowed when a piece of paper fell down from the notebook he used to write his time travel journals to. 

  
When he opened it, his eyes grew wide. He almost forgot it existed. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, moon junhui doing God's work. he even taught jiyo the barney song. :D also, soonhoon being the emotionally constipated idiots that they are. lee jihoon, learn from barney and just L-word kwon soonyoung hhhh
> 
> what's with the letter? is this the start...of something new?
> 
> P.S. HAVE YOU SEE THE SOONHOON SELCA YESTERDAY AAAAAA I LOST MY SHIT HHHH


	19. are you playing with my feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.

“Kwon Soonyoung, you’re the biggest idiot!” 

Soonyoung shouted at the top of his lungs at the rooftop of the Performing Arts Bldg. 

  
Junhui just shook his head at his best friend who’s now pulling his hair in frustration. “I have to agree on that. How can you tell that to Jihoon? That’s your chance, Soonie. I can’t believe you wasted it.” Soonyoung glared at his best friend who just shrugged. “What? You should’ve told him you like him again. Friends? Who are you trying to fool here, Kwon Soonyoung?” 

  
Soonyoung bit his lip. Yes, who is he trying to fool? The feelings that he tried so hard to bury together with the friendship he and Jihoon had years ago, it’s certainly back. 

  
No need to deny it. 

  
Just like how they woke up hating each other all of a sudden several years ago, Soonyoung woke up one day, while looking at Jiyo and Jihoon beside him sleeping peacefully, wanting this thing to be forever. 

He wants to wake up every day seeing this. 

At first, he thought he’s just feeling it because of Jiyo. But as more days pass by, he realized that Jihoon...

  
Jihoon slowly found his way into his heart again. Like an old Christmas present you never get to open on that special day, his feelings for the said guy found its way into his heart again to be reopened...to be _rekindled_. 

  
More than beating that guy to be at the top spot, he just wants to drop this battle and just stay beside him forever. 

  
“But, what if...” He averted his gaze. “What if Hoonie doesn’t feel this way?” Soonyoung sighed. He remembered that one time Jihoon avoided him for a reason he still doesn’t know up to this day. 

  
He didn’t want to let that happen again. 

  
Soonyoung doesn’t want to lose Jihoon again. 

  
Never again. 

  
Before, he thought staying as enemies is better than having no communications with Jihoon at all. Now, if becoming friends with the other also means that he get to be by Jihoon’s side, he’d definitely do it. 

  
“I don’t want to ruin what Hoonie and I just fixed. You know how Jihoon has this habit of running away, right? I don’t want that to happen again.” Soonyoung told his best friend. 

  
Junhui smiled at him and tapped his shoulder. “You finally admitted that you like him. I’m proud of you. But you should admit it to the right person not to your best friend who has nothing to do with your pining agendas.” 

  
“Nothing to do? Wow. Says someone who taught our Jiyo some weird things just to get us together.” Soonyoung retorted to which made Junhui chuckle. 

  
On a serious note, he’s actually thankful to Junhui and Wonwoo. Aside from Jiyo, this two played a huge part in making them realize whatever this is they are feeling right now. 

“That’s not for free, my friend. Barney and I’s talent fee is quite expensive. And besides...I think you’re forgetting something here.” Junhui crossed his arms. 

  
Soonyoung furrowed his brows when the other looked at him weirdly. “What did I forgot?” 

  
Junhui wiggled his eyebrows at Soonyoung. “I think you have to prepare your Hamtaro boxers, Soonie.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
“Who wants to have Papi time?” 

  
Soonyoung and Jiyo’s ears perked up with what Jihoon said. The little girl ran to her Papi to hug his knees. 

  
“Me! Me!” She shouted excitedly. 

  
Soonyoung ran towards Jihoon too then hugged the other’s arm. He rubbed his face on Jihoon’s shoulder to which the other tense. “Me too, Apple. Me too~” 

Jihoon and Soonyoung walked hand in hand, with Jiyo in between them. The little girl is happily humming the duet song they’re going to perform next week. 

  
“I can’t believe Jiyo really memorized that after hearing it for just a few times.” Soonyoung pointed out, amazed at their child. 

  
Jihoon just smiled. “She’s my daughter, after all.” 

  
“Excuse me, she’s my daughter too!” Soonyoung retorted back, playfully. 

  
“She takes after me more than she takes after you.” 

  
“She got the cuteness and her jolliness from me.” 

  
Jiyo looked up and shook her head at the two. For the nth time since she came to this timeline, she asked her parents, “Appa, Papi, are you fighting?” 

  
Just like always, Jihoon and Soonyoung shook their heads at her but this time with eyes formed into crescents and a genuine   
smile painted on their lips. 

  
“No, Jiyo. We’re not fighting.” 

  
The first place where they went is a zoo. Jiyo pulled her parents towards the tiger caged not faraway from where they’re standing. 

  
“Appa! That’s you. Rawr for me~” Jiyo requested to which Soonyoung gladly complied. 

  
Jihoon shook his head when Soonyoung excitedly curled his fingers into tiger claws and roared at Jiyo. The little girl pretended like she’s scared and quickly hid behind Jihoon’s back. 

  
“You don’t have to pretend like you’re scared, Little Star. Tell the hamster to go back to his cage. He can’t fool anyone here.” Jihoon said as he facepalmed. 

  
“Can you at least pretend like you’re scared. And what hamster? I am a tiger. Rawr~” Soonyoung roared at Jihoon next. 

The latter didn’t even flinch. Instead, he took Jiyo in his arms and started walking away from the poor boy. 

  
“Ya! Where are you two going?” 

  
Jihoon and Jiyo looked back at Soonyoung and said in chorus, “Liking a tiger and thinking you are one are two different things.” 

  
Soonyoung gasped at how similar Jiyo’s and Jihoon’s expressions on their faces are. “Wow, the resemblance is uncanny.” 

  
Their next stop is to an aquarium where Jiyo had fun trying to catch the fishes from the glass. She pouted everytime she fails. 

  
“Appa! The fishes hate me.” 

  
Soonyoung chuckled as she carried Jiyo and placed her on his neck so she can reach the top of the glass of the aquarium. 

  
Jihoon just stared at them fondly. Soonyoung and Jiyo looked up, their eyes full of stars. Stars Jihoon wants to see forever. 

  
_Forever._

  
Forever that seems so faraway. 

  
“Papi, look! That one looks like you!” Jiyo pointed at the sting ray. Soonyoung chuckled at what she said. 

  
“Oh my god, you’re right!” Soonyoung put Jiyo down. “Little Star, do you want me to teach you a new move?” 

  
“What move, Appa?” 

  
Jihoon smiled while watching Soonyoung teaching Jiyo how to mimic a jellyfish with her hands. Soonyoung held Jiyo’s hands as he taught her how to wave her fingers properly so it would really look like a jellyfish. 

  
When Jiyo finally did it, she ran towards Jihoon to show it. Soonyoung glanced at the other guy. He saw Jihoon smiling at them. However, he felt something weird inside his guts. He thought he saw something behind Jihoon’s smile. 

  
Something weird, it seems like his smile is not reaching his eyes. He can’t help but worry. 

  
“Papi! Do you like my jellyfish?” 

  
Jihoon pinched Jiyo’s cheeks and hugged her tightly. “I like it and I like you more, Little Star.” He then glanced at Soonyoung who’s already looking at him. He turned away then mumbled. “I love you.” 

  
They went to the park last before going home. They were going to watch the sunset and perhaps, do some stargazing. 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung watched Jiyo play with a puppy not faraway from the bench they’re sitting. 

  
Soonyoung noticed how Jihoon is acting a bit weird lately. Well, him initiating this whole Papi time is weird already. Add those smiles and that heavy feeling Soonyoung couldn’t shake off his chest. 

There’s something not right. This whole day is too good to be true. He can’t help but feel like something bad’s going to happen. He shook his head at the thought. 

  
“Hoonie, why are you doing this? You’re weird.” 

  
Jihoon chuckled. “You’re weirder, Nyong.” 

“I mean, you don’t even want to go out of our room and you asked us suddenly if we want a Papi time.” Soonyoung sighed. He really can’t help but think of something else. 

  
“What’s wrong with wanting to spend time with my family?” 

  
_Family._

Soonyoung’s heart felt like combusting with that one single word. It’s enough to make him feel like he’s on Cloud 9. 

  
“Why are you suddenly saying things you’re not used to saying. I’m suddenly scared.” 

  
Instead of answering, Jihoon just smiled. 

  
“Appa! Appa! Can you sing Papi a song?” Jiyo jumped up and down as she pointed at the man with a guitar on one of the benches at that park. 

Soonyoung felt his ears burning with Jiyo’s request. “Little Star, I-I...can’t sing.” 

“No, Appa! You can sing too. You’re a total performer. Now go and sing a song for Papi. Pleeeeease~” 

  
Soonyoung walked towards the guy. The guitarist asked what song he would like to sing. He whispered something to the guy then stood there, as he fixed his gaze at Jihoon and Jiyo, standing a few meters from him. 

  
“ _Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick_  
 _And think of you_  
 _Caught up in circles_  
 _Confusion is nothing new”_

  
Soonyoung thought of how much he tried to fight this feelings he felt for Jihoon. All those times he wasted trying to convince himself that the warm feeling inside of him is hate. 

Yeah, he wasted his time thinking of that. 

  
“ _Flashback, warm nights_  
 _Almost left behind_  
 _Suitcases of memories_  
 _Time after”_

  
Flashbacks of what they ‘almost’ had several years ago crept into Soonyoung and Jihoon’s mind. Soonyoung saw the other biting his lower lip. He knows... 

  
He knows Jihoon remembered all of their memories together too. 

  
Soonyoung couldn’t help but stare at the other’s lips while singing. It’s crazy. It’s making him want to abruptly finish the song and ran towards Jihoon to kiss the latter’s lips. 

“ _Sometimes you picture me_  
 _I'm walking too far ahead_  
 _You're calling to me, I can't hear_  
 _What you've said_  
 _Then you say, go slow_  
 _I fall behind_  
 _The second hand unwinds_ ”

  
Jihoon, on the other hand, tried his best not to cry. With Jiyo in his arms, as they watch Soonyoung sing a song, he tried hard not to cry. 

  
What he’s gonna do after this day, it’s for the better. 

  
No, it’s for the _best_. 

  
It’s for the best, he kept on convincing himself ever since he read the letter. But Kwon Soonyoung staring at him, singing those lyrics towards him like he meant every words is certainly not helping. 

  
It makes him want to just run towards him and capture his lips with his.

  
Future be damned. 

  
_“If you're lost, you can look and you will find me_  
 _Time after time_  
 _If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting_  
 _Time after time”_

  
Soonyoung stared at Jihoon’s eyes while singing the last line. No matter how much time it takes, he’ll always be there to catch Jihoon every freaking time. 

  
Soonyoung finished singing. The crowd applauded as he ran towards his ‘family’. He noticed Jihoon’s glassy eyes. 

  
“Is there something wrong, Hoonie?” 

  
Jihoon shook his head. “Something got into my eye.” He was taken aback when Soonyoung leaned his face to his. “Ya!” 

  
“I’ll blow into it.” 

  
Jiyo smiled cheekily as she watched her parents. 

  
“Let’s go home?” 

  
“Can we go to somewhere else before going home?” Soonyoung asked. Jihoon has no choice but to agree. 

  
Soonyoung took Jihoon and Jiyo to a picture studio. 

  
“What are we doing here?” 

  
The other chuckled. “I thought you’re a top student. How come you don’t know what we’re going to do here? Of course, we’re going to have our family picture taken here.”

  
Family picture. 

  
Jihoon did several backflips when he heard that from Soonyoung’s lips. 

The photographer told them to pose however they’re comfortable and Jihoon froze when he felt Soonyoung’s arm draped over his shoulder. Their faces are at a dangerous distance away from each other while Jiyo is in between them. 

  
“Okay, closer!” The photographer commanded after taking a shot. 

  
“Appa! Papi! Kiss me on both cheeks.” Jiyo suggested. Jihoon kissed Jiyo’s left cheek while Soonyoung is on the right, their eyes both closed. 

Jiyo pouted her lips too as she looked at the camera. She secretly signalled the photographer not to count. 

  
When the shot ended, she quickly slid off her chair. Then pushed Soonyoung so his lips would meet Jihoon’s. 

  
Their reactions are both priceless when they opened their eyes. 

  
“Jiyo!”   
“Jiyo!” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon both shouted to which the little girl just shrugged. 

  
“Oops, I tripped.” The photographer winked at her. She almost squealed because her plan worked again. 

  
“Appa, Papi! You should take a couple shot too.” Jiyo requested that instantly made the two’s ears redden. 

“H-How should we...pose?” Jihoon asked while rubbing his nape, shyly. 

  
“Appa! Put your arm on Papi’s shoulder again. Then, Papi, pull the strings of Appa’s hoodie.” Jiyo instructed them. The couple awkwardly did as what they were told. “Say kimchi~” 

  
“Kimchi~” They both said and smiled awkwardly. 

  
“Appa! Papi! You should smile properly.” Jiyo crossed her arms. 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon both sighed. They would never win against Jiyo anyways. Soonyoung tightened his hold on Jihoon’s shoulder while Jihoon pulled Soonyoung closer to him through the hoodie strings. 

  
‘ _Oh, so this was taken here_.’ Jihoon realized when he remembered the photo he took from the future. 

  
“Kimchi~” 

  
At that moment, Jihoon prayed hard that day would never end. 

  
“Papi! Thank you for today.” Jiyo said as she kissed Jihoon’s cheek when they were already tucking her into the blanket. “You know how much I love you both right?” 

  
“Hmm, how much?” Soonyoung playfully asked. 

Jiyo spread her arms as she pointed at the stars the star projector exhibits at the ceiling. “As many as the stars, as vast as the universe. I hope Appa and Papi will always be happy just like today.” 

  
“That’s nothing, Little Star.” Jihoon replied with a kiss on her forehead. 

“Next time, we’ll take you to an amusement park.” Soonyoung said that made Jihoon freeze. 

  
Next time, yes. 

  
Jiyo clapped excitedly when she heard that. “Pinkie promise?” 

  
Soonyoung linked his pinkie with Jiyo’s. The two were waiting for Jihoon to do the same. 

  
“Apple?” 

  
Jihoon sighed and faked a smile. “Pinkie promise.” 

  
He made a mental note to teach his daughter that promises are made to be broken next time. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

“Hoonie, have you seen my Hamtaro boxers?” Soonyoung asked the other who’s busy tying Jiyo’s hair into pigtails. Soonyoung admired how Jihoon finally mastered to do it in symmetry now. The first time he did it, it’s a mess. 

  
The other didn’t even spare him a glance. “I don’t know.” 

  
Soonyoung furrowed his brows. He’s been sensing Jihoon’s silence ever since yesterday. “Hoonie, is there something wrong?” 

  
He walked towards Jihoon to touch his forehead but he was taken aback when the latter quickly swatted his hand away. He felt his heart ache when Jihoon sighed. “I-I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling well.” 

  
“Are you sick? Do you want me to get you some meds—"

  
“Soonyoung, no need. Just...” Jihoon glanced at Jiyo who’s staring at the both of them, lips curved downwards into a frown. “I’m really okay. Don’t mind me.” 

  
“Okay.” Soonyoung said as he exited the room. Jihoon flinched when he heard the sound of door slamming shut. 

  
“Papi, are you sure you’re okay?” Jiyo stood up on the bed and touched Jihoon’s forehead. 

  
Instead of answering, Jihoon hugged their daughter’s small figure, trying so hard to stop the tears from streaming down his face but failed. He failed miserably. 

  
“Papi...” Jiyo pulled away then started wiping Jihoon’s tears. “Even though it’s hard, you don’t have to be alone.” Jihoon froze when he heard that from the little girl. “Appa and I are here.” 

  
Jihoon hugged Jiyo again then sobbed harder. “Jiyo, I’m sorry. Papi is a mess. Papi is a coward.” 

  
Jihoon felt his heart breaking into tiny million pieces but this is the only way. He believed it’s the only way to not ruin everything. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
“Won.” 

  
Wonwoo looked up to see a distressed Soonyoung in front of him. “Soonie? What happened? Is there something wrong?” 

“It’s...just that...” Soonyoung bit his lower lip. “I don’t know what’s wrong but Jihoon is avoiding me.” 

  
For the past few days, Jihoon is back at treating Soonyoung coldly. Well, not the way they do when they were still enemies but the cold treatment in which the other is basically avoiding the other. 

  
“It’s been days. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? I’m really worried.” Soonyoung told Jihoon’s best friend who just sighed. “He told me that he’ll be in his studio for some projects assigned to him. But when I went there to give him some clothes, a sunbae told me that he’s not staying there.” 

Soonyoung is afraid. He’s afraid that it would turn out into that time again when he finally gained the courage to tell the other his feelings but it all became a mess when they started avoiding each other all of a sudden. 

“I don’t want history to repeat itself, Won.” 

  
Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung with worry on his face. They may be best friends but Jihoon has been keeping secrets from him lately. That day when he said he’s finally going to tell Soonyoung how he feels, he suddenly backed out after reading something. 

  
“I think you should ask him directly, Soonyoung. Don’t repeat what you did the last time.” Wonwoo advised. “Hearts are broken with words left unspoken.” 

“Why is he always running away from me everytime I decided to become brave of my feelings?” Soonyoung pinched the bridge of his nose. “Won, I want to take a step closer but why is he always stepping backwards everytime I do that?” 

  
Wonwoo stood up to pat Soonyoung’s back. He’s been there ever since and he saw how this two turned into friends then into enemies then into friends and now into mutual pining idiots. 

  
“Soonie, I think I know where you can find him.” 

⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon stopped on his tracks to wait for the familiar bus to take him to his hiding place. 

  
It’s been days. 

  
It’s been days since he started time traveling again. It’s the same number of days he’s been avoiding Soonyoung. 

  
When he wakes up, he prepares breakfast for Jiyo and him. He still spends time with Jiyo but he’s giving Soonyoung the cold treatment. Only talking to him on a question and answer basis. 

  
He’s not even sleeping there at night. After lulling Jiyo to sleep, he’ll tell Soonyoung that he’ll be working at his studio for some projects that doesn’t even exist just so he could avoid Soonyoung...and this feelings. 

  
This damn feelings he believed will just ruin the future them just like what he read on the letter. 

  
Just when he thought he finally got the courage to tell Soonyoung this damn feelings he’s been keeping inside his heart for a very long time, Jihoon found the letter the future Soonyoung wrote for him. 

  
The letter is incomplete but Jihoon believed that its content is enough to convey what he has to do to not ruin the future. 

  
Jihoon crumpled it after reading it. What can he do if it’s Soonyoung’s future self who tells him that. To not ruin the future, to not ruin them... 

Just the thought of making Soonyoung and Jiyo cry in the future because of his wrong choices is enough to make him doubt himself. 

  
‘ _ **Jihoon why can’t you just stop?’**_

At that point, Jihoon thought that what he needed to stop is his own feelings towards Soonyoung. This damn feeling he started feeling again. 

  
His mind couldn’t think of any other solution but to take himself out of the equation. 

  
Confessing his feelings towards Soonyoung long forgotten. He felt all the words that he wants to say towards Soonyoung was all being swallowed whole, with no chance of seeing the light of day.

  
How can you expect him to do that when he knows that the reason the future will be ruined is because of him. 

  
Jihoon didn’t believe it when Wonwoo warned him about the future turning against him one day. He didn’t know it would come this soon. 

  
Time is an asshole. Everything is slow when you’re lonely while everything happens fast when you’re happy. 

  
“Aren’t you going to get on?” 

  
Jihoon was snapped back to reality when he heard the familiar voice of the driver of that familiar bus. Every night since he read the letter, he’s attempting to travel into the far future again to see what happens between him and Soonyoung but to no avail. 

  
He always ends up going to the regular seven days ahead of him time travel. 

  
Jihoon got on the bus. He tapped his bus card as he looked at the driver. 

  
“Why are you alone right now? You must’ve been lonely.” 

  
Now that he thinks about it, the guy looks weird. He saw the ID card hanging at the front of the driver. But when he was about to read it, the driver suddenly get the bus moving. All Jihoon could see is an ‘S’. 

  
He shook his head then went to his usual spot. This time, he’s not even hoping he’d get to the far future. He’s just hoping he’d meet that one friend he gets to tell his worries about Soonyoung the most. It’s his Jisoo hyung. 

  
When he opened his eyes, he saw the lights on the window. When he was about to get off, the driver smiled at him, gums showing. 

  
“Take care!” 

  
Jihoon sat down on the bench at the waiting shed when he felt his head spinning again. It must’ve been because he hasn’t time traveled in a while. Add the fact the several failed attempts of traveling into the far future. 

“Jihoon?” 

  
When he heard the familiar voice, he quickly opened his eyes. There, he saw Jisoo standing in front of him. 

  
“Hyung!” Jihoon stood up and hugged the older so tight. He didn’t know why but after so many days of feeling this stuffy inside of him, he finally get to pour everything out as he cried on Jisoo’s shoulder. 

“Jihoon? What’s wrong?” 

  
“Hyung, I love him. I love him so much it hurts.” Jihoon sobbed. He sobbed harder when Jisoo started patting his back. 

“Let it all out, Jihoon.” 

  
Jihoon pulled away and fished something out of his pocket. He gave the piece of paper that’s been haunting him for days to the other. 

“Is this...is this Soonyoung’s handwriting?” 

  
Jihoon didn’t know if it’s just because of his own glassy eyes or he really did saw Jisoo’s eyes getting glassy too as he read the letter. 

  
“Hyung, I don’t want to ruin us.” Jihoon said as he hugged his knee. He covered his face with the hoodie. A hoodie that he forgot belongs to Soonyoung. 

  
He’s been used to borrowing Soonyoung’s hoodies this past few weeks that it gives him comfort whenever he’s sad. Ironic as it is, Soonyoung’s hoodies comfort him being sad about their owner.

“Are you saying you’re avoiding him because you’re thinking you’re the one at fault the future’s in chaos?” Jisoo asked incredulously. 

Jihoon hummed. “Nyong said he’s tired. He’s tired because of me, hyung.” 

“What if it’s the other way around? What if the letter actually tells you to hold onto Nyong— I mean, Soonyoung, so you won’t mess up the future?” Jisoo told the younger who just sighed. 

“Isn’t it clear in the letter? It’s all my fault. I’ll just make him cry. I might also be the reason Jiyo’s crying in the future. That’s the last thing I want to happen.” Jihoon replied, voice cracked as he started crying again. 

  
“Jihoon, nothing good comes out of obsessing yourself with the future. For someone who’s punished like me—" Jisoo trailed off. The other’s eyes widened with what he said. 

“You were punished? By whom? Wait, why didn't I know about this?” 

  
Jisoo took a deep breath. “I was punished because my present time traveling self made a huge mistake. I was on my way to an important event that time. My future self couldn’t make it because of a school competition. To make that someone not sad, I time traveled into the future to still attend that event.” 

  
Jisoo pinched the bridge of his nose. He then looked at Jihoon who’s staring at him with pity in his eyes. He has to look away because his heart can’t handle the heavy feeling. He can’t look at Jihoon in the eyes. “I was in so much hurry that time. I-I..” He bit his lower lip. “I ruined someone’s life.” 

  
“Who punished you? And how did they punish you?” Jihoon asked as he patted Jisoo’s back. It made the other tear up too. 

“They punished me by not being able to go back to my own timeline. I’ll forever be living in the future and I won’t be able to see my family.” Jisoo answered, his head hanging low. 

“What the fuck? That’s cruel! Where’s time and fate? I’ll talk to them. How can they do that? It’s not like you did that intentionally?” Jihoon clenched his fist. 

The older just shook his head and smiled at him sadly. “Jihoon...you don’t have to do that. I actually deserve this.” He breathed heavily then put his both hands on Jihoon’s shoulder. “So, what I’m trying to tell you is stop obsessing yourself with the future and do what your heart wants at the present.” 

  
Jihoon looked down as he took a deep breath. “I-I can’t, hyung. How can you expect me to do that? Knowing I’ll be ruining the future with my decision?” 

“No! You might be reading the letter on the wrong mindset. Please, Jihoon. Listen to this hyung just once, hmm? I don’t want you to commit the same mistake as I.” Jisoo said. 

“Hyung, we have to worry about the future too. What you do today matters tomorrow. Remember? You’re the one who taught me that.” 

  
Jisoo shook his head then smiled bitterly at Jihoon, both of their eyes glassy. “For someone who has no today, let me tell you this. We must worry about our future but other than time, what’s more important is your happiness, Jihoon. Don’t be so obsessed with time and find peace in your heart by always choosing your happiness.” 

  
Jihoon was about to say something again when he saw two familiar figures from across the street. Both of them are blondes, the other one’s hair a bit longer. 

  
“W-Wait. What’s that police officer and bus driver doing here?” 

  
Jisoo froze with what he said but when he turned his back to look to where Jihoon’s eyes are, the two figures are gone. 

  
“Wait, where did they go?” 

  
“They’re watching us.” Jisoo mumbled. 

  
“Who?” 

  
“ _Time and Fate_.” 

⏰⏰⏰

Jihoon got off the bus, only to feel his head throbbing so hard. He felt his knees go weak the moment he stepped out of the vehicle. 

  
He felt his body slowly losing balance when he felt strong limbs catching him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Soonyoung staring at him with furrowed brows. 

  
“N-Nyong...”

  
“Lee Jihoon.” 

  
Before Jihoon could say anything and pull away from the other, Soonyoung carried him like a sack of rice over his shoulder. 

  
“Ya! What do you think you’re doing?!” Jihoon hit the back of Soonyoung with all the strength left of him. 

  
“Stay still. I’m taking you home whether you like it or not.” Soonyoung firmly said, no sign of playing around in his voice. 

  
When they finally get to their room, Soonyoung took Jihoon to the couch. He stood there, brows still furrowed at the guy who can’t even look at him in the eyes. 

  
“What are you doing? Why are you time traveling again? Look at what’s happening to your body again. Are you insane?!” Soonyoung shouted. 

  
“Why do you care? Mind your own business, Soonyoung.” Soonyoung felt a sudden pang in his chest when Jihoon called him ‘Soonyoung’. 

  
It didn’t go unnoticed to Jihoon. He was about to stand up and end this conversation when the other spoke again. 

“I’m sorry because my damn business at this moment includes you. It includes Jiyo, it includes you. It includes our family. Why are you being like this?” Soonyoung said that made Jihoon tense. 

  
He bit his lower lip when he heard ‘family’. That word will always have the same effect on him. He shut his eyes tightly, telling himself that he should not give in. 

“One time, you’re acting like we’re one, big happy family. Next day, you’re acting all cold and aloof. Are you playing with my feelings?” 

Jihoon ignored the last question and answered as coldly as possible. 

“You can just include Jiyo in your damn business. Don’t include me!” Jihoon retorted back, trying to stop himself from tearing up. 

  
“I’m including you because I fucking care for you and I worry about you all the time. Do you still not get it?” 

  
_No, don’t say that._ Jihoon said in his mind. 

  
Just so Soonyoung won’t be able to see his tears, Jihoon walked towards the door to run away from this confrontation. But what Soonyoung said next made his heart shatter into tiny million pieces. 

  
“Lee Jihoon! Stop...” Soonyoung bit his lip. “Stop running away from me.” 

  
Soonyoung’s heart broke when Jihoon didn’t stop from walking out of their door. He clutched his chest as he sat down then buried his face on his palms. 

  
“A-Appa, why—why are you fighting again?” Soonyoung looked up and saw Jiyo crying in front of him. His heart shattered even more at the sight. 

  
He pulled the little girl into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, Jiyo. Appa is sorry.” 

  
Jiyo cried harder on Soonyoung’s arms. When she pulled away, she wiped Soonyoung’s tears and said the words Soonyoung needs to hear at that moment. 

  
“Run after him, Appa. Don’t let Papi be alone.” 

  
“But you—"

  
“Don’t worry about me. Jiyo is a strong girl, Appa.” 

  
And so, the next thing Soonyoung did was knock on Junhui and Wonwoo’s room to ask them to take care of Jiyo first as he followed Jihoon. 

  
It was raining heavily when he went outside. He looked for Jihoon everywhere. Soonyoung went to the bus stop again and he’s not mistaken. 

Jihoon is there again. 

Soonyoung walked towards him, clothes soaked with rain. 

  
“Lee Jihoon, I told you not to run away from me. Funny how you still do and I’m here, chasing you again like a fool.” 

  
Jihoon tensed when he saw Soonyoung standing there near him. “What are you doing? Go away! I told you not to care about me!” 

  
Soonyoung grimaced as he took a step closer to Jihoon. The latter stepped backwards. “You may not remember it but when we go to Busan the last time, you told me something really funny.” 

  
“W-What?” 

  
Soonyoung took a step closer again, to which Jihoon stepped backwards again. 

“You told me that you hate me to guts. You told me how much you hate me like I don’t know already.” Soonyoung said, eyes fixated on Jihoon who’s not even looking at him. “Idiot.” 

“Asshole, did you just call me an idiot—"

  
One step closer. 

  
“Let me tell you that the feeling is mutual. I hate you too, Lee Jihoon. I hate you to guts, I always want to wipe that smirk off your face. I want to punch you sometimes. Lastly, I badly want to throw you off a cliff.” Soonyoung said, sharp eyes turned even sharper as he stared at Jihoon. 

  
One step backwards. 

  
Jihoon found the courage to look up. “That’s right! Hate me. That’s what we should feel towards each other. Hate me all you want. Throw me off the cliff. That’s what you should be doing—“ 

  
Soonyoung chuckled all of a sudden as he took one step closer again. The other was about to step backwards when he felt the wall of the waiting shed hit his back. 

  
He’s cornered. 

“You know what’s funny?” Soonyoung leaned closer to Jihoon’s face. “I badly want to throw you off a cliff then rush to the bottom to catch you.” 

  
Jihoon couldn’t move when Soonyoung suddenly cupped his cheeks to plant a kiss on his lips. He was trying so hard to pull away but Soonyoung pulled him closer to him, it’s impossible to move away. 

The kiss is rough, bottled emotions mixed with rainwater as the loud beating of their hearts and the pit-pattering of the rain can only be heard. 

When they separated to catch their breaths, Jihoon turned his head away. But Soonyoung made Jihoon look him into the eyes. 

  
“Jihoon, I l—"

“Don’t say it! We can’t... Soonyoung, we can’t.” 

  
“What do you mean we can’t?” 

Before Jihoon could say anything, his phone suddenly rang. When he took it from his pocket, it’s Wonwoo calling him. 

“Won—"

  
“Jihoon! You have to get home fast. It’s... It’s—Jiyo...” 

Soonyoung and Jihoon rushed towards their room, only to find Jiyo crying so hard. Her face is contorted in pain from too much crying as she hugged herself, look of horror written on her face. 

  
When she saw her parents, she immediately ran towards the two and hugged them. 

  
“Appa! Papi, I-I’m scared...” 

  
Soonyoung patted the girl’s back. “Why are you scared? We’re here, Little Star. We’re here.” 

  
“M-My hands are disappearing.” Jiyo cried. “It’s _disappearing_!” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at Jiyo’s hand. Their eyes grew wide when they saw Jiyo’s hands slowly fading. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAJAngmyeon goes to hide. 
> 
> i have no words. just... just... someone please knowck some sense into jihoon's brain please. 
> 
> JIYO :(


	20. i’m sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyo is indeed the answer to every questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD HAVE YOU SEEN THE SOONHOON SEND OFF CAM????

“J-Jiyo...” Jihoon managed to say after his brain processed what’s happening. 

  
Jiyo’s hands are fading right in front of his eyes. His hands trembled as he took Jiyo’s hand. He took but he couldn’t because it’s gone. 

  
“N-Nyong...do...do something!” Jihoon exclaimed, his vision getting blurry because of tears. The little girl is also crying non-stop, watching her own arms disappear. 

  
“A-Appa...Papi...” She repeatedly called. “Jiyo is scared.” 

  
Soonyoung engulfed her into a tight hug, lips trembling as he tried to find the words to say but in the end, he just managed to say. “N-No, no, no, please. Not yet.” 

  
Jihoon stared at Jiyo in horror. Is this the price he pays? Is the future starting to turn against him now? 

  
His mind couldn’t process everything that’s happening. Instead, he shut his eyes tight and begged. Begged whoever he needs to beg to not take Jiyo away from them. 

  
No, not yet. 

_Not yet._

  
He knows it’s selfish of him to say that after coming into a decision to forget about his feelings for Soonyoung but...he can’t. 

  
“Please, whoever is out there to listen, I beg you, not yet.” Jihoon silently prayed. 

Jihoon opened his eyes when Jiyo suddenly spoke. 

  
“I-It’s back!” Jiyo exclaimed. “Appa, Papi, my hands are back!” 

  
As soon as they saw that Jiyo’s hands are there again with no signs of fading or whatever, Soonyoung hugged her tighter like his life depended on it. “Oh my god. Thank you, heavens. Oh my god.” He repeatedly said while Jihoon cried his heart out beside them. 

He didn’t know what to do except to hold Jiyo’s hand tightly, never letting go of it even until they tuck her in their blanket. 

  
“Appa, Papi, am I going to disappear again?” She asked, eyes puffy from too much crying. 

  
Soonyoung kissed her forehead. “No, we’ll never let that happen. When you wake up tomorrow, you’ll forget everything that happened tonight, baby.” 

  
He stared at Jihoon who’s still silently holding Jiyo’s one hand. He must’ve been so scared to let go of their little star again. 

  
Who wouldn’t? 

  
Soonyoung knew this was bound to happen but he didn’t know this day will come so soon. 

  
Jiyo is such a lovely child. It’s impossible not to love her. Being with her for a few weeks, Soonyoung has grown to love her more than he should. Jiyo made him realize many things... _many_ feelings. 

  
Jiyo made him realize his feelings for Jihoon again. 

  
Those feelings he’s been trying to mask with hate for the past years. 

“I...don’t want to leave you two. Jiyo doesn’t want to leave you both.” Jiyo’s eyes started tearing up again as she held both of her parents’ hands. 

  
Soonyoung wiped her tears and tried to give her a smile. “We’ll never let that happen. Stop crying, Little Star. Your eyes will disappear just like Appa’s.” He tried to lighten up the atmosphere. 

  
Jihoon, who’s been quiet since what happened earlier, didn’t know what to feel. He’s so confused on what he’ll do. He was snapped back to reality when Soonyoung started singing Jiyo’s lullaby. 

  
The guy might’ve noticed how Jihoon has been spacing out since earlier. 

  
_“Twinkle, twinkle_   
_Little star_   
_How I wonder what you are~”_

  
Soonyoung’s voice cracked because he’s stopping himself from crying. He has to be strong. He needs to be strong for _his family_. If both Jihoon and him will be breaking down at this point, their family will crumble into pieces. 

  
No, he won’t let that happen. 

  
“ _Up above the world so high,_  
 _Like a diamond in the sky~”_

  
Jiyo might not be from this timeline but he promised himself that he’ll make the little girl’s stay here worthwhile. 

  
_“Twinkle, twinkle_   
_Little star_   
_How I wonder what you are~”_

  
Jiyo slowly drifted off to sleep. He glanced at Jihoon who’s still silently caressing Jiyo’s cheeks, eyes glassy. He kissed Jiyo’s cheek as a tear roll down his face. 

“Hoonie.” Soonyoung called. “We need to talk.” 

They were sitting in front of each other on their dining table. They’re in front of each other yet, their eyes are on something else. 

  
“Hoonie.” 

“Nyong.” 

  
They both said at the same time. 

  
Jihoon breathed heavily. “Okay, you go first.” 

  
Soonyoung looked at Jihoon. He found the courage to be the first one to do so. “About what happened earlier—"

  
He saw how Jihoon’s ears turned red with the mention of what happened earlier. “Okay, not what you’re thinking. I meant, the reason why you fainted again.” 

  
Jihoon’s eyes grew wide. “I-I’m not thinking anything.” He bit his lower lip then opened his mouth again. “I’m time traveling again to find answers.” 

  
Soonyoung knitted his eyebrows. “Answers? Have you found them?” Judging the way Jihoon sighed when he asked that, he figured that the answer is no. 

“No, except the fact that there’s someone playing with us.” 

  
“Playing with us?” 

  
Jihoon shut his eyes tightly then pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s _Time_ and _Fate_.” 

  
“Hoonie, there’s no need for metaphorical—"

  
The other laughed sarcastically. “I wish I was speaking metaphorically too. But that hyung I’m talking about, he’s punished by them. I think...” Jihoon shook his head at the thought. He couldn’t even say that he thinks it’s his punishment too. 

  
Having Jiyo here, it’d never be considered as punishment. If anything, she’s the biggest blessing that came into his life ever since his mom died. 

  
She taught him different things. She taught him many feelings. Feelings he tried so hard to bury deep inside his heart. 

Whenever Jihoon wakes up in the morning and he stared at the two figures beside him, it makes him feel like he’s not alone. That Lee Jihoon who’s so afraid of being left alone doesn’t exist. 

  
That he somehow...has that one thing. That one thing they call a _family_.

  
It’s a magic how a child fixes anything that adults can’t. It includes broken relationships that’s far from being fixed and feelings that are far from being rekindled. 

  
In Jiyo’s case, she did all of that in just a short period of time. It’s certainly... _magic_. 

  
“You think?” 

  
“I think...we really need to get her home to her own timeline.” Jihoon felt his own heart breaking into pieces by having to say that with his own lips. 

  
Soonyoung tensed, eyes started getting glassy again at the mere thought of Jiyo being gone. “But...how? We already tried everything, right? We even tried taking her to the bus stop every night to try taking her home to the future.” 

  
Jihoon shook his head again. “I honestly don’t know too. I’ll continue searching for answers.” 

  
By answers, Jihoon meant coming into a decision. If he pursue his feelings for Soonyoung, it’ll give them Jiyo in the future. But every time he thinks about that, his mind always flew to that letter the future Soonyoung sent him. 

  
To not ruin them. To fix everything in this timeline. 

  
How can he think of pursuing his feelings if he knows that it’ll just ruin everything in the future. God, he might even be the reason why Jiyo was lost at present time. 

There’s a long silence that enveloped the two of them. That feeling of longing both churning inside their stomachs. But the saddest part is they can’t do anything about it. It was not until Soonyoung found the courage and guts to speak again. 

  
“Hoonie, about us...” 

  
Jihoon tensed when he heard the word _‘us’_. He remembered what happened on the bus stop. 

  
The kiss...

What Soonyoung was about to say to him. 

  
His mind short-circuited with the sudden flash of memory from earlier. Jihoon can still feel that warm sensation when Soonyoung’s lips touched his. It’s making him dizzy...

  
“Soonyoung, I...” Jihoon lowered his gaze. So, this is the point where he has to choose. Where he has to think of the best way to not ruin the future. 

  
The **best** way. 

  
“Nyong...can you...” Jihoon bit his lip. Different from the boy who’s always trying to piss Soonyoung off, the guy in front of Soonyoung is one of Jihoon’s most vulnerable state. “Can you...give me more time? I really need to sort things out.” 

Soonyoung, being the person who’s always willing to wait for Jihoon to open up to him just like years ago, stared at the other. Eyes full of questions but a heart willing to understand. 

“Can I at least ask what’s holding you back?” 

  
Jihoon felt a sudden twist in the pit of his stomach because of that question. 

  
‘ _You_.’ He badly wants to answer but in the end, he just kept his mouth shut. 

  
“Nyong...please—"

  
“Okay, I completely understand, Hoonie. Just know that I...” Soonyoung tried to reach for Jihoon’s hand but decided to take it back, knowing how vulnerable Jihoon is at the moment. “No matter what, I’ll always be here. No more running away this time. I’ll be here no matter what.” 

  
At that moment, Jihoon just wants to forget everything and just threw his arms to engulf Soonyoung in a warm hug. 

  
But being the coward that he is, it stayed in his mind. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
“Appa, where are you going?” Soonyoung stopped packing some of his things when he felt Jiyo’s little hands tugging the hem of his shirt. 

He turned and saw the look of sadness on their little star. It’s been days since the incident of Jiyo fading happened. It didn’t occur again but Jiyo has been scared of being left alone these days. 

  
“I’m just going to visit your Grandmama, Little Star.” Soonyoung said as he pinched Jiyo’s cheek. 

“You’re going to come back, right?” Jiyo asked with a frown on her pretty face. 

  
Soonyoung knelt down and cupped Jiyo’s cheeks. “Of course, I will. I’ll just tell Grandmama to come to Papi and I’s performance.” 

  
Jiyo hugged Soonyoung, her arms are short but it’s enough to wrap Soonyoung’s heart with so much warmth. “I love you, Appa~” 

  
“I love you too, Jiyo.” 

  
“Do you love Papi too?” Soonyoung was taken aback with Jiyo’s sudden question. After a minute of silence, he smiled and answered the little girl’s question. 

  
“I do. I always do.” 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung has been so busy with their upcoming performance these past few days that they didn’t have time to talk about their feelings. The other is still giving Soonyoung a cold shoulder. 

  
Soonyoung just sighed. He figured it’s better than seeing Jihoon run away again. He can’t afford seeing him almost collapsing again if he ever decides to do time traveling again. 

He found Jihoon on the couch, sitting in front of his laptop. 

  
Soonyoung felt a pang in his chest when the other didn’t even spare him a glance. “Jihoon, I’ll be going now.” 

  
Jihoon bit his lip, pretending to act nonchalant as he just nodded at Soonyoung. 

  
“Papi, how about a goodbye kiss?” 

  
The two guys froze when they heard that from Jiyo. It’s Soonyoung who cleared the awkwardness when he spoke. “Little Star, I don’t think that’s necessary.” 

When Jihoon didn’t answer, he just engulfed Jiyo in a tight hug again then exited the unit. 

Soonyoung took a deep breath when he finally reached the structure he was supposed to call his home. 

  
It’s been weeks since he last went here. It’s because his mom is either not here anyways or his mom is there but it feels like she’s not there. 

  
The house is big from the outside yet it feels so empty inside. It’s nothing but four pillars made of cement and iron as cold as the person living there. 

  
Soonyoung tried to let out a smile as he opened the door. 

  
“I’m home!” Soonyoung called, his voice resonated through the halls but no one answered. 

  
He went in then went straight to his mon’s study. There, she found the woman he’s been scared of all his life. The person he’s been trying to please all his life. 

  
The woman is busy talking to someone on her phone. She didn’t even acknowledged Soonyoung’s presence. The poor guy just stood there awkwardly by the door. 

It has always been like this. Soonyoung felt envy on people who’s been talking to their moms comfortably. He never even get to do that. All his life, he’s been living trying to do whatever his mom tells him. It’s because he thinks it’s what makes his mom happy after his brother went missing. 

  
  
Ever since his older brother was gone, all the pressure was put into Soonyoung’s shoulder. That one time he deflected his mom’s wish when he decided to enter the Performing Arts Department, he thought he’ll be disowned by the woman. 

  
Luckily, he wasn’t. 

But, his mom expected him to at least excel in everything. That’s why even if he knew that he can’t beat Jihoon, he still does his best. He does his best hoping that one day the old lady in front of him will finally acknowledge that she still has another son left. 

  
Did he hate his brother? 

  
A little. 

  
But more than hate, he’s actually more worried about what made him leave them. He’s also afraid his brother didn’t leave. What if he was taken away? What if he was gone...forever? 

  
The thing about missing persons is that the pain will never end. It’s because besides the pain that you won’t see that person again is also the hope that somewhere out there, that person is still alive and is just waiting to return to them. 

  
“Oh, Soonyoung. Good thing you’re already here.” His mom finally noticed him after about ten minutes of talking to someone over the phone. 

  
Soonyoung’s face lit up when he heard that. Is it possible his mom missed him too? 

“Mom, I miss—"

  
“There’s a new lead on where we could find your hyung. I want you to check this place. There’s hope. I know we’ll be able to find him.” Soonyoung’s heart felt tiny needles piercing through it. Okay, wrong assumption, Kwon Soonyoung.

  
“Okay, mom. I’ll check this place out.” Soonyoung said. The woman returned her eyes at whatever she’s doing. The poor guy wondered if it’s more interesting than seeing her own son she didn’t see for weeks. 

  
Soonyoung contemplated if he’ll tell her about the performance. “Why are you here? Don’t tell me, you failed to take the top spot again.” 

  
The guy flinched when his mother mentioned the top spot again. His mind wandered to that guy he constantly wants to kick off of that top spot. 

  
But this time, the fire burning inside his heart to achieve that goal is replaced by something warm, something...better than that hate he’s trying to associate with Jihoon before. 

“Jihoon and I...we’re partners for this performance, Mom. I believe I already told you that the last time—"

  
“Partnering with your rival is a smart move. All you have to do is to dominate the stage. Impress the people more. Let that Lee Jihoon be on your shadows.” His mom blabbered that made Soonyoung frown. 

  
“Mom, Jihoon and I, we’re not competing this time—"

Soonyoung’s mom stood up then went to him to pat his head. He was taken aback with the sudden action his mom did. It rarely happens. 

  
“Do everything you can to be on top, son. I allowed you to take this course, you should at least make Mommy proud. You should not disappoint me this time, okay?”

  
Soonyoung couldn’t do anything but nod with a heavy feeling inside his chest. 

  
The old lady looked at her expensive watch. “Right, I have a meeting again. I’ll be going now. Eat whatever you want. There’s lots of food inside the fridge.” 

  
Soonyoung was about to say something again but his mom already left the room before he knows it. 

  
“B-But...I want to eat the ones you cooked, mom.” Soonyoung sighed to himself. It’s been long since he felt this emptiness inside of him. 

  
He glanced at the photo on the table. It’s a photo of another boy with the prettiest _eye smile_ he has ever seen patting his head who’s holding a trophy on his one hand. 

It’s the first dance competition he won when he was a child. 

  
“Are you happy wherever you are, hyung?” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
From: **Nyong** 🐹⭐️

see u at performance day. 

  
Jihoon stared at his phone. So, Soonyoung won’t be coming home until their performance day which is scheduled tomorrow. 

  
He wondered if the other is sleeping and eating well. He contemplated if he’ll reply to the message or not. After typing then deleting for a few times, he threw his phone on the couch and put his head on his both palms. 

  
He felt someone hugging him. When he looked up, it’s their little ray of hope, their little star. 

  
It’s Jiyo. 

The girl is smiling at him. A smile Jihoon wants to see forever. Jiyo’s smiles seems like an assurance that tomorrow is brighter. That tomorrow will be better and that tomorrow will be happier. 

  
So, Jihoon couldn’t understand what’s holding him back. 

  
Liar. He knows what’s holding him back. It’s Soonyoung...and their future together. 

  
He knows there’s something that went wrong along the way. That’s the reason why the letter he got from the future contains those words. 

  
He knows himself too well that he’s aware that it’s him and his tendency to always choose the wrong road and decisions in life.

“Papi, what is ‘future’?” The little girl asked while playing with Jihoon’s black hair. 

  
Jihoon felt a sudden pang in his chest when he heard that. His heart hurt because when the ‘future’ is mentioned, he actually thought of Soonyoung and Jiyo. 

  
He thought of no one else but those two. 

  
Jihoon kissed Jiyo’s forehead before hugging her. “It’s the day after today, Jiyo.” 

  
“Like a _tomorrow_?” 

  
“Hmm.” 

  
“Is it scary? Are you afraid of the future, Papi?” Jiyo asked again that made Jihoon think. 

  
Jihoon has always thought that the future is his ally when he used it to watch Soonyoung so he can beat him to the top spot. 

  
He has always been watching Soonyoung from afar. He thought that what he’s feeling inside is hate when the truth is, it’s something more powerful than that. 

  
Why did he even hated Soonyoung? 

  
The real reason is...Jihoon knew that what’s broken between them is too huge to be fixed that the only thing that will get them connected is that mutual hate binding them. 

  
Pissing Soonyoung off, getting on each other’s nerves, as childish as it is, it’s the only way Jihoon thought of at that time to not lose his connection to Soonyoung. 

  
He’s always thought of the future as his ally, even when Jiyo came to their timeline. 

  
But when he read the letter, he can’t help but feel that the future is messing with him. Jihoon painfully nodded at his little girl’s question.

  
“How about you, Little Star? Are you afraid of tomorrow?” Jihoon asked Jiyo who’s now playing with his fingers. 

  
The girl shook her head. “Why would I? I know tomorrow, Appa and Papi will be there too. So, what’s there to worry about?” 

  
Jiyo’s answer is simple but it tugged something inside Jihoon’s heart that made him realize something. Isn’t it ironic how most of the times, children’s answers are simpler but solves the problem more than the adults’ solutions. 

  
In the eyes of a child, the world is simple. Sometimes, their words are the answers more than those complicated solutions the adults think will make the future better. 

  
Jiyo is right. 

  
What is there to worry about? Tomorrow, there will be him and Soonyoung too. What he could do is to not let go of ‘them’. To not give up on each other. 

  
At that moment, Jihoon remembered the words on the letter. What if...he’s reading it on a wrong perspective? What if...

  
“Jiyo, what would you do if you’re tired? Will you stop?” Jihoon asked his daughter again. Funny how he never even listens to his best friend Wonwoo but he’s here asking for their little girl’s advice. 

  
Jiyo shook her head again. “No, Papi. When I’m tired, I don’t stop. I just _rest_ but I won’t stop.” 

  
“What if tomorrow, I’ll make you cry? Will you hate me? Will you still want to be with me?” Jihoon asked again, tears threatening to fall from his eyes because of his realizations because of Jiyo. 

  
Jiyo stood up then wiped Jihoon’s tears with her tiny thumbs. “Papi, you’re more important than my tears. I love you so much so why would I hate you? When you love someone, you always want to be with them, right?” 

  
Jihoon couldn’t do anything at that moment but to hug the little girl tight like his life depended on it. 

  
Jiyo is indeed the answer to everything. 

  
“Jiyo, Papi...is sorry.” Jihoon cried while hugging the other’s little figure. “Papi is sorry.” He repeated. 

He froze when Jiyo pat his back. “Papi, everything will be alright.” Jihoon cried harder when he heard that. 

  
With tears still streaming from his eyes, Jihoon sent a message to Soonyoung. 

  
To: **Nyong** 🐹⭐️

see u tom. i already have the answer. 

  
⏰⏰⏰ 

  
That day is finally the day of performance. The performance that’ll help them be recognized more because the one chosen will perform in an important university-wide event. 

  
Jihoon has been pacing back and forth for almost an hour now. Soonyoung wasn’t answering any messages. Let alone any calls. 

  
“Jihoon!” Junhui called. 

  
Jihoon’s eyes lit up but it automatically died down when he saw that Junhui is still alone. 

  
“Where’s Nyong?” 

  
The other shook his head. “He’s not at the practice room.” 

“Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, you’re next.” The stage director called. 

  
Jihoon stood there, frozen. What can he do if Soonyoung isn’t there? 

  
“My partner isn’t here yet. Can we switch—"

  
The staff shook his head. “You can’t. But you can perform alone. All the points will be given to you.” 

  
Jihoon was about to say something again when his phone vibrated from inside his pocket. 

  
From: **Nyong** 🐹⭐️

  
**im sorry.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jiyo is our answered prayer.... soonyoung's brother, where are you :(
> 
> i still have no words~
> 
> next chapter is... well, i have to prepare myself. :)


	21. you are an idiot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer to that one question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, yeah, i’ve long since adjusted the rating. this is the longest chapter i’ve written i guess? 
> 
> this chapter contains 18+ content. if i ever have minor readers here, skip that part. thank you~ 
> 
> p.s. don’t hate me for this.

_**[A few days before Performance day...]** _

  
“Babe? Do you know where Soonyoung is?” Wonwoo asked Junhui who’s headed to the practice room for some finishing touches to their performance due in a few days. 

  
“I don’t know, babe. Why? Isn’t he supposed to be at Jihoon’s?” 

  
He heard the other guy sigh. “That’s what I thought to. But apparently, after going home to his mom’s, Soonyoung is yet to come home.” 

  
“What?!” Junhui exclaimed. The moment he heard that his best friend went home to his mom’s, he already knew that something must have happened again to Soonyoung. 

  
“What’s worse is it’s Jiyo who asked me where her Appa is.” Wonwoo took a deep breath. Junhui knew his boyfriend is really exhausted. “Soonyoung and Jihoon are both pains in the ass. Why am I friends with them again?” 

  
Junhui chuckled at what Wonwoo said. “We’re best friends with them so we can be by their side when situations like this arise.” 

  
“You’re right. Even if that idiot I supposed to call my best friend won’t even listen to me.” Junhui sensed the stress on Wonwoo’s voice. He wished he was home to at least pat the other’s head. 

  
Wonwoo is like a mother figure to Jihoon. He’s constantly worried about the wellbeing of the other even if Jihoon won’t even listen to him. This is why he’s stressed at the situation his best friend is into. 

“Don’t worry too much. I’ll try to find Soonie, Won.” Junhui assured the other. “Jiyo has to be happy.” He remembered how he witnessed Jiyo fading away a few days ago and he can’t help but be scared too. 

  
The little girl is precious to him and Wonwoo too. They may not noticed it but she played a huge part on putting the four of them together again. 

  
She’s a mixture of sunshine which he believes she got from Soonyoung and raindrops of wit she got from Jihoon. 

  
Junhui wished she would never leave but he also knows that is impossible. 

  
“I love you, babe.” Junhui was put back into reality when he heard Wonwoo say from the other line. He also remembered how she helped Wonwoo and him to finally be together. 

  
“I love you too, babe~” 

  
They ended the call as Junhui tried to search for his best friend who’s most probably hiding inside one of these practice rooms. 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung are very similar in a way that whenever they are stressed, they’ll always find a safe space to think about things. In Jihoon’s case, it’s his studio or that bus stop. For Soonyoung, it’s the dance studio. 

  
“Found you.” Junhui said as he took a glimpse of his best friend who’s busy dancing to a song foreign to him. 

  
Soonyoung is too busy he hadn’t even noticed that Junhui found him not until the latter walked in front of him with crossed arms. 

  
The other walked towards the speakers to turn it off and to drink some water. Junhui saw some clothes messily scattered inside the room. He also noticed Soonyoung’s dark circles under his eyes. 

  
“You look horrible.” 

The other just weakly smiled at him. “Why are you here? You should be practicing too. Performance is in a few days.” 

  
Junhui sat beside Soonyoung who’s still panting heavily from his routine. “Have you been dancing nonstop since earlier? Kwon Soonyoung, what do you think you’re doing? You’ll pass out!” 

Soonyoung just chuckled dryly. He felt his head throbbing probably from exhaustion but he can’t stop. He clung onto Junhui’s one arm and rubbed his face on it. “Junnie is worried~”

“Don’t fucking _Junnie_ me. We’re all worried about you.” His best friend told him. 

  
“We? You and who?” 

  
Junhui looked at him like he just lost his mind then rolled his eyes when Soonyoung just blinked at him. “What the actual fruit? It’s Won, Jiyo and... _Jihoon_.” 

  
Soonyoung’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Jihoon’s name. He hugged his knees as he pondered deep on the happenings these past few days. 

“He really...misses me?” Kwon Soonyoung considers himself an idiot. He should be spending his time with Jiyo and Jihoon in that small unit they call home but here he is, hiding inside this dance studio, alone and cold and exhausted about everything. 

Why are they even doing this? 

  
He flinched when he felt something hit his head. It’s Junhui who flicked his forehead with his fingers. 

  
“Both of you are idiots. You only excel in academics and performances but both of you are idiots when it comes to this.” Junhui nagged. “I already told the two of you to get rid of your constipations, right?” 

Soonyoung sighed. He remembered that night on the bus stop. The same night Jiyo almost disappeared right in front of their eyes. Jihoon who tried to resist the kiss. Jihoon who stopped him from telling the other what he truly feels about him. 

“Not me. I’m ready to tell him that night, Junnie but he just...” Soonyoung heaved a sigh. “He told me that we can’t.” 

  
Junhui put his one hand on his chest trying to calm himself down. “What do you mean you can’t? When you have a cute daughter waiting for the both of you in the future?! You know what? It must’ve been the reason why Jiyo faded that night. It must’ve been because you’re both idiots.” 

  
Soonyoung pinched the bridge of his nose. The thought of Jiyo disappearing clouded his mind again and he’s beginning to tear up too. 

  
“And why are you overworking yourself here when you should be spending time with your family?” Soonyoung’s heart felt warm again when he heard that one word: family. “Wait, did your Mom said something again?” 

  
Junhui shook his best friend’s body. “Tell me, what happened, Soonie.” 

  
Soonyoung remembered the day he visited his mom. What she said about not disappointing her and that he must beat Jihoon again. 

  
It’s what making him the most tired. 

Soonyoung looked at his best friend and smiled weakly. “She told me to not disappoint her and that I should beat Jihoon on stage.” 

  
“Ya! Is that why you’re overworking yourself?! Are you actually going to follow her wishes again? Seriously Soonyoung, are you trying to fight over the top spot again?!”

  
Soonyoung’s eyes widened when he heard that. “Of course not! I would never do that again! I don’t want the top spot anymore. I just want...” Soonyoung lowered his gaze. He’s slowly losing confidence if he could actually wait for Jihoon’s answer without getting tired along the way. 

  
_‘I just want...Jihoon_.’ He wanted to scream but he can’t. He wants to be Jihoon’s but how can he do that if the other won’t let him? 

  
When everytime a problem arises, Jihoon will just run away from him? If instead of facing the problem head on with their hands holding each other’s tightly, Jihoon will always choose to carry the burden alone. 

  
“I’m working hard these days to show Mom that winning isn’t everything. What’s important is you’re happy with what you’re doing.” Soonyoung answered simply. “Maybe...” He took a deep breath. “Maybe, she’ll finally realize that I’m her son too.” 

  
That’s the real reason why he’s practicing nonstop. It’s to show his mom you can be the best without taking the top spot from anyone. You can be the best version of yourself when you’re the happiest. 

“But are you happy? When you should be doing this with Jihoon?” Soonyoung froze at what Junhui said. “The top spot? Is it worth it?” 

  
Soonyoung chewed on his lower lip. 

“Seriously, Soonyoung. What’s more important? Is it someone who’s constantly pressuring you to do something even if they can’t see your efforts? Or those people who appreciates you and see the best in you even with the littlest thing you do?” 

  
More than the top spot they’re both fighting over for the past years, Soonyoung realized in the past few weeks he’s been with Jihoon that what’s important is the guy he constantly wants to push off of that spot. 

  
Jihoon is worth a _thousand_ more than any top spot in this universe. 

At that moment, Soonyoung realized how thankful he is he has a Moon Junhui as his best friend. 

  
“You know what? I should thank the carrots we both hated so much. It led me to you, Junnie.” 

Junhui chuckled at what he said. He then patted Soonyoung’s head. “You’ve worked hard enough pleasing other people, Soonyoung. I hope you choose to please your heart this time.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

**_[D-1 before Performance day]_ **

  
Wonwoo heard a soft knock on the door. He figured it’s not Junhui because if it’s his boyfriend, he’d surely just barge in even without permission. 

  
When he opened the door and revealed Jihoon wearing Soonyoung’s favorite hoodie with sleeping Jiyo on his arms, he arranged his glasses and just looked at his best friend. 

  
“Ji?” 

  
“Won, can we talk?” 

Wonwoo let him in as he sat down on his bed while trying to finish some codes for their final exam. Graduation is near. He can’t afford to slack off. 

  
Jihoon gently put Jiyo to the other bed. He can’t leave his and Soonyoung’s daughter alone in their unit but he really have to talk to his best friend so he just carried her here. He sat beside Wonwoo then leaned his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Won~” 

  
Wonwoo just hummed. 

  
“Won~” 

Wonwoo stopped typing and sat up straight. He looked at Jihoon who’s just being all clingy to him. Something he always does when he’s troubled. “Seriously, Lee Jihoon. If you’re here to ask for advice only to not follow it afterwards, don’t freaking _Won_ me.” 

Jihoon just chuckled when he heard that. “I’m sorry for not listening to you, Won.” 

  
Won took off his glasses and showed Jihoon the pimple planted on his right cheek. “Are you seeing this? You’re one of the reasons why I have this.” 

“Shut up! That’s Junhui, not me.” 

“You’re more stressful than Junhui.” 

“You’re whipped.” 

“Yes, I am. At least, I’m not a coward.” 

  
Jihoon pretended to be stabbed as he put a hand on his chest. “That hurts!” 

“I told you to listen to me, idiot!” 

  
Wonwoo was met with silence but when Jihoon finally spoke, he sighed in relief. “That’s what I’m gonna do, Won.” 

  
Jihoon walked towards Jiyo to sit beside her sleeping figure. He caressed her cheeks then kissed her. “Funny how I don’t listen to you but one word from Jiyo and I was back to my senses. She’s a better adviser than you are.” 

Wonwoo snorted at that. Jihoon is a really stubborn one. That guy has this habit of coming to him for advice only to completely ignore it the next day. He’s more than happy to know that Jihoon finally came to his senses because of their child. 

  
He wondered how it is to have a child. He blushed when he thought of what Jiyo said about him and Junhui having a child of their own in the future. 

  
It makes him look forward to the future more. 

  
“I really think she time traveled here at present time to knock some sense to her idiot parents’ heads.” 

  
“That’s what I think so too.” Jihoon answered, matter-of-factly. 

  
“Still worried about the future?” Wonwoo felt the need to ask. 

  
Jihoon tensed whenever the word ‘future’ was put in any conversations including him. He pictures the future as something like a dark road. A dark road with a little ray of light at the end of the path with two figures waiting for him. 

  
And he somehow felt like everything will be alright. Even if he fell down along the way because of the absence of light, he’s still reassured that at the end of the road, there’s something to look forward to. 

  
There’s his _family_ to look forward to and he’ll never be left alone. Never again. 

  
With a confident smile, Jihoon answered Wonwoo. “No, I’m not.” 

More than the future, he’s more afraid of losing the two people waiting for him at the end of the dark road. 

“You’ve wasted enough time these past few years, Jihoon. I hope you choose to use your precious time to love someone deeply. You deserve it.” Wonwoo, the nagging mother best friend that he is, told Jihoon. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
**_[D-Day of Performance]_**

Before heading out to go to the university, Jihoon made sure to feed Jiyo first then to take her to Wonwoo and Junhui’s unit. 

  
Jihoon was arranging Jiyo’s hair into pigtails again. Something he perfected after several tries. It looked decent on Jiyo’s hair now. She giggled when Jihoon combed her bangs. 

  
“Papi, that tickles!” 

  
Jihoon laughed at her cute reaction. “Promise Papi you’ll behave, okay? Uncle Woo is studying for exams so you should not bother him that much, okay?” 

  
“Of course, Papi. Uncle Woo knows how to make me shut up anyways.” Jiyo winked at her Papi. 

  
Jihoon took Jiyo to the other unit before preparing for their performance. More than this performance, he’s actually more nervous to talk to Soonyoung again. 

  
Having to admit his feelings for Soonyoung after days of worrying and worrying about the far future, Jihoon wondered if this will go well. 

  
He hoped and prayed for the best. 

  
So when he received that message of Soonyoung telling him he’s sorry, several hundreds of questions ran Jihoon’s already messy mind. 

  
Is he giving up already? 

Did he finally realized how fucked up Jihoon is?

  
“Lee Jihoon, are you going to perform alone?” The staff asked him again. 

  
Jihoon looked at the staff intently before shaking his head that made the other shocked. “No, Soonyoung and I are partners. I won’t perform without him.” He was about to leave to look for Soonyoung when Junhui stopped him.

  
“Jihoon.” Junhui called. Jihoon turned his head, his face more stressed than ever. “Soonyoung texted me. That idiot told me not to tell you but I think you deserve to know.” 

  
“W-What is it?” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon turned his back and started running away from the large hall where they’re supposed to perform that day. 

  
“That idiot.” He gritted his teeth. 

  
He was about to turn right to exit the venue when he heard a familiar voice not faraway from where he’s hiding. 

  
“Mom, I can’t do this.” 

  
It’s Soonyoung talking to an old woman whose face is familiar to Jihoon. He had seen the woman everytime he travels to the future to watch Soonyoung. 

  
“What do you mean you can’t do this?” The old woman asked, her voice stern and calculating what Soonyoung meant by that. “You have to hurry up and perform. Take the top spot away from Lee Jihoon.” 

  
Jihoon froze. He remembered that one time he heard Soonyoung and his mom talking about him. That one time he heard Soonyoung tell her that he’s not his friend. 

“Mom, I’m going back there but it’s not to take away the top spot from Jihoon.” 

  
Jihoon’s heart did several backflips when he heard that. Soonyoung, on the other hand, flinched when he saw his mom’s expression getting darker. 

“I can’t do what you want anymore. All my life...” Soonyoung trailed off, his voice cracked. “All my life, I’ve been doing nothing but to follow all your wishes even if you don’t see my efforts. Even if you just see me as my brother’s shadow.” 

  
“Kwon Soonyoung, why are you speaking like that to me? When did you even learn to speak ill to your mother? Is this what that Lee Jihoon does to you?” Jihoon clenched his fist when he heard his name. He clenched it tighter when he heard Soonyoung sobbing. 

“Mom! It’s not about Jihoon. It’s not about anyone. This is about you and me and your way of forcing hyung’s responsibilities into my throat. It’s making me throw up yet...” Soonyoung sobbed harder. “Yet I’m still doing it because I want you to be happy.” 

  
Jihoon couldn’t do anything but to listen to Soonyoung tell his bottled up emotions towards his mother. 

“When will you see me? Mom— I— you still have a son here. Hyung has been missing for years already. When will you realize that he might be gone already—”

  
“Don’t ever dare say that he’s gone already! Your brother is still alive. And you! I just want you to be like him. To be someone successful. To be someone—” The old woman shouted back but she was cut off by Soonyoung. 

  
“I will not and will never be my brother!” Soonyoung said, his tone raised. He’s tired. He’s tired always doing his best only to be neglected after all the efforts he has done. 

  
“I’m not doing this anymore. I don’t want to live someone else’s life again. I will do whatever makes me happy.” Soonyoung said, almost in a whisper. 

“Kwon Soonyoung, you’re such a huge disappointment!” 

  
Soonyoung shut his eyes when he saw his mom raise her hand at him, preparing for whatever’s going to land on his face. But what surprised him is that nothing came. 

  
“J-Jihoon.” 

  
When he opened his eyes, he saw Jihoon holding his mom’s wrist. The older’s eyes wide at what the other boy did. 

  
“What do you think you’re doing?!” 

  
Jihoon just smiled at Soonyoung’s mom sweetly. Something Soonyoung didn’t expect from the other. “I’m sorry, Ma’am. Your son and I have a performance to catch up to so if you don’t mind.” 

  
Jihoon removed his hold on the old lady’s wrist then took Soonyoung’s hand to drag him away from the scene, leaving the old woman’s mouth agape. 

  
Soonyoung just stared at the man’s back tugging him to god knows where, mumbling something about him being an idiot.

Jihoon took him inside the clinic. The room is empty, the nurse might’ve been absent again today. Jihoon made him sit on the bed while the other went to look for something on the cabinets and on the fridge. 

  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon who’s still busy rummaging the clinic fridge. The latter also managed to find an ice pack on the cabinet. 

“Let me ask you the same question. What do you think you’re doing? Getting injured, being yelled at?”

Soonyoung tensed. Junhui might’ve told the other about his injured shoulder. He shut his eyes tight. “You don’t have to worry about me. Let’s go back. We have to perform. You have to take your top spot.” 

  
“Why did you even come back here?!” Jihoon hollered, pissed off at how Soonyoung is here even with his injured shoulder. 

However, despite the fury inside of him, his knees went wobbly with what Soonyoung has to answer. “I don’t want you performing alone. I want to be with you on stage.” 

Soonyoung shook his head, his eyes lowered. “Is that enough answer? Now, let’s go back there...” He was about to stand up when he felt something cold hit his back. 

  
When he turned his head, he saw Jihoon holding some cubes of ice in his hand. “Ya!” 

  
“Why do you have to be so freaking kind at everyone, Kwon Soonyoung? Why don’t you fight back?! Why are you letting everyone step on you?!” Jihoon asked, his voice dark and pissed off when he saw Soonyoung receiving his mom’s hurtful words. 

  
The fact that she almost hit him and the poor boy seems like he has no plans on stopping the old woman. 

  
He smiled weakly at him then lowered his head. “People have expectations on me. I’m sure you have too. Forget what you saw earlier, Jihoon. Next time you don’t have to meddle.” Soonyoung kept his head hung low. He flinched when Jihoon threw a cube of ice on him again. “Ya! I’m injured!” 

  
“Idiot! You’re the biggest idiot! Kwon Soonyoung, you are an idiot for being injured.” Jihoon said as he continued throwing ice at Soonyoung who already stood up to walk towards him. 

  
“Stop!” 

  
“You are an idiot for being hurt always!” Jihoon ignored Soonyoung who’s getting closer and closer to him.

  
“Stop!” 

  
“You are an idiot for letting everyone step on you! For always losing to almost everyone!” Jihoon continued shouting at Soonyoung who’s now a few steps closer to him. 

Next thing he knew, Soonyoung is already pinning him against the wall as the ice pack and ice cubes fell from his hands. 

“I get it! I’m an idiot! So, stop. Stop this, Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung flinched when he felt pain shot up from his shoulder. Nevertheless, he stared at Jihoon’s eyes again, both of them breathing heavily because of their close proximity. “Stop...running away from me.” 

“I-Idiot.” 

  
“I’m an idiot but _I’m your idiot_ , Hoonie.” Soonyoung said, voice almost in a whisper. 

  
Jihoon stared back at him, emotions he tried to bottle up for the past few years seems like it wants to come out of his chest any moment. “You are...” He licked his lips. “You are the biggest idiot for loving someone like me.” 

  
Soonyoung’s heart felt like his chest would burst when he heard that. They stared at each other’s eyes, tension building in between them as both of them breathed heavily. 

  
Without any further thought, he leaned closer and crashed his lips against Jihoon’s. 

  
Soonyoung expected Jihoon to resist, to run away from him just like always, but was surprised when this time, Jihoon kissed him back, lips moving in sync, as if it’s meant to be together, like it’s made for each other.

He then let go of Jihoon’s hands, which automatically flew to his hair, threading it before gripping tightly, pulling him even closer, their bodies pressed together.

Jihoon, on the other hand, let all the bottled emotions he’s been trying to hide in the deepest part of his heart burst free as he let his heart lead the way. He decided to deepen the kiss as he licked Soonyoung’s lips to seek for entrance.

The other wasn’t able to stop himself from gasping when he felt Jihoon’s tongue licking his lips asking for permission to enter, and who was he to deny it?

The kiss deepened, tongues exploring each other’s mouth. They only decided to part when air became a necessity.

“Idiot...” Jihoon panted. “My... idiot.”

“Your idiot.” Soonyoung pulled Jihoon away from the wall, ignoring the shooting pain from his shoulder, and pushed him back to the empty bed.

Soonyoung pressed his lips against Jihoon’s again as he hovered on top of the smaller guy. He continued kissing Jihoon on the lips then down to his neck, to his jawline, nipping on the exposed skin, while he put his hands under Jihoon’s shirt, feeling the smooth skin underneath his fingers, leaving a burning trail on it’s wake, then holding him on his waist which made the other moan.

God, it made Soonyoung more eager to continue what he’s doing with Jihoon when he suddenly remembered something.

Jihoon, who’s carding Soonyoung’s hair, grumbled when the other abruptly stopped. When he looked at him, the other stared at him, eyes full of hesitation.

“Do you really want this?” Soonyoung asked, staring at Jihoon.

He saw the other rolling his eyes, typical Jihoon, before raising a brow, “Why? Are you going to run away?” He said a smirk lacing his lips, “And here I thought I was the one who’s good with that.”

Soonyoung’s eyes instantly went wide as soon as he heard that. “No! I’m not! I love you so much. You don’t know how much I want this but I...” He shifted his eyes to Jihoon beneath him. “I don’t want you to regret this.”

Jihoon searched Soonyoung’s eyes. All he could see are stars shining brightly. Stars drowning him, leading him to his answers. Answers he tried so hard to look at the future. Ironic and as cheesy as it may sound, he found the answers in front of him.

Jihoon threaded his hand again into Soonyoung’s hair, hand gripping just right to pull Soonyoung down to him, “Prove it then.” Jihoon whispered against Soonyoung’s lips, “Because I want this just as much as you want it.” He licked Soonyoung’s lips before a sly smirk appeared on his lips, “Show me how much you love me, Tiger.”

Without anything to hold him back, Soonyoung crashed his lips against Jihoon’s for another heated kiss. Both were battling for dominance, and no one wanted to give up. Jihoon tilted his head to give Soonyoung further access to deepen the kiss even more, with the latter sucking his tongue before nipping his lower lip earning a moan from Jihoon.

Jihoon’s hands snaked their way down to Soonyoung’s torso, tugging the hem of Soonyoung’s shirt making the latter push himself up and remove his shirt. Jihoon licked his lips, eyeing the well toned body in front of him, until his eyes landed on Soonyoung’s shoulder.

Soonyoung’s shoulder is wrapped with kinesio tape, a result of his overworking for the past days to distract himself. His hand trailed to Soonyoung’s right shoulder; soft touches, careful not to hurt the other.

Soonyoung saw the shift on Jihoon’s mood, so he spoke, “It’s a bit unfair that I’m the only one shirtless here and you’re not, isn’t it?” Effectively returning Jihoon’s attention to him.

Jihoon smirked as he took Soonyoung’s hand to place on the top of one button of the outfit he was supposed to wear for their performance. He didn’t know they’ll be up for a different performance that day.

“Do the honors.”

Soonyoung didn’t need to be told twice. With Jihoon’s permission, he unbuttoned Jihoon’s clothes, trying his best not to rip it off. He unconsciously licked his lips when he saw Jihoon's milky white skin, a perfect contrast to his tanned skin, and thoughts of marking and littering that skin with love bites seemed so tempting right now.

"Let me make you feel like you're on top of the world for once." Jihoon said as he flipped them over. His lips met with Soonyoung's again.

With one last nip on the other's bottom lip, Jihoon pulled away to part for oxygen, their foreheads pressed together.

Jihoon started leaving wet trails of kisses to Soonyoung's jawline down to his neck, where he took his sweet time nibbling on the skin, making sure to leave marks.

"Mine..." Jihoon whispered into Soonyoung's skin, licking the mark he left there. He took his time working his way down when he came across Soonyoung’s nipples.

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung straight in his eyes as he slowly took his nipples into his lips. He saw the look of lust and want in those orbs, and he felt so satisfied to bring that out of him.

The sinful noise that came out of Soonyoung's already swollen lips is enough to give Jihoon the confidence to continue what he's doing. He took one nipple in his mouth as he played with the other, pinching it in between his fingers.

It sent spikes of electricity throughout Soonyoung's body as he shuddered at the sensation.

Jihoon did the same to its twin bud. When he finally finished working on Soonyoung’s buds, he captured Soonyoung’s lips again into one, hungry kiss while pressing his hard-on on Soonyoung's equally hard one, grinding into Soonyoung's hips and feeling the friction of their clothed erections pressed together.

Jihoon is someone who's known for wasting time on bad decisions but he didn't even waited that long before he reached into Soonyoung's pants to quickly unzip it and pull it off of the other's thighs.

The other’s cock wants to burst free from the material straining it. Jihoon had to stop himself from snorting when he saw Soonyoung’s tiger-printed boxers, pre-cum stain forming on that one spot. He slowly slid his fingers into the boxer’s waist band, pulling it down slowly, eyes never leaving Soonyoung’s who was still watching him.

Soonyoung’s cock sprung free as soon as Jihoon had pulled his boxers down, “What do you want me to do, Tiger?” Jihoon teased as he kissed the shaft of Soonyoung’s length. It made the latter let out a very sinful noise as he threw his head backwards when he felt pleasure shot up all over his body. 

"Want me to suck you till you see stars?" Jihoon asked, eyes locked with Soonyoung who's trying his best not to hold Jihoon's head and thrust his cock into those luscious lips.

Soonyoung nodded with his hooded eyes filled with lust and desire. He swore he saw Jihoon smirk but that's the least of his concern. The only thing he wants at that moment is Lee Jihoon.

Soonyoung moaned, his back arched in pleasure when Jihoon started giving kitten licks on his cock. Fuck, he never knew it’d feel this good. Soon, he felt Jihoon wrapping his warm mouth around his shaft, and it took everything in him not to cum with that.

Jihoon watched Soonyoung’s reaction, his heart swelling with pride when he saw his pleasured face. He continued bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm, when he felt Soonyoung’s right hand on his hair, and the other stroking his cheeks before he pulled him away to make him stop.

"Hoonie, I want _you_.” Soonyoung breathed, voice laced with want. Want to finally become one with Jihoon.

After so many years of holding back, of pining, gritting their teeth, snarling and getting into each other’s nerves, lies a deep desire for each other hidden deep down inside their hearts.

Much to his surprise, Jihoon crawled up, hovering on top of him before leaning down to whisper in his ears, "How about I ride you? What do you say?"

To say that Kwon Soonyoung is shocked is an understatement. “You want to what?”

Jihoon, for the nth time since this whole thing inside the clinic started, smirked at his shocked expression. “I want to ride you. You want to top, right? Here’s your chance.”

Soonyoung eyed Jihoon, making sure if he was joking, but the latter didn’t look like it, there was a playful glint in his eyes but he was far from joking.

"Well, how am I gonna do that if you still have your pants on?" Soonyoung's shocked eyes were replaced by darkened ones as a smirk crept up his lips, living up to the Gemini inside of him. “Strip, Hoonie. I wanna see you strip for me."

“Hmm.” Jihoon hummed, leaning closer, “Why don't you beg for it?" Jihoon whispered, hands creating circular motion on Soonyoung's stomach.

Soonyoung let out a low chuckle, "You really want me to beg, Hoonie?" He said, voice an octave lower. “But you're the one who wanna ride me? So how about you be a good boy and strip for me?"

Jihoon looked into Soonyoung's eyes and saw that he wasn't going to back down, but neither was Jihoon.

"Not until you beg me, Nyong." Jihoon fought, but Soonyoung just cocked his head to the side.

"Come on, Apple. Don't you want this inside you?" Soonyoung said, hands traveling to his cock, hand flicking into a languid motion.

Jihoon watched as Soonyoung touch himself, his cock glimmering with his saliva and was leaking pre cum, and fuck, it turned him on even more that when he met Soonyoung's eyes, he knew that the latter knew his effect on him.

That’s why the moment Soonyoung's lips curved into that dangerous smirk, he's doomed. Well, he's the one who wished for it, right?

The clinic bed creaked as he moved to strip himself out of the pants that's been caging his hard-on for god knows how long already.

"Beautiful." Soonyoung said, his voice a bit raspy as he stared at Jihoon whose cock slapped harshly on his abdomen once he threw the tight pants and boxers he was wearing earlier to the floor together with all other clothes that's been discarded earlier.

Soonyoung eyed the masterpiece in front of him, admiring the other’s equally toned body and his perfectly sculpted thighs. “Damn, those thighs.” He murmured earning a chuckle from Jihoon.

“Have you looked at yours?” Jihoon said, amusement lacing in his voice.

“Come here, so I could mark those and make sure it’ll stay for days.” Soonyoung said, voice dark and low, and Jihoon had to stop himself from shuddering.

Jihoon made his way back to the bed, this time lying down on the bed with Soonyoung between his legs. True to his words, Soonyoung did mark him, he had to bit down his lip to stop himself from making too much noise, realizing they are still in the school premises.

Imagine two top students doing something like this inside the university. Indeed an epic scene and would surely top the school publication if ever someone walked in on them or if the university nurse suddenly decided the university needs her.

But seeing how this two has been doing this for what seems like forever and no one even noticed, fate must have been doing his magic and finally letting them have their way.

When Soonyoung was finally satisfied with the marks he had left on Jihoon’s thighs, he trailed his finger up to Jihoon’s body towards his lips. “Suck.” He ordered.

Jihoon did as he was told, not wasting any time, putting two of Soonyoung fingers inside his lips. When Soonyoung thought that it was coated enough, he pulled them out of Jihoon’s lips before he pushed the other’s legs further back, hand making their way to Jihoon’s ass, cupping a handful before trailing even further to his hole.

“Hoonie. I think this will hurt.” He whispered before trying to push one finger in, earning a hiss from Jihoon.

“Fuck! Just use the lube!” Jihoon complained.

“Lube? Where? Wait? Clinics have lubes?”

“The fucking cabinets, idiot.” Jihoon pointed to the cabinet near the nurse’s desk and Soonyoung smirked.

“So… you really want it from the start?” Soonyoung teased. “You even remembered where it’s kept.”

“Shut up, and get the lube.”

Jihoon felt the sudden emptiness when Soonyoung left him on the bed to get the lube from the cabinet. But when the other went back, a teasing smile playing on his lips, Jihoon knew this is the start.

The start where he’ll finally let himself submit to Soonyoung. The start where he’ll finally accept his feelings, where he’ll finally let Soonyoung in without any fear or doubt or any hesitation.

The point where Lee Jihoon won’t run away from Kwon Soonyoung again.

Soonyoung coated his fingers with lube before inserting one finger inside Jihoon’s puckered hole. His chest grew confidence when he made the other sing to his every touch as he inserted another finger.

He saw Jihoon’s eyes, glassy from unshed tears and so, Soonyoung leaned in to capture Jihoon’s lips with his, distracting the other from the pain.

“I love it when I hear you _sing_ , Hoonie.” He said as he bit Jihoon’s ear.

“Not as much as I love it when I see you _dance_.”

Jihoon bucked his hips when Soonyoung slowly inserted another finger inside his tight hole, his whole body shuddering from too much pleasure. He writhed every time Soonyoung slowly enters then withdraws his digits inside of him.

He wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck but when he heard the other wince when he accidentally gripped his shoulder too hard, he immediately shot up and switched places with the other.

Soonyoung just stared at him, confused. Jihoon pushed Soonyoung to lie down on his back as the bed made creaking noises again then smiled. Soonyoung knew better it’s not an ordinary smile. It’s a dangerous one especially when he heard what Jihoon has to say, “I'm ready, can I ride you now?" 

Soonyoung, despite the slight sting on his shoulder, held Jihoon’s hips up as he aligned him with his throbbing cock. He tightened his grip on his hip to keep the smaller guy in place as he continued to squirm, trying to get Soonyoung deep inside of him more.

As soon as Soonyoung was fully sheathed, he had to stop himself from thrusting and letting Jihoon adjust to his size. He could see him breathing deeply, trying to relax himself and try to will the pain away.

“You’re doing good, baby.” Soonyoung whispered, stroking Jihoon’s hips to help him relax.

After a minute or so, Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, his hands on Soonyoung’s chest as he tried to lift himself up, before slamming down once again, a loud moan escaping his lips.

“Fuck.” Soonyoung bit out, the pleasure coursing through his body was so overwhelming.

Jihoon shuddered as he continued riding Soonyoung slowly. Slowly at first, still trying to adjust, but then when the pain had turned into pleasure and he had finally adjusted himself with the new position, Jihoon started riding Soonyoung faster. Faster... deeper… as both of them panted, both their eyes, heavily lidded as they felt the intense pleasure shot up all throughout their body.

Soonyoung didn’t let Jihoon do all the work alone as he slowly worked his hips up and down to help Jihoon ride him easily. Strings of curses, skin slapping, and moans could be heard within the room, but they continued without a care because right now, nothing mattered more than what they were feeling.

When a tear escaped Jihoon’s eyes, Soonyoung quickly wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s body and leaned forward to kiss Jihoon again, hoping to distract the latter from the pain.

Soonyoung stopped Jihoon’s movements above him as he carefully lay Jihoon down on his back so he could do what he has to do. He thrust his hips into Jihoon’s as the latter raked his slender fingers onto his back with every movement that he does.

He bent down to kiss Jihoon’s already swollen lips again then whispered, “You always have the top spot in everything.” Soonyoung thrusted again, harder. “Well, not at everything. Who’s on top of you now, Hoonie? I wanna hear you say it.”

“S-Soonyoung.” Jihoon managed to say, eyes rolling back in pleasure when Soonyoung thrust inside of him again, his moans filling the room.

They’re a perfect match indeed; with Jihoon singing in perfect-pitched moans and Soonyoung dancing smoothly on his hips.

“I want to hear it louder.” Soonyoung commanded as he thrusted in a faster pace again that sent Jihoon reeling beneath him. “Who’s on top of you now, Hoonie?”

Jihoon felt heat rise from his guts, waiting for release when Soonyoung finally managed to find that spot. The latter continued hitting that exact spot as Jihoon cried, “K-Kwon Soonyoung!”

Next thing he knew, white ribbons of come filled both of their stomachs. Soonyoung followed not long after, coming inside of Jihoon, then collapsing on top of the other a few seconds after.

As soon as they have come down from their high, Soonyoung slowly pulled out his member from Jihoon and he rolled over to the other’s side. He kissed the back of Jihoon’s neck as he pulled the latter closer to him, their heartbeats on top of one another.

Soonyoung’s heart beat a hundred times faster when Jihoon finally said something. Something he didn’t know he’ll be able to hear this sooner. Something he’s been wanting to hear all this time. 

_“I love you.”_

“W-What?”

Jihoon turned to face him as he looked at the other with sparkling and loving eyes. “Nyong, I love you.”

  
Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer to him to plant a soft kiss on the other’s forehead as he answered, _“I love you too, Hoonie._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, moon junhui, are you reading this? you have your answer. :) 
> 
> i’m sorry if it’s not that good 👉🏻👈🏻 
> 
> this is actually a result of my poll in twitter. biggest thanks to mina for helping me with THAT part. besh, we’ve been through a lot with this chapter.
> 
> so, only a few chapters left. and btw, the chapter title at chapter 1 is actually a clue on who tops. :)


	22. i want to have our own football team.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth slowly unraveling one by one. Plus, save WonHui from SoonHoon and Barney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, thank you soooo much i didnt expect to get that much reaction from last chapter. :') i hope you enjoy this chapter~

Jihoon’s head was resting on Soonyoung’s chest. The latter is playing with his brown hair, a bit dry from getting it bleached for their supposed performance. 

  
“So, we really did it, huh.” Soonyoung snickered. “In a clinic.” 

  
“In a _school clinic_.” Jihoon corrected. “With thousands of students possible to walk in on us.” 

  
Soonyoung chuckled. The thought of two top students in Performing Arts department being this reckless both amazed, thrilled and scared him all at the same time. 

  
“Are you...” Soonyoung bit his lower lip when he remembered what they just did a few minutes ago. “Are you perhaps...hurt?” He finally managed to ask when he sensed Jihoon’s silence. 

  
The other shook his head as he looked up to kiss Soonyoung’s lips again. “That was the _happiest_ hour of my life.” 

  
Soonyoung felt his ears heating up from what Jihoon said. He pulled Jihoon closer to him. “Took us long enough to finally confess to each other but it’s never too late, right?” 

  
“Ya! I can’t breathe.” Jihoon said, voice muffled by Soonyoung’s tanned chest. 

“Can I ask you a question, Hoonie?” 

  
“You’re already asking a question.” 

  
Soonyoung pulled away from hugging Jihoon. “When did you start hating me?” 

  
Jihoon chewed on his lower lip as he tried to remember the exact moment where this _hate_ thing started. He’s tracing small circles on Soonyoung’s bare chest. “I was about to confess to you back in high school. I used my ability to time travel because I’m really nervous telling you what I feel. But I...” He paused when he remembered what he heard that day. “I heard you don’t consider me as a friend while talking to your mom.” 

  
Soonyoung tensed. “I-I said what?” 

Jihoon continued tracing imaginary circles on Soonyoung. He looked up when he felt the latter tense. “You told your mom, I’m not your friend. You know how I’m always on guard about people, right? I don’t really let someone in my life. But you...” He placed his one hand on Soonyoung’s cheek. “You’re someone who can open even the most guarded hearts.” 

He took Soonyoung’s hand to place it on top of his heart. “You didn’t just unlock the doors to this. You completely wrecked your way into it.” Jihoon chuckled. “So, when I heard what you said, I felt so betrayed.”

  
Soonyoung lowered his gaze as he chewed on his own lip. “Hoonie, I’m sorry. I don’t really remember when I said that but it’s probably just because my mom...” He sighed when he breathed out the word _mom_. 

  
He was startled when Jihoon cut him off with a kiss. “It’s okay. It’s my fault, Nyong.” 

  
“But—" 

  
“How about you? When did you start hating me?” Jihoon tried to divert the topic. 

  
Soonyoung began to ransack his brain when it all started. He remembered that New Year’s Eve. That New Year’s Eve where he lost not only one but two persons in his life. “It’s childish but I actually blamed you for not being able to see my brother for the last time when I went to you that New Year’s Eve.” 

  
Jihoon felt guilt building up inside his chest when he remembered that. He’s too fucked up that day, he decided to hide by going to the future. He didn’t know it’d just make matters worse. 

  
“Lee Jihoon and his runaway tendencies.” Jihoon whispered, as he lowered his gaze. Soonyoung was quick to make Jihoon look at him again before connecting their lips again for the nth time this past hour. 

“Sorry, but I won’t let you run away from me again. Ever.” Soonyoung assured while looking at Jihoon’s eyes, the universe, the home to the stars. He knew he’ll always be home just by looking at it. 

“How would you do that?” 

  
Soonyoung smirked. “If I have to put a leash on you or a collar just to—" The other hit him on his chest to which Soonyoung just winced. “Ya! I’m injured!”

  
“What am I? A cat? Do you want me to put you in a cage?” 

  
“Like a tiger? Rawr.” Soonyoung roared that made Jihoon snort. 

  
“Like a hamster with that wheel where they exercise.” Jihoon replied. 

Soonyoung pouted then a smirk tugged in his lips again when he remembered something. “I’m more than sure hamster is not what you called me earlier, Hoonie.” 

  
Jihoon couldn’t help but feel all the heat crept up his face. He pinched Soonyoung’s one arm. “Stop! I told you I’m injured!” 

  
“Bad hamster.” 

“I’m a tiger. Your tiger.” 

  
“Hamster!” 

  
“I’m Hoonie’s tiger. Rawr~” 

Silence passed between them again as they indulged themselves with the beating of their own hearts for a minute when Soonyoung suddenly asked something. “How many children do you want, Hoonie?” 

  
Jihoon’s already red face became redder when he heard that. His mind flew to Jiyo and the family him and Soonyoung would be able to build in the far future. It makes him feel excited and giddy inside.

  
“I honestly don’t know. How about you?” 

  
Soonyoung laughed as he imagined him and Jihoon running after their little ones. All of them, full of energy, full of talents, a whole bunch of sunshines. 

  
“Hmm, I want to have our own football team.” 

  
Jihoon’s eyes grew wide with what the other said. “W-What the actual fruit, Kwon Soonyoung!” 

  
Soonyoung chuckled when he saw the incredulous look on Jihoon’s face. It was hilarious. He hugged Jihoon again, his thighs over Jihoon’s legs to stop the other from hitting him again. “I’d have to work for it until I have no energy left.” 

  
“In case you didn’t know, we’re both gonna work hard for it, idiot tiger.” 

  
“Exactly.” Soonyoung replied as he kissed the crown of Jihoon’s head. “We have to work hard to make little Hoonies and little Nyongs. You wanna know why?” 

  
“If that’s another absurd reason, I swear to god—"

  
Soonyoung lifted Jihoon’s face again so they can stare on each other’s eyes. What he said next made Jihoon’s already wobbly knees went weaker. 

  
“It’s to _not_ make my Hoonie feel so _alone_ anymore.” 

  
Jihoon’s heart felt like bursting, it’s swelling from too much happiness as he stared into Soonyoung’s eyes. For the first time in a while, he knew. After a series of bad decisions in life, he knew that at this moment, he made the right choice. 

  
The best choice in the form of Kwon Soonyoung. The guy who never gave up on him no matter what. 

  
“So, call? A whole football team of little Hoonies and little Nyongs with our little Jiyo as captain—" He didn’t get to finish what he’s saying when Jihoon pulled him again into another passionate kiss. 

  
Soonyoung already knew the answer just by that. 

  
When they pulled away to catch their breaths, a thought suddenly occurred to Jihoon. 

  
“Wait— it’s not like I’ll get pregnant with first time, right?” 

  
Soonyoung was about to answer when they heard a familiar voice outside of the clinic. Their eyes grew wide when they realized that they’re both still naked, only the white clinic blanket draped over them. 

“Fuck.” They both sat up and gathered their clothes hurriedly. 

  
“Shit, is that Junnie?” Jihoon half-shouted, half-whispered. 

  
“Hoonie! That’s my boxers you’re wearing—"

  
“Shut up! And just wear whatever your hand grabbed.” Jihoon urged Soonyoung who’s already wearing the white button-up Jihoon was wearing earlier. 

⏰⏰⏰

  
“You’re being too nice to them, aren’t you? This is so not like you.” A guy, whose hair is now black with chopped off bangs told the guy wearing the police uniform. 

  
“They’ve been through enough, aren’t they? Let’s give them a bit of happiness. They deserve it.” The other answered. 

  
“So, infamous Fate really has favoritism. I wish I’m his favorite too.” The guy with chopped off bangs cooed at the other with a pout. 

  
“Stop calling me Fate. Someone might hear. I’m _Jeonghan_ here.” Fate corrected. “Don’t you have your favorites too, _Choi Seungcheol_? They say you stop when people already found their right one.” 

  
The other just snorted. “That’s cheesy but yeah. And those ungrateful kids still have the audacity to call Time and Fate bitches.” Time whined. 

  
“They don’t realize we only give them paths to choose from, that’s why. What lead them to where they are right now is all because of their decisions.” Jeonghan said, matter-of-factly. 

  
Fate and Time are connected and works together in drawing someone’s life. You know that saying that when time didn’t permit, it’s not fate. That’s how they work. They’re basically a couple. 

  
A person’s fate is always based on right times. A person’s right time is always based on fate. 

  
“Where are you going?” Jeonghan asked a student who’s about to enter the clinic. 

  
Junhui just looked at him, puzzled. What is a police officer doing here? “I was actually looking for my friends. One of them is injured so I thought maybe they came here.” 

  
Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at each other. “Uhh, no. We haven’t seen anyone around here.” 

  
Junhui scratched his nape. He’s still looking weirdly at the two guys standing a fee meters away from the clinic door. 

  
“Can I at least check—" He was stopped by Cheol. 

  
“Don’t you believe a police officer?” Jeonghan crossed his arms. 

  
Poor Junhui was about to go when two figures went out of the clinic. Soonyoung and Jihoon whose hairs are both disheveled. Soonyoung is wearing Jihoon’s white button up while the other is wearing a tee he recognized as Soonyoung’s, walking awkwardly. 

  
“Uhm...hi?” Soonyoung smiled at his best friend. 

  
Jeonghan and Seungcheol slapped their foreheads as they quickly made themselves hidden while Junhui just eyed his two friends weirdly. 

  
“I thought, it’s Soonyoung who’s injured?” 

  
Fate and Time watched the three walk away from them. They’re both shaking their heads as they watch the two idiots smiling from ear to ear while holding each other’s hand at Junhui’s back. 

  
“By bad decision, I meant them suddenly going out of that room when we’re trying to cover up for them.” Jeonghan sighed. 

“Don’t you love our favorite idiots.” Seungcheol said as he put an arm over Jeonghan’s shoulder. 

  
“I wish they won’t be idiots the next time I drop them something.” 

  
“Let them be happy for once, you kill joy!” 

Jeonghan just shrugged and returned his gaze at Cheol again. His brows furrowed when he caught sight of the other’s awkwardly chopped bangs. “Who cut your hair?” 

  
Seungcheol sighed like an old man. “My hair is too damaged. I have to cut it this short.” 

  
“It’s okay, you still look cute tho.” Jeonghan said as he winked at the other man who gasped when he heard the compliment. 

  
“W-What did you just said?” 

⏰⏰⏰

  
“So, are you saying you didn’t get to perform because both of you got injured?” Wonwoo, crossed arms, asked his two friends who’s in front of him, sitting side by side on the couch, a blush tinting their cheeks. 

  
“Y-Yes.” They both answered, a smile ghosting their lips. 

  
Jiyo, who’s sitting on Soonyoung’s lap rubbed her Appa’s shoulder. “Appa, does it hurt? Do you want me to blow kisses on it?” 

  
Soonyoung faked a cry. “Yes please, Little Star. Blow some kisses into Appa’s shoulder so, it’ll heal faster.” 

Jiyo started blowing kisses on Soonyoung’s shoulder while Jihoon is watching them, eyes sparkling and full of love. 

  
“Jiyo, Papi is injured too.” Jihoon pouted. The little girl then, transferred to Jihoon’s lap to kiss the latter on the cheeks. 

“Where did you even injure your leg, Lee Jihoon?” Wonwoo raised a brow at his best friend. The two came inside their unit, with Jihoon limping. Junhui is beside him, who crossed his arms like Wonwoo. 

  
The other froze with Wonwoo’s question. Soonyoung and him looked at each other and their faces instantly became redder when they remembered what they just did a few hours ago. 

  
“Oh, and it seems like you switched your clothes?” Junhui asked innocently pointing at Soonyoung who’s wearing Jihoon’s performance outfit. 

  
“I-I tripped, okay!” Jihoon exclaimed. “I was trying to find him when I fell and my leg hit something.” He unconsciously licked his lips. “It hit something...hard. Right, Nyong?” He elbowed the other guy who’s trying his hardest not to laugh. 

  
“Y-Yeah! He hit something _hard_.” Soonyoung agreed. 

  
Wonwoo and Junhui looked at each other, their foreheads creased. “Okay, if that’s what you say.” They pretended like they’re buying their friend’s reasons as they smiled teasingly at them. 

  
“Ya! Why are you both still here anyways? Go back to your rooms. We have to rest.” Jihoon shoo-ed their friends away. 

  
They were about to go when Jiyo suddenly shouted. “Appa! Why do you have bruises on your neck?!” 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon just slapped their foreheads with what Jiyo just did. Their two best friends grinned at them teasingly. “Jiyo, I think something bit your Appa’s neck?” 

  
“Oh no, a mosquito bit you?” Jiyo asked, her face full of worry. 

Junhui laughed with how Jiyo’s parents are all flustered with their daughter’s discovery. “Yes, Jiyo. He’s bitten by a big _mosquito_.” 

  
Wonwoo elbowed his boyfriend and tugged him so they can step out of the room. “Good luck explaining to your child.” 

  
“Appa, tell me what bit you. Let me fight it.” Jiyo said, her face frowned, ready to fight something...or rather someone. 

  
“Aigoo~ no need, Little Star.” 

  
She then turned to her Papi and examined the other’s neck too. She gasped when she found some purplish marks too. “Those bad mosquitoes need to be punished.” 

  
The couple just looked at each other before they kissed Jiyo on both cheeks. “Aigoo~ our Little Star is now a big girl ready to fight bad mosquitoes.” Soonyoung said as he crushed the little girl into his arms. 

  
“Let the mosquitoes be happy for once.” Jihoon added as he sneakily took Soonyoung’s one hand to intertwine it with his. 

  
Soonyoung looked at him, then held Jihoon tighter. He kissed Jiyo’s forehead then leaned closer so he can kiss Jihoon’s forehead too. 

  
“I love you both~” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jiyo was happily walking with her parents holding each of her hands as they went out of their room. She’s been giggling since earlier noticing how her Appa and Papi seems like they got closer since they went home from the university. 

“Papi, where are we going?” She asked Jihoon who’s busy staring at Soonyoung. “Oh and by the way, look in front of you. Appa will melt.” 

  
The couple chuckled. Their child got her talkativeness from Soonyoung while her straightforwardness from Jihoon. What a perfect combination. 

  
Jihoon stopped walking to crouch down in front of their little girl, his ears red but what’s the need to hide it. He’s blushing because of Soonyoung. Soonyoung and Soonyoung only. Said guy seems so proud at making Jihoon flustered without even doing anything. 

  
“We’re going to visit someone.” Jihoon said then glanced at Soonyoung who looked at him, puzzled. 

  
It was not until they reachd the familiar bus stop. The bus stop where Jihoon lost his mom but found the stars to guide him home. 

  
By stars, he meant the two persons with him at that very moment, holding his hand tightly, like they would never let go. 

  
“Hi, Mom. How are you?” Jihoon asked. He used to visit here whenever he’s troubled at something. Whenever he wants to run away or hide from someone or rather at his problems. But this time, that is certainly not the case. 

  
Jihoon’s face is painted with a smile on it, eyes full of stars as Jiyo held his hand and Soonyoung’s arm is draped over his shoulder. 

  
“Mom, this is Jiyo, your granddaughter.” He said then told the little girl to say hi to her grandmommy. 

  
“Where’s Grandmommy?” Jiyo asked innocently. 

  
Jihoon pointed upwards. “She’s there, Little Star. She’s watching over us.” 

  
The little girl tiptoed and held her hands up trying to reach the night sky. When she couldn’t, she just waved at it then shouted. “Hi, Grandmommy! I’m Jiyo!” She looked at Soonyoung and Jihoon. “Can she hear me? I’m afraid it’s too far, Papi.” 

  
Jihoon pinched her cheeks then laughed. “She’ll surely hear you. Grandmommy has extraordinary hearing.” It made Jiyo clap her hands enthusiastically. 

  
Jihoon felt Soonyoung hold his hand tighter. The latter is rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. “Mom, this is Soonyoung.” He bit his lower lip as he contemplated how he’ll introduce him to his mom. 

  
In the end, he said, “He’s the father of my child...and he’s very, very _special_ to me.” 

  
Soonyoung felt his heart beating so fast inside his chest. To distract himself, he looked up then shouted too. “Hi, Mrs.Lee! Thank you for giving birth to such a wonderful son. He’s a pain in the ass sometimes but I promise I’ll take care of him.” 

  
Jihoon tried so hard not to cry but failed when Soonyoung shouted again. “Please let him see more stars at night so he won’t feel alone anymore.” 

  
Tears started streaming down his face as he watched Jiyo and Soonyoung shout at the sky telling his mom that they’ll never let him feel alone anymore. 

  
Whenever Jihoon looks at Soonyoung and Jiyo, he felt as if he has everything he needs by his side. He wants time to stop just so he can savor every minute, every second with his precious family. 

  
At that moment, Jihoon promised himself that no matter what happens, just like what the letter from the future told him, he’ll never ever let go of Soonyoung’s hand. 

  
The universe is supposed to be the home of the stars so why does it feel like it’s the other way around? 

  
“Thank you for giving me the stars I prayed so hard for you to give me, Mom.” Jihoon said, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He sobbed even harder when he felt a tiny hand on his face. 

  
When he opened his eyes, Jihoon saw Soonyoung carrying Jiyo in his arms just so the little girl can wipe away the tears from his face. 

  
“When life gets hard, you’ll never be alone again, Papi.” Jiyo said as she reached out her arms and engulfed Jihoon in a warm hug. 

  
At that moment, Jihoon prayed hard for time to slow down. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
They were on their way home when Jihoon remembered something. He stopped on his tracks when someone who played a huge part in making him realize his feelings came into his mind. 

  
“Wait, you have to go home first, Nyong.” Jihoon told the guy who just stared at him, confused.

  
“Where are you going?” 

  
“I have to thank someone. He actually helped knock some sense into this hard friend right here.” Jihoon said as he pointed at his head. 

“Really? Then let us go with you, I have to thank him too—" Soonyoung was ready to go with Jihoon anywhere when the latter stopped him. 

  
“He doesn’t live here. He’s living _there_.” 

  
When Jihoon emphasized the word _there,_ Soonyoung automatically knew it’s someone from the future. He decided to tease the other by crossing his arms, Jiyo did the same as she copied her Appa’s expression. 

  
Jihoon tried to stifle a laugh at the two. “Ya! What’s that look for?” 

  
“It’s that hyung, right? The one you always tell me?” Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung creased his forehead even more. “I can’t believe you’re really asking my permission just so you can meet up with another guy, Apple.” 

  
Jiyo gasped. “Oh my god, Papi! No! I won’t let you!” 

  
Jihoon just shook his head. “I really wish I could let him meet you, Nyong. He’s a wonderful person. Plus, he ships me with you so damn hard. His eyes twinkle whenever I’m talking about you to him.” 

  
Soonyoung’s brows unfurrowed with what Jihoon said. “Wait, wait— you’re talking about me with someone?” 

  
Jihoon flicked Soonyoung’s forehead. “Yes, idiot! I talk to him whenever I’m having a hard time figuring out my feelings to you.” He bent down and kissed Jiyo’s forehead. “Don’t worry, Little Star. I will never cheat on your Appa. I love him way too much.” 

  
“Oh! The L-word!” Jiyo clapped her hands excitedly. “You’re not constipated anymore, Papi?” 

  
Jihoon brought his eyes up to meet gazes with Soonyoung who just stood there, frozen, with Jihoon’s sudden straightforwardness and braveness to tell him he loves him. “Yes, Little Star. I love him.” Jihoon enjoyed the way Soonyoung got flustered so he repeated it again. “Ya! I love you!” 

  
Soonyoung cleared his throat as he felt the heat rushing up to his face. Indeed, those three words, eight letters holds so much power to people in love. 

  
“Okay, you’re forgiven. Just...do you really not want us to go with you? What if you suddenly faint again—"

  
Jihoon pointed his lips at Jiyo. “Nyong, we can’t...Jiyo might—"

  
Soonyoung easily understood what Jihoon meant. They are yet to be...ready for that moment. He nodded his head then watched Jihoon walk away from them. 

  
“Appa, do you love Papi too?” 

Soonyoung kissed the little girl on her cheek. He returned his eyes at Jihoon who’s already a few meters away from them waving at them with his whole arms. “Of course, Little Star. I love your Papi so much.” 

  
“How much?”

  
Soonyoung pointed at the night sky, full of stars. “As many as those twinkling friends up there.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon immediately got off the bus as soon as he reached the future. Just like always, he’s praying so hard he’s at the timeline where his Jisoo hyung is. 

  
When he saw the familiar guy with a backpack slung on his back, he excitedly called him on the top of his lungs. “Jisoo hyung!” 

  
Said guy looked at him, confused. Jihoon, running to him with a huge grin on his face, is certainly a fresh sight. 

  
“Jihoon, how are—" He was startled when Jihoon quickly pulled him into a hug as soon as he reached where he’s standing. 

  
“Jisoo hyung~” 

  
“Hmm.” 

  
“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” 

  
Jisoo quickly pulled away from Jihoon as he placed his palm on the other’s forehead. “Ya, Lee Jihoon, are you okay? What happened?” 

  
“Hyung, I’m the happiest at this moment.” 

  
Jihoon told everything that happened to him and Soonyoung for the past hour. Well, not everything. He leave the clinic details out but he blushed once again when he remembered that moment. 

  
“Finally! Freaking finally! Lee Jihoon! I’m so happy for the both of you!” Jisoo said, his eyes glassy too from too much happiness. 

  
“Hyung! You’re a big crybaby. You act like your own brother is finally getting married.” Jihoon laughed. 

  
“I’m just happy.” Jisoo said as he pulled Jihoon into a hug again. “I’m so happy, Jihoon. You both deserve to be happy.” 

  
“Thank you, hyung. Your words helped nig time. I may not look like I’m listening but...it really helped.” Jihoon patted the older’s back. 

  
“Please take care of each other. Nyong...” He bit his lower lip when he caught himself. “Soonyoung seems like the type who wants to be taken care of but I really think he’s not. I think, he’s that strong type of person.” 

  
“He is. He really is, hyung. And I love him so much.” Jihoon said. His lips has grown accustomed to the way that word that he can’t even say before is finally coming out from his own mouth non-stop. 

  
The fact that it automatically includes a name whenever he says it. ‘Love’ and ‘Soonyoung’ fits perfectly well in a sentence together. 

  
“I’m proud of you, Jihoon.” 

“Can’t you meet him? He really wants to meet you.” Jihoon asked. He felt Jisoo tensed. The latter pulled away then just smiled at him. 

  
“I wish I could meet him too. I really wish.” Jisoo said mysteriously. It made Jihoon wonder what the sudden glint of sadness that passed Jisoo’s eyes meant. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Days passed by with Jihoon and Soonyoung being all clingy at each other. Wonwoo and Junhui felt like they’re living in a different world because of the sudden change in their friends’ treatment towards each other. 

  
Five years in which they got tired watching the two cursing and planning each other’s murders and now, it’s just five days and they’re also tired.

  
They’re tired of watching the couple being all-clingy and lovey-dovey with each other. 

  
There’s this one time Junhui asked Wonwoo to get some pancake mix from the other unit. 

  
Wonwoo opened the door wide when he made sure it wasn’t locked, his eyes still half-closed. “Guys, do you have some—"

  
His eyes went wide open when he saw Jihoon backhugging Soonyoung who’s busy cooking eggs. They’re being all giggly, they didn’t even notice Wonwoo’s presence by the door. 

  
“Okay, forget it. Junhui, no pancakes today. I’m sorry, babe.” Wonwoo mumbled as he exited the door. 

  
There’s another in which Junhui just wants to play with Jiyo. He decided to go straight to the other unit after practice. When he finally went inside, he instantly regretted his decision. 

  
Jiyo and her parents were all dancing to that Barney song with her parents feeling the song too much. 

  
“I love you, you love me~” The two stared at each other’s eyes while saying those words. 

  
“We are happy family~ With a great big hig and a kiss from me to you~” Junhui watched Soonyoung hug Jihoon and kissed the other on the cheek. “Won’t you say you love me too?” 

  
“I love you~” Junhui gasped when he heard Jihoon say those words first. He carefully closed the door again still shocked from what he saw and heard. 

  
When he went inside their unit, Wonwoo raised a brow at him. “What happened?” 

  
“Won, I hate _Barney_.” 

There’s also this one time in which Wonwoo and Junhui took Jiyo out to the convenience store to buy her supply of favorite chocos. But when they were about to drop the little girl off, their jaws dropped when they opened the door to their unit.   
Jihoon and Soonyoung were kissing on the couch. 

  
“Oops!” Jiyo exclaimed as she covered Junhui’s eyes who’s carrying her in his arms and covering her eyes too. 

  
As soon as the door opened, Jihoon pushed Soonyoung off the couch as he fell to the floor. 

  
“What are you two doing?” Wonwoo asked. 

  
“Soonyoung freaking kissed me!” Jihoon reasoned out. 

  
“But you’re the one who leaned your face closer first!” Soonyoung retorted back. 

  
Wonwoo and Junhui just shook their heads as they leave the room with Jiyo. 

  
“Your parents are cute but I want to punch their faces.” Junhui told Jiyo who galred at him. 

  
“I’ll have to fight you if you do that, Uncle Hui!” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon tucked Jiyo under the blanket as Soonyoung turned the lights off then turned the star projector on. As soon as he did, the room was filled with stars that their little family loves so much. 

Soonyoung lay down beside their little star and Jihoon. He stared at his two sunshines and felt his heart swell from too much happiness. 

  
“Jiyo baby, can you pinch me? I feel like I’m dreaming.” He whimpered when the little girl pinched his cheeks. “Okay, I’m not dreaming.” 

  
“Let’s pray first before going to sleep?” Jiyo asked them to which they both nodded. She clasped her hands together and started saying her prayers out loud. Her parents’ hearts felt like melting from her words. “Papa God, I always hope and pray Appa and Papi are always this happy.” 

  
She kissed her parents’ cheeks before going back under the Hamtaro blanket. 

  
“Appa, Papi, sing my lullaby, please.” Jiyo said sweetly. Her parents looked at each other and started singing Jiyo’s lullaby. 

  
This time, together. 

  
_“Twinkle, twinkle little star~_  
_How I wonder what you are_  
_Up above the world so high_  
_Like a diamond in the sky~”_

Jihoon and Soonyoung watched Jiyo drifted off to sleep. They realized just how much their relationship took a 360-degree turn because of the child beside them. 

  
Soonyoung slowly sat up as he took something from the bedside drawer then carefully tugged Jihoon outside of their room.

Jihoon just looked at him, confused. 

  
Soonyoung took Jihoon’s hand, intertwined it with his before kissing the back of it. “Hoonie, I haven’t told you about my family, right?” 

  
Jihoon nodded. “But, it’s okay. I actually saw some fragments before...” He lowered his gaze when he remembered how he saw Soonyoung’s mom treat the poor boy whenever he saw them when he travels to the future. 

  
“You do know I have a brother, right?” 

“Hmm. But you never really talked about him nor showed any pictures of him to us.” Jihoon answered. 

  
Soonyoung rubbed Jihoon’s hand with his thumb as his mind flew to his brother. “Hyung, he’s the best. He’s the best person in the universe. He’s always there for me when mom couldn’t.” 

  
Jihoon gripped Soonyoung’s hand tighter, reassuring him he’s listening. 

  
“He already had a lot on his plate but he always makes sure that he attends all my dance competition we kept a secret to our mom.” Soonyoung chuckled. “I don’t know how he does that but he’s always there.” 

  
“Your hyung is indeed the best.” Jihoon smiled at the other. “And he loves you so much.” 

  
“I miss him so much, Hoonie.” Soonyoung said as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I hate him for leaving us without a word but I really miss him.” 

  
Jihoon took Soonyoung’s head and rested it on his shoulder. He let the other cry as he patted Soonyoung on the back. “Let it all out, Nyong. I’m here.” 

  
When they pulled away, Jihoon wiped the tears from Soonyoung’s eyes. The other smiled at him. “You introduced me to your mom, I figured I have to introduce you to one of my favorite persons.” 

  
Soonyoung opened his wallet then took a photo out of it to show it to Jihoon. The latter’s eyes went wide when he saw a familiar face on the photo. It’s Soonyoung holding a trophy. 

Beside him is the guy with the prettiest eye smile he has grown to love too for the past years. 

  
“Hoonie, meet _Jisoo hyung_. Jisoo hyung, meet Hoonie.”

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jisoo sighed as he stared at the people passing by the bus stop. Everyone was rushing to their destinations. Many are busy looking at their wristwatch, hoping they won’t be late at their appointments. 

While here he is, staring mindlessly at everyone without sense of time. He shut his eyes momentarily thinking of everything in the past years that he’s stuck in the future. 

  
He felt a presence beside him. When he opened his eyes, it’s one of those guys who cursed him. 

“Killing time here?” Jeonghan asked. 

  
“Can you send me to where Jihoon can’t find me?” Jisoo suddenly asked. 

  
“Why? That boy loves you so much.” The other replied, matter-of-factly. “I think it’s not me you should ask.” 

  
“Just let them be happy. I can sacrifice myself if you want to. Just...” Jisoo bit his lip. “Just let Jihoon and my brother be happy.” 

  
Jeonghan sighed at the other’s request. “You know it’s not up to you nor us. Their happiness still relies on the decision they’ll make whenever Fate and Time throws them something.” 

  
“Isn’t it enough?! Their misery started with me! My brother being pressured by our mom, then Jihoon...” Jisoo stopped when his eyes became glassy again when he thoughy of that one rainy day. “Jihoon, I basically ruined his life...” 

  
When Jeonghan remained silent, Jisoo continued talking. “I ruined Jihoon’s life when his mom died because of me.” 

  
Jisoo was startled when he heard something broke. When he looked at the direction of the sound, his knees went weak when he saw someone standing behind him, a broken picture frame and a guy with an equally shocked face as his, looking at him. 

  
**“J-Jihoon.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> few chapters left! some of you guessed it, right. jisoo, my man, is THAT man. 
> 
> but can we first talk abt soonyoung being the best husband here. he wants a whole football team filled with little nyongs and little hoonies so jihoon won't feel so alone anymore. i cri ;____; he's precious. and, AAAAND JIYO. jiyo, our precious babie being the perfect daughter for them. mom, someone please hold me.
> 
> surprise~ surprise~ there's also jeongcheol as time and fate. who guessed it right? :)
> 
> also, someone save junhui from barney. :D
> 
> thank you, comments and kudos are very much appreciated uwu


	23. hyung.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo hyung. That's it. That's the chapter summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, sorry it took this long. i'm a bit busy with stuff. i hope you enjoy this chapter too uwu

“Mom! Mom! I got the highest score in our Math exam.” Little Soonyoung exclaimed while happily waving a piece of paper. His shoulders slumped when he found no one inside his mom’s study. 

  
He was about to go when someone tapped his back. Behind him, his older brother smiled brightly at him with his eyes crinkling to that beautiful curve the little boy loves so much. 

  
Jisoo took the paper from Soonyoung and gasped cutely when he saw Soonyoung’s score. He then patted the little boy’s head. “Nyong, you did well~” 

  
“Really, hyung?” 

  
Jisoo nodded. He looked up then pretended to think. “I think someone deserves a week-worth supply of chocos.” 

  
Soonyoung’s bunched up cheeks became even more noticeable, slanted eyes lighting up when he heard that. He hugged his older brother so tight, so warm. 

“Hyung, you’re the best~” 

  
Jisoo hugged him tighter while caressing his hair. “No~ you are the _best_ , Nyong.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jisoo opened Soonyoung’s room only to find the latter dancing in front of his mirror. He fished out his phone from his pocket and secretly took a video. 

  
The thing about Kwon Soonyoung is that whenever he puts his mind on anything, you won’t be able to distract him. Jisoo giggled when he saw Soonyoung’s forehead crease when the latter got stuck doing some dance moves. 

  
Soonyoung’s face turned pale when he heard that. But when he saw his hyung, he quickly loosened up. 

  
“Hyung! Oh my god. I thought it’s—"

  
“Nyong, you are an amazing dancer! Oh my god. Look at those dance moves. I’m sure you’ll do well at dance competitions.” Jisoo said as he showed the video he took a while ago to his brother. However, he noticed Soonyoung’s head hanging low. “Why? What’s wrong?” 

  
Soonyoung bit his lower lip then stared at his feet like it’s the most fascinating thing at the moment. “Please, don’t tell mom I dance. She’ll be mad at me, hyung.” 

  
“Ya! She won’t get mad. We’ll tell her. She’ll support you.” Jisoo reassured his brother who still won’t look at him in the eyes. 

  
“I don’t think she will, hyung. She told me to focus on my studies.” Soonyoung sighed. When he sensed Jisoo’s silence, he quickly glanced up then smiled weakly at the other. “Don’t worry, hyung! I’ll just do what she wants. Dancing is not for me anyways.” 

  
Soonyoung almost tear up with what Jisoo said as the latter patted his back. “Nyong, no matter what happens, I want you to always...and always choose your _happiness_.” 

  
“My happiness? But I don’t want Mom to be sad.” Soonyoung heaved a sigh.

Jisoo ruffled the younger’s hair. “You’ve worked hard enough. You deserve it. I’m sure Mom will understand.” 

  
“Will you...” Soonyoung bit his lower lip, contemplating if he’ll really say it. “Will you be there in every dance competition?” 

  
Jisoo stared at his brother intently. He saw anticipation and excitement inside it. How can he say no to that? He patted Soonyoung’s head and replied, “I will _always_ be there.” 

  
Soonyoung’s eyes lit up. As expected, Jisoo’s words of encouragement is alsways the best. “Hyung, have I ever told you that you’re the best?” 

  
The other shook his head. “It’s you who’s the best, little bro~”

  
⏰⏰⏰

Jisoo was patiently waiting for the last trip of the bus. He’s been inside the library all day and he lost track of time. He’s praying hard there’s still a bus at that time since it’s already late. 

  
He fished out his phone from his pocket and looked at the date. He mentally cursed when he remembered that it’s Soonyoung’s first dance competition tomorrow and he has an important schedule at the same time. 

  
When he looked at the messages, he saw that most of them were from Soonyoung who can’t hide his excitement and giddiness for his big day tomorrow. 

  
> hyung~ 

> hyung !!! 

> favorite hyung !!!! 

> sorry for spamming you. im really nervous 

> do u think i can do this? 

> hyung!!! IM SWEATING IT’S STILL HRS BEFORE THE COMPETITION 

> u might be studying. fighting. love u. 

> see you tomorrow~ be my lucky charm. uwu 

  
The last message made Jisoo’s heart break a little. How can he tell his brother that he won’t be able to come anymore?   
The last thing that Jisoo wanted is to make his younger brother sad. 

  
“Aren’t you coming?” 

Jisoo was snapped back to reality when he heard a voice. When he looked in front of him, there’s already a bus there. The door is open and the driver with a very noticeable gummy smile is looking at him. 

  
“You’ll be late if you don’t hurry.” The driver told him. 

  
Jisoo found the driver weird but nevertheless, still boarded the bus. When he stepped inside, he saw a few people either sleeping or minding their own business. 

  
He chose the last seat at the back of the bus as he continued to think of how to go to Soonyoung’s competition tomorrow. The dance competition is the same time as his appointment, it made him groan. 

  
“Time and fate are bitches.” Jisoo shut his eyes tight, already feeling the stress. At that moment, he prayed hard for his body to just split in half so he can attend both events. 

  
The bus suddenly halted. Jisoo bumped his head at the seat in front of him. “Ya! Be careful—"

  
When he looked at his surrounding, instead of the dark night sky, the bright sunlight welcomed him. He looked around him, confused. 

  
“W-What the hell just happened—" Jisoo asked in horror as he stood up and walked towards the driver but he’s surprised to see that the driver is already different from that weird guy he remembers. 

  
Jisoo grabbed his hair in frustration. He pushed the button so he can get off said bus. He got off and saw the familiar surroundings. The bus stop, the bench where he waited. Everything is the same except the sunlight. 

  
“It’s not like I fast forwarded to the future, right?”

  
“Hyung!” 

  
Jisoo froze when he heard that familiar voice. When he looked behind him, there’s Soonyoung who’s running towards him, with sparkling eyes full of excitement. 

  
Said guy clung his one arm to Jisoo and happily exclaimed, “Let’s go to the dance competition. I’ll be late!” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
And so, Jisoo used his time traveling abilities whenever Soonyoung needs him. It confused him for a bit but after several tries, he finally _almost_ understood how his ability works. 

  
Whenever Soonyoung has a dance competition or whenever there’s an occasion in which Soonyoung needs someone to encourage him, Jisoo makes sure he’s always there for his little brother especially when their mom and his future self couldn’t. 

  
That day wasn’t exactly different. Jisoo casually traveled into the future to support Soonyoung. 

  
It’s Soonyoung’s first time winning 1st place. He ran towards his brother and engulfed the older in a bone-crushing hug. “Hyung!” 

  
“Oh my god, Nyong, you’re a crybaby!” Jisoo chuckled as he wiped Soonyoung’s tears. 

  
“I’m just so happy.” Soonyoung said as he stared at the trophy in his hands. “Thank you for encouraging me, hyung. You’re seriously the best.” 

Just like always, Jisoo shook his head. “You are the best, Nyong. And I will always be here to support you no matter what happens.” 

  
After taking photos, with a promise of treating Soonyoung to dinner later, Jisoo bid the younger goodbye. 

  
He quickly went to the bus stop to go back to his own timeline. He’s staring at the photo in his hands. It’s that photo they took earlier. He smiled to his heart’s content seeing how happy his brother is. 

“Is that your brother?” Jisoo was brought back to reality when he heard a voice. He turned his head beside him and a middle-aged woman is sitting there, a smile curved on her lips while staring fondly at Jisoo. 

  
“Yes, he is.” Jisoo replied. 

  
“He’s very handsome. And oh! Look at those eyes. They’re like the stars.” Jisoo couldn’t help but agree with her. Soonyoung always say that his eyes is the prettiest because his is small and slanted and there’s not much to see but he always disagrees.

  
Soonyoung’s eyes are small but they’re enough to make hundreds of stars home. 

  
“Did you go to his competition?” The woman asked. “I suddenly remembered my son.” 

  
“Your son dances too, ahjumma?” 

  
The woman shook her head. Jisoo noticed the little dimple on the corner of her lips when she smiled again. “Rather than dancing, that boy really likes playing instruments. I think he’s about the same age as your brother.” 

  
Jisoo didn’t know why but he wondered about the woman’s son. He also thought about the way the woman talks about her son proudly to other people. He wished their mom is like that to Soonyoung too. 

“Oh! It’s already raining. I hope Hoonie brought his umbrella with him.” The woman mumbled. 

  
Jisoo saw the bus from a distance as he stood up. He bid goodbye to the ahjumma as he waited for the vehicle that’d take him home. 

  
Not until his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure from across the road. Someone too familiar. 

  
Familiar because it’s his own self staring back at him. 

  
Jisoo may know some of the basics of time traveling but nobody told him what happens when you came face to face with your future self. 

  
Next thing Jisoo knew, his fingers are slowly fading. He stared at it in horror, his heart beating so fast inside his chest. He didn’t even realize he stepped forward from the sidewalk. 

  
“Watch out!” 

  
What Jisoo heard next was a loud scream and a push from his back as he landed on the wet cement floor. When he opened his eyes, he saw the woman lying there, with lots of blood. 

  
Jisoo couldn’t find it in him to stand up, his knees are weak. He’s been thinking it’s already the end of him when he felt a tug on his wrist. His eyes were blurry from tears as he looked at whoever is dragging him out of the scene. 

  
“Kwon Jisoo! How can you be so careless?!” The guy, with a long brown hair shouted at him.

  
“W-Who are you?” 

  
“Trust me, you wouldn’t want to know my name.” 

⏰⏰⏰

  
Jisoo was punished to never be able to return to his own timeline. All his future self will disappear and he’ll always live in the future. 

  
He’ll live his life with no _today_ , no _yesterday_. Just _tomorrow_. 

  
That’s the price he has to pay for costing someone else’s life while he’s using his ability. Isn’t it ironic how time traveling is both a blessing and a curse to him. After that day, it has always been a curse to him. 

  
But...he figured he deserved it. His mind always wondered how the woman’s son is dealing with the loss of his mom and it somehow leaves him with a pang inside his heart. 

  
Jisoo knows how important a family is. He values them more than anything in the world. He can’t imagine the pain he has caused that person because of his carelessness. 

  
He lived the next days wandering in the future, watching other people come and go in that familiar bus stop without any sense of time.

  
Not until he found a way to meet them whenever he’s in the future. The curse says he’ll only live in the future, right? But it doesn’t say that he can’t meet with his family. 

“Hyung! That tickles!” Soonyoung exclaimed as Jisoo scrubbed his back with the rough towel. They’re inside the bath house. The older insisted he took his younger brother there that night because it’s Soonyoung’s birthday. 

  
Jisoo giggled and to tease Soonyoung more, he scrubbed the other to that exact spot more. 

  
“Hyung!” Soonyoung whined. 

  
“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” Jisoo laughed as he handed Soonyoung the towel and went in front of the younger so they can switch places. 

  
“Hyung, someone sent a love letter to my unit yesterday.” Soonyoung informed that made Jisoo’s eyes widen. 

  
“Ya! Really—"

  
“But, it’s addressed to you.” Soonyoung chuckled. “She might’ve wanted me to give it to you since she knows there’s tons of confession letters sent to your address already that you might not notice hers.”

  
Jisoo is a guy, men and women, falls for. A whole gentleman, smart, talented, caring. Basically, he’s everything someone wanted as their other half. On other occasions, he’s also someone whom mothers want as their son-in-law. 

  
They say no one is perfect but for Soonyoung, there is. It’s his brother he looks up to so much. Even if their mother always compares him to the older, he couldn’t find it in his heart to hate Jisoo. His brother is nothing but caring and supportive to him. 

  
He’s that one person who supports his secret passion in dancing. That one person who’s always there for him. That one person he’s so afraid of losing. 

  
“I’ll read that later.” Jisoo answered shortly. 

  
“Don’t you have someone you like, Jisoo hyung? I mean, with hundreds of confession letters you receive, don’t you have someone you want to reply so badly?” Soonyoung asked, curiously. 

  
He has watched his brother read the letters every night before he move out to study in Seoul. He has always wondered if there’s someone who captured his brother’s heart. 

  
However, Jisoo just bounced the question back to Soonyoung. “How about you, little bro? Do you have someone you like already?” 

  
Soonyoung scrubbed his brother’s back hardly. “Not fair! You didn’t even answer my question!” He pouted to which the other just laughed. 

  
“I’m curious~” 

  
Soonyoung tried to think deep if he ever likes someone at that time. Sure, there’s some girls who caught his eyes. But, when he thought of someone who makes his heart flutter, he can’t think of someone. 

  
He can’t think of someone but that guy a bit shorter than him whose smile can light up the whole universe. Someone named... _Lee Jihoon_. 

  
“Seeing how you’re smiling like an idiot, I figured the answer is yes.” Jisoo teased. It instantly made Soonyoung’s ears red. He laughed louder because of the other’s obviousness. 

Soonyoung’s lips curved into a smile, eyes crinkling and bunched-up cheeks more noticeable. 

  
“Aigoo~ our Nyongie is a big boy now. So, tell me about him.” 

  
“I don’t know, hyung. I just feel at ease and warm whenever I’m with him. He reminds me so much of you so I thought it’s because of that but as days pass by, I realized it’s something... _different_.” Soonyoung told his brother, smile unfaltering from his lips. 

  
Jisoo pinched Soonyoung’s cheeks amd just stared at his brother fondly. “So, when are you planning on confessing to him?” 

  
The other just stared at him wide-eyed. “Hyung! Confess what? I’m — I’m not brave enough.” 

  
“Just go and get your man, Nyong. I told you, what matters is your happiness. Time is an inevitable part of our lives but it’s something we should use at our own advantage.” Jisoo patted Soonyoung’s head. He prayed hard the other won’t notice how his eyes got glassy when he remembered what happened on that day again. 

  
“Nyong, today exists so we won’t have anything to regret in the past and we would have something to look forward to in the future. If you choose to be happy today, you won’t regret when it became your yesterday and you’ll welcome the future with that smile on your face.” Jisoo advised his younger brother. 

  
Soonyoung just sighed. “In the future, hyung. If time and fate permits.” 

  
With the mention of fate and time, Jisoo’s heart beat rapidly inside his chest as he quickly stood up. This borrowed time of his is just short. He should go back to the bus stop before the two deities realize that he’s missing. 

  
“Let’s go, Nyong? I really have to go home to our dorms. There’s a— a curfew! I must not be caught.” Jisoo reasoned out. It broke his heart when Soonyoung’s smile faltered. 

  
They quickly dressed up and bid each other goodbye. Jisoo hugged his brother tightly. 

  
“Happy birthday, baby bro~” 

  
“When will we see each other again? You’re always busy.” Soonyoung pouted.

  
The older just heaved a sigh. “I’ll...find a way.” 

  
“You’re the bestest hyung in the universe, Jisoo hyung~” 

“You’re the bestest baby bro in the universe, Nyong~”

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
The thing about Fate and Time is that you can’t keep a secret from them. They might be watching over millions of people but it’s not a reason for them not to catch what Jisoo is doing. 

  
He might have managed to cheat on the curse once...or twice...multiple times. But on that particular New Year’s Eve, he miserably failed. 

  
“Can you at least let me talk to my brother just this once? Please? I’m begging you. Consider this my very last chance.” Jisoo begged, tears streaming nonstop from his eyes. 

  
The two deities just looked at each other. “We’re giving you one last chance. If your brother won’t come before midnight, then this deal is over.” Jeonghan said, voice as cold as the snow falling from above their heads. 

  
“But...it’s just a few minutes away—"

  
“You should know by now that if it’s Fate, nothing, not even Time can get in the way.” Cheol smiled weakly at the traveler whose heart sank a bit but didn’t give up. 

  
With shaky hands, he fished out his phone and typed a message for Soonyoung to meet with him. He tried calling the other but the younger won’t answer. 

  
“N-Nyong...please...” Jisoo cried out, his one hand clutching his chest. 

When the hands of the clock struck 12, Jeonghan and Seungcheol stood in front of Jisoo whose eyes are puffy from too much crying. 

  
“It’s _time_.” The two deities informed. 

⏰⏰⏰

  
What Jisoo didn’t know is that besides the inability to go back to his own timeline, there’s also another punishment. He’s far from realizing that not until he saw a familiar woman on a photo that this co-time traveler boy he’s been helping for months now showed him. 

  
“Is she...” Jisoo swallowed the big lump  
in his throat. “Is she...your mom?” 

  
Jihoon nodded, his eyes glassy as soon as he heard the word ‘mom’. He didn’t even noticed when Jisoo froze beside him. A flashback of that fateful day played inside his mind like old tapes. 

  
Jisoo then realized that the guy beside him is the one whose life he ruined. 

  
He tried avoiding him. He tried...and tried but failed. Especially when he learned that Jihoon knows Soonyoung too. 

  
His heart broke a little when he knew that they are enemies and that they hate each other but hearing Jihoon talk about Soonyoung every time they’ll meet makes Jisoo feel a little less homesick. 

  
Isn’t it funny how Jihoon was supposed to be part of his punishment but the guy is also a blessing that makes Jisoo’s stay in the future a little less lonely. 

  
So, instead of avoiding Jihoon at all cost, it makes him excited and giddy inside whenever Jihoon meets him in the future. It’s because he knows that with Jihoon are tons of stories about his brother whom he misses so much. 

  
Hearing how Jihoon talks about how much the warm feeling inside him is there whenever he sees Soonyoung, Jisoo realized that it’s not really hate they feel towards each other. 

  
He remembered the guy his brother told him that he likes on that last birthday they were together. Jisoo connected the dots and finally realized that it’s Jihoon whom Soonyoung likes. 

“You like him too.” Jisoo opened up. 

  
The younger knitted his eyebrows. “Who?” 

  
“Soonyoung.”

  
The other’s forehead creased even more. “What the fuck, Jisoo hyung? I’m still in my right mind. I would never like him.” 

  
“Whatever you say, Jihoon.” Jisoo teased. 

  
However, that guilty feeling inside him is still there. It’d always be there no matter how happy he is whenever Jihoon’s there. In a span of years, he grew to love Jihoon like his own brother too. So, there are times where he attempts to tell him the truth. 

  
“Jihoon.” 

“Jisoo hyung.” 

  
They both said at the same time. The two of them chuckled when they realized what just happened. 

“Okay, you should go first, Jihoon.” Jisoo conceded. What he’s going to say is something not good anyways.

  
The younger licked his lips. He’s not really the best at expressing and telling his own feelings. “Hyung, I just want to tell you how thankful I am that you’re here.” 

  
Jisoo tensed with what the other said. All his plans to tell the other about what happened on that one rainy day were all thrown out of the window. “Jihoon...” 

“I’m not the cheesiest person, hyung! Don’t be so touched. You can forget what I said. I’m an only child so I don’t really know the feeling of having an older brother. But meeting you...I’m really blessed.” Jihoon said as he shyly looked at his feet like it’s so fascinating at that very moment. 

  
Jisoo lowered his gaze as he felt a sudden pang inside his chest again. That guilt building up at the pit of his stomach is slowly rushing up to his lungs trying to find a way out. But no, he can’t...Not now. 

  
Jisoo can’t afford to lose Jihoon too. 

  
To prevent himself from breaking down, he pulled Jihoon in a tight hug, hoping the other won’t see him crying. 

  
However, it’s too late when Jihoon heard him sniff. “Ya! Are you that touched? Don’t clown me for that!” 

  
Jisoo chuckled. “I won’t. I’m just happy I get to hear that from tsun tsun Lee Jihoon’s lips.” 

  
“Hyung~” Jisoo’s heart felt the warmest it has been ever since he’s trapped in the future when Jihoon hugged him back. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
“Hoonie, meet Jisoo hyung. Jisoo hyung, meet Hoonie.”

  
Jihoon stared at Soonyoung, wide-eyed. With shaky fingers, he took the photo from Soonyoung’s hand to take a better look at it. 

  
“I-Is he...” Jihoon trailed off, tears starting to form in his eyes too. “Is he really your brother?” 

  
Soonyoung looked at the other, confused. “Hmm, he has the prettiest eyes, right? Look at that eye smile.” He noticed that Jihoon’s eyes are glassy from unshed tears too. “Hoonie? What’s wrong? Do you know him—“ 

  
Jihoon didn’t say anything and just pulled Soonyoung into a hug. “Oh my god.” He breathed. “Oh my god.” He repeated. 

  
“Hoonie? What’s happening?” 

  
Jihoon cupped Soonyoung’s face to kiss him on the lips with tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe everything that’s been revealed to him. 

  
He stood up and tugged Soonyoung’s hand. “Wait, where are we going?” 

  
“I want to confirm something first. Can you come with me?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung as they stare into each other’s eyes. Jihoon didn’t know why but he felt the happiest when Soonyoung answered him. 

  
“I’d go anywhere with you.” 

  
What Jihoon feels about the whole thing that’s been revealed to him is a mix of happiness and loneliness when he remembered that Jisoo is a cursed time traveler who can’t even go home to his own timeline. 

  
The fact that Soonyoung has been looking for him for years with no clue as to where he is totally made sense when he finally realized what’s happening. 

  
It makes him the happiest when he knew that two important people in his life are actually related and that he’s like a bridge for the two of them but it makes him lonely thinking how much Jisoo and Soonyoung suffered longing for each other. 

  
He can’t help but hate Fate and Time by doing that to Jisoo. Just what grave sin did Jisoo committed for him to be punished like that. Whose life did he ruin for him to suffer like that?

  
Clutching the photo frame containing Soonyoung’s picture with his brother that he took home with him the last time he went to his mother’s house and holding Soonyoung’s hand with the other, they walked towards the enchanted bus stop to wait for the bus that’ll take him to the future. 

  
“Hoonie, what exactly is happening? You have to at least enlighten me. Why are we here? Are you going to time travel again?” Soonyoung asked, voice laced with worry. 

  
Jihoon took their intertwined hands up and kissed the back of Soonyoung’s. “Nyong, do you trust me?” 

  
Soonyoung creased his forehead. “Of course, I trust you but...” When he saw Jihoon’s eyes, he sighed then just kissed Jihoon’s forehead. “Okay, okay. I _trust_ you.”

  
“I _love_ you.” Jihoon said that made Soonyoung smile. It’s fascinating how the emotionally constipated Lee Jihoon managed to blurt out those words like it’s an everyday phrase for him. 

  
Well, it is. He says this everytime to Soonyoung. He didn’t know it would feel this good saying those words to someone you truly love. 

  
But what’s the best about this whole thing is when that someone say the exact same words to you back with a smile on his lips. 

  
“I _love_ you too.” 

  
As soon as he felt that warm feeling inside of him, that feeling of what seems like moving in vacuum and getting transported came, Jihoon immediately pressed the button to get off. 

  
He saw Jisoo talking to someone. When he took a few steps closer, the fact that the police officer is that someone is not what shocked him. It’s the words that came from Jisoo’s lips. 

  
“I ruined Jihoon’s life when his mom died because of me.” 

  
Jihoon’s grip on the photo frame loosened as the poor thing hit the cement floor. The glass enclosing it shattered together with Jihoon’s heart. 

  
“J-Jihoon...” The guy, older than him, one of the few people whom Jihoon put his trust into, said. Staring at him mirroring the shocked face in his face. 

  
No, Jihoon wasn’t supposed to know this way. 

  
Jisoo has imagined several ways to tell the younger about this lingering guilt stuck in his throat for years now. He tried telling it multiple of times. He tried...yet Fate and Time work together in the most fucked up situations and it really has to be at that moment. 

“W-What did you— Hyung, please tell me you’re...” Jihoon trailed off, a big lump formed in his throat. “Please tell me you’re joking. Tell me what you said are all lies.” He begged the older who just kept his head hung low. 

  
Jihoon walked towards Jisoo and tried to take the older’s hand. “H-Hyung, please look at me and tell me you’re not the one who—“ His voice cracked, tears streaming down his face nonstop. He can’t even say the words himself. No, this is not it. He just misheard things. 

  
But when Jisoo finally looked at him in the eye with the saddest glint in his beautiful eyes he tried so hard to mask throughout all those years and told Jihoon those two words the latter never wants to hear from him, Jihoon’s world shattered into pieces. 

  
“I-I’m sorry.” Jisoo sobbed, face contorted in pain as he clutched his chest. “Jihoon, I’m sorry.” He repeated. 

Jihoon mindlessly ran away from the bus stop. He didn’t know where to go. He just wants to get away from that particular place where he lost and found people important to him. The place where the bad memories lingered and good memories were built. 

  
The lonely bus stop that’s a witness to every misery and happiness that happened to Jihoon. He just wants to get away from that. 

  
When Jihoon felt like he ran away far enough, his knees went wobbly as he fell down, clutching his chest. “M-Mom, I asked for stars. Why do you keep sending me black holes? How do I escape without light?” 

  
With the mention of light, Jihoon’s mind flew to the man whose hands he just held a few minutes ago. The man whose words holds so much impact on him. The man whose eyes makes him feel home. 

  
The man whose been experiencing the same longing as his with the disappearance of his family. 

  
Jihoon realized a thousand things as he rushed back to get to his home. To at least calm his heart. 

  
So, when he finally got off the bus and he saw Soonyoung waiting for him, sitting there at one of the benches at the lonely bus stop, Jihoon’s tears started pouring nonstop again as he ran towards the other. 

  
Soonyoung stood up, smiling but it quickly faded away when he saw Jihoon crying his heart out towards him. But just like how he does everytime, he didn’t say a word. He just spread his arms enough for Jihoon to know that whatever happened, he’ll just be there to hug him in the tightest way possible. 

When Jihoon finally wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s waist, when he finally put his head on top of Soonyoung’s chest to listen to his heartbeat, all those burning emotions he felt earlier instantly subsided. 

  
He nuzzled closer to Soonyoung’s chest as he sobbed harder, pouring out all the emotions he bottled up. 

  
“Hoonie, who made you cry?” 

  
Instead of answering, Jihoon tightened his arms around Soonyoung. 

  
If it’s the old Jihoon, he’ll most definitely ran away from everything again. 

But it’s not...

  
And what Jihoon is doing right now is holding onto his everything, with no plans of letting him go. 

  
“N-Nyong...” 

  
“It’s okay, I’m here.” Soonyoung reassured as he pulled away and wiped the tears away from Jihoon’s eyes with his thumb. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open when he heard the soft snores from the two persons beside him. Soonyoung and Jiyo’s arms are draped over his waist. He couldn’t help but feel his heart swell at the sight. It was like telling him that no matter what happens, Jiyo and Soonyoung will never let him go. 

  
He carefully reached for the phone on the bedside table. He saw the time and he almost groaned when he saw that it’s just 12:17 in the morning. 

  
Jihoon, although hesitant, removed the arms draped on his stomach as he sat up to try to clear his mind off of things. However, he stopped on his tracks when he felt a light tug on the hem of his shirt. 

  
“Papi? Where are you going?” 

  
Jiyo rubbed her small eyes lazily as she yawned. Jihoon went beside her and told her to lie down again. “Little Star, Papi is just going to drink milk. Go back to sleep.” 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Jiyo whispered as she looked at her Appa beside her, sleeping peacefully. 

  
Jihoon contemplated if he’ll allow Jiyo to stay up late with him. In the end, he took her hand and put a finger on his lips. “Let’s not wake Appa up.” 

“Papi!” Jiyo, her eyes still half-closed, lifted her hands up. Jihoon just smiled at her fondly then helped her sit on the chair. He then went to prepare their milk, one for him and one for their little star. He also rummaged the cupboard to get some Oreo. 

  
They both separated the two biscuits, licked the filling, then went to dip it into their milks. 

  
“Papi, is there something bothering you?” Jiyo started the conversation when all that can be heard is just the munching of the biscuits. 

Jihoon finds it amazing how Jiyo sense even the slightest change in his mood. It might be what they call father-and-daughter connection. The whole thing is fascinating to him. 

  
Jiyo put her tiny hand on top of her Papi’s large one then drew soothing circles on it. “Whatever that is, you can tell me. Jiyo is good at keeping secrets.” 

  
Jihoon couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he patted Jiyo’s head. She got this personality of hers from her Appa. Her willingness to listen to whatever is bothering Jihoon just like how Soonyoung stays when everything else gets dark. 

  
When all is lost and he’s surrounded by darkness, just like how the stars guide people in the deserts or even in the vast sea, Soonyoung and Jiyo gives light to Jihoon’s life to guide him home. 

“Do you know what ‘past’ is, Jiyo?” Jihoon asked the little girl. It’s ridiculous how he’s gonna ask his child again but Jiyo’s view on things helped him a lot so... 

“Past? As in yesterday?” 

  
“Hmm.” 

“Past is something that already _passed_ by, Papi. Meaning, we can’t change it anymore, right?” Jiyo said, casually while munching her Oreo. 

  
Jihoon tensed with what she answered. As expected, Jiyo is like...smarter than any adults inside this unit combined. At that moment, he wondered as to whom Jiyo got her words of wisdom because he’s certain she didn’t took it after them. 

Jihoon’s life revolves at timelines: **past, present and future**. The past being Jisoo and his mom, the present being Soonyoung and the future being Jiyo. He finally realized how these three are separated for a reason. 

  
The past is something that can’t be undone, the future is something to look forward to. And the present... 

  
Jihoon smiled when he looked back at everything Soonyoung and him has went through before reaching this point in time. Then, he took his gaze to the little girl in front of him that symbolizes what they will be in the future.

  
The most wonderful thing about present time is the fact that it’s _ours_. 

  
It’s theirs... Soonyoung and Jihoon’s...

  
And Jihoon is determined to do everything that makes him happy...now. 

  
Jihoon kissed Jiyo on the cheeks to which the latter just giggled. “Papi~” 

  
He hugged Jiyo tightly. The little girl has been nothing but a blessing to their lives, he knows it’s too much to ask but he actually wished for more days with her. 

  
What we did yesterday teaches us a lesson to do better today to make us stronger in facing whatever trial is there tomorrow. 

  
So what Jihoon did the next night is go to the bus stop, determined to talk to that one person important to both him and Soonyoung. 

  
When Jihoon got off the bus, he heaved a deep sigh as he saw the guy sitting there at one of the benches, his head resting on his palms. Beside him is the photo frame Jihoon broke the other day. 

Jihoon walked towards him and awkwardly stood there. He noticed that the older’s hand is bleeding. He frantically took the other’s hand and worriedly exclaimed. “Ya! What happened to this?” 

  
Jisoo finally looked up, his eyes puffy from too much crying. He smiled weakly at Jihoon as tears started to well up again. “I tried fixing it, Jihoon.” He said, referring to the broken glass beside him. “Believe me, I _tried._ ” 

  
Jihoon couldn’t stop himself from crying too. His face is already wet from tears when he embraced the guy in front of him. “H-Hyung...” 

  
“Jihoon, I-I’m sorry.” Jisoo sobbed. “I-I know my sorry can’t bring your mom back to life but...still, I want to say it. I’m really sorry.” 

  
“H-Hyung...” Jihoon just hugged the older tighter. He’s still confused at what he’s feeling with all the information but he figured he can’t lose Jisoo too. 

  
“Jihoon.” 

“Jisoo hyung...” 

  
They both said at the same time. Both of them sitting side by side at the bench, their eyes swollen from crying their hearts out. 

  
“You should go first, Jihoon.” 

  
“You are the last person my mom talked to before she left, hyung. Can I just ask you if she’s happy when she talked to you?” Jihoon asked as he bit his lip. 

  
Jisoo smiled at Jihoon. “She’s the happiest when she talked about you.” 

  
Jihoon felt contentment in his heart just by hearing that. The fact that he didn’t get to return the ‘I love you’ his mom sent him that day made him think that she’s sad when she left. 

“When you time traveled that day, what was your reason?” Jihoon asked again. He already has a hunch but he has to hear it from Jisoo itself. 

  
Jisoo’s smile turned even brighter. He took the picture frame and showed it to the other. “It’s to make the little boy in this picture happy.” 

  
At that moment, Jihoon’s heart felt at peace. Before going to the bus stop earlier, he’s still confused about what to feel facing Jisoo but now, he’s feeling nothing but serenity inside his heart, knowing that everything that happened. It all happened for a reason. 

  
Not just a reason but a very good reason.

“Hyung.” 

“Hmm?” 

  
“I actually asked my mom to send me a star because my life had been nothing but dark when she left me.” Jihoon said as he looked at the sky. It’s still bright at that timeline but he knows the stars are just hiding somewhere there. 

  
“Did she send you one?” 

  
Jihoon shook his head. “She didn’t send me one.” He finally smiled at his realization. “She sent me _three_ stars. It’s Soonyoung, Jiyo and...you.” 

Jihoon’s mom loves him so much she actually sent her son not only one but three stars to guide him at the darkest of times. 

  
All this time, Jihoon isn’t really alone. There are stars watching over him. 

  
“Nyong...” Jisoo bit his lower lip. “Is he...” He trailed off. “Is he mad at me?” 

  
Jihoon put a hand over Jisoo’s hand. “There’s no day that he doesn’t miss you, hyung. He loves you too much, it’s impossible for him to hate you.” 

  
The older fanned himself to dry the tears threatening to fall again. “That guy...I don’t deserve him.” 

  
“We don’t deserve him. He’s too precious.” Jihoon agreed. “Can’t you really meet him? He’s been waiting for years.” 

  
Jisoo smiled weakly as he looked at the people passing by the bus stop without caring about the two guys crying their hearts out on the benches. “It’s not for us to decide, Jihoon. But for now, can you...help me with something?” 

  
“Anything for you, hyung.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

“Hoonie, why are we here?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon who’s holding his hand tightly with no plans of letting go ever since they arrived at that place. 

  
After dropping Jiyo off to Wonwoo and Junhui’s room, Jihoon held his hand and tugged him to God knows where. Next thing Soonyoung knew, he’s already boarding the train heading to Busan. At that very moment, they’re both standing in front of the vast sea with the beautiful sky painted blue and white with the clouds that passes by. 

  
Jihoon sat on the sand then patted the space next to him. Soonyoung complied then noticed Jihoon’s expression is different from the ones that showed confusion ever since the day he went to the future again. 

  
“Are you going to propose to me?” Soonyoung joked. “Isn’t it too early for this?” 

  
The other just chuckled. “That’s a nice idea but it’s not the right time, Nyong.” 

  
He intertwined Jihoon’s hand in his again.   
“Aren’t you going to tell me what’s going on, Hoonie? You’ve been clearly bothered   
for the past few days. You’re the most at peace today and I wonder what exactly is happening.” 

  
Soonyoung will always wait for Jihoon to open up to him but when the latter asked about the picture of him and his brother, he already knew that he’s involved. 

“You know I won’t push you to talk if you don’t want to...but Hoonie, I’m really worried about you.” 

  
Instead of answering, Jihoon took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Soonyoung. 

There’s a huge ‘Nyong’ written in cursive in front of the folded paper and Soonyoung instantly recognized the beautiful cursive handwriting. His eyes widened, mouth agape as he took the letter from Jihoon’s hand. 

  
“H-Hyung... W-Where— How? Y-You know him... Hoonie, please answer—"

  
“Read the letter first. The answers are in there. If you want me to leave so you can have your alone time...” 

  
Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s wrist, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he stared at the handwriting of the person he misses the most. 

  
“No, _stay_...” He managed to let out. “Please.” 

Jihoon went back to sitting and just like how Soonyoung always does whenever he’s having a hard time, he just sat there while Soonyoung is reading Jisoo’s letter. 

  
Soonyoung’s tears started streaming down as soon as he opened the letter. He traced the words with his fingers and cried more. 

  
“H-Hyung...” 

  
Jihoon just stayed beside him, patting his back. He watched Soonyoung let out all the tears he’s been keeping for the past years, laced with longing and pain from losing a loved one. 

_I_ _**know you’ll gonna hate me for this...** _

  
“N-No, I would never hate you.” Soonyoung sobbed. He thought he’s blaming Jihoon for not being able to talk to his brother for the last time but he’s actually blaming himself. 

  
He blamed himself for not being able to keep two of the most important persons in his life. 

_**...but when I saw the happiness in your eyes at that very moment, my heart felt at peace.** _

Soonyoung’s face contorted in pain as he painfully read the words from his hyung. The fact that he always use his time traveling abilities to be able to go to his dance competitions. “I-Idiot, why are you doing that?” Soonyoung sobbed like a child as he wiped his tears with his one arm. 

  
“H-Hoonie, he did it for me.” Soonyoung cried out. “He did it for me.” 

  
Jihoon rubbed his back comfortingly.

  
Soonyoung contemplated if he can read the next paragraphs. The pain is just too much for his heart but he missed his brother too much that he just can’t stop. 

  
However, when he read the next words, his world shattered to pieces. 

  
_**Yes, I was the reason Jihoon’s mom got into an accident.** _

  
Jihoon sensed that Soonyoung tensed when he read that part. “Continue reading. Let’s talk later.” 

  
“B-But, Hoonie...did he really— is it because of...” Soonyoung tried to swallow the big lump in his throat.

  
“Nyong, please listen to me.”   


Soonyoung, although confused, continued reading his older brother’s letter. The next words became heavier as his eyes scanned through them. It carries heavy weight that builds up inside his chest. 

_**...there’s no ‘today’ for me. For me, it’s always ‘tomorrow’...** _

  
Soonyoung sobbed harder knowing that his brother is alone there, lonely and suffering with no one beside him. 

  
**_...they gave me Jihoon..._ **

Soonyoung glanced at Jihoon who’s just staring at him since earlier. His eyes holds so much reassurance, that the heavy feeling that build up inside his chest felt like it’s slowly withdrawing out of him. 

  
_**Nyong, I miss you so much...** _

  
“I miss you too, hyung.” Soonyoung cried. Jihoon pulled his head towards his shoulder. “H-Hoonie, I miss him so much.” 

  
“He misses you too.” 

  
_**Don’t blame yourself for anything.** _

  
“He did it for me...” Soonyoung painfully blurted out. “He did it for me...”

  
“I’d do the same if I were him.” Jihoon said, tears streaming down his face too. 

  
**_You are the best, Nyong._ **

  
“Jihoon, he’s the best. Jisoo hyung is the best.” 

  
Jihoon hugged him tighter. “He is...He really is.” 

  
When both of them already calmed down, Soonyoung leaned his head on Jihoon’s shoulder, his one hand playing with Jihoon’s pretty fingers. 

  
“Why aren’t you—" Soonyoung bit his lip. “Hoonie, why aren’t you...” 

  
“If you think I’ll be running away from you again because of this, you’re wrong this time.” Jihoon reassured. “Half of my life were spent running away from things...and people. I thought it’ll help solve the problem once I avoid things. But I just made matters worse.” 

  
Soonyoung caressed Jihoon’s fingers. “Aren’t you mad...at hyung? It must’ve been painful for you too when you found out.” 

  
Jihoon kissed the top of Soonyoung’s head as he remembered his reaction when he knew about that fact. “We have no control over those things, Nyong. What happens to us, it’s all based on our decisions. Sure, there’s fate. But what they gave us is more of choices to choose from.” 

  
“But your Mom—" Soonyoung heaved a deep sigh. He remembered how Jihoon grieved about the loss of his Mom. Thinking that it happened because of Jisoo and his want to make Soonyoung happy. 

  
“It’s—" Jihoon shut his eyes for a moment when he visualized the face of his mom. He misses her so much. “What my mom did is her decision. Saving Jisoo hyung from the bus is definitely her decision.” 

  
He made Soonyoung face him as they sat there, staring into each other’s eyes. The crashing of waves the only thing that can be heard. “Besides, she sent me three stars to take care of me when she left because she knows how afraid I am of being alone.” 

  
“Can we really not meet him? So, we’ll never see him again?” Soonyoung asked, voice laced with worry and fear of not being able to see his brother forever. 

  
Jihoon cupped his face and reassured him. “I will do anything so you’ll be able to meet him again.” 

_J **ihoon is a good kid. Please take care of each other. Do not let him slip away.**_

  
Soonyoung leaned his face. He almost chuckled when Jihoon immediately closed his eyes. Instead of the other’s lips, he planted a soft kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. 

  
“I love you, Hoonie. I know I already told you a million times but I want to repeat it over and over again—" 

  
He was cut off when Jihoon pulled him by his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. 

  
“I love you too, Nyong. I’ll never let you go, I won’t promise anything but I will do everything so I can fulfill this.” 

  
Soonyoung smiled at what Jihoon said, a tiny ray of hope that he’ll see his brother again someday bloomed inside of him. He misses his brother so much but he’s always willing to wait. 

  
That’s what he’s good at, right? 

  
“It would be nice if we can take Jiyo here again.” Soonyoung said as he stared at the beautiful scenery in front of them. 

“Speaking of Jiyo, I suddenly remembered the photos she took here.” Jihoon took his wallet out of his pocket and started rummaging it for the photos Jiyo took. 

When he finally found that one photo Junhui took wherein they’re holding Jiyo’s hands, Jihoon’s eyes grew wide. He shut it then opened it again, hoping that his eyes are just betraying him. 

The photos...are _there_. 

But Jiyo... _isn’t_. 

  
The part where Jiyo is supposed to be there is nothing but a blank space. 

  
“N-No, no. This can’t be happening.” 

  
Jihoon quickly tried to find the other photos where Jiyo is there including the ones they took from the studio. 

  
Again, the pictures are there. 

  
But Jiyo...is gone. 

  
He quickly pulled Soonyoung to stand up as soon as he realized what’s happening. 

  
“We need to get home fast...” 

“Hoonie, why—"

  
They stopped on their tracks when two people stood in front of them. Two familiar people they saw for many times already. 

  
The police officer and the bus driver. 

  
The bus driver smiled weakly at the both of them as he blurted out something that broke Jihoon and Soonyoung’s heart into tiny million pieces. 

  
**“It’s time.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that jihoon isn't running away anymore. we love character development. 
> 
> also, if you came here after reading my espiyas!fic, you'd know the difference with my two jisoo characters. yeah, i love my man so much ;_____;
> 
> aaaand, jiyo...our little star...what's happening... :(
> 
> PS. HAVE YOU SEE 2020 VERSION OF WHAT KIND OF FUTURE AND HURRICANE FROM YESTERDAY??? IM SCREAMING HDGDGG


	24. little star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars are there to brighten up the night. When the day comes, they disappear out of our sight but they are still there. They are...and they will always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter broke me...don’t ask me why, just read...

The first thing Jiyo always sees everytime she wakes up ever since she went to the present time is her parents’ faces.

  
The little girl, just like her Papi, really hates it when she wakes up with no one beside her. She starts tearing up, thinking that her Appa and Papi left her. 

  
From that day onwards, when Jihoon and Soonyoung saw her crying, telling them to not leave her, they made it an everyday habit to wait for Jiyo to wake up before they do their daily routine. 

  
It’s always alternate since Jihoon and Soonyoung’s schedule is a bit of a conflict. 

But that day is definitely different. Jiyo’s eyes fluttered open and saw not just one but two faces hovering over her, with smiles on their faces. 

  
“Little Star~” Soonyoung gently called. 

  
What she did first is smile at them and greet them with a very sweet, “Appa, Papi, good morning~ Sun, stars, whole universe, good morning~” while rubbing her small, slanted eyes. 

  
It has always been her way to greet every other day that passes by. Everytime she wakes up, despite not being in her own timeline, she spreads happiness to whoever sees her. 

  
Being a sunshine just like her Appa, she brings happiness to everyone around her. 

  
“Papi, are you crying?” Jiyo asked, when she noticed that Jihoon’s eyes are a bit puffy. “You’ve been like that ever since you went home with Appa yesterday.” 

  
Soonyoung glanced at Jihoon warily. The latter just wiped the stray tears from his face. “Uhh, this is nothing, Little Star.” 

  
“Did Appa make you cry?” Jiyo sat up, then crossed her arms while looking at Soonyoung. “Appa, did you make Papi cry? What did Barney teach you?” 

  
Soonyoung tried to let out a smile. Just like always, he has to be strong for his family. “Barney taught us that we are a happy family.” 

  
Jiyo pouted and furrowed her brows at Soonyoung. “So, why did you make Papi cry?” 

  
Jihoon chuckled at Jiyo’s cuteness. He wished and prayed to see that every day. 

  
But the world is not a wish-granting factory and there’s always an end to everything. 

  
Just like how time ran out for certain circumstances, whether good or bad, things are bound to end for it to become memories stored in anyone’s heart either for us to treasure or for us to be taught a lesson. 

  
Jiyo, the best thing that has ever happened to Jihoon and Soonyoung, isn’t an exception. 

  
“Don’t worry, Little Star. Appa didn’t make me cry.” Jihoon cupped Jiyo’s cheeks. “If anything, both of you makes me the happiest.” He said as he leaned closer and touched his nose with Jiyo’s little one. 

“Noot~ noot~” Jihoon and Jiyo both giggled. 

  
This time, it’s Soonyoung who pouted and crossed his arms. “I’m sad. Jiyo didn’t do nose-to-nose with Appa. I’m jealous.”

  
Jiyo just laughed at sulky Soonyoung. “Papi! Look, Appa is sulky. Maybe, you can do nose-to-nose with him.” 

  
Both of the two guys blushed like teenage girls with Jiyo’s request. The little girl sure knows how to make her parents flustered. 

“Okay!” Soonyoung said as he pulled Jihoon’s face towards his before the other could ever protest. 

  
Jihoon, just rolled his eyes playfully at the other. “You’re enjoying this, Pancake, aren’t you?” 

  
“Of course, Apple. I love making you red.” Soonyoung smirked as he made their noses touch.

  
What they didn’t expect is when Jiyo stood up, pushed Jihoon’s face towards Soonyoung’s while shouting, “Now, kiss!” 

  
Jiyo, just like always, succeeded. She made her parent’s kiss. She just gave them a peace sign and a goofy smile when they looked at her. 

  
“Jiyo!” Jihoon and Soonyoung called their naughty daughter. 

  
“Appa, Papi, kiss— oops! I meant, peace!” She giggled. 

  
“Apple, I think Tiger Nyong needs to come out to teach a naughty, little star a lesson.” Soonyoung said, reaching his arms to Jiyo who’s already coming out of the bed. 

“Appa! You’re not a tiger! You’re a human!” Jiyo shrieked as she ran towards the door of the bedroom. “Papi! Help!” 

  
Jihoon just shrugged and watched Soonyoung and Jiyo ran around the house chasing each other happily. 

  
The heavy feeling inside his chest isn’t gone but he figured a few more hours of being with her should be worth it. If they’ll cry all day, nothing will surely happen. 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon decided to make Jiyo’s last day in their timeline memorable. 

  
The little girl has done so much for them and the only thing that they can give her back is to return her to her rightful time in the far future. 

  
That day when Time and Fate came to them to tell them it’s already time, Jihoon and Soonyoung cried in each other’s arms. 

  
“What do you mean _it’s time_?” Jihoon asked the two deities, his tone a bit raised. He knew very well what they meant but his heart can’t seem to accept it just yet. “Who are you even?” 

  
Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at them, sadness filled their eyes. 

  
“You don’t need to know. But Jiyo...” Seungcheol sighed. “Her mission in this timeline is already over. It’s time for her to go home.” 

  
When the future became a mess, Time and Fate worked together to give Jihoon and Soonyoung another chance to fix whatever needed fixing between them by sending their future daughter to the present timeline. 

  
It’s a risky move, something the deities haven’t done in the past. But they both know it’s the only way to save their future from being a complete mess. 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon, immediately went home. They frantically opened the door, thinking that Jiyo’s crying again if ever she sees her fingers disappearing again. 

  
But what welcomed them just made their heart melt and shatter at the same time. 

  
As soon as the door opened, Jiyo welcomed them with the sweetest smile, her eyes forming a straight line resembling that of Soonyoung’s, her little dimple peeking, arms wide open. 

  
“Welcome home, Appa! Welcome home, Papi!” She said as she ran towards her parents and engulf them in the tightest hig her small arms could ever do. 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung cried in her embrace. They pulled Jiyo closer to them, not wanting to let her go. Though they know it’s _impossible_... 

  
Junhui and Wonwoo just looked at the other two, puzzled. The two are crying so hard while hugging Jiyo and they can’t help but worry about their two best friends. 

  
When Jiyo pulled away, she saw her parents being crying messes. She wiped their eyes with her tiny thumbs. “Why are you both crying? Who made you cry?” She crossed her arms. “Do you want me to fight them?” 

  
The two just looked at each other and tried so hard to give their daughter a smile. Jihoon pulled Soonyoung and Jiyo again into a hug. 

  
“We’re just happy we’re home.” Jihoon said, his tears streaming from his eyes. “Appa and I are home, Little Star.” He repeatedly said.

  
Just like when Jiyo showed her first signs of disappearing, Jihoon and Soonyoung didn’t let go of her hands until she fall asleep on their bed that night. 

  
They’re both relieved she didn’t see herself fading again. Time and Fate might be shitty but at that moment, they did their job well. 

  
“Can I even let her go?” Jihoon asked, tears threatening to fall again. 

  
Soonyoung reached for his hand and rubbed soothing circles on it with his thumb. “I don’t want to let her go too, Jihoon. But you, of all people, know we should take her home. I’m sure our future selves are longing for her too.” 

  
Taking the role of being the stronger one, Soonyoung reassured Jihoon that everything will be alright. That they have each other going through the whole process. 

  
“You don’t have to worry, Hoonie. Isn’t it magical how we’ll be looking forward to the future from now on because in there, there’s a cute little daughter waiting for us.” Soonyoung said as he wiped Jihoon’s tears. 

  
“I can’t wait to see the future then.” Jihoon replied. 

  
Before meeting Jiyo, the future is nothing but a scary path for Jihoon. Although it helps him with winning over Soonyoung before, the constant fear of the future turning 360 degrees against him is still there. 

  
Now, he wants nothing but to get there fast, knowing that in there, there’s someone wonderful waiting for him. 

  
It’s like going inside a dark cave. After treading inside the cave with no lights on, not knowing where you’ll be going and if there’s a way out, you eventually see a light at the end of the path. 

  
The _light_ at the end of the path is _Jiyo_. 

  
Soonyoung kissed the back of Jihoon’s hand. “Let’s make tomorrow the happiest for the _three_ of us.” 

  
Jihoon smiled to his heart’s content, thankful of the guy who’s always there whenever he’s having a hard time. 

  
“I love you~” He mouthed the words Jiyo taught her. The words that came out from his lips the hardest before but it became easiest because of what Jiyo made him realize. 

“I love you too.” Soonyoung answered, his heart warm. Though afraid of what’s there tomorrow, he knows every other day carries hope. 

  
Just like how Jiyo came to them that one night, how Jiyo came to them when their relationship already hit rock bottom, their backs turned against each other as they walk further away with no chance of turning back.

  
Jiyo is the ray of hope. She came at the perfect time. 

  
They both kissed Jiyo on her forehead and reassured her that tomorrow will be perfect. 

  
Jihoon was snapped back into reality when Soonyoung and Jiyo went back inside their room, still chasing each other. 

“Rawr~” Soonyoung roared, his chubby fingers formed into tiger claws. He’s still chasing Jiyo who went behind Jihoon. 

  
Soonyoung went in front of Jihoon and captured Jiyo’s arms. “Gotcha!” 

  
“Appa! Stop!” Jiyo screamed, cute giggles resonating their small room while Soonyoung is tickling her. “Papi! Help!” 

  
Jihoon played along as he began to headlock Soonyoung. “Stop attacking my star princess, Hamster Tiger!” He shouted while Jiyo is cheering for him on the side. 

  
“Ya! I can’t breathe! Lee Jihoon!” Soonyoung cried out. 

  
Jihoon, his one arm still locking Soonyoung’s head, treaded his other hand down Soonyoung’s sides and started tickling him. “Jiyo! Help!” 

  
The two began tickling the poor guy as he cried for help. “Ya! That’s unfair! It’s two-versus-one!” Soonyoung whined.

  
Jiyo giggled while torturing Soonyoung with tickles. “This is love, Appa~” 

  
“Yeah, this is love.” Jihoon agreed. 

  
As soon as the two stopped torturing Soonyoung, the latter faked a cry. “I can’t believe you really teamed up to defeat me.” 

  
“So, two is greater than one?” Jiyo asked innocently. 

  
Jihoon pinched her cheeks. “Yes, baby. Two is greater.” 

  
“So, if we find someone to team up with Appa, it will be two and two so, it will be equal?” Jiyo asked again. 

  
Jihoon hummed in response as he watch Jiyo put an index finger on her lips and looked up, thinking of something. 

  
“Oh! Oh! I think it’s time for you to give me a baby sister or baby brother, Appa, Papi!” Jiyo suddenly said as she stood up and clapped her hands excitedly. 

  
The two just looked at her, mouths agape. 

  
“A what?” Jihoon asked. 

  
When Soonyoung realized what she meant, he immediately teased Jihoon and put an arm over his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Little Star. We’ll be working on it—"

  
Jihoon elbowed him and he groaned because of that. “Ya! That’s what your daughter wants!” 

  
To divert the topic, Jihoon went out of bed and asked, “Okay, who want pancakes?” 

  
Jiyo and Soonyoung raised their hands. “Me!” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
It was a beautiful sight. 

  
Jihoon cooking something while Soonyoung is busy preparing coffee for the two of them and milk for Jiyo. 

  
The little girl propped her chin on her two arms as she stared at the two guys preparing their breakfast. 

  
“Nyong, can you pass the bowl to me, please? Love you~”

  
“Here, you go. Love you too~” 

  
Jiyo sighed contently while watching her parents. She clasped her hands and closed her eyes. “Thank you, heavens. Thank you, Barney.” 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung turned their heads at her direction. “Little Star? For what?” 

  
“For not making you fight anymore.” Jiyo answered, a satisfied smile formed on her lips like she just finished a difficult homework. 

  
The two looked at each other then Soonyoung walked towards her and placed the glass of milk in front of her. He patted Jiyo’s head. “That’s all thanks to you too, Little Star.” 

“Jiyo didn’t do anything. If anything, it’s the love you feel towards each other, Appa, Papi.” Jiyo replied that made Jihoon and Soonyoung’s heart swell. 

  
Jiyo is too young to realize how big of an impact she has done to both of their lives. Isn’t it amazing how a child this small caused a complete 360 turn on their universe. 

  
The door opened and it revealed Junhui and Wonwoo, with sad expressions on their faces. 

  
Junhui went straight next to Jiyo and hugged her small frame. “Jiyooooo~” 

  
“Uncle Hui~” 

  
Wonwoo shook his head as he looked at Soonyoung and Jihoon. “I already told him to not act this way.” He fished out something from his pocket. “By the way, I already bought 5 tickets.” 

  
Jiyo excitedly ran towards her Uncle Woo and raised her arms. “What’s that, Uncle Woo?” 

  
Wonwoo bent down so Jiyo could reach him. “We’re taking you to paradise, Jiyo.” 

⏰⏰⏰

“I would never wear that.” Jihoon said, his forehead creased while looking at the shirt Soonyoung is holding. “When I say never, it means never. You’ll never make me wear that...” Jihoon breathed. “That thing.” 

Soonyoung pouted. “But, Jihoon? This perfectly fits you. How dare you disrespect our family shirt?” 

  
“Why should I be the one wearing that? When I should be the one wearing that shirt you’re already wearing?” Jihoon pointed his lips at the shirt Soonyoung already put on. 

  
It’s the family shirt they got for free from the department store when they shopped for Jiyo’s clothes. Soonyoung wore the one with a huge ‘ **I make super cute babies**.’ 

  
What he’s giving Jihoon says ‘ **I married the dude who makes super cute babies** ’. 

  
“Seriously? What’s the difference, Hoonie? The message is the same.” Soonyoung shrugged. 

  
“Shut up! It gives off...different energy!” Jihoon blushed. It didn’t go unnoticed to Soonyoung who grinned at him when he realized why Jihoon is being like that. 

“But, you told me that you’ll let me top and that you want to ride me that—" Before Soonyoung could even continue what he’s going to say, Jihoon already covered his mouth. 

  
“Be thankful, Jiyo is not here! Idiot hamster.” 

“Wear this.” Soonyoung shove the shirt to Jihoon’s chest. 

“No.” 

  
“For me, pretty please?” Soonyoung pouted. 

  
“No! Stop doing that!” 

  
“Hoonie, just this once.” 

  
“I already told you—"

  
Jihoon was about to say something when the door suddenly opened and revealed Jiyo already wearing the ‘Super Cute Baby’ shirt. “Appa, Papi, are you fighting?” 

  
“Little Star, Papi doesn’t want to—"

  
“Give me that!” Jihoon took the shirt from Soonyoung’s hand and headed towards the bathroom to change his clothes while Soonyoung and Jiyo smiled victoriously as they bumped their fists. 

  
The things Lee Jihoon does for his cute, little daughter. 

  
Whipped. 

  
When Jihoon, Soonyoung and Jiyo went out of their bedroom, Wonwoo snorted at the shirts they’re wearing. 

  
“You make super cute babies, huh?” Wonwoo teased while Soonyoung just smiled proudly at him. 

  
Junhui, on the other hand, gasped when he finally analyzed the shirts. “Oh my god, does that mean—“ 

  
“No!” 

“Yes!” 

Junhui gasped again. “Wow. Jiyo, you’re a—"

  
“It’s just a shirt, Moon Junhui.” Jihoon said through gritted teeth. 

  
“It’s not just a shirt, Jihoon! It’s our family shirt!” Soonyoung corrected. 

  
Jihoon’s heart did several backflips hearing that one word that never fails to bring warmth inside his heart just by hearing it: family. 

  
“Okay, family it is.” He said as he smiled at his stars. 

  
“Let’s go?” Soonyoung held his hand out to Jiyo and the little girl gladly took it. He then held his hand out to Jihoon next amd smiled at him, reassuringly. 

  
Reassuringly, just like always. 

  
“Hoonie, let’s go?” 

  
Jihoon smiled back at him and took his hand and gripped it tightly like his life depended on it. “Let’s go.” 

  
They were about to step out of their room when Jiyo suddenly remembered something. 

  
She ran towards their bedroom. When she came back, she’s holding Jihoon’s polaroid camera with a huge smile on her face. 

  
“Let’s make lots and lots of memories, Appa, Papi.” 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung tried hard not to let the tears fall. 

⏰⏰⏰

Jiyo gasped cutely when they arrived at their destination. 

  
“Whoa! it’s the amusement park!” She excitedly jumped up and down before she went to tug her Papi and Appa’s hands. “Appa, Papi! Hurry! We need to get in fast!” 

Jihoon chuckled. “Don’t worry, Little Star. You have all day to play inside there.” 

All day and _last_ day to play with them...

  
When Jihoon realized what he just said, he lowered his gaze. He was taken aback when he felt a hand on his other hand. When he looked up, it’s Soonyoung smiling at him, telling him that they can do this. 

  
He smiled back and just nodded. 

  
“Appa, Papi! Thank you! Uncle Hui, Uncle Woo! Thank you!” Jiyo said as she kissed each one of them on their cheeks that automatically made the four guys’ hearts soften. 

  
Soonyoung bent down and carried Jiyo in his one arm while holding Jihoon’s hand on the other. Wonwoo and Junhui just looked at them fondly. 

  
Junhui sniffed and Wonwoo just rolled his eyes playfully. 

  
“Moon Junhui, stop using my shirt as your handkerchief.” He told his boyfriend who’s using his sleeve to wipe his eyes. 

  
“Won, I’m just so proud of Jihoon and Soonyoung. Look at them being a cute family.” Junhui said, still sniffling. “I don’t think I can let Jiyo go.” 

  
Wonwoo cleared his throat and bravely took Junhui’s hand. “Stop crying. Jiyo might notice. I feel the same but imagine how Soonyoung and Jihoon feel too. For sure what we feel about sending Jiyo to the future is a hundred times more painful to those two idiots pretending to be all smiley for the sake of their daughter.” 

  
Wonwoo looked at his boyfriend who just tensed. Junhui’s face is shocked, his mouth agape. “Ya, why?” 

  
“Ya! Are you holding my hand in public, babe?” 

  
The other just smirked at him as he raised their intertwined hands in the air. “Yes, why? Is there something wrong with it?” 

  
“Won~ I’m proud of you too!” Junhui exclaimed and tugged Wonwoo’s sleeve to wipe his eyes again. 

  
“Uncle Hui, Uncle Woo!” 

  
They turned their heads and saw Jiyo om Soonyoung’s arm calling them. The little girl that’s the reason why their friendship got fixed. 

  
The little girl who mends not only broken relationships but also helps bloom someone’s feelings. For Junhui and Wonwoo, Jiyo taught them something too. 

  
It’s to never be afraid to show the person you love how much you cherish them. They tightened their hold on each other’s hand and waved back at Jiyo. 

  
“Coming!” 

  
The first thing that they did when they went inside the amusement park is bought headbands and hats. 

  
Junhui and Wonwoo bought matching cat hats. Jihoon snorted when he saw his best friend who’s almost as equally emotionally constipated as him before put the cat hat on Junhui’s crown. 

  
He was startled when someone put something on his head too. When he turned, it’s Soonyoung, grinning. Beside him is Jiyo grinning at him too. When he looked at the mirror, it’s a kitten hat. 

  
“Ya! It should be a cat! Just like theirs!” Jihoon pointed at Junhui and Wonwoo. 

  
Jiyo and Soonyoung shook their heads in sync. 

  
“No, Papi! You’re a kitten.” 

  
“Why am I a kitten?” Jihoon crossed his arms. 

  
“You’re Appa’s kitten!” Jiyo exclaimed. Jihoon sent Soonyoung a glare. 

  
“Ya! Stop wearing that stupid grin on your face and remove that tiger hat on your head. It doesn’t suit you.” Jihoon whined. 

  
Soonyoung just stuck his tongue at Jihoon. “Sorry, Jiyo chose this for me.” 

  
Jihoon gasped as he looked at the little girl who’s already hugging Soonyoung’s thigh. “I thought we’re a team in making him realize that he’s not a tiger but a big, whiny hamster? What’s this betrayal?” 

  
Jiyo just giggled to which made Soonyoung smile proudly. He coolly shrugged. “Just start accepting the fact, Hoonie.” He went to the headbands section. 

Jihoon is still crossing his arms at Jiyo. The latter signalled for him to bend down so she can reach him. Her Papi sighed then bent down in front of her. 

  
Jiyo leaned into his ear and whispered, “Let the big, whiny hamster be happy for once, Papi.” She winked at Jihoon that made the other chuckle. 

  
He was about to stand up again when Jiyo stopped him. “Wait, Papi!” 

  
“Why—"

  
His heart did some backflips when Jiyo arranged the hat on his head. She also swept away Jihoon’s bangs. “Papi, you look jjang!” She said and gave him a thumbs up. 

  
Why is it that everything Jiyo does is so endearing? Jihoon tried hard to prevent himself from tearing up again. He booped Jiyo’s nose and kissed her on the cheek. 

  
“You’re more jjang!” 

  
Their moment was cut off when Soonyoung suddenly went to them and excitedly jumped up and down, just like how Jiyo does when they arrived at the park earlier. 

  
“I found Jiyo’s headband! I found Jiyo’s headband!” He repeated. 

Jihoon shook his head when Jiyo and Soonyoung excitedly ran to god knows where. When he followed them, he saw their eyes sparkling with the abundance of star headbands hanging on that section. 

  
“Stars!” Jiyo exclaimed. “Papi! Those are Appa’s siblings!” 

  
The headband contains two stars attached through spiral wires. When you press a button, it lights up. Soonyoung took one and placed it on Jiyo’s head. 

  
“I’m Appa and Papi’s star.”

  
Soonyoung looked at her fondly before pulling her into a hug. “You are Appa and Papi’s _brightest star_ , Jiyo.” 

⏰⏰⏰

  
They tried different rides that are Jiyo-friendly. The magic teacup, bump car, jumping car and many more. 

  
She even requested the four guys to let her enter the haunted house. In the end, Jiyo just laughed at how scared Junhui was. 

  
The scaredy cat was crying when they reached the end of the obstacle. 

  
“Uncle Hui! I snapped a photo of you crying!” Jiyo teased his Junhui who’s still clinging on Wonwoo’s shirt. 

“Why aren’t you scared of those things? Are you even human?” Junhui questioned. 

  
“They’re not real, Uncle Hui!” Jiyo exclaimed. 

  
“She’s Jihoon’s daughter, Junnie.” Wonwoo said as he glanced at Soonyoung who’s patting Jihoon’s back. 

  
“But Jihoon got scared too! Look!” Junhui whined. 

  
When they walked closer to Jihoon and Soonyoung, they saw Jihoon’s pale face. “What happened to you? You rarely gets scared with these things.” Wonwoo asked. 

  
It’s Soonyoung who answered. “Jihoon suddenly got dizzy when we’re near the end.” 

  
“Papi, are you okay?” Jiyo asked worriedly. She’s patting Jihoon’s back too. 

The latter just smiled at her. “Papi is okay, Little Star. I think I just felt suffocated with the air inside the haunted house.” 

  
“Do you want me to kiss your forehead? It helps!” Jiyo suggested to which the guy just nodded. Jihoon leaned his head down as Jiyo blew kisses on his forehead. 

Jihoon acted like he’s energized and immediately stood up. “Wow, Little Star’s kiss saved Papi.” He said. It made Jiyo smile as she clapped her hands. “Let me buy foods for you, okay?” 

  
“Wait, I’ll go with you.” Soonyoung offered. He looked at Junhui and Wonwoo. “Can you take care of her first? We’ll be right back.” 

  
Junhui and Wonwoo just nodded. “Of course.” 

  
When the two guys went to buy some foods, Jiyo took Junhui and Wonwoo’s hands. She batted her eyelashes and pouted. “Uncle Hui, Uncle Woo~” 

“Oh my god, what are you doing? Are you using aegyo now?” Junhui said eyeing Jiyo who just blinked at him. 

  
“What is it, Jiyo?” Wonwoo asked. 

  
“Can you help me buy something? Papi and Appa will pay you back, don’t worry! It’s for them anyways.” 

  
Wonwoo pinched her cheek. “What do you want, Ji?” 

  
Jiyo’s lips curved upwards, painting her face with the cutest smile as she pointed at something not faraway. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

“Appa, Papi! Let’s go there!” Jiyo giddily pointed at the carousel. “I want to ride that thing!” She clapped her hands excitedly. 

As soon as the carousel started going round, Jiyo waved at her parents watching her intently. She’s also shouting “Appa! Papi!” everytime the horse she’s riding goes up and down. 

Jihoon took the camera out and snapped a photo of her. He snapped multiple photos of her wanting to remember this moment forever. 

  
Jihoon took photos of her just so he could always remember her sweet smiles at them. Sweet smiles that reassure them of the future that is yet to come. 

  
Sweet smiles to look forward to in the future.

  
It’s already dark, the stars are already out as well as the colorful lights that surrounds the amusement park. Jihoon and Soonyoung’s footsteps became heavier as they know that the time...is getting near. 

  
“Appa~” “Papi~” 

  
Soonyoung just wants to hear that voice for the rest of his life. Jihoon and him are both praying for time to stop just this once so they could be with Jiyo longer. 

  
The little girl ran towards the huge Ferris Wheel. She looked back at Soonyoung and Jihoon whose hearts get a lot heavier as seconds, minutes pass by. 

“Appa, Papi, hurry! The stars are waiting!” 

  
Soonyoung took Jihoon’s hand in his as they ran towards Jiyo. He looked at the time and realized just how close they are to the deadline Time and Fate gave them. 

  
Time sure knows how to ruin the moment by passing by slowly when you’re suffering and passing by quickly when you’re the happiest. 

  
“One last ride.” Jihoon whispered, eyes glassy. “One last ride, Nyong...and we have to—"

Soonyoung cupped Jihoon’s cheeks and kissed the latter on the forehead. “We have to take her home, Hoonie.” He pulled Jihoon into a hug and breathed heavily. “We have to.” 

Soonyoung, Jihoon and Jiyo boarded one of the gondolas. The couple noticed Junhui winking at Jiyo before he got inside another with Wonwoo. 

  
The Ferris wheel slowly went up. Jiyo put both of her hands on the window, amazed at the view below them. She also looked up, eyes sparkling, when she saw the stars above them. 

  
“It feels like I can reach them, Appa.” Jiyo tugged Soonyoung’s shirt. “I want to catch them all and put them in a bottle.” 

  
“Why do you love the stars so much, Jiyo? Why do you want to catch them so bad?” Jihoon asked, eyes glassy. He’s actually thankful the light inside the gondola is a bit dim. He didn’t want their little angel to worry.

Jiyo traced small circles on the window. What she answered made Jihoon and Soonyoung a crying mess, their hearts melting. “I want to catch them all and give them to Papi and Appa so they will never be sad again.” 

  
Soonyoung was the first one to break down in tears. He promised himself to remain strong for his family but Jiyo is just so precious, he can’t help but tear up with what she said. 

  
“We don’t need any other star, Jiyo. You’re the only star we want to hold and to hug like this.” Soonyoung sobbed. 

  
Jihoon, who’s also crying his heart out, joined the group hug. He realized so many things. There are billion of stars in the universe yet nothing can compare to the miracle and light Jiyo has given their lives in just a short period of time. 

  
“Y-You make us the happiest, Little Star.” Jihoon managed to say despite sobbing so hard. 

“Why are you both crying again? Jiyo will be sad.” She said while wiping her parent’s eyes. “Jiyo will never be gone. She’ll always be here.” She smiled, her little dimples peeking. “I will always be here.” 

  
Jiyo, despite being small, created a huge impact on the lives of the people around her. She mend broken hearts, fixed broken relationships and friendships, made them realized that happiness, love and family are three things you won’t be able to exchange with any wealth or superpowers in the whole universe. 

“Ah! I almost forgot! I have something to give you, Appa, Papi.” Jiyo exclaimed. “Can you promise me you won’t cry again?” She held out her pinkie fingers. 

  
Though still sobbing, Jihoon and Soonyoung linked their pinkie fingers with hers. 

  
Jiyo fished something out of her pocket. Jihoon has to rub his eyes so he could see clearly what Jiyo held out in front of her. “I asked Uncle Hui and Uncle Woo to buy me two soda cans so I could give you this.” 

  
When the two guys looked at her tiny palms, there are two _“pull-tabs”_ , the one you use to open soda cans, held out in front of them. 

  
“What—" Soonyoung was about to ask when Jiyo handed them the pop-tops. 

  
“I noticed you’re not wearing your rings so I made you rings.” Jiyo proudly said like she just discovered the cure to cancer. 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung chuckled through their tears when it finally dawned to them what Jiyo wanted them to do. She’s still the cutest until the end. She never fails to bring out the best in every moment. 

  
“I’m sad whenever I look at the wedding photo hanging on the wall of our house before. It’s because you didn’t invite me to your wedding.” Jiyo sulked. The two are fighting the urge to pinch her cheeks. 

  
The Ferris wheel stopped when they’re already on the top. Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at each other and chuckled. Their eyes are both puffy and their noses are both red. 

  
Today, they were supposed to make it memorable for Jiyo. Why does it seem like Jiyo’s the one who left them a beautiful memory to keep at the deepest part of their hearts. 

  
“Hoonie, you might find it cheesy but let me still say it. The first time I saw you, it’s raining hard and you looked so confused but I still find you cute that time. When I shared my umbrella with you and our eyes met, it actually felt like time stopped. It was one of the most magical moments of my life.” 

Soonyoung took Jihoon’s hand and rubbed it with his thumb before kissing it. “Our relationship hit rock bottom then went to rise again into cloud nine with the help of our little angel.” He winked at Jiyo. 

  
“Let me be your star, your light, whatever you needed me to be, today, tomorrow and for the days to come. I’ll always be here, I won’t let you be alone anymore. I did it yesterday, I’m doing it today. Let me do it not just tomorrow. Let me do it forever.” Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon who’s crying again. “I love you. Yesterday, today, tomorrow, I love you.” 

  
Soonyoung put the pull-tab on Jihoon’s finger and kissed his hand again. Jihoon, on the other hand, wiped his tears. 

  
“Nyong, you, of all people, know that I write better words with my lyrics than actual words that came out from my lips.” Soonyoung chuckled. “I’ve got so many bad decisions in life but I don’t regret any of it. You know why?” 

  
“Why?” 

  
“It’s because it all led me to you. It all led me to this moment.” Jihoon found comfort when Soonyoung started rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. “All my life I’ve been running away from people, from my feelings. But running towards you, it’s the best decision I’ve ever made in my messed up life.” 

  
“No matter what happens, I’ll never let go of this hand. Fate and Time be damned. I won’t ever make the same stupid mistake twice no matter what trials they throw upon us. You won’t ever lose someone again, Nyong. I’ll make sure of that. Just like how the universe is the home to the stars, let me be your home.” Jihoon said as he put the pull-tab on Soonyoung’s finger before pulling the other into a hug.

Jiyo clapped her hands while watching her parents exchange words towards each other, heart contented seeing her parents the happiest on each other’s arms. She took the camera and snapped the beautiful moment in front of her. 

When the Ferris wheel started moving again, Jihoon and Soonyoung pulled away from each other when something fell on the floor. 

  
It’s the camera Jiyo is holding. She’s holding her head, her eyes shut. Their eyes widened when Jiyo’s hands started fading away again. She lost her balance, thankfully, Soonyoung is there to catch her. 

  
“Appa, Papi, I’m sleepy.” 

  
Jihoon frantically looked at his watch and realized what this means. 

  
“I-It’s time.” Jihoon painfully choked out. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
On the way to the bus stop, Wonwoo and Junhui looked at their friends and at the little girl in Soonyoung’s arms with a sad expression on their faces. 

  
Jihoon is holding onto Jiyo’s tiny hands tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks non-stop. Soonyoung, on the other hand, kept on caressing Jiyo’s back.

  
“Everything will be alright. We’ll be able to see her again. Don’t worry.” Soonyoung kept reassuring the other guy beside him but his eyes decided to betray him by staining his cheeks too. 

  
Jiyo stirred and whispered something, her eyes are droopy. She was leaning on Soonyoung’s shoulder. 

  
“A-Appa~ P-Papi~ Where are we going?” 

  
It’s Soonyoung who answered as he pulled her closer to him. 

  
“We’re going _home_ , Jiyo.” Soonyoung kissed the top of the little girl’s head. “You’re going _home._ ” 

  
They finally arrived at the lonely bus stop. The lonely bus stop became even lonelier because of the sobs that can be heard from the guys who just arrived. 

  
Soonyoung sat down on one of the benches, while waiting for the bus. Jihoon sat beside him, never letting go of their little star’s hand. 

  
Junhui and Wonwoo knelt in front of her. Wonwoo took something out of his pocket and the little girl smiled weakly when she saw what her Uncle Woo is giving her. 

  
“Chocos~” She said, voice sleepy. 

  
“Don’t eat it all in one eating. Appa and Papi will be mad.” Wonwoo said then kissed Jiyo’s forehead. 

  
Junhui is already bawling his eyes out since earlier. He knelt in front of Jiyo and sniffed like a little child sending his playmate home.

  
“I don’t have any hotdogs to give you, Jiyo.” 

  
The little girl chuckled weakly. “Why are you speaking like you won’t see me again?” 

  
Junhui immediately wiped his tears and gave her a smile. 

  
“I have something to tell you, Uncle Hui.” Jiyo whispered. She signalled Junhui to come closer to her. When Junhui leaned closer to her, Jiyo whispered something that made the guy’s eyes widen. His eyes automatically flew to her parents. He stood up, mouth still agape with whatever Jiyo whispered at him. 

  
“What did she tell you?” 

  
Junhui didn’t answer and just stared at the family in front of him. 

  
Jihoon took Jiyo’s hand and kissed it while Soonyoung caressed her back. The little girl smiled when she sleepily took a glance at her parents who’s looking anxious waiting for the bus that’ll take her home. 

  
Every minute, every seconds that pass is agonizing to the two guys holding their child. When the yellow thing they’re both waiting and dreading to come, came, their eyes betrayed them even more. 

The bus door opened and revealed the guy that drives not only that bus but also the hands of every clocks in the world. With his gummy smile, he smiled at Jihoon and Soonyoung. His eyes also flew tp the little girl in Soonyoung’s arms. 

  
“Time’s up.” 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung got on the bus and went to the last seat at the back. There were no passengers except them. The silence is deafening, only their sobs can be heard. 

  
When they were already seated, Jiyo opened her eyes again. Though, her voice is weak, she managed to make a small request to Jihoon and Soonyoung. 

“Appa, Papi, can you sing my lullaby?” 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung’s hearts clenched when they heard that. With aching hearts and shaky lips from crying too much, they took each other’s hand, breathed heavily then sang Jiyo’s lullaby with all the strength left in them. 

“T-Twinkle, twinkle...” Jihoon and Soonyoung painfully sang. “Little star.” 

  
Jihoon caressed Jiyo’s forehead. “H-How I wonder what you are~” 

  
They saw how Jiyo’s legs slowly fade away. “Up above the world so high~” 

  
“Like a diamond in the sky~” This time, the hand Jihoon is holding since earlier started disappearing into thin air. He leaned his head on Soonyoung’s other shoulder, refusing to see the painful scene in front of him. 

  
They both know they’ll see Jiyo in the future again but it’s still heartbreaking to see your own child fading in front of you. 

  
“T-Twinkle, twinkle, little star...” They both took a deep breath as they sang the last line. “H-How I wonder what you...are...”

  
Jiyo smiled in her sleep. “Appa...Papi... I love you~” Jihoon and Soonyoung managed to hear before she completely disappear with no trace in Soonyoung’s arms. 

Jihoon took the camera Jiyo is holding earlier. He frantically went to look for the photos he took of the little girl. His heart shattered even more as he watched how the space where Jiyo was supposed to be became nothing but a white trace. 

  
“S-She’s gone.” Jihoon sobbed. “Nyong...she’s _gone_.” 

  
The other pulled him into a tight hug as they cried on each other’s arms. They cried their heart out, reminiscing all their moments with their child. 

  
“We’ll see her again, Hoonie.” Soonyoung reassured. “In the future, we’ll see her again.” 

  
Both of them were taken aback when the bus suddenly stopped. They looked at the surrounding and realized that it’s still the same. 

  
A blonde guy got on the bus Jihoon and Soonyoung immediately recognized as the police officer they met for several times already. 

  
“Lee Jihoon, you have to make a choice.” 

  
“What choice?” Jihoon asked, puzzled.

  
_“A choice between Jiyo’s memories or your time traveling ability.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you all ready for the last 2 chapters? 
> 
> if you are jihoon, what will you choose?


	25. nyong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We really have to thank Barney after this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so looong AAAA im preparing for #OTYinMNL these past few days. 
> 
> and no, the chapter title isnt bcs im totally wrecked by kwon soonyoung. nope. nope.😭😭😭
> 
> MOM IS IT POSSIBLE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE YOU ALREADY FALL IN LOVE WITH😭😭😭😭

Jihoon glanced at the two deities in front of them. He felt a hand gripping his hand tightly. When he looked beside him, it’s Soonyoung with a reassuring smile on his face. 

  
Soonyoung’s eyes are telling him that no matter what choice he makes, he’ll always be there. He’ll never be alone. They have each other. It made Jihoon’s heart swell from too much happiness.

  
Jihoon took a deep breath and opened his lips to answer Fate’s question. 

  
“ _ **I’m not choosing anything.”**_

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Soonyoung bit his fingernails as he impatiently tap his foot on the cement floor. 

Today is the day. 

Today is the day the faculty will choose the best performer in their college department. 

He looked at his left and saw a guy. He felt something inside him. 

  
Is it his blood boiling? No. 

  
Those are butterflies fluttering inside his stomach especially when said guy intertwined their hands. 

  
“Stop biting your fingernails.” Jihoon laughed. “Are you worried about the top spot?” 

  
Soonyoung immediately shook his head. “What? No. Winning isn’t everything, Hoonie. Whatever the result is, I want you to know that I love you.” He said then kissed the back of Jihoon’s hand. 

  
Jihoon smiled at what Soonyoung did. It never fails to make his heart warm with even the smallest gestures the other guy does to him. 

  
“Then, why are you so nervous, Nyong?” 

  
Soonyoung just looked at him, forehead creased. “I’m worried about you.” 

  
Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. “Me?” 

  
The other guy sighed. “We have to get your test results tomorrow, right?” 

  
Jihoon chuckled. Right, they went to the hospital the other day. It’s because he’s been feeling weird lately. Every morning, he feels dizzy. He’s not even eating properly these days. His sense of smell has been the weirdest too. 

  
“Don’t worry about me. I think I just ate something.” 

Soonyoung sighed as he swept away the stray bangs away from Jihoon’s forehead. “It’s not something bad, isn’t it?” 

  
“You’re overreacting! I told you it’s just a stomachache. The doctor will most probably just give me some meds then tell me to go home.” Jihoon booped Soonyoung’s nose. “Now, stop making that face before I kiss you here in front of our whole department.” 

“Do it then.” Soonyoung challenged then pouted his lips and made those kissy noises. 

  
They stopped when they heard someone snort. They almost forgot Junhui is beside them. Said guy just looked at them, disgusted. 

  
“A few months ago, you’re shooting daggers whenever you see each other, now I just want to shoot daggers between the two of you to get you separated.” Junhui rolled his eyes playfully at his two friends. 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung just laughed at him. “Shut up! You have your own boyfriend, Moon Junhui.” 

  
Junhui whined even more because of that. “Wonwoo is in IT department so I don’t have someone with me during these scary evaluations, okay.” 

  
Their conversation was cut off when their college dean entered the auditorium. He’ll finally announce the student who got the top spot for that quarter. The top student will also be the one to perform on that huge event. An event every performing arts student dream of. 

  
Surprisingly, Jihoon and Soonyoung’s minds were not on the most coveted spot just like how they always do for the past years. It’s because at that moment, their hearts are on each other’s.

  
Jihoon gripped Soonyoung’s hand tighter. Just like how the latter is always there for him, he wants to reassure Soonyoung that no matter what the result is, they’ll always have each other. 

  
Soonyoung looked at him and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. A gesture the other always does to Jihoon that the latter grew to love. 

  
“The top performing arts student this quarter is...” The dean scanned the crowd then looked at the paper he’s holding next. 

  
All eyes were on Jihoon and Soonyoung because they expected one of them to take the top spot again. But the two guys don’t even care. They stare on each other’s eyes like they’re the only ones there inside the hall. 

  
“Want to know a secret?” Soonyoung whispered on Jihoon’s ears. 

  
“What?” 

  
Soonyoung smiled wider, eyes forming straight lines resembling the hands of the clock. “I love you.” 

  
Jihoon stopped himself from blushing but failed. “I already know, idiot.” 

  
“Just want to let you know again.” 

  
This time, it’s Jihoon who leaned into Soonyoung’s ears. “Want to know an even bigger secret?” 

  
“What is it—"

  
“I love you more, idiot.” 

  
They both giggled that made Junhui beside them snort again. He was about to stand up to exit the hall when he heard someone calling his name. 

“Moon Junhui from Dance Department.” 

  
When he looked around him, everyone’s eyes are on him, their mouths agape. He brought his eyes up and saw the dean on the stage looking at him with a smile on his face. He pointed at himself, confused at what’s happening too. 

  
“Me?” 

What the dean said next made him want to faint. 

“Moon Junhui, you’re the top student for this quarter.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon tapped his foot impatiently while he’s waiting for his best friend to answer his phone. 

  
When Wonwoo finally picked up, he couldn’t even say hello because Jihoon quickly shouted from the other line. “Ya! Jeon Wonwoo! Pick your boyfriend up! He’s been crying nonstop.” 

  
He glanced at Soonyoung and Junhui who’s hugging each other tightly. Jihoon, being the territorial guy that he is, walked towards them. 

  
“Ya! Be here in 5 minutes.” He said before disconnecting the call. Jihoon then went in between Soonyoung and Junhui. He wrapped Junhui’s arms on him. “Just hug me instead, Moon Junhui.” He glared at Soonyoung and signalled him to go away. 

  
Soonyoung just laughed at what Jihoon did. His boyfriend is being territorial these days and who is he to complain? 

  
“Jihoon, is this the real life? Am I really the top student?” Junhui sniffed while his friend just pat his back. 

  
“Yes, you are. Don’t blow your nose on my shirt.” Jihoon hissed but nevertheless, continued patting Junhui’s back. 

  
It’s not even five minutes and Wonwoo already came, panting heavily. His eyes grew wide when he saw Junhui crying. 

“W-What happened?” 

  
As soon as Junhui heard Wonwoo’s voice, he pulled away from hugging Jihoon then ran towards the other guy. “Won~” 

Junhui cried on Wonwoo’s arms as he showed him the certificate he got from being the top student of their college. 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at their two friends with smiles on their faces. Who would have thought that their friendship will turn into something more? 

  
Junhui and Wonwoo are those two supportive friends who stayed beside Jihoon and Soonyoung when their friendship got broken. They tried hard to fix their friends’ friendships then found each other along the way. 

Isn’t it wonderful how two persons trying to connect other people again found themselves connected instead. Fate sure works in the most mysterious way. 

Jihoon snorted when he saw Wonwoo wiping Junhui’s tears. 

  
“You’ve worked hard, babe. You deserved it.” Wonwoo said as he kissed the top of Junhui’s head. 

“They’re whipped for each other.” Soonyoung said as he put an arm over Jihoon’s shoulder. 

  
“Just like how you’re whipped for me?” 

  
“Isn’t it the other way around?” Soonyoung asked but winced when Jihoon elbowed him. 

  
The result of the evaluation is unexpected to many but Jihoon and Soonyoung knew better than anyone else that they won’t make it to the top that quarter. Not when they missed their performance. 

  
Well, it’s a pity but they don’t regret what happened that day. 

  
Sometimes, things might not go the way we planned it but it’s for the reason that something better is about to happen. 

  
Everything happens for a reason. It depends on someone’s perspective if you’ll choose to look on the bad side or on the brighter side of it. 

  
For Jihoon and Soonyoung, they chose to look at the brighter side. 

  
Soonyoung tugged Jihoon so they could give Wonwoo and Junhui some alone time when someone stopped them. 

  
It’s a guy wearing shades, looking cool and all, standing in front of them. He eyed Jihoon from head to toe. 

“You must be Lee Jihoon, right?” 

  
Jihoon nodded while Soonyoung just tensed beside him. The guy is slightly intimidating and is suddenly eyeing his boyfriend. 

  
“I’m Kye Bumzu from Pledis Entertainment. We received your demo song. I’m here to tell you that you are chosen to be part of our company right after your graduation.” 

  
“Wait, what? Demo song? I never send you one?” Jihoon looked at him, puzzled. 

“Uhh— Jihoon...about that.” Soonyoung suddenly broke his silence. He scratched his nape and smiled at Jihoon. “I actually sent the demo of our duet song to recording companies—"

“Kwon Soonyoung, you—“ Jihoon’s eyes started getting watery. His heart is full of warmth with what Soonyoung did. 

The other guy however just smiled at him proudly. “I figured it’s a pity if the world won’t see your masterpiece, so I did that. Sorry, if I took the matter in my own hands, Hoonie.” 

Jihoon tried to fight the urge to hug the other guy in front of the stranger who approached them. He made a mental note to give Soonyoung cuddles later when they get home. 

  
He returned his gaze to the guy in front of them. 

  
“So, are you saying we are chosen to work for your company?” Jihoon’s heart felt like exploding at that very moment. 

  
However, it died down when Bumzu replied to him, “Uhh? Sorry. The management clearly told me it’s Lee Jihoon only. I wasn’t informed about...” He side-eyed Soonyoung beside Jihoon. “I wasn’t informed about another one.” 

  
Jihoon’s shoulders slumped upon hearing that. He looked at Soonyoung whose eyes showed a glint of sadness. Despite that, he tried his best to smile at Jihoon and encourage him. “Ya! Why are you taking me with you? You’re the one who made that song.” 

“Stop saying nonsense! You wrote the lyrics with me. You...” Jihoon breathed then faced Bumzu once again. “This guy beside me made that song with me. He wrote half of the lyrics, choreographed the whole routine. He deserves credits too.”

  
“Hoonie—"

  
Jihoon smiled at Bumzu. “I’m sorry but I can’t do it without my partner.” 

  
Bumzu creased his forehead before he brought his eyes to look at the guy beside Jihoon again. “But as far as I know, Kwon Soonyoung is from the dance department?” 

  
Jihoon looked at his boyfriend, full of pride, before he turned to look at the guy in front of him. “This Kwon Soonyoung from dance department not only masters every dance moves or every hip thrusts or every body waves out there. He’s a talented guy who basically can do everything.” 

  
“He can dance, he can rap, he can sing. He’s an idiot sometimes but he’s one of the most talented persons I’ve seen. He can do everything. Most of all, this guy right here...” Jihoon raised their intertwined hands. “He’s the biggest motivation I finished that song. So, let me tell you this, I can’t do it without my _other half_.” 

  
“Hoonie—"

  
“Let’s go, Nyong.” Jihoon tugged Soonyoung’s hand so they could get out of the scene. “I can’t work with a company who can’t recognize talent.” 

  
“Wait!” 

  
The two guys stopped walking and turned to look at Bumzu again. 

  
“Can you...” Bumzu bit his lip. “Can you send me videos of you dancing, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi?” He finally smiled at the two of them. “Let me talk to the company about your duo.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

That night, the four of them celebrated Junhui taking the top spot on Soonyoung and Jihoon’s unit. 

  
Wonwoo and Junhui showed up at their doorstep with bags of chips and some bottles of beer in their hands. 

  
“I really can’t believe I’ll be able to do that.” Junhui said, still in daze about the announcement of the top student earlier. Jihoon and Soonyoung saw Wonwoo take the other’s hand. 

“So proud of you, babe.” Wonwoo smiled proudly at him. The other two just snorted at them. 

  
Jihoon was about to take a sip on his beer when a hand stopped him from doing so. It’s Soonyoung with a worried look on his face. “Don’t drink. You still have an upset stomach.” 

  
The other pouted. “Just one sip! One sip. Please, Nyong?” 

  
Instead of answering, Soonyoung gave Jihoon a peck on his lips. “You’re cute but no. Don’t make me worry more than I already am.” 

  
This time, it’s Wonwoo and Junhui who snorted at them. “See, Won? That’s how they flirt earlier at the hall. I was about to walk out the time the college dean called my name.” 

  
Soonyoung sipped his drink as he took Jihoon’s hand under the table. “You should not give Jihoon drinks, okay? I’ll be his black knight.” 

  
“Makes me remember that one night we stayed at our house in Busan.” Wonwoo suddenly reminisced. 

  
“Oh! That night where we played spin-the-bottle and these two idiots right here don’t even answer any questions asked towards them. Then, there’s Jihoon who offered to be Soonyoung’s knight.” Junhui took a sip then knitted his eyebrows. “Strangely, I can’t remember why we’re there. Do you remember, Won?” 

His boyfriend looked up and tried to think of the reason but he shook his head when he can’t remember any. “I also think there’s someone with us there but I can’t remember who. Do you remember?” He asked Soonyoung and Jihoon who just looked at each other then smiled. 

  
They both shook their heads. 

  
It’s Jihoon who replied. “It’s probably because your Mom misses you and you took us with you because you’re a crybaby!” He teased Wonwoo. 

  
“Crybaby? Says someone who cried when you broke the egg baby on that Science project in high school.” Wonwoo teased back. 

Jihoon’s ears got red. “Ya! Why are you bringing that back?” 

  
“What’s the name of that egg again?” Junhui tried to remember. “Ah! Jiyo! You called the egg, Jiyo.” 

Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hand tighter as they looked at each other again. They felt something warm inside their hearts when they heard that name. 

  
“Stop teasing Hoonie. If there’s a crybaby here, it’s Junhui. Did you know he cries whenever he finishes an episode of Spongebob?” Soonyoung retorted. 

  
“Ya! You cried when you first watched Jihoon sing with his guitar, too! You like him too much!” 

  
Jihoon gasped. He pretended to be shocked then laughed when he saw Soonyoung’s ears got red. “I didn’t know you’re that whipped for me.” 

  
“You always reject his skinships in high school. He always sulks when you do that but strangely, he still kept on doing it.” Junhui said. 

“Stop! I’m getting shy.” Soonyoung covered his blushing ears. 

  
Wonwoo sipped on his drink. “Jihoon is just playing hard to get. He likes it whenever Soonyoung tries to get close to him.” 

  
This time, it’s Jihoon who got flustered. “Why are you suddenly reminiscing? That’s all in the past.” 

  
“Shut up! You’re as whipped today. When did you even started being like that again? A few months ago, you’re planning each other’s murders. Now, you look like you’re already planning your wedding.” Wonwoo said, matter-of-factly. 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon both chuckled. They intertwined their hands and smiled at each other again. They turned to look at their friends again and both shrugged. 

  
“We don’t know.” 

  
Soonyoung opened another bottle of beer. “We just woke up one day realizing our feelings for each other, then poof!” 

  
Junhui suddenly crossed his arms. “Wait, speaking of feelings, I remembered something again.” 

  
The other three guys stared at him, confused. “What did you remember again?” 

  
“Soonyoung, I think your Hamtaro boxers wants to see the light of day.” Junhui smirked. 

  
Soonyoung, on the other hand, just choked on his drink. “What the actual fruit?!” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
“I hate you.” Jihoon said, gritting his teeth. “I hate you and every part of your existence, Kwon Soonyoung.” 

“Are you ready to do this, Hoonie?” Soonyoung asked, a playful smile playing on his lips. 

  
Jihoon rolled his eyes playfully as he punched Soonyoung’s right arm. “I don’t know why I’m here beside you, but fuck you, Kwon Soonyoung! Why did you even think of having this bet?” 

  
Soonyoung winced. “Ya! Stop! I was so sure that time I won’t fall in love with you!” 

  
“You’re so sure? You’re so sure? You’re a sure idiot!” Jihoon continued harassing Soonyoung’s poor arm. 

“Do that for later and just start running.” Junhui shouted as he prepared his phone to take a video of that hilarious moment. 

  
“Why am I even here?” Jihoon hissed as he shot Wonwoo and Junhui deadly glares. 

“Just like you, I can’t do it with my other half, Hoonie.” Soonyoung imitated the way Jihoon said that line to Bumzu the other day. That earned him another series of punches from Jihoon. 

  
“The things I do for you, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon said through gritted teeth. “I will kill you after this.” 

  
“Ey! You love me too much, Apple.” Soonyoung winked. 

  
They removed the coat they’re wearing earlier that revealed Soonyoung’s Hamtaro boxers and Jihoon’s Doraemon boxers. They took a deep breath then started running from the Performing Arts building up to the other building across. 

  
“I love you, Lee Jihoon!” Soonyoung shouted while Jihoon just covered his face with his palms. At that moment, he wished for the grounds to break in half and just swallow him whole. He didn’t even know why he agreed to this. 

  
When they successfully reached the other building, they immediately searched for the restroom to wait for Wonwoo and Junhui there. 

  
Soonyoung was laughing so hard when they reached the restroom. “That was hilarious! Jihoon, we’ll make it to the yearbook!” He excitedly shook Jihoon who sat on the sink, holding his head. “Ya! What happened? Is there something wrong, Hoonie?” 

Jihoon shook his head. “Uhh, I just felt dizzy.” 

  
“Let’s wait for our clothes, Hoonie. We’ll go to the hospital after this—" He didn’t even get to finish his sentence when Jihoon fell on his arms. 

  
“Lee Jihoon!” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon’s eyes slowly fluttered open and saw an unfamiliar white ceiling. He woke up to the sound of someone sobbing beside him. 

  
“Hoonie, don’t leave me. I have so many plans for us.” 

  
When he finally realized who it is, he’s fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He also heard their two bestfriends. 

  
“Jihoon, wake up. I won’t upload what you did earlier. Just wake up.” 

  
“Stop it, idiots! Jihoon’s already awake!” Wonwoo exclaimed. 

  
Soonyoung immediately checked Jihoon, his face, tear-stained. “Hoonie!” He cried then leaned on the other’s face to rub his cheeks with the other’s. 

  
Jihoon slowly sat up. He still felt a bit dizzy. He shook his head when he remembered what happened earlier. “What did the doctor say?” 

  
Wonwoo sighed. “They performed another series of test results on you. They told us you’re in a sensitive condition. That’s why they’re bawling their eyes out.” 

  
The other knitted his eyebrows. Wonwoo isn’t really the most expressive at showing emotions but Jihoon found it weird how his best friend is so nonchalant about this. “And you’re just calm, Jeon Wonwoo?” 

Wonwoo shrugged. “Actually, I think your condition is—" He sighed. “Did you guys do—" He bit his lower lip, contemplating what to say. In the end, he shut his mouth. “Never mind. Let’s just wait for the doctor.” 

  
Junhui scratched his nape then whispered to Wonwoo. “Why does it feel like I know about Jihoon’s condition?” He knitted his eyebrows then tried hard to remember something. “I think it already happened? Or someone already told me? Won, it’s weird.”

  
Jihoon raised a brow at them while Soonyoung is now hugging him from the side, his head is on the crook of Jihoon’s neck. “What if...it’s something serious? What if...” 

  
“Shut up! I’m already nervous as it is, Kwon Soonyoung.” 

  
Soonyoung immediately rose his head when he realized something. “Wait, are you...going to that place again?” 

  
Jihoon’s eyes widened when the other mentioned _that place_. He knew very well what the other guy meant. “N-No! You know I can’t...” He shook his head, “Nyong, I _can’t_ do that anymore.” 

“That place?” Wonwoo and Junhui looked at each other, puzzled. 

  
The two guys didn’t get to answer because the doctor came with a clipboard on his one hand. His expression is unreadable. There’s no hint of sadness nor happiness in his eyes. It made Soonyoung and Jihoon more nervous. 

  
“Dr.Xu, how’s my boyfriend?” Soonyoung asked, voice laced with worry. 

  
The doctor looked at his clipboard then back at the couple. He mumbled something like kids these days didn’t know how to use protection. 

“Excuse me? What protection?” 

  
“Lee Jihoon-ssi, from now on, stop engaging to straneous works. Your case is quite sensitive. Eat healthy foods and do not intake any pills and alcoholic drinks. The little one is healthy, don’t worry.” The doctor said that made the other guys puzzled. 

  
“I-I’m sorry? Little one? What do you mean little one?” Soonyoung asked as he gripped Jihoon’s hand tightly. 

  
Dr.Xu sighed as he looked at the couple on front of him. 

  
“Lee Jihoon-ssi, you are _pregnant._ ” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Soonyoung stepped inside his and Jihoon’s unit, a bag of chocolates and cartons of milk and coffees on his one hand and a wet umbrella on the other. 

  
It’s been raining hard outside. He sighed when he realized he planned on taking Jihoon out that night. He wants to take him to that spot on the top of a hill where they can do stargazing. 

  
Unfortunately, the rain decided to ruin their plan so they have to stay inside their unit. Perhaps, some cuddles to keep each other warm. 

  
“Hoonie?” 

  
He sighed when he saw Jihoon inside their room which is dark, only the light from the star projector illuminated inside it. 

Soonyoung walked towards their bed, sat beside Jihoon who’s busy staring at the stars on the ceiling. He noticed the uneasy expression on his boyfriend’s face. 

He wrapped his arm around Jihoon’s waist and rested his chin on the other’s shoulder. 

  
“Hoonie, is there something wrong?” Soonyoung finally managed to ask. Ever since they went home from the hospital, he noticed Jihoon being silent. He knew better than anyone else that a thousand thoughts are already running inside Jihoon’s head. 

  
The rain is pouring heavily outside. He has always hated the rain but he can’t deny the fact that the rain also calms him. He lost his mom on a rainy day yet he found Soonyoung under the raindrops too. 

  
He continued staring at the stars while Soonyoung tightened his arms wrapped around his waist. 

  
It’s been months since Wonwoo and Soonyoung decided to just switch units. 

  
It’s been months ever since a magical phenomenon happened. It’s been months since a miracle in a form of a little girl with bunched up cheeks, slanted eyes and a dimple on the corner of her lips appeared in their lives. 

  
“It’s been exactly one month since she left this timeline, Nyong.” Jihoon finally managed to say. “Isn’t it magical how she came back to us today?” 

  
Soonyoung couldn’t help but wonder what Jihoon feels about the whole thing. Suddenly, memories of that day flooded both of their minds. 

  
And yes, they remember _everything._

⏰

  
“I’m not choosing anything.” Jihoon firmly said. 

  
It surprised the two deities in front of him. Time and Fate looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. “What do you mean?” 

  
Jihoon then gazed at Soonyoung beside him. He held his hand tightly as he spoke. “I’m not choosing anything. Just...” He looked at Jeonghan and Seungcheol straight in their eyes. “Just give us Jisoo hyung back.” 

  
Fate smirked. He didn’t expect Jihoon to throw away both things that are precious to him. He may be someone who throws away challenges at humans but there are times. Rare times that he’s surprised by what humans choose to do with the trials he threw at them. 

“What?” 

Jihoon stared at Time and Fate like they’re not powerful deities. He looked at them with no fear with only Soonyoung’s hand to hold at that time. He promised Soonyoung he’d do anything to help Soonyoung and Jisoo meet again whatever it takes. 

If giving up both his memories with Jiyo and his time traveling ability means that Jisoo can go home to their own timelines, then he’s more than willing to do it. 

Time traveling ability is the easiest to give up. It’s not even something a normal human should possess. Besides, he already has everything he needs in his hands at present, so there’s no need to look into the future anymore. 

  
Whatever the future holds, Jihoon made it a resolve to face it head on. This time, he’ll not face it alone. 

  
This time, he’ll face it with Soonyoung. 

Spending your time with the person you love the most at present time, makes the past timeline worthwhile and the future timeline worth looking forward to. 

  
Time is indeed relative. It slows down when you’re bored. It moves fast when you’re happy. But for Jihoon and Soonyoung, time be damned. They have a lot of tomorrow to look forward to now that they already have each other. 

“Let’s bargain. I’ll give up both then you’ll give us Jisoo hyung back.” 

  
“Hoonie.” Soonyoung’s tears started streaming down his face at the mention of his brother. “Do you really—"

  
Jihoon turned to face Soonyoung. “I promised you I’d do anything to get Jisoo hyung home, right? I can do anything for ‘my everything’ to be happy.” He said as he wiped Soonyoung’s tears. 

“How sure are you we’ll agree to that?” Jeonghan asked, amazed at the braveness Jihoon got considering how he bargained with the two powerful deities. 

Jihoon looked straight into Jeonghan’s eyes. “I’m the one who lost my mom. I’m the one who should be angry about all of this. But no, I’m not. I chose to forgive.” He felt Soonyoung’s thumb rubbing soothing circles on his hand. “If I, a human who’s directly affected with what happened, can forgive, why can’t deities like you?” 

  
Next thing Jihoon and Soonyoung knew, the bus is moving forward again. The road became rough as they felt that familiar feeling of being transported through vacuum again. They held each other’s hands, with no plans of letting go, as they shut their eyes tight. 

When everything became calm, they opened their eyes again then saw the lights outside the window. Fate and Time are nowhere to be seen. They stood up from their seats to step out of the bus. 

What they saw outside made their hearts feel a surge of happiness they don’t know how to contain. 

  
Out there is the lonely bus stop and sitting there...is a guy. A guy so familiar to them. A guy they missed so much their eyes immediately tear up the moment their eyes landed on him. 

“J-Jisoo hyung.” 

  
Soonyoung couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. As soon as his feet reached the ground, he ran towards his brother and pulled the other in the tightest, warmest hug possible. 

  
A hug worth hundreds of days, hundred thousand minutes, and a hundred millions of seconds he hasn’t seen the older. 

“N-Nyong.” Jisoo managed to say. His tears continued streaming non-stop as he hugged Soonyoung back. “N-Nyong.” That’s the only word that came out of his mouth. 

  
All of those words he planned on saying to his younger brother if ever he get to beg Fate and Time a moment to talk to his family again was all thrown out of the window. He couldn’t say anything. All they got to do is hug the other tightly. 

  
Soonyoung pulled away, cupped Jisoo’s face to know if he’s not dreaming. “H-Hyung, I miss you.” He took a deep breath. “I miss you so much.” 

  
Jisoo pulled away to wipe his younger brother’s tears and laughed. “Stop crying. You still look ugly when you cry.” 

  
“H-Hyung~” Soonyoung pulled Jisoo into a hug again. 

  
“Nyong, I miss you too.” 

  
When they finally both calmed down, they sat on the bench, and looked back to the years that passed by without each other by their side. 

“How’s mom?” Jisoo asked first. “Is she blaming you?” 

  
Soonyoung just smiled. No matter how hurt he is about their mother’s way of treating him, he still loves her so much. So much that he sacrificed his happiness for the past years just to please her. “She’s not okay. She’s still looking for you up to this day.” 

“You didn’t answer my last question.” 

  
Soonyoung sighed. “It’s not like I’m not used to it. I’m okay, hyung. Don’t worry.” 

  
Instead of dwelling into that topic, Jisoo chose to ask about other stuff next. They have a very limited time. He can’t afford to waste it with something that’ll make his little brother sad. 

  
However, Soonyoung beat him to it and opened up another conversation. “I read your letter everyday ever since I received it, hyung.” 

  
Jisoo ruffled Soonyoung’s hair as he smiled fondly to his brother, eyes forming crescents. “Do you miss me that much?” 

  
“I still can’t believe that Fate really played a big joke on us. You being related to Jihoon and his mom and to his time traveling. It’s just...” Soonyoung sighed. “It’s just...so magical and mysterious how Fate and Time work in our lives.” 

  
“I agree.” Jisoo said. “Jihoon...that kid is someone who helped me get through each passing day without you and mom.” 

  
Soonyoung’s heart swell with pride knowing that the guy he loves is someone whom his family approves of. “He’s the best, hyung. You know what he told me when I finished reading your letter?” 

  
Jisoo’s lips curved upwards when he saw the delight in his brother’s eyes whenever he talks about Jihoon. It’s filled with stars, shining only for his universe which is Jihoon. 

  
“He told me he won’t run away from me again. Do you know how much my heart raced inside my chest when be said that?” Soonyoung put his hand on his chest and looked at his hyung who’s smiling at him. “He also told me that his mom gave him three stars. We are his stars, hyung.” 

  
“You’re still whipped for him, little bro.” Jisoo ruffled Soonyoung’s hair again. 

  
Soonyoung’s ears blushed. “Ya! When did I ever? Didn’t he tell you we used to be rivals?” 

  
The older laughed when he heard the word ‘rivals’. “Yeah, rivals if that’s what you want to call it. To be very honest, my homesickness was lessened because Jihoon kept on talking about you everytime he goes to the future.” 

  
Soonyoung gasped. “Really? He talks about me?” 

  
Jisoo hummed in response. “That boy is as whipped as you are. He talks about you with gritted teeth but that one time he asked me what that warm feeling inside his heart meant, I already knew it’s not hate. It’s something more important and more intense than that.” 

  
Soonyoung stared at a distance. “Hyung, I love him so much. What we have today makes me wonder what we’ll be tomorrow.”

  
Jisoo patted Soonyoung on the head. He’s thankful Soonyoung already found someone to be with. “I know, Nyong. And I know Jihoon feels the same too.” 

“Fate and Time gave him choices earlier. Jihoon told them he won’t choose anything and he’s willing to sacrifice both his memories of Jiyo and his time traveling ability just to get you home.” Soonyoung said, hope illuminating in his eyes. “Are you finally going back to our timeline? Are we finally going to be together?” 

  
Jisoo smiled weakly. He didn’t know how to break it into his brother. He took a deep breath before speaking again. 

  
“I don’t think I can go home now, Nyong.” 

  
⏰

  
Jihoon’s heart leaped with too much happiness. Seeing the person you love the most happy is one of the greatest feelings in this universe. He felt a presence behind him. When he turned his head, he saw that it’s Fate and Time. 

“You’re not going to give him back that fast, are you?” Jihoon asked. He knew better than anyone else they’re not in their own timeline. 

  
“I’m giving them time to catch up but rules are rules.” Seungcheol smiled apologetically. “You may have forgiven him already but the universe has its own set of rules to follow.” He put a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. “But, Fate here has something to say.” 

  
Jihoon glanced at the other guy, the one who throws challenges and trials to every human. 

  
“I’m giving him back to you...” Jeonghan smiled. A smile that could rival Jisoo’s pretty eye smile. “At the right time.” 

  
Jihoon felt a slight ache on his heart especially now that he’s seen Soonyoung and Jisoo whose arms are still wrapped on each other’s. Nevertheless, it’s better than not having the elder back. 

  
“Waiting is what we’re good at anyways.” 

  
A minute of silence passed the three of them as they watched the brothers still getting the best out of the time Seungcheol has given them. 

  
“Ah!” Seungcheol suddenly said. “I think you’d want to talk to someone too, Jihoon.” 

  
“What? Who?” 

  
The other guy knitted his eyebrows. When he looked behind him, Time and Fate are already gone. He was surprised when he saw _Soonyoung_ standing not too far away from him. 

“You’re not from _this_ timeline, aren’t you?” 

  
When it finally dawned to Jihoon who this guy is, he quickly took his hand then pulled him away from where Jisoo and Soonyoung are talking. 

  
There’s an awkward silence between them. Jihoon stared at the man in front of him.

Not the bad kind of different. It’s just that he feels like he’s unfamiliar with the person in front of him. 

  
Yet, because he knows in the future, he’ll eventually know this Soonyoung. 

  
He’s the same with his bunched up cheeks, slanted eyes in which he can see stars but it’s...different. Not at the way he became more buffed and that he looked much, much more attractive with those stubbles. 

  
“Hoonie.” Even the way this guy in front of him says his name is quite different. It’s more intense, more intimate. “You fixed your timeline. I’m so proud of you.” 

“It’s not me. It’s Jiyo who fixed it for us. I know how worried you are about her while she’s gone. Is she...” Jihoon breathed. “Is she home now?” 

  
Soonyoung smiled. “Yes, she is. She is indeed our miracle.” 

  
Jihoon couldn’t help but agree. The atmosphere between them is still awkward. It’s like he’s talking to a different person when it’s just Soonyoung’s future self. 

“The letter...” Jihoon hesitated if he’ll ask the reason behind the letter. In the end, he swallowed the lump in his throat then asked. “What happened here for you to write that? I almost completely misunderstood the content.” 

  
The other smiled apologetically at him. He remembered the contents of the letter he purposely left in between the photo albums for Jihoon to see. He put a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. He noticed the other tensed. 

“Don’t worry! The Soonyoung in your timeline won’t be jealous of his future self touching his Jihoon.” He chuckled. 

“I just want to say that whatever happens in the future, do not let go of each other’s hands. Do not give up on each other. Face the trials head on. Running away from it isn’t the solution.” Future Soonyoung advised. “Funny how I’m telling you this when we almost ruined our timeline with our idiocy.” 

  
“So, we’re still idiots in the far future?” 

  
Soonyoung flicked his forehead. “You’re more idiots in the future but I believe, because of what happened in your timeline, you’ll be stronger than us.” 

  
“Were you able to fix this timeline?” Jihoon felt the need to ask. He remembered how the letter conveyed extreme emotions of being tired that he almost believed that running away from Soonyoung at present would be the only answer. “Are you...still tired?” 

Future Soonyoung’s lips curved into a smile that’ll get the Jihoon in all timelines mesmerized. “Don’t worry about us. I got tired but I’m Kwon Soonyoung. I only get tired, will take a rest, but will never ever give up.” 

  
With that being said, Jihoon laughed too. He’s glad Soonyoung and his never giving up mantra in life are still together in the future. 

  
“Can I...” Jihoon saw future Soonyoung bit his lip. “Can I...hug you?” 

  
It’s hilarious how Jihoon’s ears got red because of that request. He knows he shouldn’t be flustered because it’s just a hug and it’s still Soonyoung but he can’t help but still feel his heart beat so fast inside his chest. 

  
He nodded and Soonyoung from another timeline gave him a bone-crushing hug. 

  
“You did well, Hoonie. Whatever problem you encounter in the future, just know that I’ll always be there. I will never leave you. I will always be your family. You will never be alone even if it’s hard.” 

  
Jihoon felt like tearing up. Soonyoung’s words didn’t change a bit. Soonyoung from any timeline is still the Soonyoung who’ll never fail to assure him how much he loves him.

  
How he’ll always be the guy who’ll be there for him no matter what. How he’ll never be alone again because in the past, in the present and in the future, there will always be a Kwon Soonyoung who’ll love a Lee Jihoon no matter what trial Time and Fate throw at them. 

  
It’s too reassuring, his heart is swelling from too much happiness. He wrapped his arms around future Soonyoung’s waist tighter. 

  
“Besides...” Soonyoung pulled away then wiped Jihoon’s tears. “There’s a miracle that came here in our timeline too.” 

  
“W-What do you mean?” 

  
Before future Soonyoung could speak again, Jeonghan and Seungcheol appeared out of nowhere again. 

  
“It’s time.” 

⏰

  
“Are you...” Soonyoung bit his lower lip. “Are you perhaps regretting what we—"

  
Jihoon shook his head then cut Soonyoung off with a kiss. “I already told you I don’t regret anything that happened that day. It’s just that...I’m worried Jiyo will be unhealthy because I’m too young. What if there will be complications? What if I won’t be able to take care of her while she’s inside me? What if I get too emotional and you decide to leave me?” 

  
Soonyoung hugged Jihoon tighter. He kissed the latter’s shoulder as he listened to Jihoon stating his worry. “I want the best for Jiyo. All I want is for her to be happy, Nyong. What if I can’t do that?” 

  
Jihoon caressed the pull-tab rings Jiyo gave them before she went home to her timeline. He could still remember every beautiful words Soonyoung said that night. 

“Nyong, I’m worried.” 

  
What Soonyoung did tugged Jihoon’s heartstrings. He pulled away from backhugging him then leaned down to put an ear above his tummy. 

  
He rubbed Jihoon’s tummy then started talking to their unborn child. “Jiyo, can you come out fast and knock some sense to your Papi’s head? Tell him the difference between ‘ _I_ ’ and ‘ _we_ ’.” 

  
“Nyong, you don’t understand—"

  
“Hoonie, it’s you who don’t understand no matter how many times I tell you. I was here. I am here. I will always be here. Replace all your ‘ _I_ ’ with ‘ _we_ ’. Let’s worry about our future together.” Soonyoung said firmly. He saw Jihoon lowering his gaze. 

  
“Hoonie.” Soonyoung called. “Look at me in the eyes and tell me you won’t do that ever again. We promised Jiyo we’ll face tomorrow together, right? What are you so worried about?” Soonyoung rarely uses this tone of him but when he saw Jihoon already crying, he immediately softened up. 

“I know. I know. I’m sorry. I just can’t help but worry.” Jihoon told the other. 

Soonyoung reached his hand to wipe Jihoon’s tears away. “I read from a research that pregnant persons tend to get too emotional but I didn’t know it would be this early.” 

  
“I-I’m sorry.” 

  
Soonyoung chuckled then leaned towards Jihoon’s tummy again. He patted it then smiled. “Hoonie! Jiyo kicked!” 

  
“Stop imagining! She’s just a month old!” 

  
“Oh! She told me she wants a lullaby!” Soonyoung exclaimed that made Jihoon roll his eyes. 

  
Soonyoung chuckled again then went back to his original position. He hugged Jihoon from behind then started singing Jiyo and her Papi a lullaby. 

  
Jihoon expected Soonyoung to sing “ _Twinkle, twinkle_ ” but when he started singing the Barney song, he fought the urge to smack the other’s head. “Ya! Why are you singing that?” 

Soonyoung didn’t answer and just continued singing. “I love you, you love me~” 

“We are a happy family~” Soonyoung sang happily. 

  
“With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you~” Jihoon felt Soonyoung remove his one arm from hugging his waist to fish something out of his pocket. A few moments later, he was surprised when Soonyoung suddenly knelt down in front of him with a black velvet box in his one hand. 

“Won’t you say, ‘ _ **oh, yes, I do**_ ’~” Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon who’s mouth is agape and can’t even form a word to say. That escalated real quick. 

  
“Y-Ya, what are you—"

  
“Under the stars...” Soonyoung looked up at the stars projected by the star projector on the ceiling. “And with the sound of the rain pit-pattering outside.” Soonyoung took a deep breath before he looked into Jihoon’s eyes to ask that one question. 

  
_**“Lee Jihoon, will you marry me?”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told yall, we have to thank barney. 
> 
> name a better proposal than soonyoung’s barney proposal. i’ll wait. kwon soonyoung precious. kwon soonyoung best boy. kwon soonyoung 😭😭😭
> 
> mom i love him so much it hurts 😭😭😭
> 
> last chapter will be posted either on wednesday or thursday. before this ends, who or what will you miss abt this fic? :( 
> 
> im already tearing up just thinking abt the ending :((


	26. tomorrow with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finale 😢

_**Past.** _

_**Present.** _

_**Future.**_

What you did _yesterday_ impacts what happens to you _today_ that will give you choices to choose from on what to do for _tomorrow_. 

  
Time moves in clockwise direction while memory moves in counterclockwise. 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung’s past will forever be etched to give them lessons while they’re living their best lives together at present so they can look forward to their future. 

  
**[November 7, 2019]**

  
“What if he backed out? What if he realized I’m not the one for him?” Soonyoung asked Junhui nervously. He’s been pacing back and forth since earlier. 

  
“Will you calm down, Soonie? He’s just 2 minutes late. No need to freak out.” Junhui chuckled. “I already called Won. He told me Jihoon’s just having a bad morning sickness—"

  
“What the actual fruit?! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Oh my god, let me go to him right now. Fuck weddings. I need to go to Jihoon and take care of him.” Soonyoung was so ready to walk out of the church when the door opened and it revealed the guy he loves the most. 

  
The guy he’s more than willing to spend forever with, if that shit even exists. 

  
But what surprised him more is the fact that Jihoon is not alone. Beside him, there’s a familiar figure. He squinted his eyes to see if he’s not dreaming. 

  
“M-Mom?” 

  
Said woman walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. “Soonyoung, I’m sorry.” 

Soonyoung pulled her closer to him. What could be best than having your own family attend your wedding. “Mom, you came. I thought—"

  
“I’m really sorry.” The woman cried. “I just want the best for you and...I failed. I failed miserably.” 

Soonyoung shook his head. “You came at the right time, Mom.” He glanced at Jihoon who smiled contently at him knowing that he made his other half the happiest at their wedding. 

  
Jihoon just mouthed, _‘I love you’_ to him. 

  
Going back and forth to Soonyoung’s mom to convince her that Soonyoung deserves all the love in the universe is worth it. 

  
Kwon Soonyoung deserves everything. If Jihoon could pick all the stars in the sky, it would still be not enough to give Soonyoung what he deserves. That’s how wonderful of a person he is. 

  
And now, he’s walking towards him, their eyes fixated on each other. It seems like Time is doing his magic because time seem to slow down and it seems like they’re the only people in there as they stare at each other’s eyes. 

“It’s time for the exchange of vows.” The priest officiating the wedding told Soonyoung and Jihoon. 

  
Soonyoung took the box from Junhui. When he opened it, his eyes went wide when he saw nothing inside. 

  
“Did you...” Jihoon creased his forehead. “Don’t tell me you forgot our wedding rings, Kwon Soonyoung?!” 

  
Soonyoung’s worried face slowly turned into a playful one as he fished something out of his pocket. “Surprise~” He said as he revealed the rings on his palms. 

  
Wonwoo and Junhui just facepalmed at what Soonyoung did while Jihoon gritted his teeth. “I hate and love you at the same time.” 

  
Soonyoung took a deep breath before he started saying his wedding vow. He held Jihoon’s hand while letting out the words they’ll fullfill together for all the tomorrows to come. 

  
“Hoonie, you always say that you hate it when I became cheesy but I know you secretly love it. So here.” Soonyoung looked up, and pretended to think. He laughed a few moments after. 

  
“Sorry, I think I forgot the wedding vow I wrote yesterday. I’m too nervous and when I saw you walking down the aisle, with your cute little tumtum where our little Jiyo is, I just...” He took a deep breath. “I forgot every words I tried so hard to memorize for this.” 

“Words. I don’t think any word can justify how much I love you. _Time_. I don’t think forever is enough to show you how much I want to be with you. _Fate_. I don’t think it can ever justify the way my heart beats for you.” Soonyoung’s lips curved upwards. He saw Jihoon’s eyes getting glassy so he reached his hand to wipe his tears. 

  
“I knew the meaning of _happines_ s when I met you so let me do the same to you for the rest of our lives. You’ll _never be alone_ , Jihoon. No matter what timeline we are in, just know that I’ll always love you the same way I am right now.”

“Of all the ‘ _I hate you_ ’ we threw at each other for the past years, let me replace all of that with a hundred billions or trillions of ‘ _I love you’_ s I will never fail to tell you every day. Let’s be together for a very, very long time, my love.” Soonyoung said. He leaned down to put an ear over Jihoon’s tummy.

“You agree, Little Star, right?— Oh, she said yes! I know you will too. You can never say no to me anyways.” He laughed again and this time, Jihoon slapped his arm. 

  
“I love you, Hoonie. Yesterday, today, until we ran out of tomorrows.” Soonyoung said as he carefully slid the ring on Jihoon’s finger. 

Jihoon stared at Soonyoung for a good minute before he found the courage to say a word. “I honestly don’t know how to create decent words for this type of occasions because you know, I’m better with composing songs and lyrics.” Soonyoung held his hand tighter. He mouthed, ‘ _You can do it_.’ at him. 

“All those times we’re fighting over the top spot, all the bickering, basically everything, fate and time really did wonders and worked hard for us to be together right now.” 

  
“You know I’ve always been afraid of basically everything even the future scares me. One thing I learned from being with you is to not watch the clock.” Jihoon stared into Soonyoung’s eyes that contains the stars he loves the most. “It’s to do what the clock does. It’s to keep going.” 

  
“Today, just like the hands of the clock, I’ll _keep_ _going_. I’ll keep moving forward to the future, holding this hand.“ Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s grip on his hand tightened. 

“No one knows what kind of future is ahead of us but why am I so sure you and I are both in it. They say to always wait for the right time. I say, stop waiting for the right time because right time isn’t waiting for us. So right now, I’m creating my own _right time_ with the _right person_. It’s to create my future with you in it.”

  
Soonyoung mouthed, “Cheesy.” at Jihoon. Funny how he always say he’s not good with words but that guy always know how to piece the perfect words together like a song. 

“For you who has always been here beside me all this time, let me be here for you too for as long as the hands of the clock keeps ticking. I’m not going anywhere so don’t go anywhere too, okay? You _won’t ever lose someone again_ , Nyong.”

“If anything, you’ll gain more. And that is, the lovely family we’ll be able to build for the years to come. You want a...” Jihoon diverted his gaze. “You want a _football_ team, right?” Soonyoung laughed at the way Jihoon blushed when he said the last line. 

“For an imperfect guy like me, you’re the most perfect person. Not in the sense that you can do everything. It’s for the fact that Kwon Soonyoung is perfect for Lee Jihoon in any version of parallel timeline that exists out there.” Jihoon breathed deeply then smiled at his other half, his everything. 

  
“I love you, Nyong. I’ll make sure in our future, the word ‘ _we’_ will always exist.” Jihoon said as he finally slid the wedding ring on Soonyoung’s finger. 

  
“You may now kiss each other.” The priest told them. They both giggled before they leaned in to seal their tomorrows with a kiss. 

They pulled away only to catch their breaths. “Where’s Time and Fate when we need them to freeze a moment so I could kiss you nonstop?” Soonyoung said that made Jihoon giggle. 

  
“Stop! Jiyo is watching.” Jihoon said then pointed at his baby bump. 

  
“Jiyo, please close your eyes for a moment.” Soonyoung kissed Jihoon’s tummy before he leaned up and pulled Jihoon into a kiss again. 

  
“Look at those idiots. It feels like yesterday when they’re just planning how to murder each other. Now, they’re in front of me devouring each other with kisses.” Wonwoo told his boyfriend who clung on his arm, sniffing. “Ya! Are you crying?” 

  
“I’m more than proud, Won. Why do I feel like I helped them in getting together?” Junhui said then wiped his tears with a handkerchief. “Won, I’m so proud. I feel like Jihoon’s mom.” 

  
“Stop being cute before I tell the priest to officiate our wedding today after Soonyoung and Jihoon’s.” Wonwoo said casually then reached Junhui’s hand to intertwine it with his. 

  
The other guy gasped. “Oh my god, do I have to do a year worth of aegyo for you to do that, Won?” 

  
They noticed Soonyoung and Jihoon still not breaking their kiss and Wonwoo just face palmed. “I’m hungry, when will they stop eating each other’s lips.” 

  
“Ya! Stop eating each other! We’re all hungry here!” Junhui shouted. 

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon’s stubborn asses who never really listened to their best friend’s advices just kissed each other more. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
**[January 21, 2020]**

  
“So is this why you bought all those plushies? To fill my studio with these?” Jihoon said, his hands on his waist as he watched his husband arrange all the stuffed toys inside his studio. 

  
After graduation, Pledis Entertainment hired the two of them. Jihoon being one of the company’s producer while Soonyoung being one of the creative directors. 

  
Soonyoung looked at his husband whose belly is already sticking out. “It’s because my little Jiyo and her Papi needs some company.” 

  
“You mean, all these tiger plushies are Jiyo and I’s company? Kwon Soonyoung, your office is just two rooms away.” Jihoon whined but he secretly love it. Soonyoung and his tiger agenda will never end. 

  
“Stop! These tiger cubs are my babies too!” 

  
“If you still think that you’re a tiger, I think you really need to go to the hospital, Pancake.” Jihoon facepalmed as he flop on the couch. 

  
Soonyoung just laughed then walked towards Jihoon and rubbed his belly. “Jiyo~ Appa miss you already. Can you come out fast? But please develop completely first. Come out when you’re ready so Papi won’t be in too much pain.” He leaned down and kissed it. 

  
He noticed Jihoon’s eyes already drooping. He might have stayed up late again after composing a song. “Ya! Sleep! Dr.Xu told us you can’t stay up late.” 

  
Jihoon lay down with his head on Soonyoung’s lap. He felt at peace when the latter carded his hair. 

  
“Little Star, do you want a lullaby?” 

  
“Oh, she said yes.” Jihoon said sleepily. 

Soonyoung took Jihoon’s hand in his then ruffled the latter’s hair with another. 

  
_“Twinkle, twinkle little star_   
_How I wonder what you are_   
_Up above the world so high_   
_Like a diamond in the sky~”_

  
Soonyoung heard soft snores. He checked and saw Jihoon already sleeping on his lap. He bent down and kissed the other’s temple. “I love you~” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
 **[June 15, 2020]**

  
Jihoon saw Soonyoung sulking in their room. He stomped his feet like a child with a pout on his face. 

  
He carefully went inside, his baby bump the most noticeable because it’s just weeks away from his due date. He walked towards his husband, went in front of him to fix his tie. 

  
“I can’t believe Junhui and Wonwoo really decided to have their wedding on my birthday.” Soonyoung whined. “I mean, it could have been on Junhui’s birthday...”

  
Jihoon just chuckled. “What are you so sulky about? The schedule is full on Junhui’s birthday and they have to move it on this day because the only slot available is today.” 

  
“I want to spend the whole day with you. Wonwoo could have picked another day.” He winced when Jihoon tied the necktie a bit tighter. 

  
“You know Jeon Wonwoo can’t wait for another day to marry Moon Junhui.” Jihoon said, matter-of-factly. Their two friends are just as whipped as they both are. 

  
“Still! It’s my birthday. I should be the star—" 

  
He was shocked when Jihoon pulled him by his necktie and kissed him on the lips. It didn’t take long before he returned the kiss. 

  
The kiss turned into a makeout session. Thankfully, they didn’t forgot that they still have a wedding to attend as best men. 

  
“Ahh! See! I want to do this all day, Hoonie~” Soonyoung whined even more. 

  
“Stop sulking and prepare for your best man speech.” Jihoon straightened Soonyoung’s clothes and fixed his husband’s hair that became disheveled because of what they did. “Oh! And please don’t forget to eat the seaweed soup I made you.” 

⏰⏰⏰

  
“I could still remember the day Junhui told me how Wonwoo makes his heart flutter. It’s that one time when he saw Wonwoo care about stray cats. One drunken night, he told me something like, ‘Soonie! I want to have his kittens!’.” Soonyoung chuckled as well as the other guests on the wedding. 

  
Junhui stood up with a shocked face. “Ya! When did I?!” 

  
Soonyoung continued talking. “Now, you’ll be making kittens for the days to come. Congratulations to the both of you. Jihoon and I will always be here for you.” He went down the podium then went to his husband to help Jihoon came up the stage for his speech. 

  
“Hoonie, are you okay? You’re sweating a lot.” Soonyoung asked the other who just nodded. 

  
“Soonyoung and I are two idiots but Wonwoo and Junhui aren’t better. They’re as idiots as we both are.” This time, it’s Wonwoo who shook his head in protest. Junhui stood up again then shouted, “At least, we both have balls!” 

  
Wonwoo shook his head again, contemplating his life decisions as he pulled Junhui to sit down again. “Babe, calm down.” 

  
Soonyoung’s forehead creased when he saw Jihoon’s face looks like he’s in pain. 

  
“Y-Ya! I...” Jihoon bit his lip. He flinched when he felt a sudden pain shooting from his lower abdomen. 

  
“Hoonie, what’s happening?”

  
Soonyoung freaked out when Jihoon suddenly shouted, “I think Jiyo wants to come out now!” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
“This is why you two shouldn’t have agreed to do your wedding when it’s near my due date!” Jihoon shouted at his two friends who came in with them inside the ambulance. 

  
“S-Stop pulling my hair, Hoonie!” Soonyoung shouted back. He glared at his two friends who just smiled at him apologetically. “This is your fault!” 

  
“I told you, there’s no other options!” Junhui exclaimed. “Won can’t wait to marry me so I have to agree.” 

  
They both shrugged.

  
“Kwon Soonyoung! I will kill you after this!”

  
“Breathing exercises, Hoonie. Hoo~ hoo~” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was the white ceiling. Beside him, is Soonyoung holding a little figure in his arms. 

  
He teared up when he realized what that little figure is. 

  
“Look, Hoonie. It’s our baby Little Star.” Soonyoung said as he transferred the baby in Jihoon’s arms. 

  
“She’s so tiny, Nyong.” Jihoon said, tears began to roll down his cheeks. He has seen five-year old version of Jiyo but seeing her in her baby state makes them more emotional. “Oh, Jiyo, I missed you so much. Papi missed you so much.” Jihoon repeated while hugging their little child. 

“What do you want to call your baby?” The nurse asked. 

  
It’s Jihoon who answered proudly with tears in his eyes. “Jiyo.” He returned his eyes on Soonyoung whose eyes are watery just like him. “She’s Kwon Jiyo.” 

The other kissed him on his forehead. “You’ve worked hard, Hoonie.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
**[December 2020]**

  
“You wrote ‘ _What Kind of Future_ ’ back when you were still in high school, right? We wondered who caused you such pain to be able to write such painful, tearjerking lyrics.” The interviewer asked Jihoon. 

Jihoon just smiled looking back at the memory of him going to the future to run away from Soonyoung on a New Year’s Eve. “That person is someone I love the most. That time, I’m too afraid that our future won’t line up and that there’s no hope for us to meet again in the middle of everything because of what happened to the two of us but...” 

  
Jihoon glanced at the camera and smiled, “I know he’s watching me at our home right now, crying over my first television appearance.” He waved his hand and smiled even wider. “Nyong! Take care of Jiyo while I’m gone, okay?” 

“Oh! So it was your husband, one of the creative directors of Pledis Entertainment?” 

  
Jihoon nodded. “Yes, he’s Kwon Soonyoung. The one who composed ‘ _Bring It_ ’ with me.” 

  
“Oh, right! The song Pledis released that charted for weeks.” The interviewer exclaimed. “So, why did you decide to release ‘What Kind of Future’ several years after you’ve written it?” 

  
Jihoon rubbed his nape. He’s been really nervous about this interview. Soonyoung had been insisting to go with him because he knows how much Jihoon hates those kind of things. 

“Pledis ran out of songs so I shamelessly suggested this song.” Jihoon joked that made the interviewer laugh. “Seriously, it’s to tell everyone that even if you think that the future won’t go your way, in the end, things will flow and happen the way you deserve.” 

⏰⏰⏰

  
 **[February 2021]**

Jihoon facepalmed when he saw Soonyoung play ‘ _Bring It’_ for the nth time already. 

  
“You’ve been blasting that the whole week already, Nyong.” Jihoon sighed as he picked up the spoon to feed Jiyo. 

  
It’s really weird seeing Jiyo as a baby when they have seen her toddler form already. It’s a wonder how babies grow up and somehow along the way, you won’t even notice they’re growing up already. 

“I will never get tired of this song. Plus, it’s been a year since Pledis released this.” Soonyoung said, matter-of-factly. 

  
“Jiyo~ Little Star~ look at Papi. Here’s the rocket. Shuuuuung~” Jihoon said to his child, his lips curved into a noot. However, Jiyo isn’t even looking at him. She’s staring at her Appa who’s dancing at the living room. 

  
“Sswa~ sswa~ sswa~” Soonyoung sang. 

  
“Nyong, turn that off for a moment. Jiyo is super distracted. She has to eat—"

  
They were both startled when they heard something. Something like a soft voice that didn’t came from any of them. 

  
When they looked at Jiyo, the little girl is clapping her hands excitedly. What first came out from her lips made Soonyoung and Jihoon’s mouths agape. 

  
It’s not Appa nor Papi. 

  
“Ssa! Ssa! Ssa!” Jiyo repeated her first syllable and her parents couldn’t help but laugh. 

⏰⏰⏰

  
**[April 2022]**

  
“Won, I want a baby too.” 

  
Wonwoo almost choked on his food when he heard what Junhui said. “W-What?” 

  
Junhui stared at Jihoon and Soonyoung doing all those crazy animal impersonations just to make Jiyo laugh. “I never knew I’ll witness a Lee Jihoon imitating a chimpanzee in this lifetime, Won.” 

Wonwoo chuckled and looked at his idiot friends doing crazy things just to hear Jiyo laughing. Soonyoung was imitating a crab while Jihoon is doing those crazy moves he can’t even decipher. It’s a success anyways as the room was filled with cute little giggles from Soonyoung and Jihoon’s little star. 

  
“We’ll have our little kitten soon, Junnie. We just have to wait.” Wonwoo reassured. 

  
The other just pouted but changed expressions when he taught of something. “Let’s try _kitten-making_ tonight!” 

  
Wonwoo facepalmed at his husband. For the nth time, he’s contemplating his life choices but nevertheless wouldn’t want it any other way. 

⏰⏰⏰

  
It’s not always rainbows and unicorns. The future is filled with dark clouds too. Soonyoung and Jihoon faced trials but as long as they have each other, they’re more than sure they’ll get through it. 

  
**[January 2024]**

  
Soonyoung found no one in their house. He decided to go home early when he didn’t find his husband on his studio. Now that Jihoon’s not in their house too, he figured there’s only one place where he’ll be able to find him. 

  
He’s not wrong. He could never be wrong because it’s the place where Jihoon always goes whenever he’s worried about something. 

  
“Hoonie.” 

  
Said guy turned to look at him, a weak smile painted on his lips when he saw Soonyoung standing not faraway from him. “Nyong, you found me.” 

  
When Soonyoung saw Jihoon’s puffy eyes, he immediately went towards the other to pull him into a hug. 

  
“Nyong...” Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s waist. “Nyong, I can’t find the words. I can’t find the right notes. I can’t do anything. Now, I can’t even give you your football team.” Jihoon cried. 

  
“You went to the hospital?” Soonyoung asked, his sleeves getting wet from Jihoon’s tears. 

Jihoon just hummed in response. “The doctor told me I won’t be able to conceive anymore. Nyong—"

  
“Sssh, stop crying.” Soonyoung wiped Jihoon’s tears. “That’s okay. I don’t need a football team. Our little family is more than enough for me.” 

  
“But...” Jihoon sniffed. He knew it’s that trial. The reason behind future Soonyoung’s letter. “What if you get tired of me? What if we grew apart? What if—"

  
Soonyoung kissed Jihoon on the lips. It’s to reassure him that everything will be alright. 

  
“But...” 

  
Soonyoung kissed him again. 

  
“How many times do I have to kiss you so you’ll know that I will never ever leave you?” 

  
Jihoon stared at his husband’s eyes. It’s a wonder how the stars inside Soonyoung’s eyes didn’t change a bit. It has always been there just like how Soonyoung is always at Jihoon’s side. 

  
At that moment, he realized he just wants to drown in those stars. Jihoon finaly smiled at his husband. 

  
“I’m actually not sure but maybe you can kiss me again so—"

  
Soonyoung didn’t need to be told twice. He kissed Jihoon on the lips again, hoping the warmth of their lips can lighten up the burden in Jihoon’s heart. 

  
“I love you~” Soonyoung said in between kisses. 

  
“I love you too.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

**[August 2024]**

Soonyoung went home from work only to find Jihoon inside their room, looking at the star projector at the ceiling. 

  
He walked towards the bed then sat beside Jihoon who leaned on his shoulder. “Nyong.” 

  
Soonyoung made Jihoon sit on his lap so he can backhug him. “Hmm?” 

  
“What are you thinking of again?” Soonyoung asked. It’s not a secret to him how frustrated Jihoon is about not being able to write something for months already. 

  
Jihoon is someone who expresses himself better with melodies and lyrics. Not being able to pour it all out is stuffy. Just like how he feels whenever he can’t think of a dance step for a certain dance routine. 

  
He thinks this is one of the reason why Jihoon and him clicked with each other. They share the same worries and carry almost the same responsibilities that they understand each other better than anyone else. 

Jihoon just shook his head. “I don’t even know now at this point, Nyong. I want to do something but words just can’t seem to come out even when I want it. It’s just...” Jihoon sighed. “It’s frustrating when things don’t go my way.” 

  
Soonyoung kissed the exposed skin on Jihoon’s neck. It sent tingles on Jihoon’s system. He then whispered something on Jihoon’s ear that made the latter more intoxicated. “If you’re tired, you can rest.” 

He continued trailing kisses on Jihoon’s neck. When Jihoon couldn’t take the pleasure shooting up from his body, he adjusted his body so he could face Soonyoung and pull him into a kiss. 

  
Soonyoung carefully lay Jihoon down on the bed as he continued gaining further access on Jihoon’s lips. His heart jumped crazily inside his chest when he heard the other moan his name. 

  
He pulled away, their foreheads touching, lips grazing against each other’s while Jihoon’s hand were wrapped around his neck. 

  
“N-Nyong...I—"

  
“Don’t say anything and just let me make you feel better tonight.” Soonyoung said before linking their lips again.

⏰⏰⏰

  
**[September 2024]**

  
It’s already late and Junhui lazily walked towards the door to his and Wonwoo’s house to open it to see who’s knocking at this time. His husband is away on a business trip and he’s alone inside their home. 

  
Well, he’s not really alone since he’s with the baby inside his tummy. He remembered what Wonwoo told him about not opening the door just to anyone if he’s alone. So before he open the door, he went to the kitchen to get the frying pan in case it’s some psycho or a bad guy. 

  
The knocking intensified and Junhui felt his heart beating loudly inside his chest. He took a deep breath before slowly opening the door and preparing to hit the frying pan to whoever is at their fromt door. 

  
He shut his eyes tight and screamed. But when he heard another familiar voice screaming, he quickly opened his eyes and saw Jihoon standing outside in his pyjamas, mirroring the terror in his face. 

  
“Jihoon? What are you doing here?” 

  
“Soonyoung and Jiyo are not home.” Jihoon said, his head hanging low. 

Junhui crossed his arms, his belly sticking out. “So, you don’t want to be alone?” 

  
Based on how Jihoon’s face got red, Junhui took that as a yes. Now, they’re facing each other, eating some midnight snacks. 

  
Junhui looked at Jihoon who’s busy dipping the bread to the vinegar. He also glazed the hotdog with Nutella. “Wow, Jihoon, what a weird taste you have.” 

  
Jihoon sipped on his idiot latte before talking. “Why? It’s delicious! You want to try? Give Wooju some nutrients.” 

  
The other just scrunched his nose at Jihoon. “You call that nutrients? It reminds me when I’m craving for weird foods when I’m in my first trimester with Wooju.” 

  
“I didn’t experience that with Jiyo.” Jihoon said. He sighed when he remembered what his doctor said about him not being able to have a baby again. “And I will not experience that ever.” He whispered. 

  
“How’s Wonwoo being a husband?” Jihoon asked Junhui who’s sipping his tea. 

  
Junhui’s lips curved into a smile, eyes sparkling when he heard the name of his husband. “Jeon Wonwoo is the sweetest. I don’t know why he has that cold image back in college when he’s the cutest.” He said proudly. “How about Soonyoung?” 

  
“He’s the perfect melody to my every song.” Jihoon said simply. 

  
Junhui stopped himself from snorting. Lee Jihoon may not admit ot but he’s the best at weaving the right words together. 

  
Jihoon watched fondly as Junhui kept baby-talking to his and Wonwoo’s unborn baby. “Baby kitten, Daddy is not home. Don’t feel lonely. Dada is here.” 

  
He stood up when he remembered something. It’s to light up the aroma candles Wonwoo bought for him.

  
Jihoon sniffed something in the air and his insides suddenly churned. He quickly ran towards the sink and threw up. Junhui patted his back. “Y-Ya! What’s that smell?” 

  
“What?” Junhui began to sniff the air. “You mean our scented candles? Why? What’s wrong?” 

  
“They smell like shit.” Jihoon said before throwing up again. 

  
Junhui continued patting his friend’s back. “But it’s scent is really sweet, Jihoon? What do you mean— Oh my god! Don’t tell me—“ Junhui gasped when he realized something. 

  
“What?” 

  
“Did you—" Junhui smiled teasingly at Jihoon while clapping his hands dramatically. “Kwon Soonyoung, the _sharpshooter_.” 

  
What Jihoon did the next day is go to his doctor to ask for an ultrasound. He’s a crying mess when he came out of the room. 

  
So, when he told Soonyoung that he’s in the hospital while crying, said guy ran his way towards there. 

  
He spotted Jihoon on one of the seats there, head on his both palms. He worriedly rushed to his husband. 

  
“H-Hoonie, baby...” Soonyoung knelt down in front of him. “What happened?” 

  
“You got yourself a _new tiger cub_.” 

  
Soonyoung’s mind took a minute before he finally processed what Jihoon said. He pulled the other into a bone-crushing hug, a huge smile tugging on his lips. 

  
“Where’s your other shoe?” 

  
Soonyoung shrugged when he saw his left shoe is missing. He must have left it somewhere when he rushed to the hospital. 

  
“Shoes be damned. I can run barefooted right now that I got another tiger cub.” Soonyoung exclaimed as he twirled Jihoon around. “I love you, Hoonie. I love you so much.” 

⏰⏰⏰

  
 **[October 2024]**

  
“I don’t think you can use that.” Soonyoung told Wonwoo. Both of them has their arms crossed as they stared at something in front of that. 

  
“What do you mean? It looks fluffy.” Wonwoo arranged his glasses. 

  
Soonyoung just shook his head. He placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Those diapers aren’t that soft. You should use this brand.” He handed another packs of diapers to Wonwoo. “It’s 100% guaranteed. Wooju won’t have rashes.” 

“Okay, copy that.” Wonwoo replied. 

They finished paying for the supply of diapers when both of their phones beeped. 

  
Soonyoung and Wonwoo looked at the message and they both chuckled at it. 

  
“Let’s go, Soonie. Jihoon and Junhui’s pregnant yoga class is over.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

  
“Papi, are babies made out of hotdogs?” 

  
Jihoon was taken aback with Jiyo’s question. The little girl is leaning on his tummy, trying to get Jiyong to kick from inside him. 

  
“W-Who told you that?” 

  
Jiyo chuckled. “I heard Uncle Hui talking to Wooju. He told him that all the hotdogs are worth it.” 

Jihoon almost choked with what her daughter said. He patted Jiyo’s head and told her to just sleep since Appa will be home late and won’t be able to sing them their lullaby. 

“Papi, can I sing Jiyong a lullaby first?” Jiyo asked, her hands clasped together with her lips in a pout. “Papi, please?” 

  
Jihoon couldn’t help but kiss Jiyo’s cheek. Their little star is really adorable. “Of course, you can.” 

  
The little girl clapped her hands excitedly then leaned his ear again on Jihoon’s baby bump. She’s also rubbing it, imitating the way Soonyoung does it every time. 

  
_“Twinkle, twinkle little star_  
 _How I wonder what you are~”_

  
“Sleep well, Jiyong. Noona can’t wait to see you.” Jiyo said as she drifted off to sleep too. 

Soonyoung came home late to choreograph another routine. All his weariness disappeared when he saw Jihoon and Jiyo sleeping on their bed. 

  
He walked towards them to plant soft kisses on their temples. 

  
“I’m _home_.” 

  
⏰⏰⏰

**[June 15, 2025]**

  
“You have to get on the bus.” 

  
Jisoo brought his eyes up and saw Jeonghan and Seungcheol in front of him. “Where are you taking me again?” 

  
The two didn’t answer him. He couldn’t do anything but to follow. He went aboard the bus then went to sit at the last seat.

  
He was staring outside the window when he felt something fuzzy inside of him before the bus stopped.

  
“Get off.” Fate told him. 

  
Jisoo got off the bus only to see the same bus stop where they came from. “What are you—“ Before he could even complain, the bus is already gone. He sighed when he realized Fate and Time might be joking on him again. 

  
He was rummaging his bag when he heard something. 

  
“Ahjussi!” 

  
Jisoo looked up and saw a little girl in front of him. She’s munching a bar of chocolate. 

  
“Are you lost?” Jisoo said as he bent down in front of the little girl. 

  
“I’m not but I’ve been waiting for my teacher since earlier. I think he’s the one lost.” 

  
Jisoo laughed at her cuteness. He ruffled her hair. “Ahjussi has been lost for years already. I wonder what it feels like to be home.” 

  
“Oh! Oh! Do you want to take me home? It’s me and my Appa’s birthday and my Papi cooked the best seaweed soup in the whole universe. I’m sure you’ll love it.” The girl said, her eyes formed slanted lines and a dimple peeked from the corner of her lips that made Jisoo remember those two guys he miss the most. 

“Didn’t your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?” Jisoo asked because the little girl talked to him like they knew each other already. 

  
“They taught me that but I know you’re not a bad person because you have such pretty eyes so, please? Can you come with me?” The little girl pouted and it’s the cutest pout Jisoo has ever seen so who is he to say no to that. 

  
Next thing he knew, he’s being tugged by the little girl to god knows where. His heart is beating loudly inside his chest. He didn’t even know why. 

  
“Appa! Papi! Jiyo’s home!” 

  
“Jiyo, where did you go—"

  
As soon as the door opened, it revealed a familiar face. A familiar face Jisoo has been waiting to see again, he broke down in tears. 

  
“N-Nyong...” 

  
“Jisoo hyung?” 

Soonyoung and Jisoo pulled each other into a hug. When Jihoon went out of the kitchen, he witnessed something very heartwarming at their doorstep. 

  
His tears started streaming down his face as he slowly approached two of the most important persons in his life. 

  
“J-Jisoo hyung...” 

  
“Hyung, you’re back! You’re back for real!” 

“You’ve waited long enough.” Jisoo cried. He saw Jihoon not far away, wiping his own tears. “Thank you.” Jisoo said when he pulled away from Soonyoung to hug Jihoon who’s carrying a baby in his arms. Jisoo will forever be grateful to him. “Thank you so much, Jihoon.” 

  
“Papi! You know ahjussi?” Jiyo asked Jihoon. She reached out her arms so she could play with her baby brother’s small fingers. 

  
“It’s Appa’s best birthday gift, Little Star.” Jihoon said as he watched the two cry on each other’s arms again. There’s a lot of catching up to do but who cares? There are a lot of tomorrows to come for them. 

  
“Is she—" Jisoo bit his lip as he stared at the little girl in front of him. “Is she Jiyo?” 

Soonyoung hummed in response. Jisoo bent down and spread his arms so he could hug her niece. “She is indeed a _miracle_.” 

  
“Our miracle.” Soonyoung said as he went beside Jihoon. He took the baby on the latter’s arms. “Hyung, this is Jiyong. Our second miracle.” 

  
Jisoo looked up and played with the baby’s small fingers. “Jiyong, hello. This is Uncle Jisoo.” 

  
“You will never be alone again, Jihoon. I’m so happy for you.” 

  
“Hyung, we miss you so much.” 

  
The door suddenly opened and revealed Junhui and Wonwoo who’s holding a baby too. “Happy birth— Oh my god! Is that you, Jisoo hyung?” Junhui exclaimed as he ran towards the other guy. “Oh my god, where have you been?” 

  
“So, you got yourself a family too, Junhui?” Jisoo asked when they pulled away. 

  
Junhui smiled the brightest when he mentioned ‘family’. He went beside Wonwoo and nodded. “This is my husband, Wonwoo. Oh! Oh! And this...” He patted the baby’s head. “This is our baby kitten, Wooju.” 

  
Jisoo felt his heart at peace. All his dongsaengs finally found their other halves and has already built their families. He’s happy yet he’s also a bit empty, knowing he has a lot of years to catch up. 

  
Funny how he came from the future but he still has a lot of catching up to do.

  
Just like fate, the doorbell rang. Jiyo ran towards the door to open it. She clapped her hands when she saw the person who came. 

  
“Appa! Papi! It’s T.Seoknim!” Jiyo shouted while tugging a guy inside. He has a really noticeable pointed nose and a smile that would leave the sun jobless. 

“Jiyo, it’s Seokmin.” The guy corrected. “Repeat after me. Seok!” 

  
“Seok!” Jiyo repeated. 

  
“Min!” 

“Min!” 

  
“Seokmin!” 

“Seoknim!” Jiyo repeated. 

  
“Okay, never mind.” 

  
Jiyo introduced her teacher to her uncles. “Uncle Hui! Uncle Woo, this is T.Seoknim. He teaches us Math and English.” 

  
“Really?” Junhui asked. “What number comes after nineteen?” 

  
Jiyo looked up then think. She also counted with her tiny fingers. “Oh! Oh! I know!” She proudly exclaimed. “It’s two-teen! Eighteen, nineteen, two-teen!” 

  
She tugged Seokmin’s shirt. “Aren’t you proud of me, T.Seoknim?” 

The other guys can’t help but laugh at Jiyo’s cute mistake. 

  
“Jiyo! It’s twenty.” Seokmin explained. 

  
“But two-teen is cuter~” Jiyo pouted. 

  
“I’m sorry, I’m late. I rescued a stray dog on the alley on the way to the bus stop. I freaked out when I didn’t saw you there, Jiyo.” 

  
“It’s okay, T.Seoknim! An angel actually fell from the bus so I got home safe.” Jiyo said as she tugged the other again towards another person. “Uncle Jisoo!” 

  
“Yes, Little Star?” 

“This is T.Seoknim!” Jiyo said. She smiled brightly when the two guys shook each other’s hands. 

  
“Nice meeting you.” They both said. 

  
“I’m Jiyo’s teacher, Lee Seokmin.” 

“I’m Jiyo’s uncle, Kwon Jisoo.” 

  
They smiled at each other and the sun became totally jobless as two people with the brightest smiles met. 

  
“Oh! Oh! I remembered our last lesson in Math, T.Seoknim.” Jiyo exclaimed. 

  
“What is it?” 

  
“One and one makes two, right?” Seokmin hummed in response. “Since Appa has Papi, Uncle Woo has Uncle Hui, if you and Uncle Jisoo will be together...” She gasped cutely. “Wow! It’ll be perfect!” 

  
The two guys blushed with what she said while the other guys just laughed. 

  
“Her mind.” Jihoon shook his head but smiled. 

  
“Oops! That’s my daughter right there.” Soonyoung proudly said while Jiyong is also clapping his hands like he understood what’s happening. 

  
⏰⏰⏰

Jihoon woke up when he felt their bed creaking. When his eyes fluttered open, there are three people jumping on their bed doing pillow fights.

  
“Papi! Wake up! We’re going to the beach!” Jiyo exclaimed. 

  
Jihoon pretended to sleep again. He draped the blanket over his head. “I want to sleep more~” 

  
“Jiyong, Jiyo, attack Papi!” He heard Soonyoung tell their little ones. Soon enough, Jihoon felt weights on him. Fits of giggles resonated inside the room when they started tickle fights. 

  
“Okay, okay. I lost! I’ll get up now.” Jihoon surrendered. 

  
Soonyoung pulled Jiyo and Jiyong to him then carried them in his arms. “Okay, tiger cubs, Appa will give you a bath before I help Papi shower.” 

  
“Wow, Appa! You’re so helpful.” Jiyo exclaimed and gave him a thumbs up. 

  
Soonyoung winked at Jihoon then kissed Jiyo’s cheek. “Of course, Little Star. Let’s go?” 

  
When their family is all ready, they went to the house next to them to pick up Uncle Woo, Uncle Hui and Wooju. 

  
“Where’s Jisoo hyung? He’s late.” Jihoon asked Soonyoung who’s already calling the older. 

  
They sighed in relief when they saw Jisoo making his way towards them. What surprised them is that he’s not alone.

  
“T.Seoknim? You’ll be joining us?” Jiyo exclaimed. 

  
Seokmin rubbed his nape shyly then looked at Jisoo. “Uhh, yes. I’m your Uncle Jisoo’s plus one. Two is better than one, remember?” 

  
“Oh! Are you holding hands?” Jiyo shouted again. When Jisoo and Seokmin looked at the guys in front of them, they’re all looking not at their faces but at their hands. 

  
Their intertwined hands. 

  
Jisoo and Seokmin turned their faces away from each other, cheeks as red as the shirts they’re wearing. 

⏰⏰⏰

  
**[July 2029]**

  
“Mom, I’m back.” 

  
Jihoon placed the bouquet of hibiscus on the sidewalk of the bus stop. The bus stop which is the witness to every important events in Jihoon and Soonyoung’s life. 

  
“No, scratch that. We’re back.” Jihoon corrected then stood up to intertwine his hand with the guy beside him. He smiled at him as he tugged him so they can sit at the bench. 

The stars are out. They happily gazed at it while feeling the warmth of each other’s hands. 

  
Soonyoung took their intertwined hands and lifted it so he can kiss the back of Jihoon’s hand. 

  
They always go back here everytime they feel like going back to all the memories they had with the bus stop. The bus stop didn’t seem so lonely when Soonyoung started accompanying his husband everytime the latter goes here for his mom. 

  
“I can’t believe we’ve come this far.” Jihoon said, eyes never leaving the stars above them. “I mean, it’s a real rollercoaster of emotions, right? From strangers to friends to mortal enemies to friends again then boyfriends and now...” He gazed at Soonyoung. “We’re here, watching the stars.” 

  
“I wonder how Fate and Time is doing.” Soonyoung said as he stared back at the other guy. 

  
“I think they have their new favorite idiots now.” Jihoon chuckled. 

  
**Fate and Time.** They work together in every person’s life. They determine who enters your life but it’s your own action that decides who gets to stay. 

  
At the end of the day, life is all about a series of decisions. Fate and time brings someone together but it still depends on those people to make it happen. 

Meeting each other by chance is their doing but keeping that someone to stay in your life is definitely a choice. 

  
Isn’t it a wonder how Soonyoung who’s always been afraid of losing someone found someone who’ll never let him go while Jihoon who’s always been afraid to be alone found someone who’ll always stay beside him no matter what. 

  
“So, what’s the reason we came here, Hoonie?” Soonyoung felt the need to ask. His husband actually always comes here whenever he’s worried about something. “Having trouble writing lyrics again? Do you want me to kick Pledis in the ass? I swear to God. After they made us do all the work.” 

  
Jihoon chuckled then cupped Soonyoung’s face. “You’re nagging again, Nyong. Don’t worry, it’s not.” 

  
“Then, why? You always tell me to come with you here whenever there’s something bothering you.” Soonyoung worriedly asked. 

  
Jihoon leaned on Soonyoung’s shoulder and played with their fingers. “Actually, I’m feeling a whole lot better lately. I’m more inspired to write so many songs. But—“ Jihoon took a deep breath. “I think, I’ll have to stop working for a while.” 

  
Soonyoung made Jihoon face him, his eyebrows knitted. Jihoon might not say it but he found it hot. “What the actual fruit is happening? Are they stressing you? Tell me. I will fight them! I told you we should just build our own company where you can—" 

  
Jihoon shut Soonyoung up with a kiss. “Shut up! You’re too noisy. You might wake them up.” 

  
Soonyoung’s forehead creased even more. Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh because of his slow-witted husband. “Wake them up?” 

  
In the end, Jihoon just took something out of the pocket of his hoodie then handed it out to Soonyoung. 

  
The latter gasped when he saw what it is. It’s a piece of paper with black and white photo printed on it. “Hoonie, this is an ultrasound result...”

  
“I don’t think I can work for the next months because...yes, I’m pregnant again.” 

  
“Hoonie— you— oh my god.” Soonyoung hugged Jihoon tight as he can’t contain what his feeling because of the news. He pulled away then kissed Jihoon. “Oh my god.” 

  
“But why is it different from Jiyo and Jiyong’s result? I mean, there are— one, two, three...” Soonyoung’s eyes widened when he realized what that means. “Don’t tell me...” 

  
Jihoom chuckled, eyes forming crescents. “I knew it! Dr.Xu is a quack.” 

  
“Hoonie—"

  
“Congratulations, we’re six tiger cubs away from our football team.” Jihoon giggled before leaning in to kiss Soonyoung again. 

  
They kissed each other, not really caring about the few people that passed them by. Because right at that moment, what they’re feeling is too much happiness. 

  
Too much happiness for in the past, at present, and in the future, they have each other. They will always have each other. 

  
Time is priceless. It’s something that we can never own but we can use to find our happiness. We can’t keep it but we can spend it with the people we love. 

  
What Jihoon and Soonyoung has in between them, with the past that binds them, the present that they’re creating together and the future that they’re preparing together, it’s more than the top spot they’re coveting and fighting over in the past. 

  
It’s way, way more than that as it all root down to three words: **love, happiness and family.**

  
Life is not all about right and wrong timings. It’s all about choosing the right persons to be with so when that so-called wrong timing strikes, you’ll always have a shoulder to cry on and a hand to hold to face each tomorrows to come. 

  
When the yellow bus stopped in front of the bus stop, Soonyoung stood up then held his hand out, his lips pulled upwards as he stared at his universe. 

“Let’s go home?” 

  
Jihoon stood up, smiled at the other, his eyes never leaving the stars inside Soonyoung’s eyes before taking the other’s hand. 

  
_**“I’m already home.”** _

[🍓 080520: Thank you for this beautiful fan art. It's been a year since I started writing this fic and my heart feels so much warm knowing it still has the same effects on people. Please click [here](https://twitter.com/twinklestarhosh/status/1259492461719588864?s=20) for the artist's original post. Support this wonderful artist. She deserves all the love too. Thank you so much for the support for WKOF.]

[🍓 091020: Another cute fanart for our babie, Jiyo. Yey! Thank you so much, Joy, for this beautiful fan art. Seriously, I don't know how to thank everyone enough for all the love I've been receiving up until now. Thank you so much and God bless you all. Click here for the artist's original [post](https://twitter.com/Hellishwons/status/1303686650292137984?s=20). Please support fan artists. They deserve all the love.]

[🍓 092120: She didn't have to but she made a digitalized version of her fanart and it's making me sooooo touched I want to cry. Thank you so much really. All this love makes me want to write more. Thank you and I promise to work harder in the future too. Click [here](https://twitter.com/Hellishwons/status/1307975429794324480?s=20) for the artist's post and please give it lots and looots of love too.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL AUTHOR’S NOTE: 
> 
> hello~ aaaa idek what to say. im just so, soooo happy right at the moment. actually, after the espiyas!au ended, i have a different prompt planned but i decided to not push that through bcs i felt like it’s not good enough. 
> 
> then, my friends tried this prompt site and then i came across this prompt and i was like, “okay, let’s give it a try. jiyo...let’s give it a try.” 
> 
> it was never meant to be this long. i actually just want to write domestic!soonhoon again just like soonji!au and abo!au but it turned out really different from what i expected it to be 🤣 but nevertheless, i still enjoyed writing every bits of it. 
> 
> i tried new things writing this au and my writer heart has been so happy that i get to explore those. (coughs* top!soon *coughs clinic!) 
> 
> jiyo is really a lovely child. i think the reason why she became that special is because of the fact that she can talk and tell everything she wants to her parents. 
> 
> so, yeah. whenever i plan something, nothing seem to go as planned. it’s bcs my impulsive brain always gets the best out of me. 
> 
> okay, so first of all, i want to thank you all for reading my 8th full-blown in this blue bird app. despite the irregular and longer waiting time for updates. your ate girl is days away from being a regular employee at work so i really, really have a lot on my plate. but still, thank you all for reading 😭😭😭💛💛💛
> 
> thank you so much for all the likes, QRTs and CCs. you don’t know how much i get motivated whenever i read those :( it’s just a little thing for someone but for us, it’s really the BIGGEST thing. leaving a comment and reaction about what we’ve written, it’s really heartwarming. thank you so much 💛💛 (hambbyo anon! i miss you :() 
> 
> i thank mina, my besh, my soul sister, my i-dont-want-to-be-cheesy-but-love-you-sis friend, for everything. :( i wouldn’t have done this without her. every update, i was like, “let me talk to you abt the outline so i won’t forget.” then after i’ve written everything then send it to her, she’ll be like, “besh, you told me it’s this last night.” 🤣🤣🤣 
> 
> but really, besh. ayokong maging cheesy balakajan. alamonayon. HAHAHAHAHA 
> 
> next, thank you SVT and our two captains, soonyoung and jihoon, with all the stars and the whole universe that continues to become my inspiration in writing. finishing my 8th au here in twt is like a dream come true to me who’s always been frustrated about not being able to finish anything way, waaaaay back. 
> 
> thank you for all the inspos and the feast we’ve been receiving for the past months. can you believe i really wrote it for 3 months. :D and in the span of 3 months, jihoon got a whole lot braver. im so proud ✊🏻😔 
> 
> again, thank you svt and to my two captains. ❤️🖤 i will always be proud of you, boys. 
> 
> i hope jiyo somehow teaches everyone who read this something in life. my aus, as i aimed it to be, i want them not to only be a story about our precious ship. i want it to somehow impart and leave something to anyone who’ll be reading this. 
> 
> as another au of mine draws to a close, again, i thank everyone for being there for me. i’m sorry if i ever have some shortcomings and if i disappointed you in any way. 
> 
> so, yeah... i guess it’s time to summon time and fate. the familiar yellow bus is here in front of me and a handsome guy with chopped off bangs is already telling me, “it’s time.” 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH YALL~ 💕 
> 
> till next au! 😈 (if fate and time and AU gods permit~) 
> 
> — jaja🍓
> 
> PS. for those bias-wrecked by nyong bcs of this AU, you’re welcome. barney loves you~ 💕

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly-appreciated 💛 twitter decided to fuck me up and mess up my AU thread. so yeah, i'm posting this here.
> 
> /updates will be twice a week/


End file.
